Ancestor
by rincewind1990
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished. This is the true story of Taro Urashima.
1. The Legend

Ancestor

**Chapter 1 - The Legend**

No good deed goes unpunished. Never was this saying truer than for Taro Urashima.

In the 8th century, during the Nara Period, there lived in a little fishing village, on an island off the coast of Japan a young man named Taro Urashima. Taro was the most skilled fisher in the area and could catch more fish than any other fishermen in his village. However it wasn't his skills as a fisher that he was known for in his little village but for his kind heart. He had never hurt anything in his life. As a boy when his friends would tease animals he would try to stop them despite them laughing at him for doing so.

One summers evening the 21 year old Taro was on his way home after a day of fishing when he came upon a group of children screaming and yelling in excitement. Coming closer he saw that they were tormenting a turtle. First one boy pulled it this way, then another boy pulled it that way, while a third child beat it with a stick, and the fourth hammered its shell with a stone.

Taro being the kind man that he was felt very sorry for the poor turtle and made up his mind to rescue it. He spoke to the boys.

"If you keep treating that turtle so badly it will die!"

The boys took no notice of his gentle scolding, but went on teasing it as before. One of the older boys said to him

"Who cares if it lives or dies?"

And they began to treat the turtle more cruelly than ever. Taro thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to deal with the boys. He decided that he would try to persuade them to give the turtle up to him, so he smiled at them and said:

"Why not give me the turtle?"

"Why should we give you the turtle?" said one of the boys. "We caught it ourselves."

"True," he said, "but I won't ask you to give it to me for nothing. I will give you some money for it. Won't that do for you?" He held out the money to them. "Look, boys, you can buy anything you want with this money. You can do much more with this money than you can with that turtle."

The boys were not bad boys at heart, they were only mischievous, and as he spoke they were won by his kind smile and gentle words. Gradually they all came up to him, the ringleader of the group holding out the turtle to him.

"Alright, we will give you the turtle if you will give us the money." And Taro took the turtle and gave the money to the boys, who, calling to each other, scampered away and were soon out of sight.

Then Taro stroked the turtle's back, saying "Oh, you poor thing! You're safe now! Luckily I was passing by and saved you. Now I am going to take you back to your home, at once. Do not let yourself be caught again; there might be no one to save you next time!"

All the time that he was speaking he was walking quickly to the shore and out on the rocks; then putting the turtle into the water he watched the animal disappear, and turned to go home.

The next morning Taro went out as usual in his boat. The weather was clear and the sea and sky were both blue and soft in the haze of the summer morning. Taro got into his boat and pushed it out to sea, throwing his line as he did so. He soon passed the other fishing boats and left them behind him till they were nothing but dots on the horizon, and his boat drifted further and further out upon the blue waters.

He was suddenly startled from his reverie by hearing his name called:

"Urashima, Urashima!"

Startled, he looked all round about him and saw that a turtle had come to the side of the boat.

"Well, Mr. Turtle," said Taro, "was it you who called my name just now?"

The turtle nodded its head and said

"Yes, it was. Yesterday you saved the life of a Turtle which is very dear to us, and I have come to offer you my thanks and to tell you how grateful I am for your kindness."

The turtle climbed into the boat, the fisherman helping him, and after an exchange of small talk the turtle said:

"Have you ever seen Ryūgū-jō, the Palace of the Dragon King of the Sea, Urashima-san?"

The fisherman shook his head and replied; "No, while I have often heard of the Dragon King's realm under the sea, I have never set eyes on that wonderful place. It must be very far away, if it even exists at all."

"Is that so? You have never seen the Sea King's Palace? Then you have missed seeing one of the most wonderful sights in the whole world. It is far away at the bottom of the sea, but if I take you there we shall soon reach it. If you would like to see the Sea King's realm I will be your guide."

"I would like to go there, certainly, and you are very kind to offer, but I am only a poor mortal and have not the power of swimming like a sea creature such as you are"

"What? You need not swim yourself. If you will ride on my back I will take you without any trouble on your part."

"But," said Taro, "how is it possible for me to ride on your small back?"

"It may seem absurd to you. But I assure you that you can do so. Try it! Just come and get on my back, and see if it is as impossible as you think!"

As the turtle finished speaking, Taro looked at its shell, and saw that the creature had suddenly grown so big that a man could easily sit on its back.

"This is strange indeed!" he said "Well then Mr. Turtle, with your permission I will get on your back." He exclaimed as he jumped on.

And with these words the turtle leapt into the sea with Taro on his back. Down through the water the turtle dived. For a long time these two rode through the sea. Taro never grew tired, nor did his clothes get wet with the water. At last, far in the distance a magnificent gate appeared, and behind the gate, the long, sloping roofs of a palace on the horizon.

"That is the great gate of the Ryūgū-jō Palace, the large roof that you see behind the gate is the Sea King's Palace itself."

"Then we have at last come to the realm of the Sea King and to his Palace." said Taro.

While he was speaking the turtle reached the side of the gate. "And here we are, and you must walk from here."

The turtle now went in front, and speaking to the gatekeeper, said:

"This is Taro Urashima, from the country of Japan. I have had the honour of bringing him as a visitor to this kingdom. Please show him the way."

The gatekeeper led the way through the gate. All the chief subjects of the Dragon King now came out to welcome the stranger.

"Urashima-sama, Urashima-sama! Welcome to the Sea Palace, the home of the Dragon King of the Sea. And you, Mr. Turtle, we are greatly indebted to you for all your trouble in bringing Urashima-san here." Then, turning again to Taro, they said, "Please follow us this way."

When they reached the portals to the inner palace a beautiful Princess with her attendants came out to welcome him. She was more beautiful than any human being, and was robed in flowing garments of red and soft green like the under side of a wave, with golden threads glimmered through the folds of her gown. Her lovely chestnut brown hair streamed over her shoulders and when she spoke her voice sounded like music over the water. Taro was lost in wonder while he looked upon her, and he could not speak. Then he remembered that he ought to show proper respect by bowing, but before he could the Princess took him by the hand and led him to a beautiful hall, and to the seat of honour at the upper end, and asked him to be seated.

"Urashima-san, it gives me the greatest pleasure to welcome you to my father's kingdom," said the Princess. "Yesterday you set free a turtle, and I have sent for you to thank you for saving my life, for I was that turtle. Now if you like you may live here forever in the land of eternal youth, where summer never dies and where sorrow never comes, and I will be your bride if you wish, and we will live together happily till the end of time!"

As Taro listened to her sweet words and looked upon her lovely face his heart was filled with a great wonder and joy, and he answered her, wondering if it was not all a dream:

"Thank you a thousand times for your kind words. There is nothing I could wish for more than to be permitted to stay here with you in this beautiful land. This is the most wonderful place I have ever seen."

The marriage was celebrated with dazzling splendour, and in the Sea King's realm there was great rejoicing. As soon as the young pair had pledged themselves, music was played, and songs were sung, and fishes with silver scales and golden tails stepped in from the waves and danced. Taro enjoyed himself with all his heart. Never in his whole life had he sat down to such a marvellous feast.

When the feast was over the Princess asked the groom if he would like to walk through the palace and see all there was to be seen. Then the happy fisherman, following his bride, was shown all the wonders of that land where youth and joy go hand in hand and neither time nor age can touch them. The palace was built of coral and adorned with pearls, and the beauties and wonders of the place were so great that the tongue fails to describe them.

But, to Taro, the garden surrounding the palace was more wonderful. Here all of the four different seasons were shown together; the beauties of summer and winter, spring and autumn, were displayed to the wondering visitor at once.

To the east, the plum and cherry trees were in full bloom, the nightingales sang in the pink avenues, and butterflies flitted from flower to flower.

Looking to the south all the trees were green in the fullness of summer, and the day cicada and the night cricket chirruped loudly.

In the west the autumn maples were ablaze like a sunset sky, and the chrysanthemums were bloomed in perfection.

Looking to the north the change made Taro stop and stare, for the ground was silver white with snow, trees and bamboos were also sheathed in snow and the pond was thick with ice.

Each day there were new joys and wonders for Taro, and so great was his happiness three days passed without him even noticing before he thought of everything he had left behind, his home and his elderly parents. When his mind came back to him and he remembered who he was, and that he did not belong in this wonderful land or the Sea King's palace.

He went to his beautiful wife, the Princess Otohime, and bowing low before her he said

"I have been very happy with you for a long time, Otohime-sama and you have been kinder to me than any words can tell. But now I must say good-bye. I must go back to my old parents."

The princess began to weep, and said softly and sadly:

"Is there something wrong with this place, Taro-kun that you wish to leave me so soon? Where is the haste? Stay with me another day only!"

"It is not that I wish to leave you, but I must go and see my old parents. Let me go for one day and I will return to you."

"Then," said the Princess sorrowfully, "there is nothing I can do. I will send you back today to your father and mother, instead of trying to keep you with me one more day. I shall give you this as a token of our love - please take it back with you;" and she presented him a beautiful lacquer box tied about with a silken cord and tassels of red silk.

Taro had received so much from the Princess already that he qualms about taking the gift, and said:

"It does not seem right for me to take yet another gift from you after all you have given me, but because it is your wish I will do so." and then he added: "Tell me what this box is?"

"That is the Tamatebako and it contains something very precious. You must not open this box, whatever happens! If you open it something dreadful will happen to you! Now you must promise me that you will never open this box!"

And Taro promised that he would never open the box whatever happened.

Bidding goodbye to Otohime he went down to the seashore, the Princess and her attendants following him, where he found a large turtle waiting for him.

He quickly mounted the creature's back and was carried away over the shining sea into the East. He looked back to wave his hand to Otohime till at last he could see her no more, and the land of the Sea King and the roofs of the wonderful palace were lost in the distance. Then, with his face turned eagerly towards his home, he looked for the rising of the blue hills on the horizon before him.

At last the turtle carried him into the bay he knew so well, and to the shore from whence he had set out. He stepped on to the shore and looked about him while the turtle rode away back to the Sea King's realm.

The shore is the same and the hills are the same, but the people that he sees walking past him have very different faces to those he had known so well before.

Wondering what it going on he runs towards his old home. Even that looks different, but a house stands on the spot, and he calls out:

"Father, Mother, I have returned!" and he was about to enter, when he saw a strange man coming out.

"Perhaps my parents have moved while I have been away, and have gone somewhere else" was the fisherman's first thought. Somehow he began to feel strangely anxious though he could not tell why.

"Excuse me," said he to the man who was staring at him, "until recently I have lived in this house. My name is Taro Urashima. Do you know where my parents have gone?"

A very bewildered expression came over the face of the man, and, still gazing intently on Taro's face, he said:

"What? You're Taro Urashima?"

"Yes," said the fisherman, "I am Taro Urashima!"

"Ha, ha!" laughed the man, "you should not make such jokes. It is true that there was once man called Taro Urashima who lived in this village, but that was three hundred years ago. He could not possibly be alive now!"

When Taro heard these strange words fear gripped his heart, and said:

"Please, you must not joke with me. I am really Taro Urashima, and I certainly have not lived three hundred years. Till four or five days ago I lived on this spot. Tell me what I want to know."

But the man's face grew graver, as he realised that the strange man in front of him was serious and he answered:

"I don't know if you are the same Taro Urashima. But the only Taro Urashima I have heard of lived three hundred years ago. Perhaps you are his spirit come to revisit your old home?"

"Why do you mock me?" said Taro snapped. "I am no spirit! Can you not see that I am a living man?"

"As I have said the only Taro Urashima I know of lived three hundred years ago; it is even written in the village chronicles." The man insisted.

Taro was lost in bewilderment. He stood looking all around him, confused. The appearance of everything was different to what he remembered before he went away, and an awful feeling of dread came over him. He seemed to be in a strange dream. The few days he had spent in the Sea King's palace beyond the sea had not been days at all: they had been century's, and in that time his parents had died along with all the people he had ever known, and the village had written down his story. There was no use in staying here any longer. He must get back to his beautiful wife beyond the sea.

He made his way back to the beach, but he could not find it alone! Suddenly he remembered the box, the Tamatebako.

"The Princess told me never to open it, that it contained a very precious thing. But now that I have no home, now that I have lost everything that was dear to me here, and my heart grows heavy with sadness, at such a time, if I open the box, perhaps I shall find something that will help me, something that will show me the way back to my beautiful Princess. There is nothing else for me to do now. Yes, yes, I will open the box and look in!"

And so, his heart and mind filled with grief and loneliness consented to this act of disobedience, and he tried to persuade himself that he was doing the right thing in breaking his promise.

Slowly, with shaking hands, he untied the red silk cord, and he lifted the lid of the precious box. Inside he found only a beautiful little purple cloud, which rose out of the box in three soft wisps. For an instant it covered his face and then it floated away like vapour over the sea.

Taro, who had been a strong and handsome youth of 21, suddenly aged. His back doubled over, his hair turned snowy white, his face wrinkled and he fell down dead on the beach, his body withering away as the ravages of time returned to him, aging a full 300 years in an instant.

In the ocean a turtle watched on, tears streaming down its face, as she watched her husband turn to dust and his remains scatter to the wind.

And so the story of Taro Urashima ends. His age which was sealed into the box returned to him and with that his life left him. Or so the legend goes.

But how history is written and what actually happened are often two different things.

* * *

**Present day Tokyo, Hinata Tea Rooms.**

Haruka Urashima was leaning on the counter of her tea shop, a cigarette lazily hanging from her mouth and a board look on her face as she surveyed her empty shop.

Sighing deeply she thought _'I really don't know why I bother to open this place up sometimes.'_

Turning around she went to her tea urn and started to brew her favourite blend of tea. _'I hope I get some customers soon or today's going to be a total waste.' _Filling up a cup she heard the bell above her door signalling that a customer has entered. Turning around to welcome them she started "Welcome to Hinata Tea house, what can I get yo-." She stopped dead as she recognised the unchanged face which she had not seen in years.

"T-Taro-kun?" she asked, the nearly spent cigarette dropping from her mouth.

The man at the door smiled brightly at the woman. While readjusting the glasses on his nose he said

"Hey, Haru-chan you're looking good. By the way its _**Kei**_-taro now."

* * *

Ok so this is the other story that i have an ending for (as mentioned in the first chapter notes of kid-keitaro). i know that most of this chapter was just telling the ledgend of taro urashima with only the last part of the fic with anything original and so there isn't much to go on but i hope you liked it.

**Other Things:**

1. in case i was too subtle the idea of this fic is that the original taro urashima is the keitaro that arrives at hinata sou.

2. the inspieration for this fic is from playing lost odyssey and from Lanky Nathan's fic Future Sight, both i recomend playing/reading.

3. i'm not sure how often i'll be updating this fic as i'm more focused on kid-keitaro and sempai than this so we're just going to have to wait and see.

4. Ryūgū-jō is the name of undersea palace of Ryūjin, the dragon god of the sea.


	2. The First Meeting

**Ancestor**

* * *

**Last Time On ****Ancestor**

_Haruka Urashima was leaning on the counter of her tea shop, a cigarette lazily hanging from her mouth and a board look on her face as she surveyed her empty shop._

_Sighing deeply she thought __'I really don't know why I bother to open this place up sometimes.'_

_Turning around she went to her tea urn and started to brew her favourite blend of tea. __'I hope I get some customers soon or today's going to be a total waste.' __Filling up a cup she heard the bell above her door signalling that a customer has entered. Turning around to welcome them she started "Welcome to Hinata Tea house, what can I get yo-." She stopped dead as she recognised the unchanged face which she had not seen in years._

_"T-Taro-kun?" she asked, the nearly spent cigarette dropping from her mouth._

_The man at the door smiled brightly at the woman. While readjusting the glasses on his nose he said_

_"Hey, Haru-chan you're looking good. By the way its __**Kei**__-taro now."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The First Meeting**

Haruka stared at the grinning man standing by the door, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to process the surprise. The man gave her an amused smile as he raised an eyebrow and put his bag down. "I haven't seen you in close to a decade and I don't even get a hug?" Spurred out of her shock, Haruka more or less leapt over the counter and ran over to him; throwing her arms around his body she hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you too Haru-chan." He grinned as she happily nuzzled into his neck much to the surprise of the two waitresses who had never seen their boss so joyful.

"You've been gone too long Taro-kun- ahhhh!" she was cut off as he pinched her cheek with a frown.

"What did I just tell you? It's **Kei**-taro now." He scolded her.

Rubbing her red cheek she glared at him. "Whatever you say, _Kei_-taro-kun."

"Good girl." He petted her head playfully. "Now what do you say we catch up on old times over a cup of tea?" he smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Sure, just take a seat and I'll be over in a minute." She told him as she went off to prepare a drink. Keitaro sat down in a booth by a window and watched Haruka rush around with a small smile on his face, all the while aware of the fact her two waitresses were staring at him and talking amongst themselves. As Haruka set the cups down she asked. "What are you grinning about?"

"I'm just wondering when my cute little granddaughter became this beautiful woman in front of me." He grinned at her blush as he took a sip of his tea.

"Stop it." She tried to hide her blush by taking a drink.

"It's true. You get more beautiful every time I see you." He told her, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Hardly." She mumbled, hating how easy it was for him to turn her face red.

"No really. I'm surprised that guys aren't crawling over themselves to ask you out." He smiled. "Speaking of which when are you going to settle down and give me some great great great great etc grand kids?" he asked, semi-seriously.

"Don't you have enough of them already?" she replied.

"Not at all!" he laughed. "Who do you think is going to look after me in my old age?" he grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing around here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Do I need a reason to come visit you?"

"No, but you usually do. More often than not we only ever see you at births, marriages or funerals." Haruka pointed out.

"That's not true." He sniffed. "Sometimes I just come around to see how my favourite granddaughter is doing."

"And I bet you say that to all my cousins don't you?"

"That is besides the point." He waved away her comment which brought a smile to her face. "In any case how are you doing? Business is booming I see." He said as he looked around the empty tea rooms.

"It's always slow around this time of day; it'll get busier in an hour or so." Haruka defended her tea shop. "Anyway I'm not doing it too bad. Been doing pretty good business since I stopped gallivanting around the world."

"You talked to Seta recently?" he asked innocently.

"Not really. We've kind of lost touch after the funeral." She said.

Keitaro smiled sadly as he reached out and held her hand. "Sorry I wasn't there for you."

Squeezing his hand in thanks he said. "Don't worry about it. It was a while ago and I'm fine now."

"The two of you were good together." Keitaro commented, taking the conversation away from sad memories.

"So good that he couldn't decide between the two of us." Haruka murmured.

"That's just because he's an idiot." Keitaro dismissed her objection. "Besides, Sarah-chan needs a parent who won't spoil her."

Haruka blinked "Sarah-chan's staying with Seta?" she asked.

Keitaro nodded. "There was some... problems with her relatives." He said with his voice hardening. "So I helped Seta get custody of her and he's been taking care of her ever since."

"I see..." she said thoughtfully "How is she?"

"She's a rude little brat just like her mother." Keitaro smiled. "But she's also cute like her mother. She just needs a strong woman in her life to clip her around the ear every so often." He not so subtly hinted to which Haruka just mmmmmed. Smiling at her he slid a slip of paper across the table. "Well, if you ever want check up on her here's Seta's number." His smile widened as she picked up the number and put it in her pocket.

"So is this just a passing visit or are you sticking around for a while?" she wondered.

"Well I was thinking about going back to Tokyo U. again so I had planned on staying up at the inn." He said.

"Again?" she raised an eyebrow. "We've got a whole room up there filled with bits of paper that have the degrees you got from that place on them, what exactly are you going to study this time?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Haven't decided yet." He shrugged and stretched his arms over his head. "Thinking I might do a medical or a law degree again. It's been over 50 years since I've gotten my last degree in those subjects so I'm sure a few things have changed since then."

"mmm, well if you're planning on staying upstairs I think you should know there has been a slight change." Keitaro raised an eyebrow. "Hinata Sou isn't an inn anymore. Hina changed it to a girls dorm before she left on her trip."

Keitaro stared at her for a long moment before letting out a chuckle. "That sneaky little brat. So that's what she was talking about." He laughed.

"I've told you before how weird it sounds when you talk about her like she's a little kid." Haruka scolded him. "Now what are you talking about?"

"I was with Hina-chan and your niece before I came here. When I told her that I planned on coming back here she said that she had a surprise waiting for me I just didn't expect her to put a harem together for me!" he laughed until Haruka hit him on the head.

"That's no way to talk about my tenants." She told him off.

"I was just joking Haru-chan." He grinned at her. "Besides I own Hinata Sou so they're _my_ tenants aren't they?"

"Just as a warning I doubt they'll take kindly to that kind of talk even if it is a joke." Keitaro just waved away her concerns. "Anyway I don't suppose you want to take over as manager for me? I don't really have time to look after this place and the girls up stairs."

"Yea, it really looks like you're rushed off your feet." He said looking around the empty shop again.

"Would you stop commenting on that?" She frowned which was met with a grin. "So do you want the job or not?"

"Sure, why not?" he smiled. "It might be fun living with a bunch of girls."

"Were you always this big of a pervert?" she glared at him.

"You don't have to worry about it Haru-chan. You know I only have eyes for you." He grinned playfully.

"I bet you say that to all my cousins as well don't you?" she said dryly.

"Only one's as cute as you Haru-chan."

"And you have no problem hitting on your great granddaughters?"

"Haru-chan, we are so many generations apart we probably only have a chromosome or two in common at this point. Besides," his grin grew wider "in my day you only ever married people who were related to you."

"Thank god we're living in my day then." She rolled her eyes but smiled as she pulled out a cigarette that was confiscated by Keitaro.

"I don't want you smoking." Keitaro said his voice serious and his joking attitude gone. "I won't have you shortening the amount of time we have together by filling your lungs with this crap."

"Whatever you say Taro-kun." She nodded her head and stood up. "Shall we go up and meet your new tenants?"

"Sure, why not Haru-chan." He stood up and held out his arm to her. Interlacing her arm with his, she told her waitresses that she would be back soon before walking out the door. Walking up the stone steps arm in arm the Urashima's talked amongst themselves until they reached the top of the where Keitaro stopped and stared at the old in with a fond smile. "It's been a while since I've seen this place." He readjusted his thin wireframe glasses.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What's up with those glasses? You going blind in your old age?" Haruka asked her ancestor.

"It's a disguise." He grinned at her.

Haruka gave him a blank look "Of course. I have to keep reminding myself who you are." She said dryly.

Laughing he said. "It's just in case there is anyone still around here that remembers me looking the same after 80 years. These make me look different enough so I can pretend to be my own grandson." He explained.

"Does a pair of glasses really fool people?" she asked dubiously.

"It draws people's attention away from the rest of my face. If I had a birthmark or a scar then people will focus on that rather than my face as a whole but since I can't scar and I can't be asked putting makeup on my face every day these will have to do." He smiled.

"Whatever you say." She shook her head while he laughed. "Come on, I'm sure you're dying to meet your girls."

"Now, now Haru-chan, no need to be jealous." He grinned as she rolled her eyes and entered the dorm. Walking into the living room Keitaro examined the room with a critical eye. "I see not much has changed. Even the layers of dust are still here."

"If you're going to complain then you shouldn't have left for ten years but stayed to look after your own home." She shot back which earned her a condescending pat on the head and a grin. Shaking off his hand Haruka called out to the girls while he sat down on a chair. The first to enter the living room was a blue haired girl wearing a pink apron. Upon seeing the smiling man the girl froze.

"H-Haruka-san...?" she quivered, looking at the woman who was sitting on the armrest of the stranger's chair talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, Shinobu-chan." Haruka gave the girl one of her small smiles. "There's someone I'd like you girls to meet. This is my..." she trailed off, thinking about what to tell the girl.

"Nephew." Keitaro supplied, grinning happily at Haruka's expression. "Isn't that right Aunty Haru?"

Glaring at him she said through gritted teeth "Right. This is my nephew Keitaro Urashima. Taro-kun this is Shinobu Maehara, the youngest resident of Hinata Sou."

"It's nice to meet you Shinobu-chan." Keitaro bowed slightly to the young girl with a smile.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Urashima-san." The girl hastily returned the man's bow. "W-Would you like something to drink?" she asked playing hostess.

"I'd love a cup of tea, thank you." He smiled at her making her blush. Nodding her head Shinobu bowed again and rushed off back to the kitchen.

"She's nice." Keitaro commented with a smile.

"She's only 13." Haruka playfully warned him.

"Your point?" he asked with a smile. "Not too long ago, her parents would have already had her married."

"And how long ago is 'Not too long ago'?" she questioned him.

Keitaro scratched his chin with his index finger as looked up to the ceiling as he considered her query. "One... no two hundred years ago." He answered with a smile which made Haruka laugh slightly and shake her head. Before he could continue reminiscing about how things were done in his day Shinobu returned carrying a tray with a drink for Haruka and their guest. Bowing his thanks Keitaro sipped his tea and widened his eyes in surprise. "mmm, this tastes delicious Shinobu-chan. Maybe even better than what Haru-chan serves at her tea shop. If you hire Shinobu-chan to work for you perhaps your tea shop won't be empty at this time of day." He teased her which earned him an elbow to the head.

"Shinobu-chan here is the resident chef of Hinata Sou and also takes care of laundry and a lot of the cleaning. She is incredibly talented for her age." She complemented the blushing girl.

"Is that so?" he said with a smile. "Maybe you could ask her for some lessons so you can convince a certain archaeologist to settle down wit- Ahh!" he was cut off as Haruka twisted his ear.

"You're pushing your luck now." She warned him which was met with a laugh. Shinobu stared at the pair, slightly shocked to see the normally stoic woman acting playfully with someone. Before she could ponder it further, a blond blur bounced into the room and over to Keitaro "Hiya I'm Su, who are you?" the tanned young girl smiled up at him.

Tilting his head slightly he smiled at the young lady. "I'm Keitaro. It's nice to meet you Su-chan."

Giving him a quick once over from every angle she asked "Are you here to play with us?"

"Perhaps." He laughed and ruffled her hair. Su stared up at him, her emerald green eyes wide as she looked at him, a memory from her childhood resurfacing. Climbing onto his lap she looked closely at his face "mmm, you look familiar." She pressed her nose against his before nuzzling into his chest "You're really snuggly!"

Keitaro raised an eyebrow at Haruka. "Su-chan is very... affectionate." She explained.

"So I see." He smiled and gently rubbed the top of Su's head.

"That looks like fun." A voice leered as a buxom woman descended the stairs and ran an appraising eye over the young man.

"We have a guest Kitsune!" Su cheered as she leapt off of Keitaro to pull Kitsune to the sofa.

"I can see that Su-chan." She petted the girl's short blond hair and smiled sultrily at him. _'mmm, he's kinda cute. He might be fun to tease.'_ She thought to herself with a private leer. "I'm Mitsune Konno but please call me _Kitsune._" She said her nickname breathily as she bowed, showing off a generous amount of cleavage.

As Haruka rolled her eyes, Keitaro gave her an amused smile. "It's nice to meet you Kitsune." He returned her bow. "I'm Keitaro Urashima. Aunty Haru's nephew." He smiled as he saw Haruka's eye twitch.

"What's up Haruka-san?" a new girl arrived running a towel through her damp hair, obviously fresh from the hot springs. As she removed the towel from her hair, she stopped and glared at the man.

"Naru-chan, this is my...Nephew" she reluctantly said "Keitaro Urashima. Taro-kun this is Naru Narusegawa."

"It's nice to meet you Narusegawa-san." Keitaro bowed to her.

Ignoring him she wrapped her robe more tightly around herself before turning to Haruka "Why is there a guy here?"

"I'll explain when Motoko-chan gets here." Haruka replied.

"Then please do Haruka-san." A formal voice said as a tall woman with long black hair and a sword at her hip.

"Keitaro-kun, this is Motoko Aoyama. Motoko-chan this is Keitaro Urashima."

Keitaro bowed his head at her, his smile widening and eyes sparkling with amusement. _'You even brought an Aoyama here. You certainly know how to make things interesting don't you Hina-chan?'_

"Well, now that you'll all here I'll explain. As I've just told you, this is my nephew Keitaro Urashima. He is also the owner of Hinata Sou and is going to be living here as the manager from now on."

This was met with a stunned silence before all hell broke loose from two of tenants "What do you mean he's going to be the manager?" Naru cried.

"You can't expect us to live with this _Male_!" Motoko snapped.

"Girls, this isn't up for debate. You're just going to have to get use to it." Haruka ignored their protests.

"But what if he peeps at us?" Naru pointed out.

"That's a rather pretentious attitude you have." Keitaro smiled as he rested his cheek on his fist. "What makes you think I'd _want_ to peep at you?"

"You're a man." Motoko pointed out with a sneer. "All men are perverts."

"Oh, I see." He nodded his head exaggeratedly. "You mean like how all women are weak and should just stay in the kitchen." He smiled at their reaction.

"Taro-kun..." Haruka sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that they were the only ones allowed to make false generalisations about a gender." He smiled up at Haruka.

"You're not helping things." Haruka said dryly.

Keitaro shrugged. "I found it amusing." He grinned at her which brought a laugh out of Kitsune, spotting someone who could have a similar personality to her own.

"I-I thought Granny Hina was the owner of Hinata Sou." Shinobu said, hoping to stop a fight starting.

Keitaro shook his head. "Hina was merely the custodian until I came here to take over." He explained giving the shy young girl a smile that made her blush.

Stepping forward Motoko said "Regardless of if you are the owner or not we have no wish to live with a pervert like you. I will ask you to leave only once." She growled as her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword.

Seeing him take a sip of his tea Haruka tried to defuse the situation before he put down the cup. "Motoko-chan stop acting like-"

"Little girl, who do you think you are talking like that too?" his voice was level but carried an edge to it, the sudden change surprising everyone but Haruka who winced at what was coming. "I am the owner of this building and the land it sits upon. From the forest and waterfall out back all the way down to Haruka's tea shop belongs to me. What exactly makes you think you have the right to tell me to leave my own property?"

Motoko just opened and closed her mouth, not expecting the man to do anything other than leave. "Why don't we all just calm down." Haruka interjected as she stood between the two but instantly regretted it as he turned his attention on her.

"Haruka-chan, this _girl_ just insulted me. I do not appreciate being called a pervert in my own home by someone who has known me for all of five minutes. Do you really expect me to just let it go?" his eyed narrowed slightly as he stared at her.

Bowing her head, a chastised Haruka said "Of course not Taro-kun." She murmured, socking everyone. The only person they had seen Haruka defer to was Hina and never expected her to do so to a man who looked several years her junior.

Turning his attention back to the kendo girl he said "Well? Where do you get the audacity to try and expel me from a place I have lived since before you were even born?"

Motoko was unable to come up with and answer so Naru stepped in "We have rights as tenants! You can't just come in here and boss us around since we've signed tenant's agreements." She pointed out smugly, confident that if nothing else they were legally in the right.

"Tenant's agreements signed by Hina, not by me the owner. She changed this place from an inn to a girls dorm without my knowledge or consent and since she was unofficially looking after this place she had no legal right or power to sign any contracts seeing as I never gave her permission to act in my stead. That means I can render them null and void at my discretion." he informed Naru as he stared at her, sending a shudder through her body. "When Haru-chan originally told me that this place had changed I had planned on letting you all stay since it would be troublesome to evict you but I am beginning to rethink my decision."

This was met with an unease silence from all the residents. The situation had quickly spiralled out of control and now all of them faced losing their home. "Y-You don't mean you're going to kick all of us out do you?" Kitsune asked.

Keitaro turned away from Naru and smiled at Kitsune, his earlier demeanour apparently returning. "Of course not Kitsune. The three of you have been nothing but welcoming to me since we met. I have no reason to evict you." He took another sip of his tea. "I can't say the same about your rude friends however." He told her in the same cheery voice.

Relieved that at least some of them were safe Kitsune set about trying to fix the damage "I-Is there no way we can resolve this?"

"mmm, I wonder." He smiled at the fox lady. "I'm sure I can think of a way for them to make it up to me."

Naru and Motoko's tempers flared "How dare you even suggest something like that?" Motoko yelled

"As if we'd ever do something like that!" Naru screeched.

"Something like what?" Keitaro asked, his voice regaining the hard tone. "I never said what you could do to make it up to me, your perverted minds just jumped to that conclusion. Perhaps it would be best if the two of you did leave so you won't corrupt the young girls living here." He frowned at them.

"U-Urashima-san?" came a shaking voice next to him. Looking to the source, his eyes turned kind again as he saw a nervous looking Shinobu standing before him. "P-Please don't evict Naru-sempai or Motoko-sempai. T-They just want to protect us even if..." she trailed off not really wanting to bring up how overboard her sempai's could go when they tried to 'protect' them from men.

Keitaro tilted his head slightly as he stared down into her big blue watery eyes _'I didn't notice it before but Shinobu-chan looks a lot like her.'_ He allowed a kind smile to grace his lips. _'Her eyes used to go like that when she was trying to convince me to do something.'_ He thought as he reached out and fondly rubbed the top of Shinobu's head. "I do not wish to evict them but I have no intention of living with someone rude enough to insult me after just being introduced to me. Especially since neither of them seems very remorseful about it."

"C-Can't you forgive them?" she quivered.

"Perhaps." He smiled down at her. "If they apologise sincerely I may be able forgive them."

"Apologise for what we haven't done anyth- muph!" Naru's yell was cut off as Kitsune wrapped her hands over Naru and Motoko's mouth to stop anymore outbursts.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she hissed into their ears. "This guy's about to throw you out and all you have to do to stay is apologise and you're about to blow it! Just say you're sorry already!"

"Something wrong?" Keitaro asked calmly.

"O-Of course not!" Kitsune laughed "These two have something they want to tell you, right?" she asked the two girls and only removed her hands when they nodded.

"Sorry." The pair mumbled.

"That didn't seem very sincere." Keitaro pointed out. "And I think you should remove your hand from your sword since you're not going to use it." He said sharply.

"You do not believe I have the conviction to use it?" she growled at him.

"I do not believe that the Aoyama clan would produce someone stupid enough to draw her sword against a member of the Urashima family in their own home." He said sharply as his piercing stare intensified on her.

Motoko's eyes flashed with rage and her grip tightened on her hilt until her knuckles turned white until someone smacked her in the back of her head. Turning around she was met with a meaningful glare from Kitsune. Taking a deep breath Motoko reluctantly let go of her sword. "I apologise if my words offended you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yea, I'm sorry as well." Naru said when she was prompted by a pinch from Kitsune.

After finishing his tea, Keitaro gave both a girls a cheerful smile. "Don't worry about it." He waved away their apologises which, much to his amusement, infuriated the girls even more.

Haruka sighed in relief. "Do you always have to cause trouble?" she asked her relative.

"Only if I think it'll be funny." He replied with a smile that made Haruka shake her head.

"Do you want me to take you up to your room?" she asked him.

"I think I can find my way unless the managers room has changed since I've been here." He reassured her. "Besides, I'm sure your waitresses will need your help dealing with the flood of customers." He grinned as he stood up.

"I've told you to stop commenting on that." She glared at him.

Chuckling Keitaro reached out and ruffled her hair. "I know but you're so cute when you get angry, Aunty." He kissed her cheek and grinned wider at her blush. Turning to the residents Keitaro bowed to the assembled girls "Once again it is a pleasure to meet you all and thank you for being so welcoming to me." He smiled. "If you need me I shall be in the managers room." He told them as he picked up his bag and moved upstairs.

Finding themselves alone, all the girls turned to look at a slightly blushing Haruka. Returning their look Haruka sighed and sat down where her 'nephew' just was. "So, what do you want to know?"

"How come you never told us you had a nephew?" Kitsune asked right off the bat.

"I didn't think you guys would be interested in my family tree." She said smoothly.

"Well, since he's the owner of Hinata Sou, don't you think you should have told us?" Kitsune asked.

"I didn't know when if ever he'd come back so I didn't see the point in telling you."

"So where has he been up till now?" Kitsune continued her questioning.

"And why did he come back now?" Naru grumbled.

"I can't tell you any specifics other than travelling the world, so if you want to know more you'll have to ask him." She took out a cigarette and looked at it forlornly before sighing and returning it to her pocket. "As for why he's come back now, well he said that he's going to apply to Tokyo U."

"TOKYO U.!" The girls cried making Haruka frown at them.

"He's applying to Tokyo U.?" Kitsune exclaimed. "What's he going to study?"

Haruka shrugged "He said he was probably going to study law or medicine."

"So he's going to be a rich doctor or lawyer one day?" she asked eagerly.

Haruka shrugged again. "You'll have to ask him."

Kitsune grinned widely as she thought about the possibilities it presented. _'He's going to end up a rich professional! Even if he drops out he still owns a whole load of land in Tokyo! Not to mention he's kinda cute!' _She thought happily to herself. _'The only problem will be those two.'_ She glanced at Motoko and Naru who were both clearly not happy about the situation. _'Maybe I can talk them around to staying on his good side.'_ She pondered"Hey, Naru-chan. You're applying to the same school aren't you? Maybe the two of you could study together?" she suggested which was met with a scoff.

"As if I'd want to study with him! A guy like him would only bring me down." She sniffed. "Besides I don't want anything to do with a guy like that. What's with that attitude of his? Acting like he owns the place." She huffed.

"Maybe it's because he does own the place?" Haruka pointed out which was met with another huff. "Listen girls, since I consider you lot my friends I'll give you this piece of advice. Don't try and drive him out. You won't win against him. Any kind of plan you lot can come up with he'll see through and most likely will make it backfire on you. And even if one of your plans did succeed he would just throw the lot of you out rather than leave himself so you would have accomplished nothing. So just deal with it." She stood up. "Well I have to back to my tea shop so you'll have to ask him if you have any more questions. He'll...probably tell you the true." Giving Kitsune a subtle gesture Haruka walked out the front door with the fox girl following.

"What's up Haruka-san?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"I need you to do me a favour." Kitsune waited for Haruka to continue. "I need you to keep an eye Naru-chan and Motoko-chan. Especially our kendo girl. With his personality he'll probably do or say something to piss her off and she'll try and attack him. I need you to try and calm her down before she draws that sword of hers."

Kitsune nodded "I'll try my best to keep your nephew safe."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm protecting _him_?" she smiled slightly as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Haruka-san? Can I ask you something about your nephew?" Haruka nodded and waited for Kitsune to continue. "What's he really like? I mean, when we first met him he was quite jolly and cheerful but when Naru-chan and Motoko-chan called him a pervert his whole persona changed. And when they said sorry he acted like it was all a joke. So I was wondering what the real him was."

"mmm, I think it would be best if you found that out for yourself." She smiled. "Suffice to say he'll get on with you and the younger girls. He enjoys teasing people and seeing their reactions just as much as you do, he's patient enough to deal with Su-chan's hyperactivity and would probably enjoy causing as much mayhem as she does. As for Shinobu-chan...well he'll be good for her. I think he's already got a soft spot for her and he'll be able to give her more self-confidence. If nothing else he should be able to draw her out of her shell." She thought about a certain introverted, fair skinned cousin that was travelling with Hina.

"And the other two?" Kitsune wondered.

"oh, they're going to hate him." She smiled at the fox lady. "He's going to annoy the hell out of them just because it's fun. So you two will get on like a house on fire."

Kitsune grinned widely. _'It'll certainly be interesting with a guy around the place.'_ She thought, already thinking up schemes. "Just one more question. How come you didn't press the point when you tried to calm this down and just let him overrule you?"

"The same reason why I'm going to have to make sure he doesn't catch me smoking. I'm not stupid enough to go against him when he gets serious like that." She said as she walked down the stairs to her tea rooms.

Kitsune stared after the older woman. _'So he's someone that not even Haruka wants to mess with. I had best keep my eye on those two to make sure they don't do anything stupid.'_ She turned back to the dorm with a grin. _'Well, I think I should properly welcome my new manager.'_ She thought with a leer.

* * *

**Manager's room**

After cleaning the reasonably well looked after room Keitaro unpacked the few possessions that he was carrying in his bag. "I wonder if all my stuff is still around here." He though aloud. Moving over to the desk he shifted through some documents and found a photo. The black and white picture showed a happy young girl sitting on the lap of a mirror image of himself. "You always were adorable weren't you Hina-chan?" he smiled fondly at the photo. '_I'd better make sure there aren't any of these laying around or the girls will start asking questions.'_ He thought as a pair of large breasts where pressed into his back and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, who's the cutie sitting on your lap?" Kitsune asked as she leered at him. "A love child perhaps?"

Keitaro blinked before chuckling "First of all that's my great grandfather and secondly the little girl on his lap is his daughter Hina." He quickly improvised.

"Really?" she asked surprised as she reached out and took a hold of the picture, pressing her breasts into his back more. "I can't believe Granny was ever that young." She looked closely at the photo. "He really looks a lot like you."

"So I've been told." He smiled at her. "What can I do for you Kitsune?"

Handing him back a picture she held out a bottle of sake with a grin. "I was wondering if you want to join me for a drink or two to celebrate you becoming manager?"

"I'd love to Kitsune." He smiled at her. As she pulled away from him Keitaro turned and opened the bottle for her and poured as Kitsune held out a pair of saucers for them. "mmm, this is nice." He said after he took a sip. "You certainly know quality sake don't you?"

"Of course." She smiled as she downed the entire saucer "Do I look like a woman with bad taste?" she asked as she leaned back on her arms to push her breasts out slightly.

"Not at all." He smiled and refilled her drink. "You're obviously a very sophisticated lady."

"Obviously." Kitsune agreed with a smile. "So how long has it been you were last here?"

"It must be ten years give or take since I've been travelling around the world." He told her.

"Haruka mentioned that you were travelling." Kitsune nodded her head.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow "What else did she tell you?"

"She said that you were thinking of applying to Tokyo U. to be a doctor or a lawyer." She subtly shifted closer and leaned forward to show off more of her cleavage. "So... were you travelling alone?"

"Some of the time." He answered as Kitsune topped up their drinks. "Sometimes I was with friends and I occasionally met up with an archaeologist friend of Harukas and went on a few digs with him. I even met up with Hina every now and again."

"You never travelled around with a girlfriend or a lover?" she asked sweetly, her breasts lightly grazing his arm.

"I'm afraid not. I haven't had one of those in a few years now." He smiled sadly and sipped his sake.

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked as she rested her hand on his thigh. "A handsome guy like you, I'd have thought you'd have had lots of girls crawling over you." She purred as she gently stroked his leg.

"Well, after my last girlfriend passed away I haven't really felt like dating." He told her.

Kitsune's eyes went wide at the revelation. Removing the hand from his thigh she brought it up to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked you."

"It's alright Kitsune." He reassured her. "It was a while back and doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Taking his hand in hers she asked. "Can I ask you what happened? I-If you don't mind talking about it." her flirting completely gone and replaced with concern.

Finishing his saucer of sake he sighed. "She...she was very weak since she was born and was often ill. When there was a harsh winter a little while back she caught a bad fever and..." he shrugged "She just didn't recover. After seeing someone you love die it kinda puts you off dating." He gave her a weak smile.

Lunging at him, Kitsune wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him closely to her chest. "I'm so sorry Kei-kun. I shouldn't have asked you about it." She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and nuzzled her nose into the top of his head.

Smiling, Keitaro hugged her around the waist. "Don't worry about it Kitsune. I don't mind talking about it every now and again though I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the other girls about it."

"Of course I won't." she promised. Leaning back she smiled at him. "If you ever want to talk about it you can come see me OK? I'll be waiting with a bottle of sake and a pair of boobs to nuzzle into."

Chuckling he nodded his head "Thanks Kitsune. Now let's have some more sake." He suggested which was met with a grin.

"I like the sound of that." Still straddling him she reached out to grab the bottle and frowned. "It's empty." She pouted and held the bottle upside down to illustrate her point.

"There should be one around here, give me a second to find it." Grabbing her hips, he gently eased her off of him. Standing up he moved over to a wall and ran his hands over it. "Let's see, it should be...around about... here!" he slid a segment of the wall away and pulled out a bottle.

"What is that?" she asked as he repositioned the wall.

"It's Hina's secret stash that she thinks I don't know about." He grinned and brought the bottle over to her.

"Well, it would be a shame to let it go mouldy in a hole in the wall wouldn't it?" she grinned as he sat next to her and opened the bottle. Moving so she was sitting across his lap Kitsune held out a saucer for him to fill with a smile. "mmm, this is really good." She said as she took a sip.

"Of course it is." He grinned and gently rubbed her hip as she wrapped an arm over his shoulders. "Do I look like a man with bad taste?" he copied her words.

"Not at all." She laughed "You're obviously a very sophisticated and handsome man." She leaned into him and held her saucer to his lips. "Here have a taste." smiling he allowed her to pour the rest of her drink into his mouth.

"It is good." He nodded his head.

"Is it good because of the taste or who it was served by?" she asked sweetly.

"Defiantly because of who served it. It's like having my very own geisha." He grinned at her.

"So that's what you're into is it? I know how to seduce you now don't I?" she leered at him, the sombre mood gone and the playful, semi-serious flirting coming back into play.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he smiled.

"That depends on if it's working or not." She purred into his ear and pressed her chest against his.

"You'll have to wait and find out." He smiled and held out his own saucer for her.

"mmm, it does better when someone serves you. I'll have to have you do this for me from now on." She told him.

"I'm honoured Kitsu-chan." He replied as he refilled both dishes and they held them to each other's lips to sip from.

"As you should be." She giggled as the sake and good company making her slightly tipsy "This is nice. It's been a long time since I've had someone to drink with."

"Really? None of the other girls drink with you?" he asked.

Kitsune sighed "No, all the girls are underage and I get disapproving looks from Naru-chan and Motoko-chan just for drinking in front of them let alone for offering them some sake."

"Don't you have any guys you go out and drink with?" when she looked away with a small smile he grinned and squeezed her around the waist. "Hey, come on now. We've talked about my love life so now it's your turn. A beautiful woman like you should have to beat guys off with a stick."

"Perhaps." She smiled "but I have a very specific fantasy that they have to live up to. Do you want to know what my fantasy is?" she asked breathily as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue around her lips.

"I'd love to know what your fantasy is Kitsu-chan." He smiled at her as he gently rubbed her hip.

"Well," she purred into his ear and pressed her body closer to his. "it involves my dorm's manager and one month I don't have enough money for rent. So together we come up with a... _method of payment_ that's mutually beneficial and enjoyable." She drew circles on his chest with her index finger and gently blew into his ear. "So? What do you think about my fantasy?" she asked.

"I think it's a bit worrying since your last managers were Hina and Haruka-chan." He grinned which earned him a playful elbow to the stomach.

"Humph! A girl tries to flirt with you and you act like that! You're the worst!" she folded her arms and looked away with a cute pout.

Hugging his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "So you _are _trying to seduce me then?" he grinned.

"You'll never know now, will you?" She poked out her tongue at him.

"I'm sorry Kitsu-chan. Your fantasy is very nice." He said in a sookie voice with a smile. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I can think of a couple of things you can do." She said as she leaned back into him.

"Such as?" he prompted.

"Well, when you feel like dating again you could help me play out my fantasy." She leered at him.

"You just want to get out of paying rent don't you?" he smiled as she frowned and puffed out her cheek. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he laughed. "I'd be happy to play out your fantasy with you. What else can I do?"

"You can serve me more sake." She ordered as she put her arm around him neck again.

"Whatever you want Kitsu-chan." He smiled and lifted up the freshly filled saucer to her lips.

"Good boy." She leaned forward opened her mouth so he could press the dish to her lips and decant the alcohol into her mouth. As the clear liquid hit her tongue the door slid open to reveal Naru and Motoko.

"Look, we just wanted to come by and clear the air so- What Are You Doing?" Naru finished with a screech. While the situation they were in looked far from innocent, from Naru and Motoko's perspective the scene before them looked like Keitaro was holding their friend close to his chest on his lap with his arm preventing her from escaping while trying to force alcohol down her throat.

Before either of them could raise issue with their seating arrangements Kitsune turned and glared at the interlopers "We _were_ enjoying a nice quiet drink while getting to know each other until you two burst in without knocking."

"But... but he's... you're..." Naru struggled to get out, not expecting Kitsune to be angry at them.

"_I'm_ sitting in his lap because I want to. Not because he got me drunk and tried to take advantage of me but because I thought his lap looked comfortable." She told them still glaring.

"But...but..." Motoko tried to get out.

Sighing in annoyance she finished off the sake that was left in the saucer Keitaro was holding she said "Looks like we'll have to cut this little heart to heart short for now. And we still had half a bottle left." She said morosely.

"I'll save it the rest of it for the next time you visit." He promised as he resealed the bottle.

"That's so sweet of you Kei-kun." She smiled and pressed her lips against his cheeks making Naru and Motoko blush. "Maybe we can finish the bottle in my room later tonight." She purred.

"I'll look forward to it Kitsu-chan." He smiled and rubbed her hips.

"Of course you will." She returned his smile as she rested her hands on his shoulders to push herself up, giving him a brief glance of her cleavage before sauntering towards the door, her hips shaking back and forth as she went with a smile on her face until she reached her two friends where it turned into a frown. Walking past them Kitsune grabbed them by their collars and dragged them away from Keitaro's room "Come on you two, I need to have talk with you!"

Smiling as the three girls disappeared from view Keitaro shook his head as he chuckled slightly. "That was interesting. I think I will have fun living here." Looking out his window Keitaro smiled at the view.

* * *

**Roof of Hinata Sou Next To the Laundry Deck**

Keitaro stretched his arms above his head with a content smile on his face as he looked over the idyllic town, the view of the bay unobstructed by any tower blocks or high rise building. That was one thing he had managed to ensure since the Urashima family owned most of the town in order to preserve the view from this spot. _'This town hasn't changed much over the centuries'. I'm glad I could at least do that for you little one.'_ His smile was mixed with happiness and a twinge of sadness. Hearing someone step up behind him he turned his head to see a nervous Shinobu standing behind him. Giving her a reassuring smile Keitaro said "Hey Shinobu-chan."

"U-Urashima-san." She bowed to him "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's OK Shinobu-chan, you're not disturbing me. I was just looking at the bay from my favourite place in the whole of Hinata Sou."

Shinobu blinked "It's my favourite place too." She told him.

"Is that so? Then would you like to join me?" he patted the roof next to him. Nodding her head, she shyly sat next to him. Smiling at her he said "Shinobu-chan?" making her jump and look towards him "I want to apologise if I frightened or upset you earlier. I just want assure you that you don't have to worry. I have no intention of evicting you or your friends. I was just trying to make a point and I hope I didn't make a bad impression with you." He bowed at her.

"I-It's OK, Urashima-san." she said quietly.

"I'm glad." He smiled making the young girl blush again. Returning their attention to the view of the town they sat in silence. Looked out the corner of his eye at the girl Keitaro was startled by the resemblance she had to someone he knew a very long time ago. This had also been her favourite place as well when she was still alive. The memories brought a painful throb to his heart as he reminisced about the relatively short time he had spent with her.

"Urashima-san?" Shinobu asked.

Looking towards her he gave her a small smile "Yes Shinobu-chan?"

"You're crying." She informed him.

Keitaro blinked in surprise. Bringing two fingers up to his cheek he let out a mirthless chuckle as he looked at his wet fingertips. "I haven't cried in years."

"I-Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Just remembering someone who was very close to me." He smiled at her

"Who?" she wondered. "I-If you don't mind me asking."

"Someone that was very precious to me. She was like a daughter." He murmured.

"Daughter?" she questioned.

Keitaro looked at her "Something wrong?"

"N-No, it's just that you seem to be too young to consider someone your daughter." she told him with her face reddening.

Keitaro raised an eyebrow "oh? How old do I look?"

"um... 20?" she asked unsure of herself.

Letting out a small laugh he said "Close enough." He gave her an amused smile. "The reason why she was like a daughter to me is because I helped raise her. Her father had died before she was born and her mother was very weak after her birth so I helped look after her and continued to do so after her mother passed away."

"I'm sorry." Shinobu said with tears in her eyes.

"It's OK, Shinobu-chan." he gave her a small smile.

"W-what happened to her." She asked, her voice radiating concern.

Sighing he replied "A series of unfortunate events and unforeseen circumstances that I should have been able to protect her from."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She said apologetically.

"It's fine Shinobu-chan. She died before you were even born and I was the one that brought it up." She gently rubbed her head. "It's just that this was her favourite view and when I looked at you I thought that you looked just like her." he sighed as he got a far off look in his eyes "She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met." he said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Shinobu blushed at the inadvertent compliment but pushed past it and pulled out her handkerchief to wipe away the tears from his cheek. Turning to look at her he gave her an amused smile as she realised what she was doing. This was the closest she had ever been to a man who wasn't family or a teacher and not only that she had one hand resting on his shoulder while she cleaned his tears. Blushing an even deeper shade of red Shinobu stood up quickly and bowed "P-Please excuse me!" she cried in embarrassment as she ran off.

"H-Hey be careful! He cried out but it was too late. Shinobu slipped and went over on her ankle. Crying out as she fell from the roof, Shinobu's mind was blank as she started to plummet. Approaching the ground Shinobu closed her eyes and braced for impact only to feel someone wrap their arms around her body and hold her close. Opening her eyes she all she saw was Keitaro's chest.

Catching her in his arms Keitaro held one hand against the back of her head and the other against her back so she was tightly pressed against his body and spun them around so that she was on top of him and that he hit the ground with a dull thud. Shinobu lay on top of the motionless man shaking, terrified at what just happened. Slowly sitting up she looked at the man and saw that that his eyes were closed. Trembling as tears started to fall she cried out. "U-Urashima-san..." she wept and just as panic was about to set in Keitaro groaned and sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his head "That was some fall, huh Shinobu-chan?" he chuckled.

Before he could say anything else he was suddenly glomped by a crying Shinobu, who had her arms around him and her face buried in his chest. "U-Urashima-san!" she wailed.

"shhh, shhhh it's OK Shinobu-chan." he stroked her back to calm her down. Once she finished sobbing but was still shaking Keitaro pulled her back to look at her face. "Are you OK Shinobu-chan?" he asked as he cupped her chin and wiped away her tears.

"I-I should be asking you that." She sniffed as more tears fell.

"I'm fine Shinobu-chan." He smiled at her. "Just a small bump on the head, nothing serious."

"B-but we fell so far!" she exclaimed. "S-Shouldn't you should see a doctor?"

"I'll be alright Shinobu-chan. It takes more than a small fall like that to get rid of me." He reassured her with a smile.

"At least let me get you some ice for your head." She said as she stood up and moved towards the building only for her ankle to buckle and for Shinobu to fall. As she cried out Keitaro caught her before she hit the floor. Holding her up Keitaro smiled at her "Perhaps I had best get _you_ some ice?"

"S-Sorry." She murmured.

"Don't worry about it Shinobu-chan. Let's just get you to the kitchen and have a look at your ankle." He told her. Picking her up in a bridal carry he carried the blushing girl into the building, entering through the back door into the kitchen and placed Shinobu on the table. "How does your ankle feel?"

"It's OK." She said but grimaced as he moved it slightly.

"I can see that." He gave her an amused smile making her blush. "But just in case, let's put some ice, OK?" getting a nod from the girl Keitaro moved over to the freezer. Pulling out the ice-tray he emptied out the cubes into a cloth. Bringing the icepack over to Shinobu, he sat in front of her and gently took a hold of her foot. Removing her shoe and sock he held the ice against her ankle making her flinch. "Does this feel any better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." She said quietly.

Placing the ice to one side he said. "OK, Shinobu-chan, I'm going to check too make sure your ankle isn't broken so I need you to tell me when it hurts." Getting a nod he gently manipulated her foot, his eyes examining her face to determine how where it hurts and to judge how serious she was injured. "mmm, well I don't think it's broken, probably just a twisted ankle that will be fully healed in about a week, two at the very most. There'll probably be some swelling for a couple of days but if really starts to hurt you have to tell one of us and we'll have to take you to hospital to get you checked out."

"OK Urashima-san." She nodded her head.

Keitaro smiled at her before frowning at a large bruise that was starting to spread across her foot. "How about your foot? Does this hurt?" he asked as he gently put pressure on the bruise with his thumbs. Sucking in air through her teeth and grimacing slightly she said "It hurts but it's not as bad as my ankle."

"Right, I think it's just a bruise so it's nothing to worry about. Just tell me if it feels any worse." He smiled at her. "Right, I'll just put a bandage on your ankle and then you just have to keep of your feet for a while and keep ice on it. Is there a first aid kit around here?"

"There should be one in that cupboard." She pointed to one of the cabinets. Nodding his head, Keitaro retrieved the kit and pulled out a roll of bandages. As he wrapped the strip of cloth around the ankle Shinobu stared at the look of concentration on his face and blushed as her heart beat a little faster. "Is that alright Shinobu-chan? It's not too tight is it?"

"N-No it's fine." She stuttered out, unsure what the flutter in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach meant. Looking at the professionally done bandage she asked "Have you done this before?"

"Once or twice." He replied with a smile as he put the icepack back on the ankle. "I've had some training in first aid."

Shinobu nodded. "Haruka-san said that you wanted to be a doctor."

"Perhaps." He smiled at her. "I haven't really decided yet. What about you? What do you want to be when you're older?"

"I would like to own my own restaurant." She said quietly. "But I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why not?" he asked. "From what Haru-chan said you're a really talented chef, I'm sure you'd make a great owner." He smiled.

Shinobu shook her head "I don't think so. I'm not that good at cooking, I know everyone says that they like my food but I know they're just being nice and I'm not really good at anything else other than cleaning. Even at school all I'm good at his home economics and useless at other subjects, especially maths." She murmured with her head bowed.

Smiling sadly at the girl with low self-esteem Keitaro reached up and gently rubbed the top of her head. "I'm sure that's not true Shinobu-chan. I've know Haruka-chan since she was a little girl and she isn't someone who gives out complements unless she really means it. And from what she said you're an amazing cook." He smiled at her before taking a hold of her small hand in his own. "As for school, you seem like a very smart girl and I'm sure you just need a little bit of extra help. How about this, if you ever need any help with schoolwork or there's something that you don't understand you can just come ask me OK?" he gave her a bright smile.

Looking at him with wide eyes she turned away with a blush "You don't have to..." she mumbled.

"I know I don't, but I want to. Besides I don't like seeing cute girls like you sad." He grinned as her face turned bright red. Giving her hand a squeeze he said. "Right, you need to keep off your foot for a while. So let's move you into the living room."

Shinobu nodded her head "Um, Urashima-san?"

"Yes Shinobu-chan." He smiled at her.

"Would it be alright if I called you Sempai?" she asked nervously.

Grinning at her he replied "Only if I can call you Shino-chan."

"O-OK." She murmured and blushed. Taking a hold of her hands he gently helped her off the table where she stumbled and fell against him. "S-Sorry Sempai!" she blushed.

Keitaro chuckled and gently stroked her hair. "It's alright Shino-chan. I think it will be best if we did this." He told her as he hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her up, making her blush at being held close to him but didn't complain. "By the way I think it would be best not to tell the girls how you hurt your leg. They'll just worry about it."

"S-sure, Sempai." She smiled shyly at him.

Returning her smile Keitaro moved out of the kitchen and into the living room where they found Kitsune watching TV on the sofa. Seeing them enter the room Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the unusual sight "I'm sure there's an interesting story behind this and I'd love to hear it." She grinned at the pair. "You two got married already?"

"Not quite." He smiled at her while Shinobu blushed a deep red.

"So what do I have to do to get that kinda treatment?" she asked with a grin as he sat next to her.

"You can start by doing half as much work around here as she does and then twisting your ankle." He told her as he shifted Shinobu onto the sofa between him and Kitsune, brought a cushion onto his lap and rested her feet on top of it. "We need to keep your foot elevated for a while to reduce the swelling." He told Shinobu.

"Are you OK Shinobu-chan?" Kitsune asked as she wrapped her arm around the young girls waist and pulled her backwards so Shinobu was leaning against her.

"I'm fine Kitsune-sempai." Shinobu flinched slightly as Keitaro placed the ice over her ankle again. "My foot's still a little sore but Sempai said that it'll be OK."

Looking to Keitaro for confirmation he said "Her foot's a little bruised and her ankle will swell up some but as long as she keeps off her feet and doesn't walk around on it too much she'll be alright." He smiled and gently massaged her foot to make her feel better which resulted in a content sigh from the bluenette "The hot springs will do her good as well."

"That's good to hear isn't it Shinobu-chan." She nuzzled into Shinobu's hair "And you even get a foot rub from our new manager. You really are a lucky little thing aren't you?" she squeezed and rubbed Shinobu's waist making her squirm and Keitaro laugh.

"It's fine, I don't mind doing this every once in a while especially if it's for someone as cute as Shino-chan." He grinned, enjoying the blush on the chef's face as much as Kitsune.

"Does that mean I get to have a foot rub as well?" she asked sweetly as she kicked off her shoes.

"Of course Kitsune." He smiled back at her. "I'd be happy to rub you anywhere you want but I'm afraid it's first come, first serve and Shino-chan was here first. So I'll have to give you a massage later."

"I'll hold you to that promise." She told him with a leer. Shinobu meanwhile was looking between knowing they were talking about something adult but not sure what. "Anyway, I don't mind waiting if it's Shinobu-chan." She pulled the girl onto her back so she was using Kitsune's lap as a pillow. "She does so much around here for us she deserves to be pampered every now and again." She smiled down at the girl as she stroked her hair.

Blushing, Shinobu turned away. "I don't do that much." She mumbled until Kitsune pinched her cheek.

"Hey now. I don't want to hear anything like that. If it wasn't for you we'd be living off take out, never have a clean pair of panties and the whole dorm would be a dump so you deserve to take it easy every and let others look after you for once." She smiled kindly down at her.

"Kitsune-sempai..." Shinobu stared up at her in awe.

"And by 'others' I am of course talking about our kind new manager." Kitsune explained. "So he'll take over all your chores until you're all better." She laughed.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll be doing that?" Keitaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't expect our poor little Shinobu-chan to work when she's injured can you?" she smiled.

"No I don't, I expect you to pull your weight." He said to Kitsune.

"That's just crazy talk." She waved away his suggestion before laughing with Keitaro joining in and even Shinobu gave a small giggle. So distracted by their jokes they never noticed the blonde hair covered head slowly rise up and peer at the three with emerald coloured eyes over the armrest. Then a tanned hand holding a feather appeared. Leaning forward the blonde ran the feather up and down the exposed sole, tickling the young chef's foot.

Letting out a laugh, Shinobu reflexly pulled her leg away making her cry out in pain. Su's eyes went wide as her head popped up "Shinomu what's wrong?" she crawled up aver the armrest and straddled Shinobu's waist her eyes filled with concern. Feeling someone gently ruffle her short blonde hair she turned to look at Keitaro who was smiling slightly at her.

"You're going to have to be careful around Shino-chan for a while Su-chan. She hurt her ankle so it's painful if she moves it suddenly. You're going to have to help look after her until she gets better OK?" he told her.

Su stared at him for moment before turning back to Shinobu, her face an inch away from hers and her green eyes large and watery "Su is sorry Shinomu, Su didn't know you were hurt! Can Shinomu forgive Su?" the tanned girl begged Shinobu.

Shinobu blinked before smiling and gently ruffling her hair. "It's OK Su-chan I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Yay!" Su cheered and hugged Shinobu tightly, nuzzling into her chest. "Shinomu's so soft and snuggly!" Su said happily.

"It's good to see that the two of you get on so well." Keitaro smiled as he started to gently rub Shinobu's foot again

"Of course we do! Shinomu's my best friend!" Su grinned happily. Turning around she looked closely at what he was doing. "What are you doing with Shinobu's foot?" she asked curiously.

"I'm rubbing it so she feels better." He explained. "See this large bruise? Well this will hopefully make her feel a bit better. You'll have to help her in the hot springs and going up and down the stairs OK?"

"OK!" Su cheered and gave him a salute which made him chuckle.

"Good girl." He gently ruffled her hair.

Su stared up at him with wide eyes as more memories came back to her. Slipping off Shinobu, Su moved over to Keitaro's free side and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for looking after Shinobu."

"No problem Su-chan." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and continued to massage Shinobu's foot.

"You smell nice." She nuzzled into his side with her eyes closed.

Keitaro gave her an amused smile. "Thank you Su-chan. You smell very nice too." he replied. Looking towards Kitsune for an explanation the woman just shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Naru asked suspiciously as she entered the room and sat to the side of them.

"Shinobu-chan hurt her ankle so Kei-kun is giving her a massage to make her feel better." Kitsune explained to her best friend.

"Are you alright?" Naru wondered

"Y-Yes thank you Naru-sempai. It feels much better thanks to Sempai." The blushing girl replied.

"mmm, more like he's just trying to look you your skirt." Naru huffed which made Shinobu blush and pull her legs off of his lap before crying out in pain at the sudden movement.

"Shinobu-chan!" everyone cried out.

"Naru-chan what's wrong with you!" Kitsune yelled at her friend. "What did you think would happen if you say something like that to her?"

"Sorry, I didn't think she was that hurt!" Naru insisted as she knelt next to Shinobu. "Sorry Shinobu-chan." She apologised.

"I-It's OK Naru-sempai." Shinobu reassured her with tears in her eyes.

"Really Naru-chan. First you insult me and then interrupt me and Kitsune having a nice quiet drink and now you hurt Shino-chan. This really won't do." He tutted and shook his head as he pulled Shinobu's foot back on his lap. "I'm beginning to regret my decision about letting you stay here."

"W-What do you mean?" Naru stuttered.

"I mean that unless you accept the punishment that I decide I may decide that you are a disruptive element that has no place in my dorm." He said as he started to rub Shinobu's foot again.

"W-What punishment?" she asked nervously.

"Well, since you've made Shino-chan's foot worse you have to take over all her chores until she's feeling better." He declared.

"What? Do you have any idea how much she does around here?" Naru cried.

"Not a clue. But I'm sure a 17 year old would have no problem doing what a 13 year old girl does voluntarily." He smiled at her. "If you really don't think you're capable of doing what someone four years younger than you does then you can ask Motoko-chan to help you."

"What about you three?" Naru objected.

"I've been here less than three hours so there is no way am I going to clean up after you lot, and just because you managed to get one cute girl to take care of all the housework doesn't mean I'll let you push all of it onto another cute girl like Su-chan here." He petted the tanned girl's head who happily accepted the attention while Shinobu blushed at being called cute. "And unlike the two of you Kitsune is an adult and has other things to worry about like her job... you do have a job don't you?" he asked Kitsune.

"I'm a writer." She supplied.

"See, unlike you who's a student and don't have to worry about things like this Kitsune has to work to pay her way."

"No she doesn't! She just lounges around here all day drinking sake and betting on horses!" Naru accused her friend. Keitaro just flicked her forehead. "What was that for?"

"For being ignorant about how the world works." He adjusted his glasses making the light shine off them. "Writers can't just write. They have to wait for inspiration! And if sitting around all day drinking sake and betting on horses makes her inspired who are you to question her methods!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

Kitsune nodded her head sagely as she rested her chin on her index finger and thumb. "Fu Fu Fu, you truly understand the hardships of a writer don't you Kei-kun?" she grinned.

"Fine!" Naru sighed resignedly before turning to Shinobu "So what do I have to do?"

"Well there is the..." as Shinobu ran down her list of chores Naru slumped more and more.

"I never realised that you did so much around here." Naru chuckled weakly. "I think I had better see if Motoko-chan will help me."

"Good. It will be good practise for the two of you." He smiled.

"Practice?" Naru asked.

"Of course. Since the two of you will be taking care of the majority of her chores from now on." He informed her.

"But I've got studies to do!" she yelled.

"And so does Shinobu-chan." He said sternly "Are you saying your studies are more important than hers?"

"O-Of course not!" Naru cried.

"Good. Then you have no objection with taking on some of her workload. Besides, it will be an important lesson in time management. You have to learn how to balance your time between what you _have_ to do and what you _want_ to do." He told her.

"But...But...fine." she sighed. "I'll go ask Motoko-chan if she can help out." She said as she wandered off.

"Is my foot really that worse now?" Shinobu asked.

Keitaro grinned at her "Not really, I just wanted to see if I could get her to do all the chores for us." He petted her head. "Besides, becoming an adult is all about doing things you might not want to do so it's better she gets used to it now when she has her friends around her to help rather than when she moves out and is by herself." He explained with a smile.

"Sempai..." Shinobu murmured with stars in her eyes.

Giving her head an affectionate rub Keitaro smiled at her "Why don't you go have a dip in the springs. It'll do you more good than just having me massage your foot."

"OK Sempai." She nodded her head and blushed.

Turning towards the second youngest girl he gently petted Su's head and asked "Su-chan can you take Shino-chan to the springs?"

"Sure!" she cheered and saluted again before picking the girl up in a bridal carry and rushing out the room with Shinobu's cry of surprise getting quieter the further away they got.

"She's quite strong for such a tiny girl." Keitaro smiled after the young girls.

"Well, our Su-chan is a unique girl." Kitsune smiled as she shifted to lean against him. "By the way, that whole thing about preparing Naru-chan for the big bad world was a load of crap wasn't it? You just didn't want to do any of the chores yourself, right?"

"mmm, I wonder..." he grinned at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Laughing, Kitsune rested her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you around here." She grinned at him.

* * *

After a rather strange meal prepared by Naru and Motoko, Keitaro had excused himself from his tenants to visit his 'aunt'. Entering the tea rooms he was slightly surprised to see the small shop filled with customers. Heading over to the counter, he took a seat and waited for Haruka to notice him. Watching as she gracefully moved around her shop serving her customers and taking orders Keitaro couldn't help but grin as he thought about how much she had changed since he had first met her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**20 Years Ago**

A six year old Haruka Urashima was out behind Hinata Sou practicing the moves from the Urashima family style that her grandmother had just taught her the previous day. Bracing herself, Haruka took a moment to focus before swinging her leg up for a high kick only fall backwards and land on her butt. "Owie." She moaned as she stood up and rubbed her sore behind.

"You fell over because your legs were too far apart." A voice told her. Looking behind her Haruka saw a grinning man of about 20 approach her wearing a green yukata. "Also, the less unnecessary movements you make the harder it is for your opponent to find an opening they can take advantage of and the faster your attack will be."

"Who are you?" she frowned at him.

"Well Little One, You can call me Onii-chan OK?" he grinned down at her. "And your Granny Hina wants me to teach you our family style."

Haruka puffed out her cheeks. "Don't call me little!" he yelled at him and kicked him in the shin.

Not appearing to notice her attack the man knelt down and patted her head "My apologies, I call all cute young ladies like yourself Little One." He told her making the young girl her blush at the complement.

"Y-You still haven't told me who you are." She pointed out bashfully.

The man squinted at her. "You don't remember me?" he cried dramatically. "I practically raised you for the first three years of your life and you don't even remember me?" he playfully jabbed his finger into her ribs and belly. "All the times I fed you and bathed you and changed you and you don't remember me? What a little ingrate!" his jabs turned into full on tickling as she cried out in laughter

"S-Stop It!" she laughed and tried to get away from him only to be pulled back into a hug.

As she looked up into his smiling face he said "My name is Taro Urashima but as I said you can just call me Onii-chan." He gently stroked her hair.

"Onii-chan..." she said thoughtfully as she looked up at him. "I'm gonna call you Taro-kun!" she declared.

Taro frowned at her. "Oi! What did I just tell you? It's Onii-chan!" he corrected her.

Haruka harrumphed at him. "It's already been decided that I'm gonna call you Taro-kun!" she informed him.

"Hey! Don't go making those decisions by yourself! It's Onii-chan!"

"Taro-kun!" Haruka countered.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" he insisted.

"Taro-kun! Taro-kun! Taro-kun!" Haruka shot back

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Taro-kun? Oi Taro-kun? You still in there?" Haruka asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Keitaro narrowed his eyes at her. "I told you before its Onii-chan." He grumbled at his great granddaughter.

"What are you mumbling about?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing." He waved away her question.

"You were grinning a minute ago. I don't like it when you grin like that. It usually means you're up to something." She accused him.

"Don't be mean. I was just reminiscing about how cute you were when we first met." He grinned at her blush. "I wonder what changed." He asked innocently before chuckling as Haruka's elbow collided with his face.

"There's plenty more where that came from if you keep that up." She threatened him.

"Ow! You shouldn't treat you beloved nephew so roughly!" he complained. "Geez, you were so much nicer when you were little. Maybe if you were still a bit smaller you'd get a date once in a whil- gek!" he finished as her fist slammed into his nose.

"I don't want to be hearing dating advice from someone who hasn't had a date in over three centenaries." She glared at him.

"I'm single by choice thank you very much." he grumbled as he rubbed his sore nose. "And it wasn't dating advise, it was weight loss advice." He huffed.

"Before you say anything else, just remember I'm holding scalding hot water in a very heavy teapot." She told him as she poured him a drink. "So how are things going with the girls? You guys getting on?" she asked.

"Well enough, I suppose." He said as he took a sip of tea. "Kitsune seems like fun and Su-chan and Shinobu-chan are nice as well."

"And the other two?" she wondered.

"Like a house on fire." He grinned.

"You mean with all the screaming, destruction and panic?" she asked.

"Something like that." He replied. "I have managed to get them to do all of Shinobu-chan's chores."

"Oh? How did that happen?"

"Well she twisted her ankle when she fell of the roof so I told them to do her chores until she's feeling better." He explained.

"She fell of the roof?" Haruka exclaimed.

"She's fine." he waved away her concern. "I caught her before she hit the ground so it's all alright."

"That's good." She nodded her head. "So why are you down here?"

"Well since I thought this place was going to be empty, I was going to ask you if you want to have a drink with me and you can catch me up on everything I've missed since I've been gone but I guess you were telling the truth about business picking up huh?" he smiled at her.

"You doubted me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not for a second." Keitaro grinned as he finished his tea before leaning over the counter and kissing her cheek. "I guess we'll have to catch up some other time." He told her as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Taro-kun." Haruka called out him. When he turned to look at her she gave him a gently smile and said "It's good to have you back here."

Returning her smile Keitaro said "It's good to be back Haru-chan."

* * *

It's been a while since I've even looked at this fic but now I've finished with my other fics (just have to post GoH and the SmS omake doesn't count) here we go with chapter two. I still don't know how often I'll be able to update this fic so you'll just have to wait and see.

Anyway please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	3. The Next Afternoon

**Ancestor**

* * *

**Last Time On ****Ancestor**

_"You doubted me?" she raised an eyebrow._

_"Not for a second." Keitaro grinned as he finished his tea before leaning over the counter and kissing her cheek. "I guess we'll have to catch up some other time." He told her as he stood up and walked towards the door._

_"Hey, Taro-kun." Haruka called out him. When he turned to look at her she gave him a gently smile and said "It's good to have you back here."_

_Returning her smile Keitaro said "It's good to be back Haru-chan."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Next Afternoon**

After a meal made by both Keitaro and Shinobu to save the residents from the strange looking lunch Naru had initially prepared Keitaro returned to his room, determined to finish looking over the documents he had started yesterday before Kitsune had interrupted him. Quickly looking over the resident profiles and taking note of anything that seemed interesting or important before moving onto the finances. _'mmm, this place actually makes good money. Operational costs are quite low while there is a guaranteed income from the residents rent, though these occasional blank spaces next to Kitsune's name are curious. I'll have to ask Haru-chan about it.'_ He thought as he stretched his arms above his head. _'I guess Hina-chan had the right idea, next to no work other than admin stuff and occasional maintenance; you just have to make sure the fridge is full and the bills are paid. It's a hell of a lot easier than running an inn.'_ As he stretched Keitaro allowed his body to fall backwards to lay on his back and frowned when he saw a large hole in the ceiling. "How long has that been there?" he stood up and gazed at the opening. "I can't believe Hina-chan or Haru-chan would just leave a huge hole in the ceiling! Geez, I leave for ten years and I come back to find the place falling apart." He growled. "It looks like it goes up to the room above."

Looking around the room Keitaro created a makeshift ladder and climbed up to inspect the hole. Taking a hold of one of the jagged planks of wood on the entrance to the hole, he gently shook it to test its strength. "mmm, it doesn't look like the wood is rotting or anything, so something must of crashed through here. It looks like it came from above." He said thoughtfully as he looked at the board above his head. Giving it a few experimental prods and finding it loose, Keitaro slid the board to the side and poked his head through the hole. "So it does go all the way through." He muttered "And then they just covered it with a board? How can anyone be that irresponsible?" he looked around the room and stopped when he saw Naru staring at him her eyes wide and her hands clasping her thick sweater pulled up above her waist just below her breasts. "er, hey Naru-chan." He chuckled slightly as he gave her a small wave.

Naru blushed a bright red. "What Do You Think You Are Doing You Pervert!" she screamed and charged at him, her leg drawn back before kicking him in his face, her foot connecting with his nose and snapping his head back and slamming the back of his head into one of the broken boards before falling down to the room below. Naru's eyes went wide as she saw the blood on one of the jagged points. Scrambling forward to peer down the hole, Naru started to shake as she saw Keitaro's body sprawled on the floor with his eyes closed. "Oh my god...!" she cried.

"Damn, why the hell did you do that?" Keitaro grumbled as he shakily sat up.

"A-Are you alright?" Naru asked.

"As fine as anyone who just got kicked in the nose." He glared up at her.

"B-But... the blood!" she said with a trembling voice.

"Blood?" he wondered. Looking up and seeing the stained wood Keitaro brought his hand to the back of his head before looking at it. "It's just a small scratch, it's already healing so don't worry about it." He reassured her as he stood up. "That was a hell of a kick by the way."

"S-sorry about that." She apologised. "I didn't expect you to pop up like that. What were you doing?" she asked now that she had calmed down.

"There's a giant hole in my ceiling, what do you think I was doing?" he narrowed his eyes at her as he re-climbed his ladder. "Any idea what made this?" he asked as he examined her side of the hole.

"Er, no. It's been here since I moved in." Naru replied.

"How come it's never been fixed?" Keitaro asked.

"Don't know really, but Granny used to pass notes and talk to be so I guess it was because it's more convenient just to leave it rather than fix it." Naru suggested.

"Still, this is quite dangerous. I can't believe no one's been hurt yet. Do you have any problem with me fixing this?"

"Not really I guess. It's just that this hole has a lot of memories of Granny associated with it." Naru explained.

"I see..." Keitaro said thoughtfully. "Would you prefer if I left the hole? Just fixed the edges and put a proper hatch on it rather than a plank of wood?" Keitaro asked.

"Er, sure." Naru said surprised at how nice he was being. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. A little work is better than you falling and breaking your neck." He smiled up at her. "I don't think we have the materials to do this here so I'll go out and buy them later." He told her as he climbed down the ladder.

"um, you're trying to get into Tokyo U. aren't you?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking about it." He replied. "What about you? At your age you must be thinking about going off to university or something about now."

"Yeah I'm trying to get into Tokyo U. as well." She answered him.

"Really? How are your test results?" he wondered with a smile.

"I placed first in the nation in the practice entrance exams." She explained with pride in her voice.

"Wow, that's impressive." He smiled at her. "Looks like you're practically guaranteed to get in."

"Hopefully." She smiled. "What about you? What are your results like?"

"I have no idea." He admitted with a chuckle. "It's been a while since I've taken one of those tests."

"Well I've got one or two old test papers I can lend you if you want." She offered.

"I'd appreciate that. Maybe we could study together sometime." He asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not." She returned his smile.

"Well, I had best get going to the hardware store to get the materials for the hole. So I'll see you later." He smiled up at her.

"Sure." She smiled back as she pulled back from the hole and replaced the cover. _'I guess he really isn't that bad.' _Naru thought to herself.

* * *

As rain poured down from the heavens, four young women crossed a bridge each clutching an umbrella. "Aoyama-sempai, you were amazing!" one teenage girl cheered as she held on tightly to her umbrella to ward off the rain.

"Not even any of elder students could compete with you!" another cried as she and her two friends surrounded the taller girl.

"Of course they couldn't. No _male_ could stand a chance against Aoyama-sempai." The last girl sniffed.

Motoko just remained silent. While she neither wanted nor asked for their praise or attention she stoically tolerated their presence none the less. In truth a small part of her was proud of herself for being such a positive influence on their lives. She had managed to instil a sense of caution when it came to dealing with the opposite sex in the girls and was glad they were no longer naive enough to trust a man. And while their constant fawning did grate against her patients at times she considered it a small price to pay if it meant protecting the chastity and innocence of these young girls from any predatory males hoping to prey on them. Speaking of which...

"Hello there, pretty ladies! Where are you off to?" a somewhat tall bespectacled man asked as he and his shorter, chubbier friend approached the quartet. "Hey, are you doing anything right now?"

"Care to join us for some karaoke?" the stumpy one asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Kikuko, the unofficial leader of Motoko's fanclub frowned at them.

"Losers." Emi sneered at them.

"Go away!" Sachiyo told the pair.

"oh, come on, don't be so mean!" the pudgy one said.

"Come on, please!" the tall one tried to persuade them as he placed a hand on Motoko's shoulder. "How 'bout it?" Motoko narrowed her eyes at the hand. Raising her umbrella high into the air, Motoko swung her arm unleashing a gust of wind sending the two offending males flying back. Sitting up the tall one stuttered out "W-what was that?"

Stepping forward Motoko held out her closed umbrella as a makeshift sword. "It is the act of hooligans with heads full of lust to attempt to seduce innocent, young women and then soil the unblemished skin of a maiden with their sordid hands! Have you no shame?" she yelled at them.

"W-we're sorry about that, but you didn't have to go and attack us..." The tall one started only to trail off as Motoko stepped forward and hooked the umbrella under his collar.

"Are you talking back to me, you weakling?" she growled at him.

"I...I can't breathe!" he cried as his arms flailed around until one accidently brushed against her breast. Motoko blushed at the contact and dropped the man on the wet concrete. Scrambling backwards towards his friend he looked up in terror at the enraged Aoyama.

Bringing up her umbrella perpendicular to the ground Motoko cried "**Shinmei-ryū** **Ougi Raimeiken**! Secret Technique Thunderclap Sword!" a bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds and struck her umbrella. Swinging it down the lightning shot from her makeshift sword and hit the pair sending them flying off into the air until they were nothing but diamonds sparkling in the sky.

"Wonderful!" Emi cried.

"Magnificent!" Sachiyo agreed.

"Is something the matter? Your face is beet red, Aoyama-sempai." Kikuko asked.

"I'm fine." Motoko sniffed. "The likes of those could never harm me." She said.

"Of course not." Kikuko agreed, relieved that her sempai was unharmed. "You were amazing!"

"That was impressive wasn't it?" a voice said to the side of them. Jumping slightly, the girls turned to see a smiling Keitaro. "Though it was perhaps a bit over the top."

"What are you doing here?" Motoko glared at him.

"Just on my way back home from picking up some supplies." He smiled at her from under his umbrella. "I have to say, that Raimeiken was nearly perfectly executed but don't you think that was a little extreme? Using such a high level technique on two untrained innocents doesn't really fit in with the teachings of the Shinmei-ryū school, does it?" He smiled at the kendo girl.

"The teachings of the Shinmei-ryū school dictate that evil in all its forms needs to be eliminated and perversion is just one of many types evil may take." She replied angrily.

"The teachings of the Shinmei-ryū school dictate that evil _spirits_ in all their forms need to be eliminated." Keitaro countered with a smile. "And while perversion is a type of evil, I do not believe asking a group of pretty young women out on a date counts as perversion." He said, bringing a slight blush to Emi and Sachiyo's face. "Besides I'm sure your fathers asked your mothers out on a date at some point otherwise I don't think we'd be having this conversation."

Motoko's glare intensified on him. "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ about the teachings of _my_ school?" she growled at him.

"Someone who knows more about your school than you do, apparently." He grinned happily as she bristled with rage. "Are you heading back to Hinata Sou?"

"What I do is none of your business!" she spat at him.

"Fair enough." Keitaro shrugged. "I was simply going to offer to share my umbrella since yours is rather... singed at the moment." He gestured to the smoking and broken umbrella at her feet.

"I would never do that!" She growled at him.

Keitaro shrugged again "Then at least take mine. You're getting soaked." He held out his umbrella to the girl.

"I need nothing from you!" She snapped at him.

Keitaro shrugged for a third time and brought the umbrella closer to himself. "Fine, don't blame me if you catch a cold." He told her as he started to walk away. "See you at home, Motoko-chan." He waved over his shoulder. "Ladies." He bid goodbye to Motoko-chan and her groupies.

"Aoyama-sempai, who was that?" Kikuko asked.

"No one." She growled.

"But he said see you at home..." Kikuko pressed.

"I said he was no one!" she snapped before storming off in a huff with her fanclub chasing after her.

* * *

Entering his room while drying his head with a towel, Keitaro looked in the mirror and sighed at his drenched clothes. Quickly undressing and moving to his dresser, Keitaro pulled out some dry clothes and started to get dressed. As he had just gotten on a pair of trousers and was about to slip on a shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called out.

Sliding open the door a shy Shinobu peered into the room. "Um, Sempai? Do you have a minu- Sorry!" she cried as her face turned bright red at the sight of his well-built chest.

Seeing who it was Keitaro smiled and said. "Sorry, Shino-chan. I was just getting out of my wet clothes." He apologised as he quickly did up the buttons on his shirts. "What can I do for you? You need help with some homework?" he asked as he approached the young girl.

"I-it's nothing like that." She replied, still blushing at what she had seen.

"It's not your ankle is it?" he asked concerned.

"N-no, it's just that... I-I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday and for bandaging my ankle s-so I made you these." She said bashfully as she held out a small package.

"For me?" he smiled as he took the small bundle and unfurled the wrapping to reveal the cookies within. Trying one Keitaro grinned at the girl "These taste amazing Shino-chan!"

Shinobu's eyes lit up "Really? That's great! I've just learned how to make them!" She blushed happily.

Smiling at how cute she looked Keitaro reached out and gently petted her head. "They're delicious, Shino-chan. You're really talented, when you open your restaurant I'll be your best customer." He promised her.

Blushing a deeper red Shinobu said "I'd like that Sempai." She nervously bit her lower lip. "I-If you like I can put your clothes for the laundry." She offered.

"Thank you Shino-chan, but I can take care of it. Besides, you should be keeping off your feet." He told her.

"I-It's fine Sempai. My foot is feeling a lot better and I like being useful." She said the last part quietly as she looked away from him.

Gently rubbing her short soft hair Keitaro smiled down at her. "You are useful Shino-chan. The meals that you create are amazing. That alone makes you worth your weight in gold." He praised the blushing girl. "Don't ever doubt how wonderful you are. Naru-chan and Motoko-chan are several years older than you are and they are nowhere near as skilled as you are. You're going to make someone an amazing wife someday."

Hearing that, Shinobu's face light up with a glorious blush. "T-Thank you, S-Sempai." She stuttered out as she tried to hide her face behind her hands.

"I'm just telling the truth, Shino-chan." He smiled at her as he petted her head. "You just take it easy and let yourself be taken care of for once."

"Yes, Sempai." She nodded her head with a happy smile and bowed to him before limping off. Keitaro smiled as he watched her wander away, giving her a little wave as she looked back at him making her blush before retreating into her room. Chuckling at how cute she was Keitaro returned to his room and collected the wet clothes before heading to the laundry room.

"Right, I'll put these for washing and then see about fixing Naru-chans hole." He said to himself as he rolled his neck and reached back to rub the back of his head. _'That girl has a hell of a kick though.'_ He thought as he examined the already healed area with his fingers._ 'I can't believe I've died twice in the space of 24 hours. I've been in battles where I had a better survival rate than that.'_ He shook his head with a sigh as he opened the door to the laundry room. Stepping forward into the room he came to a halt at what he saw "ah..."

Standing in front of him a towel clad Motoko stared back as she was placing her clothes in one of the machines. The pair stared at each other for a minute until Motoko blinked and looked down at her current attire before she started to tremble with rage as her face turned red. "...Crap." Keitaro sighed.

**

* * *

**

**Kitsune's Room**

Having retreated from the springs when it started to rain Kitsune had dried off, pulled on a pair of panties and donned a short robe before deciding to have a nice relaxing after-bath drink and so we find the fox lady sitting with her legs under her heated kotatsu table, happily sipping a saucer of sake while dressed in a robe and little else. Just as she was pouring herself another saucer the door to her room burst open and Keitaro rushed in. "Kei-kun what's going on?" she asked but instead of answering, he dove under the table. "Hey!" she cried as he rubbed against her bare legs. Before she could reach under the blanket to pull him out for questioning Motoko burst into the room, sword in one hand while the other held the yellow towel close to her body.

"Kitsune-sempai, did you see where that pervert went?" she asked.

Kitsune blinked in surprise before smiling and wrapping her legs around Keitaro's neck, pulling him closer to her panty covered mound. "What did Kei-kun do?" she asked as she gently rubbed her soft pale thighs against the hiding man's face while her own blushed slightly as she felt his breath caress her most sensitive area.

"He tried to peep at me!" she cried indignantly as she secured the towel more tightly around herself.

"Is that so?" Kitsune smiled before gasping slightly as she felt the tips of Keitaro's fingers lightly run up and down her slender legs, her face turning redder as he stroked her supple skin. "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." She defended her manager.

"Hardly." Motoko sniffed scornfully before looking closer at Kitsune. "Are you alright Kitsune-sempai? Your face is very red."

"I'm fine it's just- HaHaHa!" she burst out laughing as his fingers tickled the soles of her bare feet.

"Kitsune-sempai?" Motoko asked, bewildered by her strange behaviour.

"It's nothing Motoko-chan." Kitsune reassured the young kendo girl as she pulled Keitaro so his face was pressed against her panties. "Just a little too much sake."

Motoko gave her a disapproving look. "You should not overindulge your vices especially now there is a man living here. He may try and take advantage of you in your inebriated state."

Kitsune just waved away her concerns "I'm a big girl Motoko-chan and can take care of myself. Though if you are that worried you're more than welcome to join me." Kitsune offered with a smile as she held out her sake.

Turning up her nose at the proffered drink Motoko huffed "No thank you Kitsune-sempai. I am still underage as you well know."

"So? I won't tell anyone." She grinned. "Come and have a seat under the kotatsu. I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you did." She said as she reached under the table to stroke Keitaro's hair and hold him in place against her mound, enjoying the warmth coming from his face. "Though seeing how red _your_ face is maybe you've already had too much. Or is there another reason why your face is lit up like a light bulb?" she grinned.

"My face is red because I have been chasing a peeping tom around the dorm." Motoko said defensively. "And as much as I appreciate the offer I will have to decline." Motoko replied stiffly. "I had better get dressed before that pervert tries anything else." She huffed as she walked out of the room.

Waiting for a moment to ensure that there were alone, Kitsune pulled apart her robe slightly to reveal more of her breasts before lifting up the blanket and smiling down at the man with his nose buried in the visible cleft running down the middle of her panties. "I hear you've been a very naughty boy Kei-kun." She squeezed her legs to pull him closer to her before unwrapping them from his neck, pulling him out from under the heated table and against her body so his face rested in the deep valley of her breasts. "Really now Kei-kun, peeping on poor Motoko-chan when I'm just next door and would let you see _anything _you wanted." She leered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I wasn't peeping." He replied, his grumble muffled by Kitsune's chest.

"Then what were you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"I was trying to put my clothes for washing." He said tiredly.

"And so you let Motoko-chan chase you away? I would never have pegged you as someone who runs away from a little girl." She grinned down at him.

"First of all Motoko-chan is not a little girl. Shinobu-chan is a little girl. Su-chan is a little girl. Motoko-chan is young woman who enjoys chasing people with a sword." He told her. "And secondly I have no intention of fighting a crazy, half-naked kendo-girl." He huffed into Kitsune's ample breasts.

"What about a completely naked kendo girl?" she asked.

Keitaro thought about it for a moment before saying "Maybe." He smiled which turned into a frown "But seriously, what kind of woman takes a sword into the laundry room?"

"A woman worried about her new dorm manager trying to take advantage of her." Kitsune giggled.

"If she was that worried about me then why was she only wearing a towel in the laundry room?" he muttered. "By the way, green stripes look good on you."

Her grin widening, Kitsune hugged him closer. "If I had known you were coming I'd have worn something slinkier." She told him before pulling him up from her chest and purred into his ear "Or nothing at all."

"Well, I'll have to tell you in advance the next time I get chased by a crazy girl with a sword won't I?" he smiled as he held onto her hips and rolled them over so that she was sitting on his lap.

"mmm, Kei-kun how did you know I like to be on top?" she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You just look like that kind of woman." He smiled as he gently rubbed her hips.

"Oh? And what kind of woman is that?" she asked with a playful frown as she pressed her chest against his and rubbed his nose with hers.

"An intelligent, beautiful and incredibly strong willed one." He smiled at her.

"Nice recovery." She giggled and returned his smile.

"I thought so." Keitaro agreed with a grin.

"So nice I think you deserve a reward." Kitsune smiled as she ran her tongue around her lips before leaning in to kiss him.

"Kitsune..." Keitaro murmured as he gently grabbed her shoulders to prevent her getting any closer. "I've already told you that I don't want to get involved with someone again."

"I am aware of that but that doesn't change the fact that I like you and want to be with you." She told him as placed the palm of her hand against his cheek and let her robe fall open.

"You've known me for less than a day." He pointed out.

"And in that time I feel like I've gotten to know you better than guys that I have dated for months." She told him, meaning every word. "All I'm asking is for one little kiss until you are ready to date again. That's not so much to ask is it?" she said in a husky whisper. "After all you owe me one for hiding you from Motoko-chan." She told him as she leaned in closer to him.

"Well, I do owe one." Keitaro smiled as he leaned in to give her what she wanted.

Slipping his hands past the sides of her robe to gently stroke her hips and pull her closer to him until their lips were pressed against each others before opening their mouths to allow their tongues entrance to their partners' mouth. As their tongues danced with and caressed its counterpart, Keitaro slid his hands from her hips onto the small of her back, pulling Kitsune closer so her breasts pressed against his chest; making the fox girl moan happily and wrap her legs around his waist. After a minute of kissing Kitsune reluctantly pulled her tongue back and slowly parted their lips but kept her face close to his. "mmm, that was nice Kei-kun."

"Glad you enjoyed it Kitsu-chan." Keitaro smiled at her as he moved his hands to rest on her thighs.

"That was the best kiss I've had in quite a while." She giggled as she rubbed her nose against his. "What about you? Did you like it?"

"That was wonderful Kitsu-chan." He smiled at her.

"Good." She said simply before sealing her lips against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth again. Momentarily caught off guard, Keitaro's eyes went wide before he relaxed into the kiss, his hands running up and down her thighs as he sucked on her tongue before sliding his into her mouth. Gliding his hands past her hips and down to her panty covered ass Keitaro squeezed and groped her rear making the fox lady groan into his mouth and squeeze her legs tighter around his waist.

Keitaro was the one to pull away first this time but not without Kitsunes tongue following the retreating mouth for a moment before resting her forehead against his with a grin on her face. "How was that Kei-kun?"

"Very nice Kitsu-chan." He gave her butt a squeeze making her purr. "But I thought you just wanted one kiss?" he asked.

"I did." She smiled cheekily at him.

"But you kissed me twice." He pointed out as he rubbed her rear.

"And this is the third." she grinned as she captured his lips again. Expecting this, Keitaro opened his mouth and met her tongue with his as they explored each other's mouths. Still groping her ass, Keitaro slid one hand up her smooth back under her robe and brought it around her front to cup her heavy breast, moulding the supple flesh with his fingers before gently taking her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the small nub between the two making Kitsune's whole body shiver as she gasped into his mouth while grinding her hips against his.

As Keitaro broke the kiss, Kitsune let out a disappointed moan and kissed him again. Accepting the kiss, Keitaro continued to rub and squeeze Kitsune's body as she grabbed the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away again. After enjoying their mutual attention for another few minutes Kitsune allowed their lips to part but not before running her tongue over his lips. Breathing heavily against his face Kitsune smiled at him "mmm, you're an amazing kisser Kei-kun."

'_Well I have had over a thousand year's practice.'_ he thought with a smile "You weren't so bad yourself." He told her as he placed small kisses on her lips and squeezed her rear.

"Good enough to have me as a girlfriend?" she asked with a grin.

Keitaro gave her a small smile. "Sorry Kitsu-chan. I'm just not ready to have a girlfriend again yet."

"I understand Kei-kun." She sighed before grinning cheekily at him. "What about a lover then?"

Keitaro chuckled slightly "Sorry Kitsu-chan." He said as he removed his hand from her breast and moved it down to stroke her hip.

Pouting playfully she said "Mean Kei-kun! Getting a girl all excited and then just letting her down! You're not very nice are you?" she huffed jokingly as she turned around on his lap and leaned back into his chest.

Smiling at her Keitaro rested his chin on her shoulder and gently kissed her jaw while he wrapped his arms around her waist to lightly stroke her taut stomach. In truth it had been a very long time since he had a beautiful, near naked woman pressed against him and had enjoyed the feeling of Kitsune's warm, supple body in his arms while their tongues caressed each other's but having more than a millennia of seeing wives, lovers, sons and daughters grow old and die while he lived on had left scars in his heart that probably wouldn't heal in Kitsune's lifetime.

Reaching out for the ignored saucer of sake, Keitaro held it to Kitsune's lips as gently tilted it so the alcohol slowly poured into her mouth. "I'm sorry Kitsu-chan. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"mmm, well you can keep doing that." She smiled back at him. "And you can keep serving me sake for one thing."

"As you wish." He smiled as he poured more sake into the saucer and held it up to her lips.

"mmm, now let's see. What else can I get you to do for me?" she grinned and looked over his shoulder "Well you can kiss me whenever I tell you too." She ordered him as she leaned her lips closer to him. Smiling at her Keitaro brought his hand up to cup the side of her face and closed the distance between their lips.

As they parted again and Kitsune slowly licked her lips Keitaro grinned and asked. "Is there anything else I can do to compensate you for your troubles M'Lady?"

"Now that you mention it..." Kitsune's grin widened. Turning back around and leaning forward slightly, Kitsune shrugged off her robe leaving her in nothing but her panties. "I seem to remember you saying something about giving me a massage and that you'd rub me _anywhere_ I wanted." She took a hold of one of his hands and placed it on top of her bare breast, her hard nipple digging into his palm. "Let's start with this and see where we end up." She leered back at him.

**

* * *

**

**A Little While Later In Naru's Room**

"I cannot accept having a male apartment manager!" Motoko cried at Naru.

"Calm down Motoko-chan." Naru tried to stop the girl from doing anything drastic. "You're face is already so red you're going to pop a vein if keep this up."

"How can I calm down when we have a pervert in our midst?" she yelled. "Don't tell me you approve of him staying here?"

Naru shrugged in response "It's not like we can do anything about it one way or another and he's really not that bad of a guy."

"How can you possibly say that? Just a little while ago he tried to peep on me when I was in the laundry room!" Motoko objected.

"How did he try and peep on you?" she asked wearily.

"I was putting my wet clothes for washing and he tried to catch me changing!"

"So you got undressed in the laundry room instead of your room?" Naru wondered.

"That's right." she said.

"In a public area. Not in a place like your room or the changing room for the springs?" Naru asked as she rested her chin on her fist.

"Well...yes." she said reluctantly.

"So in a public area where anyone is allowed to go into, a place you wouldn't think about knocking before entering, you decided to remove your clothes even though you knew there was a man around?" Naru said with a raised eyebrow which made Motoko frown.

"Naru-sempai, whose side are you on!" she huffed.

"I am no one's side. I'm just trying to get you to see that maybe, just maybe he didn't know you were in there wearing only a towel." Naru pointed out.

"Regardless of if he meant to or not, it is just a matter of time until he does try and when he does we may not be so fortunate that he chooses to try and take advantage of someone that can defend herself. What if he were to choose Shinobu-chan or Su-chan? Even Kitsune-sempai is vulnerable with the amount of alcohol she drinks!"

"Look Motoko-chan. Until he actually does something wrong there isn't anything we can do. You're just going to have to get used to him living here." Naru stated.

Before Motoko could come up with a retort, the board in between the two girls rose up to reveal Keitaro's head. "Hey Naru-chan, do you want me to do your hole now or later?" he asked.

"er... Keitaro-kun?" Naru said weakly as pointed behind him.

"hmmm?" Keitaro wondered as he turned around. Seeing an angry, red faced Motoko gripping her sword and starting to stand up Keitaro sighed "Damn it." Before quickly dropping back down to his room.

Not willing to let him get away that quickly Motoko leapt down the hole after him only to find that he had already disappeared. Looking up at Naru who was peering down at her Motoko cried. "You see Naru-sempai! That fiend bore a hole in your floor in order to do perverse things to you when you least suspect it!"

"Actually this hole's been here since before I moved in." Naru explained.

"B-But how can you stand to let him live down there with such an easy entrance to your room?" Motoko asked.

"Well that's what he was asking me about. He wanted to know if I wanted him to fix the hole now or later." Naru chuckled.

"oh..." Motoko said. "I see." She mumbled.

"Look, Motoko-chan. Nothing good will come of it if you keep trying to attack him. He's not going to put up with it forever. Sooner or later he's just going to throw you out and I don't want you to leave."

"Very well, Naru-sempai." Motoko agreed grudgingly. "I shall restrain myself until I am certain of his guilt."

"If you must Motoko-chan." Naru sighed. "And make sure you apologise to him for trying to attack him just now."

"I will make no apologies for trying to defend you." Motoko huffed.

"Whatever you say Motoko-chan. Just try and stay out of trouble OK?" Naru told the kendo girl before covering the hole again.

Motoko frowned up at the hole before leaving the room in a huff.

**

* * *

**

Grumbling to herself Motoko decided to make a cup of tea to calm herself down. Heading towards the stairs she paused when she heard voices coming from the living room.

"mmm, Kei-kun that feels nice." A happy voice purred making Motoko's eyes go wide. _'That was Su-chan!'_

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Su-chan." Came a cheerful, masculine reply. Motoko's mind was racing. _'What is that fiend doing to her!'_ she thought and was about charge down when she heard another voice.

"ooo, Kei-kun do me as well!" the voice pouted. _'That was Kitsune-sempai!'_ she cried internally.

"I already did this to you remember?" Keitaro pointed out.

"So? Doesn't mean you can ignore me and focus on Su-chan!" she complained.

"Wait your turn!" Su protested. "This is my special time with Kei-kun." She said brattily.

"Don't be stingy Su-chan. It's about time you learned how to share!" Kitsune countered.

"Alright enough of that you two. Here, happy now Kitsu-chan?" Keitaro said.

"mmm, that does feel nice." She purred.

"Told ya so!" Su said smugly.

Motoko's eyes and mouth were wide open. _'I-I can't believe the audacity of that man! Not only is he molesting Su-chan but he corrupted Kitsune-sempai into going along with it!'_ she thought angrily before drawing here sword. _'I won't let that man defile my friends a moment longer!'_

Rushing down the stairs with her sword in hand yelling "What Do You Think You Are Doing You Perve- Eh?" she cut her self off and tripped over her own feet as she saw Keitaro sitting on the sofa with Kitsune pressed into her side and Su on his lap hugging him tightly while Keitaro was gently rubbing the tops of their heads.

"You alright down there Motoko-chan?" Kitsune asked as she looked over the back of the sofa at her.

Sitting up Motoko nodded her head. "Y-Yes I am fine. What are you three doing?" she asked them suspiciously.

"We're snuggling with Kei-kun while he pets us!" Su said happily as nuzzled into his neck.

"Su-chan, you should not be sitting on his lap." Motoko told the tanned girl as she stood up and walked around the front of the sofa.

"Why not? Kei-kun's really warm and snuggly!" she demonstrated this by squeezing him tightly and nuzzling into his chest, rubbing her cheek against him. "He smells nice too." Su sniffed him happily.

"Thank you Su-chan, that's very nice of you to say so." Keitaro smiled down at the strange princess as he stroked her hair.

Wanting to verify this for herself, Kitsune leaned in close to him, buried her nose into his hair and took a long sniff "mmm, you do smell nice." She leered at him.

Turning to face her he rubbed his nose against hers and smiled "Thank you Kitsu-chan, you smell nice as well." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What about me?" Su asked.

"Well, let's see." Keitaro smiled as he buried his nose in her ponytailed blond hair and sniffed "Yep, you smell good as well Su-chan."

"Hurray!" Su cheered happily as she pulled his arm around her waist and nuzzled into his chest.

"S-Stop that you three!" Motoko commanded them.

All three turned to look at her "Why?" Su pouted.

"B-Because it is immoral!" she cried.

"But I like snuggling with Keitaros! He's all warm and squishy!" she reported happily before tuning and pointing an accusing finger at Motoko. "You just want Keitaros for yourself!"

Motoko's face turned bright red. "O-Of course I don't! D-Don't be absurd!" Motoko denied the accusations.

"Aha! It's true! Look at how red your face is!" Su declared.

"S-Stop saying that!" Motoko ordered her.

"My, my Motoko-chan I never knew you had it in you." Kitsune grinned at the kendo girl. "Well, as long as you don't mind sharing with us, Kei-kun has a free side you can snuggle into."

"I-I would N-Never-!" she stuttered out.

"Fu Fu Fu, as flattered as I am I'm afraid I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment." Keitaro waved away her advances.

Motoko's face burned bright red "Enough!" she screeched and pointed her sword at him. "I am sick and tired of living with you!"

Keitaro gave her an amused smile. "Well as long as you intend on living here you're just going to deal with it. I'm the manager and that's not going to change."

"Then I challenge you to a duel for the position of manager of Hinata Sou. If I win I will become manager of Hinata Sou and you will leave. If you win I will accept you as manager of Hinata Sou." she declared.

"I have no interest in fighting a little girl." He waved off the challenge "I'd much rather sit here and snuggle with Su-chan and Kitsu-chan." He smiled as he squeezed both girls around the waist and rubbed his nose against Su's, further enraging Motoko.

"Are you too much of a coward to face me in a fair fight?" she sneered at him.

Keitaro's eye twitched. "Fu, Fu, Fu, of course not. I just have no intention of beating up a little girl who's as weak as you."

"Prove it then! If I win I shall take over as manager and you will leave. If you win I shall accept you as the manager! Or are you too much of a coward?" Motoko snarled at him.

"Keitaro's eye twitched again. "Very well Motoko-chan." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "But I want to change my reward. If you win I lose my home but if I win all I get is you not giving me dirty looks. Not really worth the risk is it?"

"What do you want then?"

"Mmm, I wonder... I'll tell you after our match." He grinned at her.

"You can't expect me to agree to those terms!" Motoko objected.

"Why not? Do you have that little confidence in your skills?" he smirked.

Motoko bristled with rage. "Fine then!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Shifting Su off of his lap Keitaro stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I've got a fight to win." He said before sighing "Why does she have to choose a day as rainy as this to fight?" He said glumly before turning to grin at Su and Kitsune. "Wanna watch?"

**

* * *

**

**On lawn out back of Hinata Sou**

"Can we get a move on? We're getting soaked out here and some of us actually have work to do." Haruka called out from under her umbrella as she and the other girls stood watching from wooden deck.

"I never asked you to come watch Haru-chan." Keitaro pointed out as he walked over to her with a smile.

"Well someone has to make sure you don't go too far." she returned his smile.

"You don't have to worry Haru-chan. I won't do anything permanent." He grinned.

"Well broken bones aren't permanent but that doesn't mean I'll let you do that to her. I don't feel like getting an ear full from the Aoyama's about you damaging their heir." She replied.

"She's their heir?" he asked surprised. "Huh. They must be in decline if she's the best they got."

"Don't be mean." She scolded him.

"I'm just stating the obvious. Besides it might be fun dealing with the full might of the Aoyama clan again. It's been a while since I've _really_ pissed off the whole lot of them." Keitaro laughed.

"That's why I'm here." She flicked his forehead with a smile "To avoid you starting trouble."

"Oh? And you think you stand a chance against me?" he asked amused.

"A better chance than she does." She gestured to the approaching Aoyama.

"Urashima! Hurry up and take your weapon." Motoko yelled as she threw a wooden sword at him.

Catching the bokken in one hand he examined the wood blade before handing it to his granddaughter "Hold on to this for me will ya Haru-chan."

"What are you talking about?" Motoko scowled at him. "Take your weapon so we can start!"

"I have no need for a weapon to beat someone of your level." He smiled as he left the girls to themselves and stood opposite the kendo girl so they were about 50 meters apart.

"Um, Haruka-san? Will Sempai be alright?" Shinobu asked in a concerned voice.

"I'd be more worried about Motoko-chan if I were you Shinobu-chan." Haruka replied, looking down at the young girl under an umbrella.

"Is Keitaro-kun that strong?" Kitsune asked.

"mmm, I wonder... well, let's put it this way. By the time I started to learn our family style Taro-kun had mastered it and was considered the most proficient practitioner since our style was created." She told them. _'Though that's to be expected since he more or less created the style by himself.'_

"Wow..." the other girls murmured with the exception of Su who was currently waving a large flag with both hands; a picture of Motoko on one side and a picture of Keitaro on the other, cheering for both combatants equally, apparently not caring that she was getting soaked to the bone by the rain.

"Su-chan, who are you cheering for?" Naru asked the princess.

"Both of them!" she said happily. "I want both of them to have fun." She grinned.

"Well you can cheer them on from under my umbrella then." Kitsune said as she grabbed the girl and pulled her under cover. "We don't want you catching a cold, do we?" she ruffled Su's damp blond hair.

"Kitsune, if you're going to take any bets now is the time to do it. They're about to start." Haruka drew the girls' attention back to the fighters.

**

* * *

**

"This is your last chance to accept a weapon." Motoko warned him.

"No thank you." Keitaro smiled with his hands in his pockets. "Do you mind if we hurry this up? I'm getting pretty wet here." Motoko just glared at him, her face red _'He is taking me lightly just because I am a woman. Well I'll teach him to underestimate me.' _She let out a low growl "Hey, Haru-chan. You mind starting us off?" Keitaro yelled to her.

Nodding her head Haruka called out "This duel is to decide who will manage Hinata Sou. If Motoko-chan wins then Keitaro-kun will leave and she will take over in his place. If Keitaro-kun wins then Motoko-chan will do whatever Keitaro-kun wants. Do you both agree to these terms?" Motoko gave a curt nod while Keitaro gave her the thumbs up and a grin. "Very well...BEGIN!"

"**Shinmei-ryū** **Hiken Zankūsen**! Hidden Sword Technique Air-Cutting Flash!" Motoko cried, swinging her sword to release a blast of Ki, purposely a little off target to gauge his reaction. Keitaro didn't even flinch as the wave of energy sailed past him and cut into the trees behind.

Turning to look over his shoulder for a moment Keitaro said as he turned back around "I have to admit your range is quite impressive but that doesn't count for anything if your accuracy is that poor. You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you plan on standing a chance against me." He smiled at her.

Growling at him, Motoko repeated her attack this time aiming closer to him. Keitaro barely twitched, merely tilted his head slightly to the left to avoid the narrowly missing wave of energy. "You're getting closer but still not good enough." He told her.

Enraged Motoko yelled "Fine Then! **Shinmei-ryū** **Ougi Zanganken**! Secret Technique Stone-Cutting Sword!" swinging her sword for a third time, as soon the blade hit the ground the energy stored in the weapon transferred into the soil and shot towards him, throwing up earth and rocks into the air as it went until it reached Keitaro's feet where it exploded and sent up a geyser of rock shrapnel and dust which engulfed the smiling man, hiding him from view.

Giving a small smile and standing upright Motoko said quietly. "It's over."

Back with the spectators Kitsune cried out in disappointment "That's it? After all that, it's already over!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Haruka said with a small smile.

"What do you mean? She's already won." Naru asked.

"Just watch." Haruka said as she nodded her head towards the dust cloud with that smile still on her face.

Motoko sheathed her sword and as she started to walk back towards the dorm she suddenly froze. Looking over her shoulder Motoko's eyes went wide as Keitaro suddenly appeared behind her, his body low with his right hand touching the ground while his left arm was bent at his side and a grin on his face, totally unscathed by her attacks. _'I-Impossible!'_ she thought as Keitaro brought his right leg around to kick the back of Motoko's knees knocking her off her feet. As Motoko fell, the world seemed to go in slow motion. Her eyes focused on his smiling face as he brought his arm back and slammed the palm of his left hand into her stomach sending her flying away. "Never sheathe your weapon or turn your back on an opponent unless he's dead or you _know_ he can't continue to fight!" Keitaro scolded her. "You're just asking for your opponent to cut you down!"

Hitting the ground Motoko rolled for several feet, before managing to swing herself upright to skid back on one knee. Panting heavily and holding her stomach Motoko supported herself by planting her sword in the ground. _'How...How can he be that fast! Not only that, but his clothes are not even ripped. How could he be completely unaffected by my attack?'_ she thought.

"The fact that you're still able to sit up is impressive but the gap in our skill levels should be obvious by now. Someone like you is a thousand years too early to even think about fighting me on an equal footing." Keitaro grinned at her as he returned his hands to his pockets. "You should just give up now Motoko-chan. This is the last chance I'll give you to surrender."

Gritting her teeth Motoko shakily stood up and glared at him through unfocused eyes "I'm nowhere near finished!" she snarled. Standing up straight Motoko held out her sword in front of her and took a deep breath before raising it high in the air. As she closed her eyes her sword started to glow bright yellow, the air around her throbbing with the sheer amount of energy she was gathering in the blade. Opening her eyes revealed a blazing yellow glow surrounding the pitch black pupils in the centre. "**Shinmei-ryū** **Ougi Messatsu Zankū Zanmasen!** Secret Technique Annihilation Air and Evil-Cutting Flash!" she screamed as she swung her sword down to release an immense blast of Ki aimed directly at Keitaro. Tearing up the ground as it went, the colossal wave exploded as it reached the still grinning man, sending a plume of dust and smoke into the air.

Panting heavily Motoko fell to her knees as she watched the cloud of dust. "I...I did it!" she laughed almost deliriously as she slumped down and she sheathed her sword again.

"What did I tell you about sheathing your sword?" a voice called out from the cloud.

"I-Impossible! That was my strongest attack!" Motoko cried out as the cloud of dust slowly dissipated to reveal a still grinning Keitaro standing side on with his arm extended outwards with his palm open. The only sign that her attack even hit him was that his palm smoked slightly and at his feet the ground either side of him was scarred by the force of the blast while directly behind him was untouched, shielded from damage by Keitaro so the slashed ground formed a '**Y**' with Keitaro standing at the fork.

"I have to say, I never suspected someone at your level would be able to pull off a technique as strong as that let alone using it with such proficiency or intensity. I guess your title as heir of the Shinmei-ryū isn't just for show is it?" he smiled at the shell-shocked Aoyama. "Now," he said as he stretched his arms above his head. "I think it's time to start my counterattack." He grinned at her before disappearing from sight.

Motoko blinked before diving out of the way, narrowly avoiding Keitaro's fist as he appeared next to her. "You have good instincts Motoko-chan, you were able to predict where I would attack but it's a shame your body can't keep up with your intuition." He smiled at her as she put some distance between them.

'_What is he talking about? He missed me so why is he acting like his attack hit?' _she thought with a frown before her eyes went wide _'How the hell-!'_ she cursed internally as the sleeve and shoulder of her Gi was torn to shreds. _'That's...That's not possible! I know he didn't touch me. He didn't even brush against my clothes so how did he do that?'_ she wondered as she stared at him.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Keitaro teased. "Look closer with all the skill imparted onto you by the Aoyama blood flowing through your veins." He instructed her.

Taking a deep breath Motoko closed her eyes to calm herself before focusing on Keitaro. What she saw sent a chill down her spine.

His entire body was haemorrhaging Ki. The sheer amount of energy that was pouring off of him sent ripples through the ground blowing the grass as if a powerful wind was radiating out from him. And second by second the amount of energy grew. _'How...How can anyone be that powerful? Even at this level he has far surpassed Sister and he's just getting stronger!'_ she thought as she stared at him in amazement which turned to a sudden terror as she saw all his Ki being drawn down and collected into his fists. "It looks like you've got an inkling now don't you Motoko-chan? About just how far out of your depth you've gotten? Well it's too late now. I gave you a chance to give up but since you insisted on continuing I'll make you see this through to the end." He grinned.

Motoko blinked before jumping out the way as Keitaro dashed forward, striking the ground causing it to explode. Still kneeling, Motoko brought her arm up to protect her eyes from the shrapnel thrown up by his attack. _'S-So strong! And with just his fist! How am I meant to even defend against the likes of him?' _ Motoko tried to come up with a strategy to defend against him but her mind couldn't focus enough to come up with a plan and before she could calm herself she saw him approach through hazy eyes.

Smashing the ground and letting Motoko scramble out of the way Keitaro called out after her "Hurry and stand up! If you don't recover fast enough your enemy will keep you on the backfoot and you will never be able to recover any sort of advantage!" he instructed her. "Now get up and draw your sword!" Taking a moment to collect herself Motoko shakily stood up and unsheathed her sword. "Good girl." He smiled. "Now get ready!" he said as rushed her again.

Again she just narrowly dodged his attack and skidded back. _'His speed is a lot slower than his initial attack but that is not due to fatigue so he must be deliberately slowing down and he is purposely swinging wide so they are relatively easy to dodge . That means he isn't taking this seriously. As long as he keeps treating this like a joke I'll have a chance to come up with a way to beat him. I just have no idea how! My Ki attacks do nothing against him and I doubt I'll be able to land a hit on him with my sword but I have no other way attacking him!'_ she growled.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" Keitaro smiled at her. "Take as long as you want, I'll have Haru-chan bring me a cup of tea while I wait." Grunting at him, Motoko made her move. Charging forward she held her sword low and swung upwards as she reached him. Keitaro just leaned backwards slightly to avoid the blade and then took a step backwards to evade the downwards swing. "Very clever, knowing your ranged Ki attacks are ineffective you switched to fighting me directly with your sword. However," he said as he grabbed the blade with his bare hand. "When fighting against an unarmed opponent you must use the length of your weapon to your advantage and stay out of your enemy's attack range!" he told her as he started to swing a glowing fist towards her face.

"I already know that!" Motoko yelled as she grinned, letting go of her sword she dropped to the ground, pulled her fist back and cried "**Shinmei-ryū Gurenken! **Crimson Lotus Fist!" throwing her Ki infused fist she aimed for his knee, pushing it backwards in the joint making a foul cracking sound as he grunted and fell to the ground "I did it!" she cried triumphantly "I hit yo- Damn!" she cursed as she saw Keitaro swing his uninjured leg around his back aimed at her face. Just having enough time to bring her arm up to protect herself, Keitaro's foot slammed into her, sending her flying back.

Rolling to a stop Motoko shakily pushed up off her stomach and looked up at him in a mixture of shock and awe. Keitaro was standing up completely unharmed with a happy smile on his face but now he held her sword rested on his shoulder. "I have to say Motoko-chan, your ancestors would be proud of you, coming up with such a clever scheme as that on the spot. I never expected you to discard your sword like that. It's been a long time since anyone's caught me by surprise and it truly is reassuring to know that the Aoyama bloodline is still strong enough to produce someone like you." He praised her with a joyful laugh.

"But... but... how can you still stand! That strike should have broken your knee!" she cried, dismayed that her scheme had not only failed but put her weapon in her opponent's hands.

"Yes, it should have. And if you were facing anyone but me it would have. That probably would have been a match winning strike. And even if your opponent could still fight his movement would be greatly hindered if not completely stopped putting you at the advantage since you could just hang back and attack with your sword while he wouldn't be able to get past your guard! You're a perfect example of why the emperor entrusted the elimination of evil spirits to the Aoyama family!" he laughed.

Motoko didn't answer, she just lay there panting, her whole body shaking as she stared at him. _'How...How can I beat him? He...he's too strong. He's taken my strongest attacks as if they were nothing! And not only that I've lost my sword. I...I can't win.'_ The realisation hit her hard. So far in her life the only person she had been unable defeat was her sister and now out of nowhere this man appears and survives her strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Her stomach churned and she felt faint at the thought of her own weakness.

"Oi! Motoko-chan! What are you doing still laying down? Don't tell me you're giving up already? You're an Aoyama aren't you? I thought you lot didn't give up until you were unable to stand? You can't be finished yet! Can you really call yourself the heir of the Aoyama family if you give up so easily?" Keitaro taunted her.

Motoko froze at his words. _'H-He is right. If I cannot fight till I can no longer stand I have no right to lead my school. If I cannot even get back up after this amount of fighting I will never surpass Sister!'_ she thought as her fingers clawed at the wet dirt as her hands curled into fists and her eyes started to glow again. The shaking in her limbs had completely stopped as she stood up, her eyes focused for the first time since their duel had started. "I am nowhere near finished!" she yelled at him.

'_Oh? It looks like she's finally getting serious.' _Keitaro grinned at her as he saw her Ki forming an aura around her. "Is that so Motoko-chan? Well you'll need this then won't you?" he smiled as he threw her sword at her. Catching it with one hand Motoko raised an eyebrow at him. "An Aoyama needs a sword doesn't she?" he grinned at her as he started to gather Ki in his fists again. "Well Motoko-chan, show me what the heir of the Shinmei-ryū School can do!"

**

* * *

**

"Those guys are getting pretty serious huh?" Naru commented as the two combatants squared off against each other. "Is it really OK to let them keep going like they are?" she asked Haruka.

"It should be. Taro-kun will be fine no matter what Motoko-chan does to him and from the look of things he's trying to teach her something rather than hurt her so I don't think we need to worry." She replied before sweat-dropping at the amount of Ki pouring off of Keitaro. "Though, I think I had best go remind to take it easy on her." She said as she closed her umbrella, shouldered the bokken and hopped over banister of the deck.

* * *

Charging towards each other the two opponents collided together, Keitaro's glowing fist meeting Motoko's glowing sword, her Ki constrained in the blade the same way as Keitaro stored his in his fists. As they found that their Ki matched and repelled each other, keeping them in a deadlock so neither gained any ground Keitaro grinned at her. "You know, fighting barehanded like I am has more advantages than fighting with a sword like you do."

"Such as?" Motoko grunted as she funnelled more Ki into her sword which Keitaro matched perfectly.

"Such as this." He said as he opened his fist to cup her sword with the palm of his hand "While I'm holding your sword in place like this you can't defend against my other hand." He told her as he brought his other fist up.

Her glowing eyes going wide Motoko yelled "**Shinmei-ryū Hiken Zankūsen Kai! **Hidden Sword Technique Air-Cutting Flash, Revised!" the shockwave of the blast hitting him at close range sent Motoko skidding back while Keitaro was engulfed in a cloud of dust thrown up by the attack.

"Very well done Motoko-chan!" Keitaro cheered for her as he stepped out of the cloud "Improvisation, thinking on your feet, you truly are an exemplary swordswoman!" he praised her. "Now, what are you waiting for?" he grinned. Charging towards each other again, their respective weapons clashed before Motoko pulled back to attack again, not allowing her Ki imbued sword to enter directly into a head on battle with Keitaro's Ki. "Adaptation! Identifying and changing a losing fighting style after just one encounter, you're really proving your worth as the Aoyama heir!" he grinned as he parried another blow. "But let's see how you do when you're on the defensive!" he told her as he swung his glowing fist towards her chest. Quickly bringing up her scabbard and reinforcing it with her Ki Motoko grunted at the force of the punch, her eyes locked with Keitaro's.

-CRACK-

Motoko's eyes widened as a long crack formed along the sheath as the amount of Ki in Keitaro's fist increased enough to send her flying back. As she stumbled to a stop she barely had time to bring her sword up to swing at the approaching man, forcing Keitaro to hold off attacking her and defend himself from the blade giving her time to put space between the two. "As good as your offence is you need to work on defending. All it takes is one well placed strike to cripple you and win the match!" he demonstrated this by throwing his fist straight past her guard to hit her in the chest. Knocking her back Keitaro followed her and was about to hit her when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"What are you up to Haru-chan?" he asked with a smile.

"Just making sure you remember to hold back a little." She replied as she continued to hold the bokken against the forearm that he had blocked the arm-breaking blow from the wooden blade; giving Motoko time to back away from him and recover from his last attack.

"Please Haru-chan, in that last skirmish my Ki could have easily overwhelmed hers, you have no idea how much I'm holding back just to stay on par with her." He complained to her. "And just so you know; if my arm wasn't already completely healed I would be very annoyed with you right now."

"Just so long as you remember to go easy on her." Haruka ordered him.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that." he huffed "Now if you don't mind..." Keitaro held out a curled up finger.

Haruka's eyes widened before narrowing at him "Don't you even think about doing that to me Taro Urash-umph!" She was cut off as he flicked Haruka in the centre of her chest sending her flying back.

'_H-He was able to throw Haruka-san away just like that?'_ Motoko thought with her mouth open as her eyes started to become unfocused again. _'What...What is he?'_

"Oi, Motoko-chan. Haru-chan is complaining about how long this is taking so how about we finish this with the next move?" he called to her.

Gritting her teeth Motoko stood to her full height "As you wish Urashima!"

They charged at each other for the final time.

'_This is it.'_ Motoko thought as they rapidly approached each other. _'This is what all my training has been leading up to. I have to beat him.'_ Images of a tall woman with her back turned to her, walking off into the distance filled her mind. _'If I can't beat him I'll never be able to beat Sister.'_ She tightened the grip on her sword as she flooded the blade with Ki. _'I have to surpass Sister. I have to win. I will surpass Sister! __**I Will Win!**__'_

Reaching each other, Motoko screamed a battle cry as she swung her sword up to cleave him in two only for Keitaro to catch the blade in his left hand, all the Ki stored in the blade dissipating at his touch and with his right brought his right up to her face, his fingers spread wide with the tips of his digits all that was touching her flushed face. _'I...lost.'_ was all that ran through her mind as Keitaro pushed her backwards throwing her back several feet and rolled to a stop on her back where she gave a weak attempt to sit up before falling back to lay there breathing heavily.

"He Won! He Won!" Su cheered as she hopped onto the handrail to swing her flag around.

"He actually beat her!" Kitsune cried. "I can't believe Motoko-chan actually lost to someone! That was amazing!"

"But they destroyed the garden." Naru stated as she sweat-dropped at crater covered ground.

"S-Sempai's so strong." Shinobu murmured as she hid her blushing face behind her hands.

Back on the battle field Haruka stalked up to her 'nephew'. "What the hell do you think you were doing, flicking me like that? I told you not to do that to me! It wasn't funny when you did it to me when I was a teenager and it's not funny now!" she scolded him. But Keitaro wasn't listening. He was staring down at his hand with a frown on his face. "You alright Taro-kun?" Haruka asked him.

Ignoring her Keitaro walked up to the prone Motoko and knelt beside her. As he placed the back of his hand against her forehead Keitaro's eyes went wide before narrowing at her. "You Stupid Little Girl!" he yelled at her as he slipped his arms under her back and knees before lifted her up with ease before moving towards the dormitory.

"Taro-kun, what's wrong?" Haruka asked as she jogged next to him.

"This idiot girl has been running around in the rain with a fever." He growled. "She's burning up!"

**

* * *

**

Slowly waking up Motoko blinked her eyes several times to bring them into focus she saw a familiar ceiling. "W-where...?"

"Don't try and talk." A voice said as a cool wet cloth was placed on her throbbing forehead. Turning her head slightly Motoko saw Keitaro sitting next to her with Su on his lap and a less than impressed look on his face. "You're fever has gone down slightly but it's still quite high. Though I guess that is to be expected since you walk around in the rain without an umbrella and then challenge me to a fight while it's still raining. Not the smartest thing an Aoyama has ever done." He deadpanned.

"What... what are you...?" she struggled to get out with a dry throat.

Holding a glass of water to her lips and letting the cool liquid slowly pour into her mouth he said "What I am saying is that if you had accepted my umbrella when I offered it to you on the bridge you wouldn't have caught a cold. And if you hadn't challenged me to a duel when you still had a cold then you wouldn't have a fever even worse." He scolded her. "Really now, just as you were finally starting to impress me you go and do something silly like that. Look at how worried Su-chan is!" True to his word, the tanned young girl enveloped in a large fluffy towel forced on her by the others was looking down at her with large watery eyes."How can you make someone as cute as Su-chan this worried?"

Weakly reaching out Motoko gently ruffled Su's still damp hair as way of an apology. Crawling towards her Su asked in a worried tone of voice. "Are you feeling better Motoko?" Motoko gave her a small smile and nod. "Kei-kun has been taking good of you!" Su said happily.

Pulling her back on to his lap Keitaro said "You don't need to worry Motoko-chan. In a couple of days you'll be up and chasing me around the dorm just like usual." He smiled as he rubbed Su's head. "You just need to take it easy for a while. To that end, I've put this in for you." He gestured to a rope above Motoko's head. "Give it a pull." Doing as was instructed, they waited for a moment before the door slide open to reveal a red faced Naru wearing a low cut maids outfit with a sinfully short skirt she kept trying to adjust as to not show of her panties with every step she took. "Naru-chan here is at your beck and call until you get back on your feet, you just have to pull this rope and your wish is her command." He told Motoko with a grin.

"Why do I have to do this!" an agitated Naru cried as she glared at the snickering pair sitting next to the sick samurai.

"Don't you want Motoko-chan to get better Naru-chan?" Keitaro asked innocently.

"I'm talking about this outfit! Why do I have to wear this?" she moaned.

"If you're going to serve Motoko-chan then you have to look the part, right Su-chan?" he asked the girl who nodded sagely.

"Then why am I the only one wearing this?" she pointed out angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? Shinobu-chan's still hurt so she can't help out that much, we can't expect Su-chan to take care of Motoko-chan, Kitsune is too... *ahem* big to fit in that outfit without tearing it in certain places and with my legs I would look ridiculous in a dress that short." He somehow managed to keep a straight face while giving her the explanation.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?" she asked in a huff.

"Nothing." He smiled at her. "Just showing Motoko-chan how it works."

Glowering at him and a giggling Su she said "Good. Now if you will excuse me..." she stormed out of the room. Waiting a moment Keitaro grinned and pulled the rope. As Naru entered the room again she narrowed her eyes at the man "Yes?" she hissed out with an edge in her voice.

"Just making sure it still worked." He told her with a smile that made her slam the door and stomp off. Still grinning he turned back to Motoko "Well you should get back to sleep." He told her.

"Can I read her a bed time story?" Su asked as she looked up at him.

"Sure you can Su-chan." He smiled down at her and nuzzled into her wet hair. "What are you going to read her?"

Pulling a book out from the depths of the towel she showed him the front cover "I found a book about you!" she told him cheerfully as he looked at the book to see a picture of a man riding a turtle and the title 'Taro Urashima'. "It has your name on it!"

"So it does." Keitaro smiled at her. "I'm sure Motoko-chan will enjoy hearing you read it."

Grinning, Su opened the book and started to read. "Ahem... 'A long time ago a young man named Urashima Keitaro.'..."

Keitaro couldn't help but smile at her. _'She changed the name.'_ He thought as he rested his nose in her hair.

"...'One day Keitaro was strolling along the beach when he saw a turtle being abused.' Oh... They're bad..." Su added her own commentary to the book. "...'And Keitaro saved the turtle.' Yay! Go Keitaro!" Su cheered before continuing the story while Keitaro kept his nose nestled in her damp hair with a wistful look in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

"I think your story worked Su-chan." Keitaro whispered to the small girl as she closed the book while looking at the peacefully slumbering Motoko. "We should let her get her rest." Getting a nod Keitaro picked up the tanned princess and silently carried her out of Motoko's room.

Once she deemed they had walked far enough away Su asked. "Will Motoko be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine Su-chan." He reassured the girl with a smile. "After all she has you looking after her doesn't she?" he made her giggle as he nuzzled into her cheek. "You just need to let her rest for a while."

"OK... Where will I sleep?" she asked him.

"Where do you normally sleep?" he asked her in return.

"With Motoko." She stated. "Can I sleep with you?"

"mmm, as long as tell the others first. I don't want people yelling at me because you spent the night in my room."

"Okies!" she nodded her head while nuzzling into his neck before looking up at Keitaro "Will you play with me until Motoko gets better?" she asked with large watery puppy-dog eyes.

"I would love to Su-chan." He smiled as he walked down the hall to her room. "By the way, what did you think of the story you just read?"

Su thought for a moment "I think it was kinda sad. Especially at the end." She said quietly.

"And what if he didn't die? What if he didn't age but just couldn't get back to Otohime-sama?" he questioned her.

Again Su was silent as she thought for a moment. "I still think it's sad. He would still be lonely since he wouldn't know anyone. I would hope he could make friends fast so he would have someone to play with like I do." She said as she nuzzled into his chest.

Keitaro smiled down at her and stroked her hair. "You're quite smart, aren't you? Well, I'm sure he would be fine if he had someone like you to be with him." He told her, making her giggle. Entering the girls room Keitaro paused at the sight of the jungle before shaking his head and setting her down and allowing her to lead her through the room. Coming to a clearing she sat Keitaro down and pulled out a series of remote control toys and proceeded to start a miniature battle. While Su was cackling like the evil genius she was, Keitaro looked on bemused, wondering how a thirteen year old girl managed to make completely functioning aircraft and tanks all with working missiles. Deciding not question it, Keitaro hugged Su around the waist and rested his chin atop her head. Giving her a happy smile Keitaro placed a small kiss on the top of her head before nuzzling into her hair. _'You don't have to worry Su-chan.' _he thought with a smile _'I've made lots of friends I can play with.'_

**

* * *

**

**Omake Theatre - The Forfeit **

Sitting on the sofa in the living room with a sake sipping Kitsune pressed into his side and a happy Su on his lap Keitaro smiled down at the recovered kendo girl kneeling in front of them. "Well Motoko-chan, the terms of our deal say that if you lost you'd do whatever I tell you too, is that correct?"

"Yes." Motoko nodded her head.

"Do you intend to uphold your end of the agreement?" he asked to which she nodded again. "Good. Are you ready to perform the service I ask of you?"

"I am." She stated as she clenched her fists tightly.

"Very well, your punishment is... to play with Su-chan!" he grinned as he held out the tanned girl who smiled and waved at the samurai.

"What?" Motoko blinked.

"Since you were silly enough to get a cold Su-chan has been very sad, having only me to play with so you have to make it up to Su-chan by playing with her whenever she wants." He ordered her.

"That sounds simple enough." Motoko agreed. "What do you want to play Su-chan?" Su didn't reply. Instead she just grinned and held up a pair of cat ears and a matching tail. As Su slowly approached her, Motoko started to get nervous. "Su-chan, what are you planning to do with those?" again Su didn't answer; she just grinned and leapt at her. "AH! Stop that Su-chan! Get off of me! Gah! Don't touch me there!" Motoko cried.

"All done!" Su declared happily.

Blushing a deep red, a dishevelled Motoko asked "Su-chan, why did you make me put these on nya!" Motoko blinked. "Nya, nya? Why did I say nya, nya? I said it again, nya!"

"It's because you're a kitty cat." Su said happily. "And kitty cat's always say nya." She reasoned.

"But _why_ did I say it, nya? I never had any intention on saying that, nya!" Motoko cried.

"It's these ears. I made them so you have to say nya at the end of all your sentences." Su told her happily. "They also have other features." She giggled mischievously.

"Like what, nya?" Motoko asked suspiciously.

"Like this!" Su said as she stroked Motoko's prosthetic ears. Motoko blinked before she started to purr happily and nuzzle into Su. The girl genius giggled happily and returned the nuzzle. "These ears make you act like a kitty no matter what! Does Motoko-neko like this?"

"Y-Yes, nya..." she purred. "I-I mean No, nya! Get these off of me, nya!" she tried to pull the ears and tail off but they remained stuck to her. "Why won't they come off, nya?" she cried.

"Because I put a time limit on them!" Su told her. "You have to wear them for one full day as punishment for making Su worry about you." Su stated as she resumed scratching her ears.

"S-Stop that, nya!" Motoko squirmed "Y-You two help- What are you two doing, nya?" Motoko cried as she saw Kitsune sitting on Keitaro's lap, his hand running up and down her thigh while she held out a saucer of sake for him to drink.

"Having some sake while enjoying the show." Kitsune grinned as she pressed her breast against Keitaro's face. "By the way Su-chan, wasn't their another part of the costume you were going to give Motoko-chan?"

"That's right!" Su said happily. Hopping off Motoko's back Su disappeared behind the sofa before popping back up holding a very skimpy red bikini. "Here's the next part of your punishment!" she grinned as she stalked towards the kendo girl.

"Su-chan what do you think you are doing with that, nya!" Motoko tried to scramble backwards. "I'll only tell you this once, nya! Don't even think about trying to put those on me, nya!" Su didn't answer. She just leapt at Motoko again. "S-Stop that, nya! D-Don't take that off, nya! G-Give that back, nya! Ah, where are you touching, nya! Noooo, don't take that off in front of him, nya!" she yelled.

"Don't worry Motoko-chan, I'll protect your modesty!" Kitsune grinned as she grabbed Keitaro's face and buried it in her cleavage.

"All done!" Su declared.

Letting Keitaro out from between her breasts the pair looked at the kneeling Motoko who had tears in her eyes and was wearing the most revealing thing Kitsune had ever seen her wear. "You look really cute Motoko-chan." Keitaro praised her with a smile that got him a look from Kitsune.

"Shut up, nya." She sniffed as she tried to cover her large breasts with her arms and crossed her legs to try and cover up as much of herself as possible. "How long do I wear this, nya!" she said, her face blushing deeper as she examined her attire again.

"Allll day long!" Su said happily. "You're going to be my kitty cat for the rest of the day!" she informed Motoko as hugged Motoko from behind and nuzzled into her hair before stroking her cat ears again "We're gonna have _lots_ of fun!"

"Nyaaaaaaa!" Motoko wailed.

**

* * *

**

Authors note

Well another chapter done and I hoped you liked it. It might be a while until I get the next chapter out since I'm not sure when the next chapter as I've got an idea for a chapter but I'm not sure if it should be the next. Anyway I'll try and get it out as soon as possible.

Other things:

I'm thinking about starting my third Kid-Keitaro fic soon but there is something I need help with. I need ideas for pranks Sarah can pull when she first arrives in Hinata Sou. So far all I've come up with is defacing Naru's textbooks and maybe replacing Kitsune's sake with vinegar or something. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated as I doubt I'd get past the first chapter without the pranks as they are a key part of the story.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you thought or if you had any suggestions


	4. The Mystery Deepens

**Ancestor**

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Last Time On ****Ancestor**

_Keitaro smiled down at her and stroked her hair. "You're quite smart, aren't you? Well, I'm sure he would be fine if he had someone like you to be with him." He told her, making her giggle. Entering the girls room Keitaro paused at the sight of the jungle before shaking his head and setting her down and allowing her to lead her through the room. Coming to a clearing she sat Keitaro down and pulled out a series of remote control toys and proceeded to start a miniature battle. While Su was cackling like the evil genius she was, Keitaro looked on bemused, wondering how a thirteen year old girl managed to make completely functioning aircraft and tanks all with working missiles. Deciding not question it, Keitaro hugged Su around the waist and rested his chin atop her head. Giving her a happy smile Keitaro placed a small kiss on the top of her head before nuzzling into her hair. 'You don't have to worry Su-chan.' he thought with a smile 'I've made lots of friends I can play with.'_

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 4 - The Mystery Deepens**

"Are you sure you're alright carrying those that, Shino-chan?" Keitaro asked as he looked down at the small girl carrying a single shopping bag.

"I'm fine Sempai." The bluenette smiled up at the man laden with bags.

"Are you sure? If your ankle's hurting you I can carry it for you." He offered.

Shinobu couldn't help but blush at his concern. He had been doting on her ever since her fall and while she was not used to this kind of attention especially from a handsome older man she was enjoying it. "I'm sure, Sempai."

"OK then." He smiled and repositioned the bags in his hands just to reach out and affectionately stroke her hair. The pair had just returned from a shopping trip after Shinobu had discovered that Su had been taking advantage of the fact that the housewife of Hinata Sou could not chase her away and had been pilfering food from the kitchen to the point where she and Keitaro struggled to produce breakfast for the residents. After raiding Haruka's tea shop and making a simple meal Shinobu had declared that she needed to go shopping which Keitaro had initially objected to on account of her ankle but she insisted on doing at least this one chore seeing as the others were taking care of her usual ones and she was feeling at a loss with the amount off free time she now had. Coming to a compromise, it was decided that he would accompany her on her shopping trip which lead to Kitsune making several comments that made the girl blush bright crimson. Now as they arrived at the base of the stone steps leading to Hinata Sou Keitaro paused and pointed towards Haruka's tea shop "While we're out, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" he asked the young girl.

"I'd like that Sempai." She smiled up at him, eager to spend more time with the man. Keitaro smiled at the girl and gave her another fond pet on the head before leading her towards Haruka's tea shop.

"RUKIA!" a scream tore through the air. Spinning around, the pair were in time to see a small girl chasing a ball into the centre of the road with a car fast approaching. As Shinobu realised what was happening, terror gripped her heart as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Hearing glass smash next to her Shinobu tore her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her for a moment to see the bags of groceries Keitaro was holding where her Sempai had been standing. Moving her eyes back to the middle of the road Shinobu saw that Keitaro had managed to reach the child just before the car hit. With the girl in his arms Keitaro held her close to his chest and spun her away from the car as the speeding vehicle collided with him, sending him flying onto the windscreen and rolling over the roof of the car until he landed on the road with a loud thud; the girl still in his arms crying as she lay on his chest. No one moved as they stared at the immobile body on the ground, not even the mother who was still in shock over what had just happened to her daughter could move her body to check on her child.

As everyone stared at the scene in front of them they were amazed to see the man slowly sit up, bend his neck as if working out a kink before smile down at the crying girl in his arms and gently stroke her hair to sooth the weeping girl "shhh, it's alright little one." He whispered softly to her.

Broken out of the spell she was under the mother cried out her daughters' name and rushed towards the pair. Falling to her knees, the mother grabbed hold of her daughter and held her tightly to her chest and wept into her hair. Giving them a smile, Keitaro reached out and gently and stroked the mothers back to sooth the hysterical woman. Feeling her daughters saviour run his hand up and down her back the mother raised her head to look at the man with a small smile on his face before burring her face into his chest, removing one hand from her daughter to wrap around Keitaro all the while crying out thank you over and over again until her voice was hoarse and her sobbing was reduced to tremors as she ran out of tears. "It's OK." He comforted the woman before turning his attention to the little girl. "Are you alright little one?" he asked gently stroking her hair.

Looking up at him the little girl nodded "Y-Yes." She sniffed.

Smiling down at her Keitaro pulled out a tissue and gently wiped away her tears. "There, there little one. No more tears OK? Cute little girls like you shouldn't cry. How about you show me your pretty smile?" he asked her. Nodding her head, Rukia gave him a shaky smile. "There we go. Much better." He said stroking her hair. "Let's get the two of you up and out of the road." He told them as he gently pulled them up, the woman falling against him as her legs gave out from the shock. "Easy now." He said as he held her around the waist. "Come with me and we'll get you a cup of tea to settle your nerves." He said soothingly. Leading the mother who was still clutching her daughter to her chest past the still stunned Shinobu into Haruka's tea house Keitaro sat the upset woman down at an unoccupied booth and approached his granddaughter. "Hey, Haru-chan can you do me a favour?" he asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Haruka nodded towards the woman who was still shaking while kissing her daughter.

"Her kid had a near miss with a car so they're still a bit freaked out." He explained. "Could you get her something to drink and look after her until she's feeling better?"

"Sure." She nodded. "I'll get one of the waitresses to take care of them. What about you?" she looked at his slightly torn and dirty clothes. "I'm guessing you were in the middle of it all?"

"Something like that." He smiled. "You know me. I'm always involved in interesting things. Now if you excuse me, I need to go check on Shinobu-chan. Make sure she's not to shaken up over the whole thing." He informed Haruka before leaving his great granddaughter to her work. Exiting the tea shop Keitaro found Shinobu where he left her with the same shocked expression she had when he walked past her. Resting his hand on her shoulder Keitaro smiled down at her. "You alright Shino-chan? I hope I didn't scare you. Why don't we head up stairs? Then you can have a dip in the springs while I put the groceries aw...oh." he trailed off as he saw his bags scattered over the ground; bottles broken and food spilled everywhere. "Sorry about that Shino-chan. I'll go back to the store and buy them again." He assured her and blinked when he saw her eyes fill with tears. "Shino-chan?"

With tears falling down her face, Shinobu dropped her bag and dashed forward to bury her head in his chest with her arms wrapped around him. "I-I was scared!" she wept.

Smiling down at her, Keitaro tenderly ran his fingers through her short blue hair before kneeling and wrapping his arms around her small body to let her cry into his shoulder. "It's alright Shino-chan." He told her quietly. "It takes more than that to hurt me." He said as gently stroked her back. "Come now Shinobu-chan. You don't need to cry over something like this."

"B-But... you..." she struggled to get out.

"I'm fine Shino-chan." He assured her as he cupped her chin and wiped her tears. "I was alright after our fall wasn't I? And this was nothing compared to that. So you don't need to cry anymore, OK?"

"O-OK..." she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Good girl." He petted her head and kissed her forehead that made her blush despite the situation. Gently taking her hand in his own Keitaro said "Let's get you upstairs."

"Yes Sempai." She nodded before bravely wrapping her arms around his. Smiling down at the shy girls bold actions Keitaro moved them towards the stairs only to stop when someone called out.

"Hey! Where Do You Think You're Going?" Turning around, Keitaro and Shinobu say an angry, brown haired young man wearing a green suit storming up to them.

"Something I can do for you?" Keitaro asked coolly as he stepped in front of Shinobu, making sure that the man had no direct route to the girl.

"Yeah, you can pay me for the damage you caused to my car!" he pointed at the sports car that was wrapped around a lamppost.

"That's funny. I don't remember crashing your car." Keitaro replied.

"That happened when you jumped in front of my car!" he snapped.

"I jumped in front of it to save a little girls life." Keitaro said squaring up to the man. "I doubt you will find neither a judge nor anyone else who would take the side of some obnoxious brat who was speeding and nearly hit a five year old over the person who saved the girls life."

The man took a step backwards, not used to people actually standing up to him. "I-I wasn't speeding!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm willing to bet that I can find witnesses that say you were." Keitaro threatened. "So I suggest that you call your insurance company and find someone to tow that wreck away before I call the police and have you arrested for littering." Keitaro snapped harshly at him before turning around with a smile at Shinobu. "Let's go Shinobu-chan." He said as he took her hand again and started to walk up the steps.

It took the man a moment to recover from the shock of someone actually threatening _him,_ but when he did his eyes narrowed as he glared at Keitaro's retreating back and started to follow them up the stairs. "Wait a minute! I'm not done with you yet!"

"He's following us Sempai." Shinobu said in a quiet voice with a slight tremor.

"Just ignore him. I'm sure he'll tire himself out eventually." Keitaro replied loud enough for the man to hear, further enraging him. Leading her upstairs, Keitaro made sure to keep himself between the man and his young charge until they reached Hinata Sou where he ushered the young girl into the building before turning to deal with the man.

"Listen, you're going to pay for what you did and I won't leave until you-!" he started but was cut off when Keitaro rounded on him.

"You _will_ leave and will do so _now_ if you know what's good for you." Keitaro snapped as he approached the man so that they were almost nose to nose forcing the man to back pedal away from him.

"Y-You can't talk to me like that!" he cried out.

"I can do whatever I want." Keitaro glared at him. "You see, ever since you entered the courtyard out side of that tea shop down there you've been on _my _property and as of right now you are trespassing. Not only that, but this building behind me is an all girls dorm. So I can only presume that the reason you are here on my land without my permission is to carry out some kind of perversion." Keitaro growled out at him. "Now, unless you want me to call the police about a prowler praying on innocent schoolgirls you will leave here this instance!"Keitaro ordered him.

The man just stood there opening and closing his mouth, not quite sure how to react to someone talking to him like that. In his entire life very few had ever even dared to say no to him and a quick complaint to his father generally sorted out the problem but this man was talking to him as if... as if he was some sort of _commoner_! A vain throbbing on his forehead and his face contorted into a snarl the man was about to make matters worse when a voice asked "What's going on out here?"

Turning around, both saw Naru approaching them drawn by the noise they were making. "Nothing you need to worry about Naru-chan. He was just leaving."

Seeing the pretty honey haired girl, the man pushed past Keitaro to grab Naru's hands. "Narusegawa-san! It's so good to finally see you again!" he gave her a smarmy smile.

"Do I know you?" Naru asked as she tilted her head making the man fall over slightly.

"I'm Kentaro Sakata." He said quickly recovering from the blow to his pride. "I went to the same school as you." He reminded her.

"er, OK?" She replied rather bemused by the strange man.

"Naru-chan." Keitaro said getting their attention. "Please ask your friend to leave and the next time you have a male visitor please inform me at least 24 hours before hand."

"But he's not my-" Naru started only to be interrupted by Kentaro.

"Come now Narusegawa-san. How about I take you out for a meal in this expensive little Italian place I know around here. A place that doesn't let the _riffraff_ anywhere near." He sniffed in Keitaro's direction who was giving him an unimpressed look.

"Er, but I have to-" Naru tried to explain only for Kentaro to pull her down the stairs.

"Come along Narusegawa-san." He ignored her protests.

Watching as they descended the stairs Keitaro frowned after them before letting out a sigh and shaking his head before entering Hinata Sou to make sure that Shinobu was alright. Walking to the living room Keitaro was greeted by the resident swordswoman with her fist clutched tightly around her sword. "Urashima-san, is everything alright? Shinobu-chan said that there was a man threatening you."

Keitaro grinned at her "And you were worried about me? That's so sweet of you! Come here!" he opened his arms wide to give her a hug and approached her only for Motoko to back away from the man with a blush on her face.

"I was concerned about what he might do to one of the residents." Motoko replied, drawing her sword slightly out of her scabbard to prevent him coming any closer.

Smiling at he and lowering his arms Keitaro said "Well, you don't have to worry about that. He was a friend of Naru-chan."

"And he is gone now?" she asked.

"Yep. He took Naru-chan out for a meal." He explained.

Motoko's eye's went wide "And you let them go? You don't even know him and you just let him abduct Naru-sempai!"

Keitaro gave her a disinterested look "As shocking as it may be Motoko-chan I have only been here a week so it's a bit unrealistic for me to know every one of Naru-chans acquaintances. As for being abducted, Naru-chan does not strike me as the type of woman who would allow herself to be abducted. She just agreed to go out on a date with him."

"But...But Naru-sempai doesn't date!" Motoko objected.

"Then maybe it's about time she started." Keitaro said simply. "She's 17, Motoko-chan. She's old enough to make her own choices. If she wants to go out with someone that is her choice even if we don't particularly approve of the person she chooses to see."

Jumping at an opening Motoko said "So you don't approve of this man that has taken Naru-sempai!"

"Not particularly, no. But as I've already said I've known her for less than a week and I do not see it as my place to pass judgment on the people she chooses to associate with." He answered her.

Narrowing her eyes at him Motoko snapped "You may not care about the wellbeing of your tenants but I do and I won't allow any harm to come to her!" she told him before storming out of the door. Watching her leave Keitaro let out a tired sigh.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Rushing down the stairs with her hand on her hilt Motoko fumed at her dorm manager. _'I can't believe that I lost to a man like him!" _she thought angrily_ 'Sister would be ashamed of me if she knew I was defeated by such a flippant man!'_ reaching the bottom of the stairs Motoko paused as she thought about which direction she should go.

"They went to the left." A voice said behind her.

Jumping in surprise, Motoko turned with her sword half drawn to see a bored looking Keitaro. _'How did he get there without me noticing him?' _she thought for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him. "What?"

"I said; they went to the left." Keitaro repeated as he pointed in the direction.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

Keitaro let out another sigh. "Well, I thought about it decided that it would be best if I accompanied you."

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked.

"Apart from the fact that I have to go to the store and buy some stuff?" he asked, grinning at the annoyed look on her face. "Well if I didn't come then you would go back to snipping at me, we'd argue and eventually you'd challenge me to another fight, I'd beat you and you'd end up hurt and then Su-chan would be sad and Naru-chan would have to dress up as a maid again and get mad at me so it's just easier to come with you." He explained with a smile. "Shall we?" he asked as he started go to the left.

Moving after him Motoko caught up and asked "How do you know they went this way?"

"Because that guy she's going out with said he was taking her to an expensive Italian restaurant and the most expensive one within walking distance is this way." He told her.

"How do you know they're walking? Perhaps he drove her to the restaurant?" she pointed out moodily, not liking that her rescue mission had been taken over.

"Because that's his car there." He pointed to the wrecked car that was wrapped around the lamppost. "And he's not the kind of guy that would take a cab so he'll be walking. Now, if you really want to catch up to them I suggest we hurry up." He said as he broke into a jog.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"I told you they would be here." He said smugly as he pointed to the couple in the window.

Motoko just responded with a huff. "It doesn't make up for the fact that you let them go off by themselves."

Keitaro just waved away her complaint. "We've found them and she's fine isn't she?" Keitaro pointed out.

"I suppose so." She reluctantly admitted as she stared at the pair in the window. "Perhaps I was just a little over protective of her."

"Maybe." Keitaro murmured as he stared at the man with a small frown on his face before smiling at Motoko. "Well, while we're here why don't we get something to eat?"

Motoko's eyes widened and her face flushed as she thought about his offer. "B-But, we shouldn't intrude on Naru-sempai's date." She objected.

"The restaurant is huge; I bet she won't even see us. Come on." He smiled at her as he grasped her arm and dragged her towards the entrance before she could protest. Entering the building, they found themselves in a lavish foyer and Motoko, for the first time in her life felt that she was underdressed as she looked around at all the exquisitely dressed women around them and down at her usual training attire. Keitaro either failed to notice or just flat out ignored her discomfort as he pulled her towards the maître d'.

Motoko wasn't the only one who thought the pair didn't fit in with the other clientele as the maître d' stared down his nose at the girl dressed as a shrine maiden and the man dressed in ripped clothes. "May I help you?" he asked coldly.

"Yes I'd like a table for two please." Keitaro smiled politely at the snobbish man.

"I'm sure you would." The head waiter replied haughtily. "But I'm afraid you need a reservation to dine here." He said with a mean smile, confident that they wouldn't have one.

Motoko bristled with anger at the thinly veiled insult. While she was aware that the two of them might not fit in with the people that normally frequent the restaurant but it didn't give this man the right to be rude to them and judging by the frown on Keitaro's face he didn't care for the man's attitude either. "Well, it's a good thing I have a reservation isn't it?" Keitaro replied.

"Is that so?" he said disbelievingly as he picked up a pen and flicked through his reservation book. "Under what name?"

"Taro Urashima." Keitaro said simply.

The maître d's whole body froze and dropped his pen as he heard the name. "T-Taro U-Urashima? A-as in...?"

"As in the owner of this restaurant." Keitaro said with malicious glee in his voice which was met with a surprised gasp from Motoko.

"F-Forgive me Urashima-sama!" The maître d' bowed hastily. "I-I did not realise who you were!"

"So this is how you normally treat our customers?" Keitaro asked sharply. "Then it's a wonder we have any customers left!"

"O-Of course not Urashima-sama. I-I would never do anything to drive away customers!" be tried his best to convince his boss.

"We shall see." Keitaro said narrowing his eyes at the now nervous man before saying "Why don't you show us to our table?"

"O-Of course Urashima-sama. Is there any particular table that you wish to sit at?" he asked, now in fully sycophant mode.

"We shall sit in the balcony." Keitaro said as he pointed to the balcony that overlooked the restaurant and would give them the perfect view to over look Naru and her date. "It will give me the opportunity to see just how well you are looking after my restaurant."

"P-Please come this way Urashima-sama." The maître d' bowed again to the pair.

Turning to look at Motoko, Keitaro smiled and held out her arm to her "Shall we Motoko-chan?"

Still in awe of the man, Motoko blushed slightly but interlaced her arm with his nevertheless and allowed him to lead her after the maître d'. Casually walking up the stairs as the waiters and waitresses rushed about to perfect the balcony for the surprise visit from their absent owner. Sitting them down the maître d' handed them a pair of menus. "If you don't mind me asking Urashima-sama, I was under the impression that you purchased this restaurant some 50 years ago but you appear to only be-"

"It was my father that bought this place." Keitaro quickly explained as he looked over the menu. "And since he passed away, this restaurant came into my ownership."

"Ah, I see." The maître d' nodded. "Have you decided what you would like to eat?" nodding his head, Keitaro relayed what he wanted. "Very good sir." The maître d' smiled as he wrote down his order. "And for the lady?" he asked turning towards a lost looking Motoko.

"Why don't you have the same as me, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked kindly with a smile. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I think I shall." She took his recommendation and handed the menu back to the head waiter who bowed to the two before taking his leave.

"First time you've had Italian food?" he asked as he rested his chin on his fist.

Blushing slightly Motoko replied "Shinobu-chan has prepared this type of food on a couple of occasions but I have never had it in a restaurant." She admitted.

Keitaro let out a small chuckle. "Well I'm sure our meal won't be able to compare to that of our little Shinobu-chan but I'm sure it will be enjoyable nonetheless."

Retuning his smile Motoko asked "Are you really the owner if this restaurant? Or are you just stealing someone's name in order to get a free meal?"

Laughing Keitaro replied "You really shouldn't be so cynical Motoko-chan."

"I'm not being cynical." She denied "You just have a habit of doing things on the spur of the moment."

Letting out a small chuckle Keitaro said "Yes I really am the owner of this restaurant. Or the Urashima family is at least. I can't really remember if it's in the family holdings or under my name." He explained. "The Urashima family settled here in Hinata before the emperor moved the capital to Tokyo so we own most of the property in the area."

Motoko nodded her head. It was much the same with her family back in Kyoto "And your father?" she wondered.

He nodded with a small smile. "He and my mother died some time ago."

"I'm sorry." Motoko bowed her head.

Keitaro waved away her sympathies "As I said, it happened a long time ago so don't concern yourself with it." He told her as the maître d' returned holding a bottle of wine.

"Forgive me for interrupting Urashima-sama, but I found this bottle in the office and I believe that it belonged to your father. I understand that 1790 was his favourite vintage." He displayed the bottle to him.

Keitaro's face lit up as he saw the bottle. "It's my favourite vintage as well." He smiled as he took the bottle from the man.

Smiling happily at the brownie points he had apparently earned the maître d' continued "Would you like me to pour for you?"

"No thank you, I think I can just about manage that." He replied. "Perhaps you can go check on our food." He dismissed the man. Pouring a small sip into his glass, Keitaro brought the wine up to his nose and inhaled the delicate bouquet with a smile on his face before taking the sweet liquid into his mouth. "Delicious." He smiled fondly as he remembered when he acquired the bottle. That was one of the advantages of being an immortal, you could become a wine collector simple by buying the wine as soon as it had been bottled and wait for it to become a vintage. "Would you like to try some Motoko-chan?" he asked as he extended the bottle towards her glass which she quickly covered with her hand.

"I am still underage." She reminded him.

Keitaro gave her a small smile "I'm not suggesting you drink the entire bottle just one glass. I doubt that you will get drunk from one glass. Or are you worried that I'll try to take advantage of you in your inebriated state." He smiled.

"No, but it does not change the fact that I'm too young to drink alcohol." She replied.

"In France they let little kids drink wine, I'm sure it'll be alright for you to have a sip." He insisted. "When in Rome and all that."

"But we are in an Italian restaurant." She pointed out.

"And this is a French wine." He countered with a grin.

Giving him a weary look Motoko removed her hand and allowed him to pour half a glass of the red liquid into it. "Thank you." She said as she took a small sip which seemed to meet with his approval. As the maître d' presented them with their food Motoko looked down at the restaurant floor to look at Naru and her date. "I suppose I was too paranoid about Naru-sempai. She appears to be fine."

"mmm, even if she is bored out of her mind." Keitaro agreed.

"What so you mean?" Motoko asked looking back up at her own partner.

"Isn't it obvious? Naru-chan is just smiling politely and nodding her head to go along with whatever he is talking about. And by the way he keeps touching his own chest like that, I'd say he was doing nothing but talk about himself." He commented as he started to eat his meal.

Turning back to the couple below Motoko saw that he was right. The man kept gesturing to himself with extravagant movements while Naru had had a slightly glazed look in her eyes that reminded Motoko of how Kitsune looked whenever she lectured the elder woman about her vices. "Then why does she not say anything?"

"Because that wouldn't be polite Motoko-chan." He explained patiently. "That is what a date is. Two people politely listening to each other's interests to decide if they want to pursue a relationship with one another. It's just a shame that that young man only seems to be interested in himself." Keitaro told her.

"You sound like you have been on a great many dates." Motoko observed.

"One or two." He admitted with a smile. "Yourself?"

"I have never been on a date before." She informed him.

"Is that so?" Keitaro grinned. "Then I'm honoured to be your first." He chuckled as her face lit up with a blush.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The rest of the meal had continued on at a sedate pace with gentle conversation between Motoko and Keitaro, the manager of the dorm occasionally peering down at the couple below as they started to eat dessert. "How are you enjoying your dessert, Motoko-chan?" he asked.

"It is very good." She nodded. "It is almost as good as Shinobu-chans."

Laughing at the comment, Keitaro stopped suddenly as a movement caught his eye on the floor below. Kentaro had suddenly reached out and grasped Naru's hands. While the action obviously surprised the now blushing Naru, what caught Keitaro's attention was the sleight of hand and the slight fizzing of Naru's drink. Narrowing his eyes, Keitaro let out annoyed sigh. "I hate it when I'm right." He muttered.

"Pardon?" Motoko asked, looking up from her dessert.

Seeing Naru take a sip of her drink Keitaro returned his gaze to the girl in front of him as he placed his spoon on the table next to his half empty bowl. "I'm afraid we will have to leave soon Motoko-chan." He said regretfully. "So you will better eat up."

"Why is that?" Motoko asked with a tilted head, rather enjoying herself.

"Because those two will be leaving soon." He explained as he nodded his head towards the couple downstairs and pulled out a pen and started to write something down on a napkin.

Turning to look down at the pair Motoko saw that they were already standing up as the man paid for the meal and Naru stumbled against him so that he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is Naru-sempai drunk?" she asked shocked.

"Something like that." Keitaro mumbled as he called the maître d' who had been hovering nearby the entire time.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Urashima-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." He waved away the man's grovelling. "My friend and I are done now. And here." He said handing him the napkin. "Follow the instructions I have written here."

Looking down at the napkin the maître d' blinked before looking back up at Keitaro. "Sir?"

"Exactly as I have written." Keitaro insisted as he stood up. "Come along now Motoko-chan." He said as he made his way to the stairs.

Standing up and following the man, Motoko asked. "What is going on?"

"When it happens be sure to catch Naru-chan." Was all Keitaro said in return as he walked down the stairs with Motoko following close behind.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Kentaro couldn't believe his luck. Although his car had been totalled it had meant that he had gotten to meet Narusegawa again. He had been keeping his eye on the pretty you woman since he first noticed her back when he still attended the same school as her and had been trying to track her down since he graduated will little success but now she had just fallen into his lap. And what was even better was that she was completely defenceless! She didn't even think about covering her drink, just because she was in an upscale restaurant. And now she was all his. Holding her close to his body around her waist so that her breasts were pressed into his side Kentaro asked "Did you enjoy your meal Naru-chan." He leered at the beauty.

"I don't feel too good." She slurred as she stumbled forward.

"Don't worry, I know a nice hotel where you can lay down." He leered as his hand slipped under her skirt to squeeze her panty clad rear.

"Hey Kentaro!" a voice called out behind them. Turning around, Kentaro was met with a fist slamming into his nose, shattering the bone and making blood pour out.

"My Nose!" Kentaro screamed as he let go of Naru and brought both hands up to cover his nose. "You Bastard! You Broke My Nose!" he yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry, I was aiming for your eye." Keitaro replied coldly as his fist shot out and smashed into his right eye, sending the man flying backwards.

Motoko was far too concerned about Naru to be shocked by Keitaro's violence as she held her limp Sempai in her arms. "Naru-sempai, are you alright?"

"mmm, Motoko-chan...?" the girl mumbled, her eyes half open. "Can you take me to the springs?" she asked deliriously.

"What is wrong with you Naru-sempai?" Motoko cried but the girl didn't answer. Leaning in close to Naru's mouth Motoko smelled her breath and detected only the slightest trace of alcohol, nowhere near enough to get Naru in her current state. "Urashima-san what-...Urashima-san?" she asked as a tremor ran through her body.

In front of her, the clearly enraged Keitaro was flooding the air around them with his Ki soaked in killing intent as he held Kentaro in the air with one fist around his throat; the man clawing at Keitaro's fist as he tried to get him to release his hold though Keitaro didn't even seem to notice. "He drugged her." Keitaro growled, his lips contorted in an angry snarl "This little prick drugged her and was about to rape her!" he spat, making the man in his grasp flinch. "Scum like this doesn't even deserve to _live!_" Keitaro declared as he tightened his fingers around Kentaro's throat making him choke.

Motoko's whole body trembled and her knees went week as she _felt_ the anger and hate in his voice. Staring at the fist that was tightening its grip around Kentaro's neck Motoko came to a realisation _'H-He...He is going to kill him.'_ While Motoko agreed that perhaps Kentaro did not deserve to live or at the very least something should be permanently removed from his anatomy to prevent him from doing something like this to any other woman; the prospect of seeing Keitaro take a life unsettled her more than she thought it should. The idea that the man who so tenderly doted on Shinobu and eagerly played with Su could so easily kill with seemingly no hesitation frightened her more than anything. "U-Urashima-san..." she struggled to get out, the sheer amount of Ki washing over her was so overwhelming that it came out as barely a whisper. Swallowing hard Motoko tried again. "U-Urashima-san!" she called out in a slightly firmer voice but Keitaro either didn't hear or didn't care about what she had to say and tightened his grip even further. Seeing the man's eyes roll into the back of his head Motoko yelled "Keitaro-San!"

Pausing in his squeezing, Keitaro looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw how distressed she was. Getting his emotions back under control, Keitaro suppressed his Kei so that it was no longer pouring off of him and loosened his grip slightly. Slamming him against the wall and letting him fall to the floor, Keitaro stamped down on his foot on the man's hand, making a cracking sound ring through the air as his bones broke and he screamed in pain. "Consider yourself lucky." He growled out in a harsh whisper that only he could hear. "In any other circumstances you wouldn't have taken one more breath." He hissed "But since I have no wish for them to see this side of me you will survive for today but let me tell you something. If I find out that you have ever do anything like this again nothing will stop me from taking your life. And now you will wait right here for the police to arrive." He ground his foot against his hand, making it abundantly clear that if the man wanted to run away he would have to do so without his hand.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"It's about time you got here." Keitaro said dryly as a grey haired older man approached him.

"Well, being the chief of police takes up a lot of my time. I can't just drop everything whenever you click your fingers Taro-kun." He smiled at the man.

"Then perhaps my recommendation should have gone to someone else?" he grinned as he shook his hand "It's good to see you again Itsuki-kun. How is little Misa-chan doing?" he asked.

"She's not so little anymore. She's in university now." He said "She's single as well." He added offhandedly.

"I find that hard to believe. Especially if she takes after your wife." He ignored the not so subtle hint. He had met Itsuki Nogizaka many years ago when he had first joined the police force and he and his wife were one of the few outside of Urashima family that knew of Keitaro's secret.

"Of course she does." He agreed. "And you have no idea how much trouble it is too keep her single because of it." He added gruffly in the way only an overly protective father of a very beautiful daughter could. "So what happened here? What did that man do to earn such a beating?" he gestured to the broken man laying in the ambulance.

Keitaro's face hardened as the smile fell from his face. "He drugged a friend of mine and was about to take her to a hotel." Keitaro stated.

Itsuki winced slightly at the revelation. The two of them had met under similar circumstances over four decades ago when he was still a rookie. He and his older more experienced partner had been called out one night on an attempted rape case and had arrived on the scene to find the rapist wheeled off on a stretcher to an ambulance, his teeth missing and his nose caved in from the force of the blows dealt to him. And to the side, watching in distain as the rapist was taken away was Taro Urashima; one of his blood soaked hands gently running up and down the back of the woman he saved as she clung to him for dear life, rejecting all attempts that the paramedics and police had made to separated her from her saviour as she sobbed into his bare chest, his shirt wrapped around the woman to protect her modesty as her own clothes had been torn to shreds by the man. All throughout the interview what struck the young cop was the changes in the man's eyes. Whenever his eyes rose from the woman in his arms to talk to the police his eyes were so cold it seemed as if he could have killed the rapist without so much as even a second thought but when he turned back to the woman his eyes filled with so much compassion and care that it was as if he was her father despite the fact that he had only met her a little while earlier. Itsuki had had several other encounters with the seemingly young Urashima most of the time involving Taro being embroiled in foiling one crime or another usually at great injury to the criminals perpetrating the crime. Itsuki had always wondered how he got away with causing such harm to the people without so much as a complaint filed against him. When he asked his partner why everyone ignored his violent actions the elder cop had become uncomfortable and had brushed off the questions, mumbling something about a powerful family and that he probably saved more people than most of the officers in the precinct. However, it wasn't until much later had he and Taro been formally introduced to each other. Due to a series of events Itsuki had found himself captured by Yakuza and was about to be killed when Taro arrived.

Apparently, he had found out that the gang had set up shop in _his_ idealistic prefecture and did not appreciate how they were harassing the local shop keepers and decided to give them a friendly warning. They took it as well as could be expected and promptly shot the smiling man in the head before turned their attention back to their captive, believing that that situation had been resolved. Of course, when Taro stood back up again all hell broke loose. After several gunshot wounds and multiple stabbings Keitaro was the only one standing unscathed as the Yakuza lay around him unconscious and bloodied. When Keitaro finally noticed the tied up police man the bloodlust drained from his eyes as he blinked at him.

After a long explanation and demonstration to prove his immortality, Taro revealed his secret to the police officer which was obviously met with scepticism from the man despite what he had just seen. After a great deal of talking Taro finally managed to convince Itsuki to keep his secret and the two ended up as friends, Keitaro giving him any tip offs that he would come to hear about and Itsuki doing the same if the police were ever unable to do something about criminals that needed to be persuaded to give up a life of crime. This arrangement worked well; the streets were safer, the shop keepers were no longer bothered by gangs and Itsuki quickly rose among the ranks due to his capability of stopping crimes before they were committed and commendations from a very influential individual of a certain old and powerful family. The rise in rank and salary had meant that Itsuki could propose to the love of his life and they were soon married, with Keitaro and his 'Aunt' Hina Urashima being guests of honour; his wife and friend getting along famously and Itsuki himself eternally grateful to the man who made all this happen.

As grateful as he was, there was always something about Keitaro that made him slightly weary. It often seemed as if the man had multiple personalities that could change in a heartbeat. The majority of the time Keitaro was a cheerful, happy man who put everyone at ease just by being in the room (and also happened to be the only man that he would approve of dating his daughter), but there were times when he seemed to be a completely different person, a viscous and merciless creature that was unstoppable once roused. Of course, Itsuki had only seen that side of Taro the one time when their partnership had be created but there was proof of the beast's existence if you looked at those that he unleashed his rage against. Very rarely had one of the criminals Taro had discovered escaped without needing a visit to the hospital and even then they had to be patched up down at the station. The attacks always seemed to be much more vicious when it involved a woman victim and if it was a case of rape like the one that happened when they had met, it was often surprising that the criminal made it to the hospital without dying. It was as if they had caused some kind of affront to him, as if the victim of their perversion was a member of his family that he cared for more than his own life even if he had no prior connection to them. So Itsuki was puzzled as to why the man was still groaning in pain in the back of the ambulance instead of being near death after attempting to do that to Taro's friend.

"I see." Itsuki nodded before grabbing the arm of a young officer and whispered hasty instruction to him. Turning back to his old friend Itsuki said "And you left him alive? You going soft in your old age?" he asked with a humourless chuckle.

Giving him a grim smile Keitaro replied "I had no wish for her to see that." He nodded in the direction of Motoko who was cradling the sleeping Naru in her arms. "She is still innocent of how the world really is and I would like her to stay that way for the time being." Keitaro explained.

Itsuki nodded his head in understanding as the young office he had grabbed returned with a small satchel of pills in a plastic bag and a sheet of paper. Accepting them, the chief of police looked them over before handing them to Keitaro. "This was found on our young friend over there." He said "It's a type of date rape drug that's very fast acting, it only takes a couple of minutes after ingestion for the effects to take a hold. And this is the preliminary blood test on your friend." He explained "There is a drug in her system but we won't know for sure if it is the same one as in the satchels until we get her blood sample back to the station. If it is then we'll be able to convict him."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow "If? I saw him drop one of these pills into her drink."

"Yes, but if it is a different drug than one of these then his lawyer can say one of the waiters slipped it into her drink and he had no prior knowledge of it."

"And my testimony doesn't count for anything now days?" Keitaro asked. "It used to be that if people needed a character witness they would just have to tell them that I was on their side to make the case against them disappear." Keitaro huffed.

"I'm afraid your name doesn't carry as much weight as it used to." Itsuki smiled. "People are more inclined to believe evidence rather than one man's word."

"mmm, well there should be surveillance cameras in the restaurant so you may catch him slipping it into her drink. Watch around the time he grabs her hands." Keitaro mentioned.

"I'll send someone over right away." Itsuki nodded "If nothing else we should be able to find out where he got those pills from."

"Yes, I wouldn't mind knowing that either." Keitaro agreed with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Well, I'll be sure to let you know if we find out anything." Itsuki smiled. "How's your friend doing?"

"The paramedics said that she'll be groggy and maybe a bit nauseous for a while but she'll be fine after she sleeps off the drugs." Keitaro explained.

"That's good." Itsuki smiled at his friend "Well, I had best make sure all of this gets tidied up so why don't you go take your ladies home. I'm sure they could use the rest."

"I guess so." Keitaro nodded his head before smiling at his friend "It was good to see you again Itsuki-kun. Give my love to Misa-chan and your wife."

"You're always welcome around for dinner and I'm sure Misa and Sakura-chan will be more than happy to see you again." He offered.

"I might just do that." Keitaro smiled "It might be a while before I can get around to visiting you. Hina-chan changed Hinata Sou into a girls dorm so I have my hands full."

Itsuki raised an eyebrow "A girls dorm eh? Some people have all the luck."

"Don't let Sakura-chan hear you say that." Keitaro laughed before shaking his hand again and walking over to his tenants. "How she's doing?" Keitaro asked Motoko who was gently stroking Naru's hair.

"She's still sleeping." Motoko replied "They said she probably won't wake up for a while."

"Well let's get her home." Keitaro nodded.

"Shouldn't she go to hospital?" Motoko asked concerned.

"She just needs rest and she can do that better back at Hinata Sou." Keitaro said as he gently picked Naru up and slipped her onto his back, her cheek resting on the top of his head and her arms draped over his shoulders as he laced his fingers together under her thighs to hold her up. "Let's go." He said as he started off.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Walking in silence back to Hinata Sou, Keitaro let out a sigh and said "If there is something on your mind Motoko-chan feel free to speak up."

The two of them continued on in silence for another ten meters as Motoko considered what to say "Would you have killed him?" she asked quietly.

"I had no intention of doing so." He answered and looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see her response.

"That is not what I asked." She replied "I had no intention of eating a meal with you but I did so anyway."

"Very true." Keitaro gave her a slightly approving smile, proud that she saw through his words.

When he did not speak again Motoko pressed for answers "So? Would you have done?"

"Perhaps." Seeing the look on her face and that she had gone slightly paler than she normally was Keitaro stopped and turned towards her "Does my answer upset you Motoko-chan?"

"It's just... how can you speak so casually about taking a person's life?" Motoko cried.

Keitaro gave her a long appraising stare before saying "That is a strange statement from one who used a Shinmei-ryū technique against two untrained innocents just a couple of days ago."

"That was different! I was trying to punish them not kill them!"

"Are you really that naive Motoko-chan? Are you aware of how fragile the human body is? At the best of times it is a step away from being destroyed and that's without you waving your umbrella around. A simple fall can leave a man paralysed; a knock to the head can give him a concussion or a brain haemorrhage that can kill them. And what do you think will happen if you sent them flying with your Raimeiken, mmm? Do you believe that they would just dust themselves off and continue on their merry way? No Motoko-chan. The techniques that you practice can be lethal and if you are unaware of that you should give up your title as heir of the Shinmei-ryū school and abandon your art before you do something you regret for the rest of your life." He said before continuing on his way.

Glaring after him with her fists clenched Motoko yelled after him "Wasn't it you who preached to me that the teachings of the Shinmei-ryū school dealt with the elimination of evil spirits not evil people!"

Stopping again Keitaro placed Naru on a bench before turning to give Motoko a tired look. "Have you really been taught nothing about your family's history? The Aoyama's are a family of warriors. Why is it do you think you have a sword hanging at your hip?"

Hearing him mention her blade, Motoko grasped the hilt of her sword "Our swords are a medium through which we purify and destroy evil spirits!"

"When exorcising a spirit most people settle for prayer beads or drums to do so." Keitaro pointed out. "But the Aoyama's chose a sword as the instrument of profession. Do not believe that all the emperor had your family doing was fighting monsters. When necessary he called upon your family just as he called upon mine to take up arms and defend the empire. Do not act as if none of your family has never shed blood with their blade. The Aoyamas have acted as executioner just as much as saviours."

"We are not talking about my family's history." Motoko growled out. "We are talking about the here and now! We are talking about you nearly killing a man!"

"And what if we hadn't come here?" Keitaro asked gravely "What if we allowed Naru-chan to go with him and I hadn't seen him slip something into her drink? Are you aware what would have happened to her if I didn't stop him?"

"Of course I do!" Motoko snapped.

"I don't think you do." Keitaro disagreed "Have you ever met a woman who has been raped?"

"No." Motoko admitted.

"Then you don't know what it does to them." He told her. "It destroys them. Their lives are never the same again. No matter what happens, how much time passes it hangs over them. It can tear a family apart. You see, in some ways it's even worse than murder. With death there is momentary pain before nothing. The family will mourn, a part of them will die but with luck they will move on to have something that resembles a normal life but not with rape. With rape they live on with the memory of what happened, they have to bare the shame they unjustly feel, their families have to watch their loved ones break down. And those are the ones that don't choose to end their own lives. Can you imagine that Motoko-chan? Seeing your daughter collapse in upon herself, fear the world; fear the touch of any man even the one who raised her until the stress and shame become too much for her and she cuts their writs, overdoses on pills or steps off a building just to stop it hurting?"

"N-No." Motoko replied quietly.

"No one can. Not if they haven't lived it themselves or seen someone live through it. So the next time you lecture me on whether it is morally right or wrong to kill a rapist perhaps you can spare a thought to the women and their families that won't have to suffer because of one evil man's death." Keitaro told her sternly as she lowered her head in shame at being chastised. "Now let's get Naru-chan home. She needs a proper bed rather than a bench to sleep on." He said as he picked up the sleeping girl and placed her back on his back and continued on his way to Hinata Sou with Motoko trailing behind.

After walking in a thoughtful silence for a while before Motoko mumbled out "I apologise Urashima-san."

"Don't apologise for not suffering through such a tragedy. It's insulting to those that have." He told her. "Just be thankful for not having to bare that cross."

"I was apologising for lecturing you." she said with a slight smile.

"Don't concern yourself Motoko-chan. It isn't a flaw to not want to take a life; it is a virtue that is unfortunately in short supply in this world. Perhaps when you are older like me then you will be a bit more cynical but there's nothing wrong with how you are now." He smiled gently at her as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are not that much older than I am." She countered

"Still older than you." he smiled with an amused look in his eyes. Looking at the twinkle in his eyes Motoko couldn't help but think that they looked far older than the man himself.

Frowning in thought for a moment, Motoko decided to put it out of her mind for the moment before nodding her head slightly and innocently pointing out "You nearly didn't come."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Keitaro huffed "Of course I would have come!" he insisted "You think I would just let Naru-chan go off by herself unsupervised with an ass like him?"

"But you did." She disagreed. "If I didn't argue with you, you would have stayed in Hinata Sou."

"No I wouldn't." He harrumphed. "I was just making sure Shino-chan was alright. Since I was certain that he wouldn't try something until he was at least out of sight of the tea house I would have had plenty of time to track them down. I knew exactly where they went didn't I?"

"I suppose you did." Motoko allowed with a smile.

"Besides," Keitaro sniffed "I was sure Naru-chan was going to punch that smarmy grin off his face and I didn't want to miss that."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Groaning as her head throbbed, Naru tried to sit up only for a pair of strong hands to gently push her back. "mfph?"

"You shouldn't try and get up yet, Naru-sempai." A voice told her.

Slowly opening her eyes Naru was just able to make out the familiar mane of long black hair. "Motoko-chan?" she mumbled.

"Urashima-san said you will feel better soon." Motoko replied. "You just need to rest for a while."

"W-what happened?" she moaned.

"Your date didn't go so well." Motoko asked.

"Wasn't a date..." Naru grumbled as she sat up again and squinted at the kendo girl "What are you wearing Motoko-chan?"

Motoko's face lit up bright red "U-Urashima-san insisted since you did the same when you were looking after me." She explained.

Naru looked the kendo girl up and down. She was wearing a similar maid costume that she had worn when she took care of Motoko but heavily customised most likely to Kitsune's design. Rather than having a corset like design like she had worn, this one was simply a frilly top that hugged Motoko's unbound breasts showing a great deal of cleavage while leaving her midriff bare. Her skirt remained the same length as Naru's but due to the fact that her legs were longer than Naru's meant that it appeared much shorter. Even through her hazy mind Naru felt a pang of jealousy. "How did _he_ get _you_ to wear _that_?"

Blushing, Motoko lifted her chin up to reveal a decorative chocker embossed with Su's three eyed symbol. "It is one of Su-chan's creations. It makes the wearer do whatever she wants them too. She made it to force people to play with her when she first arrived here and we refused to join in her more _boisterous_ games. We discovered that she could be distracted by bananas before she got a chance to use it but Kitsune found out about it and she and Urashima-san convinced Su-chan to use it on me when I refused to get into one of Kitsune's outfits."

"One of?" Naru rasped as she accepted a drink of water from Motoko.

Motoko's blush deepened "It was either this or a bun- bunny costume." She admitted "I chose the lesser of two evils."

"I see." Naru smiled slightly. "What exactly happened to me?"

Motoko tensed slightly before saying "That man you were with drugged you and sought to take advantage of your vulnerable state."

Naru's eyes widened before she slumped back. "I see." She said quietly. "And you rescued me?"

"It was more Urashima-san than myself." She admitted "He was the one that noticed that he had slipped you the drug and he was the one that stopped him from taking you to a hotel. He also carried you home."

"What... what happened to Kentaro?"

"After Urashima-san had beaten him up, the police arrived to take him away." Motoko revealed.

Naru was silent for a moment. "Where's Keitaro-san?"

"He is out shopping. Apparently when he went out with Shinobu-chan earlier the food they brought was ruined." Motoko explained.

"And the others?"

"I believe they are in the springs. Urashima-san told Kitsune what has happened but we told the younger girls that you had food poisoning."

"Thanks Motoko-chan." Naru mumbled. "I don't suppose you could help me to the springs could you?"

"Of course Naru-sempai." Motoko agreed and gently took a hold of Naru's arm to help her up.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Helping Naru get undressed before doing the same Motoko guided the still shaky Naru through the door to the springs. "Look, Naru's all better now!" Su cheered as she spotted them walking through the steam.

"Not just yet Su-chan but I'm getting there." Naru smiled as she slipped into the warm pool.

"Well, don't worry, Su's got just the thing to make you feel better!" she cheered as she held up a bottle filled with a thick, bubbling purple liquid and a skull and cross bones label on it "This'll make your tummy stop hurting!" she promised.

Smiling at the blonde Naru reached out and sat her on her lap. "Thanks Su-chan but I'm not that ill. Save it for when we really need it." She said as she nuzzled into Su's soft hair

"I don't think we'll ever be that desperate." Kitsune said as she settled next to her friend. "How are you feeling Naru-chan?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Giving her a small smile Naru said "Yea I'm fine."

"See, Shinomu? Naru's fine so you don't have to be sad anymore." Su said to the chef

Turning to look at the blue haired girl next to them, Naru saw that the girl's eyes were big and watery. "I-I'm sorry if my food made you unwell."

Smiling at the girl, Naru reached out and gently stroked her hair "Don't be silly Shinobu-chan. I could never get sick from eating your food." She assured the girl. "No more tears OK?"

"OK." She nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Still smiling Naru closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the pool "Yeah, I'm fine now Shinobu-chan." She said as she pulled the girl to her side and gently stroked her hair. "I just need a nice relaxing dip in the springs and maybe some of your delicious food a bit later and I'll be right as rain."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Night-time**

Getting changed into his pyjamas Keitaro stretched his arms above his head and sighed. He had returned home from the store a couple of hours ago and had made a special meal for everyone, shooing Shinobu away when she tried to help telling her that he wanted to make something special for her since he gave her a scare earlier today. As much as she wanted to help all it took was for Keitaro to gently stroke her hair and smile at her to send her running off with a blush. Afterwards, Keitaro had pulled Motoko to the side and asked her to keep the details of what had transpired between them a secret as to not upset the other girls. Getting her agreement, Keitaro smiled and made a comment about how she looked in her maid outfit that led her to chase him around the building.

Now in his room, Keitaro unrolled his futon when there was a knock at his door. "Coming." He called out as he approached the door and slid it open. "Hey Kit...sune." he hesitated slightly when he saw what she was wearing. She was dressed in an almost see through teddy, the straps hanging loosely from her shoulders to show off more of her beautiful breasts, her erect nipples showing through the thin material of her teddy that ended just below her hips. "What can I do for you Kitsune?" he smiled.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. Can I come in?" she asked sweetly.

"You know you're always welcome here." He smiled as he allowed her to enter his room. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he closed the door turned around to face the woman.

Pressing her body against his, Kitsune wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Naru-chan." She said as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Smiling into her mouth, Keitaro returned her affection, his tongue exploring her mouth as he gently held her hips.

Slowly breaking the kiss but keeping their faces close together Keitaro murmured "Don't mention it Kitsune." He smiled as his hands slipped down to grasp her rear, giving it an affectionate squeeze before raising an eyebrow "You're not wearing any panties Kitsune." He told her.

"Fancy that." She purred as she slowly ran her tongue over her lips. "You know, I've very grateful for what you did today. If there was any particular way you wished me to show my gratitude I would be more than happy to do so." She informed him.

"Seeing your beautiful smile every day is reward enough as it is." He smiled as his eyes drifted downwards "Among other things."

"I'm more than happy to let you see anything you wanted." She offered.

"I'm sure you are." He smiled and pulled her closer to his body, his nose rubbing against hers.

Letting out a breathy sigh as she seductively bit her bottom lip, Kitsune lightly drew on his chest and asked "What would you like to see first?"

Slowly removing one hand from her rear Keitaro slid it up her body before cupping her cheek "I would love to see your eyes." He told her as he gently stroked her cheek. Staring up into his eyes, Kitsune slowly opened hers to reveal her light brown irises. Smiling at her he whispered "I knew they would be beautiful." He told her, bringing a light blush to her cheeks. "They are the most beautiful thing about you." He told her before grinning as he looked down at her "Well, they're just as beautiful as the rest of you." He corrected himself.

"Well aren't you a flatterer?" she smiled as she kissed him again as she brought her leg between his. "What else would you like as a reward?"

"I'm happy enough with this." He smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure? I've already told I'd do anything to show you how thankful I am." She purred as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"I'm sure." He nodded and kissed her nose.

Letting out an annoyed sigh "You really know how to tease a girl don't you?" Kitsune pouted cutely. "You even took Motoko-chan out on a date but you won't even play with me."

"Is that jealousy I hear Kitsune-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Not at all." She denied as she leaned up to kiss his neck "I just want to have some fun with you."

"I have no problem having some fun with you and I'm more than willing to play with you, just so long as it's not _that_ game." He smiled and playfully squeezed her rear as he nuzzled into her short soft hair.

"Then what will you play with me?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sure we can think of something." He told her as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hand slid down to cup her breast, gently massaging the heavy mound as he squeezed her soft flesh making the beautiful woman in his arms gasp into his mouth. Growing weak at the knees, Kitsune happily slumped against his body so that only her arms around his neck and the hand cupping her rear was all that kept her falling to the floor.

"You're an amazing kisser." She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder and lightly kissed his neck.

"You're not half bad yourself, Kitsu-chan." He said slipping a hand under her teddy to stroke the smooth skin of her back. "I think it's time for bed Kitsu-chan."

"mmm, I like the sound of that." She purred.

"Your own bed." He smiled at the disappointed moan.

"I bet you'd allow Motoko-chan to stay in your bed." She pouted.

"That depends." He smiled. "Is she still wearing that maid outfit?"

"Uh-uh, Su took off the collar and off came the uniform." She smiled. "But I'm sure I have one in my closet somewhere."

"That wouldn't surprise me." He told her, giving her a kiss on the nose. "But you should go back to your room."

"One more kiss?" she asked hopefully.

"One more kiss." He agreed as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again, his tongue slipping into her mouth as both hands fell to her rear to pull her body closer to his. Moaning as she ground her body against his Kitsune hungrily sucked on Keitaro's tongue before slipping her own into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Kitsune murmured "One more kiss?"

Letting out a laugh Keitaro said "No. Now get back to your room." He smiled and gave her rear a playful smack.

Still pouting, Kitsune sighed "Fine." She reluctantly let go of him. "But you have to take me out on a date later OK?"

"I'd be honoured to Kitsu-chan." He smiled as he gently rubbed her hips.

Smiling at her new nickname Kitsune said "I'll hold you to that." She promised before brushing past him, her hips swaying as she went. Reaching the door, Kitsune looked over her shoulder and said "Sweet Dreams Kei-kun." She smiled before shrugging off her teddy and let it fall to the floor.

Taking in the beautiful sight before him, Keitaro couldn't help but smile. Walking over to the woman Keitaro rested his hands on her bare hips and leaned down to gently press his lips against hers "I'll be dreaming of you all night long." he assured her.

"Good boy." She smiled. "And if you... feel the need, you're welcome to come visit me." She offered breathily, her lips millimetres away from his before sauntering out of the room.

Watching her leave Keitaro let out a small chuckle before picking up the silk garment Kitsune had abandoned and carefully folded the teddy, placing it on the chair to the side for when she eventually came back to get it. Above him, a red faced Naru pulled her head back from her hole. _'I can't believe I just saw that! I...I can't believe Kitsune was so... so forward!'_ she thought as the blush on her face deepened. _'I mean, she's always been a flirt but that... that was something completely different! I didn't realise that she liked him that much.'_ She thought pensively as she bit her bottom lip only to jump when a voice called out from below.

"You alright up there Naru-chan?" Looking down the hole Naru say Keitaro staring back up at her with an amused grin on his face. "I never had you down as a voyeur Naru-chan."

Blushing deeper Naru stuttered out "I-I'm not!" she denied.

"Then why are you peeking into my room?" he teased.

"I-I wanted to see if you were in here." She answered.

"To catch me changing?" he wondered.

"NO!" she refused hotly. "I just wanted to say thank you. Motoko-chan told me that you rescued me from that guy and I wanted to say thank you."

"Don't worry about it Naru-chan. I'm just happy that you're safe." He smiled up at her.

Blushing down at him Naru replied. "I still need to thank you." She paused for a moment. "Um, are you and Kitsune...?"

"So you were watching?" he grinned.

"N-Not really." She denied "I was just waiting for you two to finish before talking to you."

"Finish what?" he asked obviously enjoying himself.

"Talking!" she exclaimed. "...So?"

"We're just friends." He answered with a smile. "Kitsune just likes to tease me. You know what she's like."

"Yeah I do." She murmured _'and that's wasn't like her.'_

"Well you should get to sleep. You've had a long day and the drug's probably still in your system. It'd be best if you take it easy for a while."

"Sure." She nodded.

"Good night Naru-chan." He smiled up at her.

"Good night Keitaro-kun." She said quietly "Thanks again." She said before closing the hatch.

Smiling up at the closed hole Keitaro shook his head before slipping into his futon.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Meanwhile downstairs, Motoko stood with the phone to her ear as she waited for the line to connect. After a minute or so someone answered the phone Yes? the voice asked tersely.

"Sister, it is me." Motoko replied.

Motoko-han, as much as I love to talk to you and wish you would call more often I would prefer it if you did so at a more reasonable hour. Tsuruko said.

"I apologise sister but this is the first opportunity I had to call you today and I would prefer to talk to you about this matter sooner rather than later."

Very well Motoko-han, if you insist. What is it you want to talk about? she asked with a sigh.

"It is about the new manager of Hinata Sou. I would like your opinion on something..."

**

* * *

**

A/N

Sorry for the long delay but here's another chapter done and i hope you like it


	5. Relationships Revealed

**Ancestor**

* * *

**Last Time On ****Ancestor**

_Meanwhile downstairs, Motoko stood with the phone to her ear as she waited for the line to connect. After a minute or so someone answered the phone "__Yes?"__ the voice asked tersely._

"_Sister, it is me." Motoko replied._

_¬Motoko-han, as much as I love to talk to you and wish you would call more often I would prefer it if you did so at a more reasonable hour.¬__ Tsuruko said._

"_I apologise sister but this is the first opportunity I had to call you today and I would prefer to talk to you about this matter sooner rather than later."_

_¬Very well Motoko-han, if you insist. What is it you want to talk about?¬__ she asked with a sigh._

"_It is about the new manager of Hinata Sou. I would like your opinion on something..."_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Relationships Revealed**

_¬So you are saying that he knows a lot about our school?¬_ Tsuruko asked.

"More than that, he appears to know about our family. Things that are not taught to those not of our blood." Motoko replied.

_¬And he was able to defeat you in a fair fight?¬_ Tsuruko wondered.

"No, he fought me bare handed while I wielded my sword though I was suffering from a cold at the time. But even if I was at full health I do not believe I would have fared any better." Motoko explained. "The amount of Ki he is capable of releasing is immense, I have never felt anything like it. I believe he more than surpassed what you are able to produce."

Tsuruko was silent for a moment. _¬He is stronger than me?¬_

"I-I could not say for sure. I have only seen him release his Ki on two occasions and I could not get an accurate grasp of his strength. But even then I do not believe that either of those time were a true demonstration of his full potential."

_¬I find it hard to believe that someone as strong as you describe is not known to us. Someone with that amount of Ki should not be able to completely suppress his power and even a novice should have been able to see how strong he is. If nothing else rumours of his existence should have been brought to our attention.¬_

"But most of the time it is hard to detect his presence at all." Motoko argued. "It is impossible to gauge his strength with any kind of accuracy unless you get him to fight seriously."

_¬mmm¬_ Tsuruko pondered. ¬_The Urashima's were always skilful at masking their presence and true strength. I understand those talents were one of the reasons that family were held in the same high regard as ours.¬_

When her sister lapsed into silence Motoko took a deep breath before saying "There is also something else."

_¬Oh?¬_ Tsuruko asked ¬_Do tell.¬_

"He... almost killed a man today." She explained.

¬_...Perhaps you had best explain what happened in detail._¬ For the next five minutes Motoko described the events that had transpired between herself, Keitaro and Naru. Once she was done Tsuruko was silent before saying ¬_Do you believe that he is a danger to you or your friends?_¬

"I...No. I do not think he would intentionally harm any of us. He dotes on the younger girls, gets along _very_ well with Kitsune-sempai and judging from his actions, he is very protective of Naru-sempai."

¬_And yourself?_¬ Tsuruko asked, a slightly teasing tone in her voice.

"We...have an understanding." She explained. "But I am still worried about the amount of killing intent that he was releasing when he was dealing with that man. I... I have never seen someone so willing to kill someone."

¬_He was about to rape your friend. Would you not have done something similar?_¬

"I...I don't know what I would have done." She admitted quietly.

¬_It is not something to be ashamed of Motoko-han, you would be abnormal if you did not find the idea of taking a life unsettling._¬

"Urashima-san told me something similar." Motoko allowed with a small smile.

¬_Then he cannot be such a terrible person._¬ Tsuruko replied ¬_Well, I must say you have piqued my interest with this mystery manager of yours that managed to catch your attention._¬ the elder sister leered down the telephone making Motoko blush at the implications. ¬_I shall be coming to visit you and meet this manager of yours to see if there is any substance to your concerns but I doubt I will be able to get away from the school for_ _about a week._¬ Tsuruko explained ¬_So unless something else happens, you will have to wait for a while before I can come see you._¬

"I understand Sister, thank you for your time." Motoko said.

¬_Not at all Motoko-han. I am always happy to talk with my cute little sister. Though next time perhaps you could wait until morning before calling me._¬ Tsuruko replied. ¬_Good night Motoko-chan._¬

"Good night Sister" Motoko parroted before hanging up the phone. Looking down at the phone Motoko sighed _'I suppose there is nothing I can do then until she gets here.'_ She thought before retiring to her room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"OK Shino-chan, if you can memorise this formula you should be able to answer most of these questions." Keitaro smiled down at the bluenette.

"Yes Sempai." She nodded her head as she looked down at the sheet of paper in front of her, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated on the figures in front of her. Keitaro couldn't help smile at how cute she was _'You used to do that as well little one.'_ He thought wistfully as he reached out and gently stroked her hair. Feeling his fingers running through her hair Shinobu looked up and blushed at the small smile on his face before quickly looking back down at the table. _'Though she acts nothing like you.'_ He suppressed a laugh. "I-Is this alright Sempai?" She asked as she held out the paper to him.

Looking the sheet over Keitaro's smile widened into a grin. "Good work, Shino-chan! All of them are right! I told you that you were a smart girl!" He praised her bringing a bright blush to her face.

"T-Thank you." She murmured. "Um, Sempai?"

"Yes, Shino-chan?"

"W-Would you like to go on a picnic?" She asked with a red face.

Grinning at her Keitaro asked "Are you asking me out on a date Shino-chan?"

"O-Of course not!" she cried out as her face lit up, her hands covering her mouth. "I...I was going to ask everyone since it's such a nice day."

"That's a shame; I was hoping you did want to go out on a date with me." He said sadly with a mock pout before a smile forced its way onto his face at the look on her face. "I would be honoured to have a picnic with you and everyone else." He said as he stroked his hair.

"Yay! We get to eat Shinomu Food!" Su cheered as she appeared behind him and leaped onto his back.

"How long have you been here Su-chan?" Keitaro asked with a smile as he looked at the grinning blond girl rubbing her cheek against his.

"For ages!" Su pouted. "I was waiting to play with you and Shinomu but we can go on a picnic instead!" she declared happily as she let go of Keitaro and hugged Shinobu. '_Though Shinobu-chan may look like you, Su-chan's personality is more like yours, little one._' Keitaro smiled as he grabbed Su around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. As her emerald green eyes looked up at him, Keitaro kissed the top of her head and said. "Well, why don't the two of you go and invite the other girls while I get started on the food."

"OK Keitaros!" Su cheered before grabbing a hold of Shinobu and carrying her out of the room. "Motoko! Let's Go On A Picnic!" Su called out as the two of them disappeared. Smiling after them, Keitaro shook his head before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Haruka's Tea Shop**

Being a relatively slow day in her tea shop gave Haruka the chance to catch up on her reading and have a sly cigarette while her great grandfather wasn't around. "I don't think your nephew would approve of you smoking Haruka-san." One of her waitresses pointed out as she poured a cup of tea for a customer.

"Well my nephew isn't going to find out about it is he Yuki-chan?" Haruka asked pointedly.

"I'm sure he won't." She smiled before scurrying away to serve her customer.

Watching her leave for a moment, Haruka's eyes drifted back to her book only to hear the tinkling of a bell. Sighing, Haruka looked back up to the entrance only to see the door still closed and no one standing there. Hearing the bell again and feeling something brush against her legs, Haruka looked down and saw a small black cat with a bell and ribbon attached to its tail rubbing against her leg. Reaching down, Haruka picked up the feline by the scruff of the neck and deposited it on the counter where it nya-ed at her. Blinking at the cat, Haruka let out a sigh and held out her fingers for the cat to butt its head against. "If you're here that must mean your mistress can't be far away huh?" she asked the familiar that just looked at her with intelligent eyes and gave another nya. "I had best give Taro-kun a call to warn him hadn't I?" she asked as the cat nuzzled into her hand.

* * *

**Hinata Sou**

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Su repeated over and over again as she bounced up and down by the entrance to Hinata Sou.

Placing her hands on her shoulders, Motoko smiled down at the girl. "Calm down Su-chan." Motoko told her kindly "We will be leaving soon. You would not want us to forget any of Shinobu-chans and Urashima-sans food do you?" Shaking her head, Su climbed up Motoko and onto her back to give her a squeeze; still bouncing up and down eagerly as she wrapped her arms and legs around her neck and waist and waited impatiently.

"Are you two ready yet?" Kitsune called out into the direction of the kitchen.

"We just finished, Kitsune-sempai." Shinobu said as she entered the room carrying a basket in both hands.

"Let me take that for you Shinobu-chan." Naru said before smiling down at her. "You look really cute like in that dress Shinobu-chan." She told her as she looked down at the slender girl wearing a powder blue sundress with short sleeves just reaching past her shoulders.

Turning scarlet Shinobu looked away and said "Thank you."

"I'll say." Kitsune agreed as she draped her arms over Shinobu's shoulders and hugged the girl from behind. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to attract the attention of a certain tutor of yours." Kitsune pointed out which brought a blush to the girl's face and a stream of denials that made her laugh.

"You're one to talk." Naru intervened. "That's not something you usually wear." She pointed out.

"You mean this old thing?" Kitsune grinned as she spun around on the spot making her skirt flip up slightly. Like Shinobu, Kitsune had chosen to wear a summer dress for the picnic; the thin, light, pure white material was held up by two thin straps over her shoulders and reached down to just above her knees to show off her slender, slightly tanned legs and her sandal clad feet. Compared to what she normally wore, the dress was more conservative and although it didn't show off much cleavage it still called attention to her curvy figure. "It was just something I threw on." She smiled.

"You still look beautiful, Kitsu-chan." Keitaro said as entered the room carrying another basket "You too Shino-chan." He smiled at the blushing girl as he reached down and stroked her hair.

"What about Su?" the tanned princess asked form Motoko's back.

"Su-chan always looks beautiful." He smiled at her that brought a happy blush to her face. "So do the two of you." He smiled at Naru and Motoko who blushed at him. "Although I'm a little disappointed in you Motoko-chan. Why are you wearing your school uniform?" he asked her as he squinted at her.

"Would you rather I wore my kendo uniform?" Motoko asked.

"Are those the only two outfits that you own?" he deadpanned.

"And what if they are?" she asked as she drew herself up with a blush.

"Then I think we should get you something else to wear." He said as he turned to Kitsune. "Kitsu-chan do you have something Motoko-chan can-?" he was cut off as a sword was pressed against his throat.

"You have already forced one of Kitsune-sempai's outfits on me and I will not let you do so again." Motoko declared as she glared at him.

"If you insist Motoko-chan." He smiled as he pushed the sword away. Grunting, Motoko sheaved her sword, content that for the moment at least he wasn't planning to make her dress up in anything embarrassing. "Well, shall we go?" he smiled at them. Nodding their heads, the girls headed towards the door when Keitaro's mobile started to ring. Letting the girls go ahead of him Keitaro pulled out his phone and saw that it was Haruka calling him. "Yes Haru-chan?" he asked as he answered the phone.

¬_Hey Taro-kun, I just thought that I should warn you that you've got a visitor heading your way._¬ Keitaro heard Haruka reply as he exited the building.

"Oh? And who is tha- omph!" he was cut off as a black blur slammed into his chest and knocked him onto his back.

"Oniiiii-Sama!" the blur cried out as it nuzzled into his chest.

"Never mind Haru-chan." Keitaro grunted "And put out that cigarette." He told her as he hung up the phone and looked down at the pale girl dressed in a black skirt and shirt under a white waistcoat rubbing her cheek against his chest. Looking up, Keitaro saw all the Hinata Sou girls staring down at him. Letting out a sigh Keitaro somehow managed to stand up with the girl still attached to his chest and gently stroked her hair. "Hey Kana-chan."

"Ahem." Kitsune cleared her throat with a less than amused look on her face. "Something you need to tell us Kei-kun?"

"Everyone, this is Kanako-chan." He explained. "Kanako-chan this is- Kana-chan!" He finished impatiently as he noticed the girl was oblivious to the outside world. Balling up a fist Keitaro brought it down on the top of her head.

"OW!" Kanako cried as she released her arms from around his waist to cradle her head. "What did you do that for?" she pouted cutely at him.

"For not paying attention." He told her as he flicked her forehead. "Do you mind? I'm trying to introduce you to everyone." Turning his attention back to the bewildered girls Keitaro started again. "As I was saying, this is Kanako Urashima; she's Hina's adopted daughter-"

"And Onii-sama's fiancé." Kanako added as she happily hugged his side.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at them.

-BAM-

"OW!" Kanako cried as she held her head and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "What was that for?"

"For making things up." he scolded her "I am not your fiancé."

"Granny Hina said we could get married if I wanted to!" Kanako protested.

"No, she said we could get married if _I_ wanted to but I'd much rather have you as a cute little sister rather than a wife." He told her as he petted her head "So what are you doing here? Why aren't you still travelling with Hina?" he asked sweetly.

"I came to visit you of course." She smiled as she wrapped his arms around his neck. "Granny said that I could come visit you for a few days. So here I am!" she said happily.

"So you are." He smiled down at her. "Well, we were just about to go out for a picnic why don't you join us?" he stroked her side.

"mmm, I'm still pretty jetlagged so I had planned on taking a nap with you." She told him as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Well, if you come with us and you fall asleep then I'll just have to carry you back in my arms." He told her.

Kanako opened her eyes as she considered this with a light blush upon her face. "I'd love to Onii-sama." She grinned up at him.

"Good girl." He petted her head before looking up at the girls. "Well, shall we go?"

* * *

Sitting under the shade of a large sakura tree the Hinata Sou residents and the visiting little sister were sitting on a large blanket together with both Kanako and Kitsune flanking the man, both practically sitting on his lap. "Onii-sama, try some of this." Kanako said as she held out the chopsticks for him.

"Thank you Kana-chan." He smiled as he accepted the food from her.

"Kei-kun, what about this? This is Shinobu-chans speciality." Kitsune said as she leaned against him with her hand resting on his thigh and held the food to his lips. "It's delicious isn't it?"

"It is." Keitaro agreed. "Shinobu-chan is an amazing chef." He smiled at the now blushing bluenette. "Thank you Kitsu-chan." He smiled at the woman.

"You should be more careful Konno-san" Kanako said "If you keep leaning against Onii-sama like that; those lumps of fat on your chest will drag you down and dirty that pretty dress of yours." The sister said innocently.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Kanako-chan." Kitsune said simply. "After all, I have no problem with getting grass stains on this dress with your brothers' help." She countered with a smile as she rubbed Keitaro's thigh that earned her a glare.

"I'm sure you've had more than your fair share of grass stains." Kanako said tersely.

"Try this, you two." Keitaro said as slipped some food inside their mouths to prevent any further sniping.

"What about Su?" the small blond asked as she settled on his lap and looked up at him with large watery eyes and a trembling lower lip. "Aren't you going to feed Su?" the sparkling green eyed girl asked with a pout.

"Of course I will Su-chan!" he cheered as he hugged her to his chest and stroked her hair. "Here you go Su-chan." He said as he brought a morsel of food to her lips where she elegantly nibbled on the offering.

"mmm, that's yummy Keitaros." Su said cutely.

"You're so cute Su-chan!" Keitaro cried as he wrapped his arms around her small body and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. As she accepted his affection Su smiled smugly at Kitsune before turning to do the same to Kanako.

As the girl happily nuzzled into Keitaro's chest Kitsune and Kanako narrowed their eyes at the energetic blond. "You know, I can't help but think that we've been beaten somehow." Kitsune commented.

* * *

**Later That Night In The Hotsprings**

"So Kanako-chan, how's Granny doing?" Naru asked as she watched the pale girl wash her slim body on one of the stools.

"Well enough as usual." Kanako explained. "She will outlive us all just to prove that she can."

"That sounds like Granny alright." Kitsune laughed jovially. "So where is she now?"

"We were in Vietnam when I asked Granny if I could come visit Onii-sama." Kanako explained as she slipped into the pool with a relaxed sigh.

"You were in Vietnam and you chose to come back here just to see Urashima-san?" Motoko asked with a raised eyebrow. "You must have really wanted to see him."

"Of course I did." Kanako said resolutely. "He's my fiancé."

The girls looked between themselves before Kitsune said "About that... it doesn't seem that Kei-kun is as enthusiastic as you are about getting married."

"For now, perhaps." Kanako smiled confidently. "There is still plenty of time for him to realise how he really feels."

"Maybe he already knows how he feels." Kitsune quickly put in. "Maybe he only sees you as a little sister. Maybe he would prefer a more... _mature_ women to be his wife." She smiled down at Kanako's small chest as she leaned back to accentuate her own breasts.

Glaring at the older woman's large breasts Kanako turned her nose up and huffed. "Onii-sama has more refined tastes that to go after a dairy cow that shamelessly throws herself at him."

"I'm sure you're right Kanako-chan." Kitsune smiled at her "By the way, I have some cream for those mosquito bites on your chest that I'll let you borrow later."

As the two women glared at each other Naru quickly intervened to stop a fight. "So why do you like Keitaro-kun so much?"

Pulling her legs up to her chest Kanako rested her head on her knees with a small smile on her face. "Because Onii-sama is wonderful." She murmured as a light blush.

Giving the girl a strange look Motoko asked "And what about him makes him so wonderful?"

"Everything." Kanako said dreamily.

"There must be something in particular that made you want to marry him." Naru pressed, wanting to know why the girl was so obsessed with their manager.

Kanako was silent for a moment before saying "I want to marry him because I am able to because of him."

"Huh?" Naru asked confused.

"I met Onii-sama a few years ago when me and Granny Hina were in Cairo." Kanako explained. "At first I didn't really like him; I thought he was far too carefree than the heir of the Urashima family should be and that he should conduct himself with more decorum but when I pointed that out to him he just teased me and started playing childish pranks on me." She said wistfully as Motoko nodded her head; her own first impression of the man much the same. "And when I complained about it to Granny she just cackled and advised me that the only way I'd get him to stop would be if I did the same to him. I chose to ignore him but after a couple of days I yelled at him and stormed off."

"And that's why you want to marry him?" Naru wondered with a smile.

Kanako shook her head "It was because of what happened next. I was so angry at him because of his harassment that I just had to get away from him. By the time I had calmed down I found myself in one of the... less than reparable areas of Cairo." Kanako explained. "Granny had forbidden me from going near there but I was so mad at him I didn't even realise I had wandered in there. Once I did I tried to get back to the house we were staying in but I accidently knocked over a vase or something like that. Three men surrounded me and demanded that I pay for the damages. When I told them that I didn't have any money on me they said that I could pay in other ways and they grabbed me." Kanako told them making the girls shift uncomfortably. "They had kept me tied up in a room for a couple of hours before they dragged him into another room." She said quietly. "They... they tore my clothes off and tied me to a bed before another man came in." Kanako's body shook at the memory. "He was fat and greasy looking and smelled like a goat." She said as scrunched up her face. "He sent the other men out of the room, crawled on top of me and then..." she trailed off and fell silent for a moment before starting again "...and then Onii-sama came." She said with a small smile. "He kicked the door down, stormed into the room and went straight for the man. Even when he pulled out a gun Onii-sama didn't stop; he just charged straight at him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall making him go limp. Onii-sama dropped him to the floor before turning his attention to me." Kanako explained with a smile "Onii-sama came over to me, undid the ropes around my wrists and ankles before taking off his shirt and wrapping it around me. He stroked my hair and checked to make sure I was alright before slipping his arms around me and carried me out of that terrible place." Kanako said quietly "On the way out it looked like a bomb had gone off in the building. There were bullet holes everywhere and entire walls had been knocked down. The men who had kidnapped me and their friends were all lying on the ground around us."

"D-did Sempai...?" Shinobu started to ask but couldn't finish.

Kanako settled her gaze on the bluenette "Shinobu-chan, those men kidnapped and raped girls before selling them as sex slaves. Whatever Onii-sama did to them it was nothing that they didn't deserve." Seeing the girl give a chastised nod Kanako continued. "Onii-sama carried me back to the house where we were staying and held me in his arms for two days as I cried; gently stroking my hair and telling me that I'd be alright." She said with a light blush on her face. "When I finally stopped crying I asked Onii-sama why he saved me and he said it was because I am an Urashima and it's his duty to protect his cute little sister." She said happily though she had tears in her eyes. "Even though there's no blood between us and I'm just an orphan that Granny Hina picked up Onii-sama treated me as if I was his little sister."

"So you want to marry him because he saved you and because he treated you like a member of his family?" Naru asked.

"That's right. Because of him I'm still able to get married and so I want to marry him." She explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Now, if you excuse me I have business with Onii-sama." She said as walked towards the door.

"Hey Kanako-chan." Kitsune called out. "How old were you when you decided to get married to Kei-kun?"

"Thirteen." Kanako stated before continuing on her way out of the springs.

The girls lapsed into a thoughtful silence Kitsune said "Well I suppose that answers that question." Before grabbing a hold of Shinobu and hugging the youngest resident.

"Yeah." Naru murmured. "Though, it's surprising that Keitaro-kun recklessly went to save her like that."

"That's not true." Shinobu disagreed from Kitsune's lap. "S-Sempai just doesn't like to see people get hurt." She insisted.

"What makes you say that, sweetie?" Kitsune asked as she stroked Shinobu's hair.

"W-Well, remember on the day Naru-sempai had food poisoning when me and Sempai had gone shopping?" she asked and waited for a nod. "On the way home Sempai saved a little girl from being run over by a car by getting hit himself." Shinobu explained. "And..." she started but trailed off as she remembered her promise.

"And..." Motoko prompted.

"And when I twisted my ankle and fell off the roof Sempai jumped off to catch me." She said quietly.

"You Fell Off The Roof!" the girls yelled making the girl flinch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kitsune asked the girl on her lap as she squeezed her around the waist.

"Sempai said not to because it would worry you." She explained.

"Of course it would!" Naru insisted as she swam over to the girl and stroked her hair.

"You should have told us." Kitsune gently scolded the girl.

"Sorry." Shinobu said quietly.

"The main thing is that you are all right." Motoko assured the girl with a smile.

"It's good that Keitaro-kun was there to save you." Naru mentioned.

"Yes..." Motoko said thoughtfully as she looked up at the roof. "And Urashima-san was unharmed after these feats of heroism?"

"He said he was fine." Shinobu replied.

"How can he be fine after falling from that high up?" Naru wondered.

"Because Keitaros invincible!" Su cheered happily.

"So it seems." Motoko agreed before saying. "It is getting late, the two of you should get to bed." She told the youngest residents.

Su pouted in objection "Why should we go to bed while you stay here?" she asked "You just want to talk about grownup things and won't let us join in!" she declared as she pointed an accusing finger at Motoko.

"You should go to bed because it is late." Motoko insisted.

"Fine, then I'll sleep with Shinomu tonight then!" she huffed as she told Motoko her punishment before scooping Shinobu up off of Kitsune's lap and carried her out of the springs, the bluenette letting out a surprised epp! as they went.

Once then pair had disappeared Kitsune asked "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Urashima-san." She stated simply.

"And what about him?" Naru asked "You're not thinking about challenging him again over not telling us about Shinobu-chan's fall are you?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if any of you have noticed anything strange about him." Motoko asked.

"Apart from the fact that he can fall off a roof and not get hurt, not really." Naru replied with which Kitsune agreed.

"And you do not find the peculiar?" Motoko wondered.

"Well, we've seen you jump off the roof once or twice." Kitsune put in.

"Jump, yes. Fall and catch someone unscathed, no." Motoko answered. "And I have never been hit by a car and get up uninjured either."

"So maybe he's just very durable." Naru explained away.

"Perhaps." Motoko murmured.

"This isn't just about him beating you in the duel is it?" Kitsune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not that petty." Motoko huffed.

"Than what is it about?" Kitsune wondered.

"I... do you believe that he is dangerous?" she wanted to know.

"Dangerous?" the two girls wondered. "He's as soppy as a puppy dog; he wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Kitsune instantly refuted the claim.

"And it's not like he's a pervert or anything." Naru agreed "He's had plenty of opportunities to jump on Kitsune and he's turned down her down every time."

"And how do you know that?" Kitsune asked sharply which brought a blush to Naru's cheeks with a stammered and mumbled excuse. Giving Naru a look, Kitsune turned her attention back to Motoko. "So why do you think that he might be dangerous?"

"It's just..." she trailed off and considered what to tell them. "There is something that I did not tell you about when you were attacked, Naru-sempai." She admitted. "Urashima-san asked me not to say anything but I feel it is best if I do."

Naru shifted uncomfortably before saying "Well, what haven't you told me?"

Motoko paused for a second before saying "If I had not called out to him I believe that Urashima-san would have killed the man that drugged you."

The girls were silent before Kitsune carefully asked "What makes you think that?"

"I could _feel_ how angry he was." She told them. "I could _feel_ the killing intent coming from him as he was strangling the man. He was fully prepared to kill him."

"But he didn't..." Naru pointed out.

"And Kanako-san's story? She all but said that he killed those people." Motoko pointed out.

"Kidnappers and rapists." Kitsune frowned. "Kidnappers and rapists who had kidnapped his sister and were about to rape her. Just like that guy was going to do to Naru-chan if Keitaro-kun hadn't stopped him. Whatever he did to them I'd say it was well earned." She said angrily.

"But..." Motoko started.

"But he has done nothing to us. Apart from when _you_ challenged him to a fight he hasn't raised a finger against any of us. So what if he beat the crap out some scumbags? It doesn't mean he's not a good guy." She defended the man.

"It was not my intention to imply that he was not a 'good guy'. I merely wanted you to be aware of what he may be capable of doing." Motoko stated.

"Do you honestly think he could harm us?" Naru asked.

Motoko was silent before saying "No... I don't think he would." Motoko admitted.

"Then there's no problem is there?" Kitsune smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I think I shall be getting to bed now." She said as she left the springs.

"I think I'll get going as well." Naru said as she got up.

"Naru-sempai?" Motoko called out.

Pausing, Naru turned to look at the young samurai "Yes Motoko-chan?"

"Do you... do you think I was wrong to mention this?" Motoko asked.

Naru smiled kindly at her "You were just looking out for us Motoko-chan. You did nothing wrong."

"But Kitsune-sempai..." she started.

"Kitsune...Kitsune likes Keitaro-san. This is the first time I've ever seen her like this about a guy and she's just... well she's just a little hormonal right now." Naru explained in the only way she could.

"I see." Motoko nodded. "Thank you Naru-sempai."

"No problem Motoko-chan. Good night." she smiled at the kendo girl before continuing out of the hotsprings. "Don't stay out here too long."

"I won't. Good night Naru-sempai." Motoko murmured as she sunk into the pool and looked up at the night sky thoughtfully.

* * *

"Onii-sama, can I come in?" Kanako asked sweetly as she knocked on his door.

"Of course you can Kana-chan." Keitaro smiled as he finished setting out his futon. Hearing her entre his room and close the door behind Keitaro looked up and smiled at what he saw. Kanako stood in front of him wearing a powder blue silk robe, so short that the hem barely reached over her hips. Tied around her midsection with a loose knot, the robe clung to her still slightly damp body to show off her well defined figure and her long slender legs all the while barely containing her large breasts. Standing up Keitaro approached the young seductress who was giving him a sultry smile and gently placed his hands on her hips before asking "What can I do for my Kana-chan?" he smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well..." she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight Onii-sama?" she asked as she allowed the sash that held her robe together to fall apart and expose her whole body to him.

As his eyes roamed the young Urashima's slender body Keitaro rubbed his nose against hers and murmured "Of course you can Kana-chan."

Her eye's lighting up Kanako grinned and purred "Thank you Onii-sama." She said before lightly brushing her lips against his.

As she broke the kiss but kept her lips close to his Keitaro smiled and ran one hand up her body to cup her breast as the other wrapped around her waist. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you Kana-chan." He told her as he rolled the hard nub that topped her breast between his thumb and forefinger.

Gasping at the contact, Kanako held her body against his and buried her head into his chest as she allowed the robe to fall from her body. "That's because you haven't seen me in a couple of years." She pointed out.

Keitaro smirked down at her. "I meant in the last hour." He told her before tugging at the nipple, pulling it and the rest off the mound away from Kanako's body leaving her lopsided.

Realising what he had just done, Kanako's face turned bright red. Covering up her chest with one arm Kanako grabbed for the 'supplement' only for Keitaro to hold it out of her reach "Onii-sama! Give it back!" she cried as she balled up a fist and started hitting him.

"uh-uh, not until you tell me why you're wearing these silly things." He said as he kept lifting the fake breast whenever she got close to grabbing it. "Wow, this is really well made." He observed "It really bounces doesn't it?"

"Onii-sama!" Kanako cried. Relenting, Keitaro allowed her to snatch the prosthetic out of his hand before turning around and kneeling with the fake breast clutched to her chest.

Smiling down at the embarrassed girl Keitaro knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. "Come on Kana-chan. Tell me why you wore these things." He ordered her as he gently peeled the other breast off of her.

"I though Onii-sama liked big breasts better." She mumbled morosely. Keitaro smiled kindly at the girl and ran his fingers through her hair before balling up his fist and bopping her on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" she cried as she looked up at him.

"For being so silly." He scolded her. "What makes you think it'd like this over your real self?" he asked as he dangled the fake breast in front of her only for her to grab it and hold it with the other. "You should know that I wouldn't like you wearing this. You're perfect just the way you are." He told her.

"So you like small breasts?" she asked hopefully.

"I like Kanako-chan as she is." He told her. "And no matter what she looks like she'll always be my little Kana-chan." He stroked her hair. "OK?"

"OK Onii-sama." She grinned and leaned back into his chest.

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead with a smile. "Now let's get to bed. We need to get up early for your training." He told her as he lifted her up and led her to his futon.

"My training?" Kanako asked as she allowed him to lay her down in the bed.

"Of course. I can't let you slack off just because you're away from Hina." He said as he settled next to her and wrapped his arms around her small body. "Besides, I want to see how far my little Kana-chan has come since I first started to teach you." He told her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Whatever you say Onii-sama." She grinned as she rolled him over so that she was laying on top of him. "Good night Onii-sama." She grinned at him and kissed his chest before nuzzling into his neck. "Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too Kana-chan." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the pretty young girl on his chest.

* * *

"Kana-chan." Keitaro said softly into her ear. "It's time to wake up Kana-chan."

"mmm, five more minutes Onii-sama." She murmured.

"Now Kana-chan." Keitaro insisted with a poke on the cheek.

"mmm, later." She objected as she turned on her side away from his prodding.

Frowning at his granddaughter Keitaro murmured. "Alright then Kana-chan." He said with a mischievous smile. As Kanako heard him walk away she let out a happy sigh. If she was still with Granny Hina, the old woman would have whacked her on the head by now to make her get up and start her morning training but since she was on holiday and her Onii-sama was much more understanding than Hina was she could get a little lie in even though their bed felt colder now that he had left her. Hearing him come back, Kanako turned onto her back again and was about to open her eyes and greet her beloved when...

-SPLASH-

Feeling a bucket of ice cold water poured over her face Kanako's eyes shot open and she jumped up in surprise. Seeing Keitaro sniggering at her while holding an empty bucket in his hands Kanako cried "Onii-sama! What was that for!" She yelled at him.

"To wake you up." He grinned at her as he picked up a towel and rubbed her head to dry her off. "If you had done what I told you when I told you, you wouldn't have gotten wet."

"Couldn't you have just hit me on the head like Granny does?" she complained.

"Where's the fun in that?" Keitaro asked with a grin.

Still pouting Kanako pulled the towel from her head and threw it at Keitaro "You're meant to be nice to your beloved Kanako!" she said only to blink when she noticed that they were not in his room anymore but on the laundry deck. "When did you take me here?" she asked him.

"When you wouldn't wake up even after I hit you on the head." Keitaro said dryly.

"Couldn't you have at least put a robe on me?" she grumbled as she wrapped her arms around her naked body to shield herself from the cold.

"No point. You'd just have to remove it for the training I had planned." He replied.

"Naked training?" Kanako asked curiously, not disliking the sound of this.

"More or less." Keitaro smiled as he handed her a bundle of cloth.

Unfolding the gift from Keitaro, Kanako blinked as she realised what it was "A loincloth?" she wondered. "Why are you making me where a loincloth?"

"It's so that you won't graze that cute little butt of yours when I knock you down onto it." He smiled and flicked her nose. "Now hurry up and put it on." Nodding her head Kanako secured the fundoshi tightly around her waist. Once it was fixed in place Kanako stood proudly in front of her brother who was smiling at her and waited for his approval. Stepping forward Keitaro walked around her and examined her body closely, every so often running his fingers along her body and giving mmm's of approval. As he did so Kanako's body quiver and her breathing become ragged. "Very good Kana-chan." He praised her. "Your muscles are developing well and you don't have any excess fat anywhere. Although..." he said as he stopped in front of her and ran his hand from her hips up her flanks to just under her breasts. "You could stand to gain a little weight. I can feel your ribs Kana-chan, you should eat properly."

"I do." She denied with a purr "I just don't gain weight easily." She said happily.

"mmm, if you say so." Keitaro said doubtfully with a raised eyebrow "Really now, girls today starving themselves just to look pretty." He shook his head with a sigh. "There's nothing wrong with having a little meat on your bones Kana-chan. If nothing else it creates another layer of protection if you are hit."

"I don't starve myself!" she denied hotly.

"Very well, if looking beautiful means that much to you I won't mention it again." He grinned at the frown on her face. "At least you look stunning." He praised her. "Now then, let's get started." Keitaro smiled as he walked off to the side and removed his shirt making her blush and bite her bottom lip. Seeing him pick up two paintbrushes and open two paint cans Kanako asked

"Onii-sama, what are those for?"

"These..." he said waving them at her "...are to help you with your training. This is how our family gauged the competency of a female student of our art. The head of our family would fight against the student and if they impressed him he would acknowledge them as a practitioner of our family style. If they didn't then the head would be able to identify their strengths and weaknesses and assign them to the appropriate master." He lectured her. "The brush with red paint," he held up the brush in his right hand. "represents a blade. The blue," he held up his left. "represents a fist. Once we finish sparing I will examine your body to see where there is paint and discuss your wounds and what training you should be receiving. The idea is to treat this as a fight for your life. Act as if I am trying to kill you and that this is a real knife." He told her. "Is that clear? No. Holding. Back."

"Yes Onii-sama." Kanako nodded as she slipped into a defensive stance.

"Good, now before we begin do you have any questions?" he asked her.

"You said that this is how the women were judged, how is it different with men?" she wondered.

"We do not use paintbrushes." He said gravely. "The head would use a real knife and his fist to judge them."

"Couldn't he have killed them by mistake?" she asked making him frown at her.

"Kana-chan, you do not get to be the head of the Urashima family simply by being born into that position. Birthright means nothing. You are judged on your intelligence and skill, if you are lacking in either of the two then you lose your candidacy for head." He said haughtily "The head of the family is always the most skilled practitioner and has reached the rank of Master of the Urashima family style. He would _not_ make such a mistake." He said affronted. "The worst that ever happened was that one of the students nearly lost a finger because he flailed around like an idiot rather than remembering what his master had told him. Usually it was just minor bleeding and scaring."

Nodding her head Kanako asked "Then why are women put through a different trial?"

"Well, originally our style was only taught to men. The head of our family held the view that women shouldn't be running around beating people up especially since an angry Urashima woman is dangerous enough without being trained. Rather, he felt that they should do womanly things such as give birth and look pretty." He said his voice filled with happy nostalgia before sighing "But after generations of nagging he agreed to let the women of our family train and in most cases outperformed the men." He said wearily. "As for why you use paintbrushes instead of knives and fists the head had no intention of bruising or scaring the women who insisted on being trained and it was the one thing he would not budge on. He said they could either do it like this or they wouldn't be trained at all and the women chose to accept his condition. Although..." he let out a tired sigh "It didn't stop the women getting more than their fair share of bruises and scars. The women of our family have always been hot-blooded; I have no idea where they get it from." He said scratching his chin innocently.

"So did Granny and Haruka do this?" Kanako inquired.

"Hina yes, Haruka no." He reported. _'Haru-chan wouldn't let me.'_ He pouted internally.

"So to impress the head and become a practitioner the student had to beat him?" she asked.

Keitaro frowned and flicked her forehead "Weren't you listening to me? The head of our family is the smartest and most skilled practitioner of our style. Just because they fought well enough to impress him didn't mean that they could defeat him." He scolded her for thinking such things. "Now, is there anything else or can we begin?" he asked her.

"No Onii-sama we can-" she was cut off as Keitaro slashed the red brush through the air forcing her to jump back out of the way. She was not fast enough however and a thin line of red paint was drawn above her left eyebrow.

"Even if that was a shallow cut it would still bleed for some time and blind that eye." Keitaro lectured his granddaughter.

"I wasn't ready!" Kanako complained.

"Do you believe and opponent that is trying to kill you would wait until you are ready?" he frowned at her. "Now defend yourself!" he said as he slashed at her with the red brush again. Jumping out of the way Kanako rolled further away to create distance between him and her but Keitaro pressed on, jabbing with his blue brush. Getting to her feet Kanako narrowly dodged another thrust of his red brush before moving onto the offensive, lashing out with her fist aimed directly at his face.

With a grin on his face, Keitaro easily dodged the strike and ran his 'blade' from her wrist to her elbow leaving a trail of red paint behind it. "If your opponent has a weapon, don't attack head on!" he scolded her as sliced the red brush a hairbreadth away from her throat. "You either disarm or disable him before making your move! If you can't do either then look for an opening to exploit!" he told her.

Kanako grunted her acknowledgement as she leapt back again to avoid a jab from the blue brush. Exploiting an opening was easier said than done. While her Onii-sama was full of openings that she could attack, hitting them and getting away unscathed was another matter entirely. She knew that every drop of paint that touched her body would be counted against her when her Onii-sama judged her ability and Kanako was determined to impress him. Grunting as the blue brush hit her shoulder Kanako frowned as she tried to find a strategy against him. _'I won't be able to avoid both brushes no matter what so I have to make sure the red one doesn't touch me. If I get in close and let him hit my arm with his left while avoiding the right then I should be able to get in at least one hit.'_ she thought as she steadied herself before dashing forward. Ducking under a lazy right swing Kanako held up an arm to block the jab with his left and swung thrust her fist towards his face only to notice something out of the corner of her eye and leapt back, frowning at her forearm and the red line of paint that marked it.

"Always keep an eye on where your opponents weapon is." He lectured her "Don't expect your attacker to keep his knife in the same hand!" he said before rushing forward and slashing down with the red brush again. Accepting his advice, Kanako carefully followed were the red brush was before rushing forward again. Pressing forward with a barrage of punches Kanako forced Keitaro backwards as he dodged each and every attempt she made to hit him until his back was pressed up against the wooden railing. Once her opponent had nowhere else to run Kanako lashed out with a high kick to his face, hoping to catch him off balance only for Keitaro to catch her leg and hold it in place as he grinned before his hand shot out towards her face. Seeing the red brush coming straight at her, Kanako launched her grounded foot off the floor so that her head was thrown backwards narrowly avoiding the brush as she planted her foot into his chest and pushed off of him making him stumble back and release her foot. Flipping back Kanako gracefully landed a foot away from where she had started in time to see Keitaro fall over the banister and off of the roof.

Her eyes going wide Kanako screamed out "Onii-Sama!" before rushing to the edge and peering over it only to reel backwards as Keitaro shot upwards, his red brush running along her face from her chin, along her cheek up to her forehead. As she stumbled backwards Keitaro landed on top of the railing and kicked out at the girl, knocking her back as he caught her in the centre of her chest. Just as she regained her balance Keitaro was already upon her, his red brush stabbing at her heart and slashing at her stomach while the blue brush jabbed at her joints; hitting her shoulders, elbows and knees, forcing her to retreat backwards until she lost her footing and fell backwards onto her butt before Keitaro pounced on top of her forcing her torso back onto the deck, his legs pinning her arms to the ground as his weight settled on top of her and pressed the red brush against her throat.

Smiling down at her Keitaro asked "Do you know why you lost?"

"Yes..." Kanako mumbled refusing to meet his gaze.

"And the reason is...?" he prompted.

"Because I went to make sure you were alright." She murmured.

"That's right." He nodded. "I told you to treat this as a life or death duel and what do you do? Come charging towards where I fell to make sure I was alright." He scolded her. "When I say to treat this as a real duel I expect you to do so is that clear? Even if I was impaled on the washing line I'd expect you approach me cautiously." He ordered him.

"Yes Onii-sama." Kanako said chastised.

"Good girl." He said kindly to her as he tenderly stroked her hair. "Now let's get you up." He smiled as he stood and pulled her upwards with him. "Let's see how you did." He smiled. Nodding her head Kanako stood with her arms hanging loosely at her side and allowed Keitaro to examine her body. Gently cupping her cheek, Keitaro stroked her soft skin covered in red paint. "See, this is why we don't use real blades on our female practitioners. If I did I would have scared your beautiful face." He said making her blush happily. Sliding his hand from her cheek down to her throat Keitaro gently stroked the hollow of her neck that was coated in red paint. "I think we both know that this would have been fatal don't we?" he commented before sliding his hand lower onto her small breast making shudder. "Same with this one, the force I could have stuck you with would have cut into your heart." He lectured before moving his hand lower to her taut stomach, lightly brushing against her nipple as he did causing her to gasp. "Here as well." He told her as his finger ran along the lines of paint. "If you took any one of these hits with a real blade you wouldn't have been able to survive more than half an hour. You'd succumb to shock and then bleed out without immediate medical attention and even then it'd be touch and go."

"Y-Yes Onii-sama." Kanako purred as she felt him stroke her stomach.

Leaving her stomach Keitaro gently held her hand and brought up her arm for inspection. "This one would have cut the tendon in your arm and you wouldn't have been able to use it again." He commented before examining the blue spots of paint. "Now this one." His pointed to the one on her shoulder. "If I had hit you hard enough it would have forced your shoulder out of the socket. And this one..." he pointed to one on the outside of her elbow "...with enough force it would have been a nasty brake. It'd probably be the last you ever use the arm. Blocking isn't good enough; you have to dodge as many attacks as you can. Allowing your opponent to hit your arm to create an opening is all well and good unless he can cripple you with one hit." He critiqued her plan.

"But that's only if someone can hit me that hard." Kanako pointed out. "And Granny's been teaching me about bone-fitting so I can make my bones so strong not even you could break them." She bragged. Hearing this Keitaro frowned at the girl before lifting up his right hand with his index finger curled. "huh?" Kanako wondered before Keitaro flicked her in the centre of her chest, sending her flying back several feet. "Ow! Onii-sam-ahhhh!" she cried as Keitaro appeared behind her started to grind his knuckles into the side of her head.

"I'm not strong enough, eh?" he asked as he intensified the noogie. "Little brats like you shouldn't be so full of themselves! You're a thousand years to early to even think about taking me on!" he scolded her.

"Ahhhhh, S-Stop it O-Onii-samaaaa!" Kanako complained as she tried to escape.

"oh? Where do you think you're going?" he demanded to know as he moved his hands from her head down to her side and started to tickle her.

"O-Onii-sa-sama! S-stop it!" she cried out between laughs.

"Do you apologise for saying something silly?" he asked, not letting up on his tickling.

"Yes!" Kanako gasped out.

"Alright then." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "So long as you know your place." He said kindly and kissed the top of her head.

Tilting her head back Kanako looked up at the amused look in his eyes before leaning back into his chest and saying. "Of course I do. It's by your side as your wife." She grinned before Keitaro bopped her on her head again. "What was that for?" she cried indignantly.

"For being cheeky." He grinned at her before slipping an arm under her legs and picking her up bridal style, earning a yelp of surprise from the girl. "Now let's go to the springs and get you cleaned up." He said to her.

"mmm, I'd like that Onii-sama." Kanako smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course you would." He agreed as he kissed her forehead and wandered over to the edge of the roof and hopped up onto the railing before leaping down into the springs below earning an excited squeal from the goth girl in his arms. Back up on the roof Motoko moved from the stairs where she had observed the interaction between master and student onto the laundry deck with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

Down in the hotsprings the two Urashima's shed what little clothes they still had on and moved towards the showers. Ushering the girl forward so that she stood underneath a shower head Keitaro turn on the warm water so that it rained down on top of the girl. Gasping as the water hit her body and warmth seeped into her skin, Kanako grabbed a hold of the man and pulled him under the flow of water. Smiling up at him, Kanako pressed her body against his and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his beating heart. Smiling tenderly down at the girl, Keitaro kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her slim body; one sliding up to run through her silky hair while the other slid down to cup her pert little rear producing a slight gasp from the girl. Pulling her away from his body Keitaro poured some soap into his hands before stroking her sides, massaging the soap into her flanks to clean the paint from her. Starting from her stomach Keitaro gently rubbed the soap into her pale skin, washing the red paint from her body before moving up her chest to cup her small breasts and lightly tweak her nipples making her moan. Wiping the paint from her heart, Keitaro moved on to her arms; caressing and cleaning the limbs of her 'wounds' while placing soft kisses on her hands. Running the soap up her arms to clean the blue paint from her shoulders before moving along to her neck, Keitaro washed the red paint of his final attack off of her pale skin before leaning in and kissing her, lightly nipping at the exposed flesh to make her gasp.

Gently cupping her face, Keitaro said to her "Keep your eyes closed while I clean your face." Getting a mmm of acknowledgement Keitaro gently ran his fingers over her cheeks, washing away the red paint that marred her beautiful features and not for the first time he was glad that he had forbidden the use of real blades in the testing of women. Kanako was a rare beauty and in time past she could have easily become the wife of a shogun or the emperor himself if she so desired and there was no way he would allow her beautiful features to be scarred. Hell, in another time and another place he would have taken her as his lover if not his wife but in the here and now such a thing would have been impossible though it is still fun to tease her. Gently cupping her face Keitaro leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "You're so beautiful Kana-chan." He whispered to her.

"Onii-sama..." Kanako breathed as a tremor ran through her body.

Smiling at her reaction Keitaro slid his hands down her body until he was kneeling in front of her. Taking a hold of her leg Keitaro cleaned the spot of blue paint from her knee before placing a gentle kiss on her thigh. "All clean Kana-chan." He smiled up at her.

"Not yet..." she purred.

Suppressing a laugh, Keitaro stood up and hugged the girl close to his body. "I'm afraid so Kana-chan." He said as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Kissing his chest Kanako looked up at him and purred "Then it's my turn to clean you." She said cheekily. Wrapping her arms around him Kanako rubbed her slim body against his, transferring the soap onto his chest. Grinning lustfully up at her Onii-sama Kanako slid herself down his body until she was kneeling in front of him, her face level with his groin and her eyes widening at the state he was in evidently because of her. Stroking his thighs Kanako licked her lips and leaned in closer to him with her mouth open only for Keitaro to grasp her shoulder and push her back slightly. "Onii-sama?" she looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

Smiling kindly down at her Keitaro gently stroked her soft cheek before saying "I think I'm clean now Kana-chan." He told her.

"But-" she started only for Keitaro to lean down and scoop her up in his arms, once again carrying her bridal style and held her under the cascading water for a moment to let the water wash away the soap.

"No buts Kana-chan." He smiled as he turned off the shower and wandered into the pool. "Just enjoy the warmth." He told her as he pressed his lips against her cheek and ran his hand along her smooth legs to her hip.

Kanako let out a happy sigh as she rested her head against his chest. While it wasn't exactly what she planned on doing when she had finally got him alone in the bath she enjoyed it all the same, especially with what she felt poke her small behind. "This is nice Onii-sama." She purred happily as she ground her rear against his lap.

"It certainly is." He agreed as he stroked her stomach.

Reaching up, Kanako grasped the back of his head to keep him from moving and said "I can think of a way to make it even more enjoyable." She said as she leaned up to press her lips against his when...

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." A voice called.

Her head shooting up over Keitaro's, Kanako glared as she saw a naked Kitsune approaching the pair. Wrapping her arms around his head and holding his face to her small chest to make sure he wouldn't see anything she thought he shouldn't Kanako asked "And if we do mind?"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it." Kitsune said simply as she settled into the springs next to Keitaro and pressed into his side. "Good morning Kei-kun." She smiled at him.

Finally managing to prise Kanako off of his face, Keitaro slid her off of his lap to his side and smiled at the fox lady. "Good morning Kitsune." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Well enough I suppose." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder and running her hand over his chest. "I was a bit lonely though." She added.

"Yes, I suspect that you're not used to being in bed by yourself." Kanako said snidely.

"Enough of that Kana-chan." He scolded her, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Whatever you say Onii-sama." Kanako grinned as she grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips against his. Peering at Kitsune, Kanako smirked at the fox lady who was frowning at them.

"How cute, it's good to see a brother and sister getting along so well." Kitsune smiled as they broke their kiss. "I wonder how well we get along." Kitsune purred as she grabbed his chin and turned his face before pressing her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Moaning loudly, Kitsune looked at the fuming Kanako as she pressed her breasts against his chest as he slid the hand around her waist down to cup her rear.

"Does that answer your question Kitsu-chan?" he asked as he held her cheek.

"mmm, I suppose so." She smiled, and looked at the angry Kanako out the corner of her eye. "But I can think of a more fun way of finding out how well we get on." She purred as she slid her hand down his chest and below the waterline.

Seeing this, Kanako's eyes flashed with rage. Balling up her fist Kanako's arm shot out towards Kitsune's face at inhuman speed only for Keitaro's hand to snap out and catch her fist, stopping the strike and pulled her to his body with her arms trapped between them. "Now now Kitsu-chan." He said while staring at Kanako. "None of that." He told her as lifted his other had out of the water to reveal to that he had stopped Kitsune from grabbing anything.

"You're no fun Kei-kun." Kitsune pouted, oblivious to how close she came to being seriously injured.

"I'm plenty fun." Keitaro disagreed. "I'm just not interested in _that_ kind of fun." He pointed out as he pulled her to his body.

"My point exactly." She sighed theatrically as she turned around on his lap and ground her rear against his groin. "If you're not going to have that kind of fun with me the least you could do is clean my body for me." She told him as she leaned back into his chest.

"You were meant to clean yourself _before_ you get in the bath." Kanako growled at her.

"But Kei-kun was already in the bath." Kitsune pointed out. "It would have been inconsiderate to ask him to get out of the water just to have him run his hands over my body." She purred happily as she rolled her head back onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kitsu-chan." Keitaro smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm always happy to run my hands over your body." He said as he brought the hand that was around her waist up to cup one of her large breasts. Gently massaging the heavy mound and tweaking the stiff nub that topped the pale breast Keitaro felt Kitsune's whole body shiver and a light groan escaped her mouth. As Keitaro continued to play with Kitsune's body, an enraged Kanako struggled against him, trying to squirm out of his hold but to little effect as Keitaro's iron grip held her in place. Switching to Kitsune's other breast; Keitaro leaned down and whispered into Kanako's ear "The more you struggle the more things I will do to Kitsune. So calm yourself before I do something to her that I would much rather not do." He ordered the temperamental Urashima. Looking up into his eyes Kanako saw that he was completely serious and nodded her head as she allowed her body to go limp against his. "Good girl." He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before removing his hand from Kanako's waist to let it slide down and rest on top of her small rear as he let the hand cupping Kitsune's large breast fall to her stomach. "There you go Kitsu-chan. You're clean enough now." He told her.

"mmm, but I still feel really _dirty_." She moaned. "I think you need to clean me in a much more _intimate_ place." She said huskily as she took a hold of his hand and slid it down her stomach below the waterline.

"Tempting but we really don't have time for that." He lightly kissed her neck. "Shinobu-chan will have made breakfast by now and if we don't hurry Su-chan will eat everything."

"I guess you're right." She sighed before turning around and pressing her lips against his again. "Shall we?" she asked as she stood up and allowed him to see all of her body.

Smiling up at her, Keitaro stood up and wrapped his arms around the beauty before pulling her to his body. Lightly placing a kiss on her neck, Keitaro gently squeezed her rear making her gasp before looking down at the livid Kanako. "Coming Kana-chan?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

Glaring at the fox girl who was shamelessly rubbing her body against her Onii-sama, Kanako eagerly took his hand and pressed into his side. "Yes, Onii-sama."

"Good girl." He smiled and ran his hand up and down her back before moving towards the changing room; leaving the hot spring flanked by the two gorgeous women for the first time in many decades. Allowing Kitsune to enter first, Keitaro followed after her with Kanako jealously holding onto his arm. "Let's get you dried off first Kitsune." He said as he shook Kanako off his arm. "Kana-chan, sit down and wait for me to finish drying Kitsune." He told her. Hearing this Kanako's mouth dropped open and was about to scream out a protest when she saw the look on his face. Deciding that it was best not to push her luck Kanako nodded her head and took a seat to watch her Onii-sama.

Certain that she would behave herself at least for now, Keitaro turned his attention back to the dripping Kitsune. Smiling at her Keitaro grabbed a large, fluffy towel and approached the woman only for Kitsune to wrap her arms around his neck and press her breasts into his chest before sealing her lips against his, moaning into his mouth as she felt him press into her crotch. "Behave yourself Kitsu-chan." Keitaro scolded her with a grin despite the fact that he was groping her soft rear.

"I am behaving." She insisted as she kissed his chin. "Trust me; you would know if I was being naughty." She purred.

"Behave more like Motoko-chan then." He told her, his hand not moving from her rear.

"Where's the fun in that?" she groaned as she ground her groin against him.

"That's the point." He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Now let me dry you."

"You can do whatever you like to me." She grinned at him.

"Don't tempt me." He scolded her as he squeezed her rear making her giggle happily.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" she moaned as he started to wipe her body; running the cloth over every inch of wet skin, his lips following after it kissing the dry flesh with a smile. Starting with her neck, Keitaro pressed his lips against her throat and lightly nipped at her forcing a gasp from her lips. Nibbling at her collarbone Keitaro continued downwards, cupping her breasts Keitaro lowered his head and kissed his way down the heavy mound and lightly pressed his lips against her nipple making her moan appreciatively. Moving down her body, Keitaro knelt in front of the woman and kissed her bellybutton as he ran the towel up and down her long smooth legs and reached up to squeeze her round rear. As Kitsune moaned and ran her fingers through his hair Keitaro nuzzled into her smooth stomach and looked at Kanako out of the corner of his eye to see the girl so angry that steam was practically pouring off of her. Smiling at her, Keitaro started to kiss his way up Kitsune's body, brining the towel with him to run through her hair.

"There you go Kitsu-chan, all dry." He smiled as he left the towel draped over her head but slid his hands down her body and groped her rear.

"Not yet." She begged as she pressed herself against his wet body. "See? You've gotten me all _wet_." She purred.

"You got yourself wet." he smiled and kissed her lips. "But I have to take care of Kana-chan otherwise she'll catch a cold." Keitaro explained. "So while I dry her off you get dressed OK?" he said giving her an affectionate grope.

"OK then." She sighed.

"Good girl." He smiled and lightly brushed his lips against hers before turning away from the fox lady leaving her with the towel. Grabbing a dry one Keitaro approached the pouting girl and held out her hand to her. Pulling her up, Keitaro spun her around and wrapped the towel around her slim body and slowly started to move his hands up and down. Letting out a sigh as she felt her brothers hands upon her Kanako couldn't help but forgive her brother for his indiscretions. He may flirt with other women but the feeling of his hands caressing her body even through a towel was enough to make her forget all her troubles.

Leaning back against her brothers chest Kanako let out a happy mew "Onii-sama..."

Running his arms down Kanako's shoulders Keitaro tightly grasped her wrists and whispered into her ear "If you ever do anything like that again I will disown you, take you away from Hina and send you to a convent to live for the rest of your life, is that clear?" he asked, his voice hard and cold.

Surprised at his tone of voice and the hard grip on her wrists Kanako looked over her shoulder and saw that that his eyes matched his voice. "Onii-sama..."

"I will not have you becoming a murderer." He whispered firmly, his hands squeezing her wrists.

Seeing that he was completely serious, a chastised Kanako nodded and whimpered back "Yes Onii-sama."

"I am very disappointed in you Kana-chan." He said as he released her wrists and settled his hands on her hips. "I don't ever want you to make me say that again." He said pressing his lips against her cheek. "I want you to get on with the girls while you are here and if you can't I will cut your holiday short and send you back to Hina."

"Yes Onii-sama." Kanako nodded quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kitsune asked, now dressed in her lacy bra and panties.

"Kana-chan was just saying how beautiful you look, isn't that so Kana-chan?" he grinned as he spun her around the annoyed looking Kanako to face the fox girl.

"Yes..." Kanako growled out through gritted teeth.

"Why thank you Kanako-chan." Kitsune grinned at her. "And you look so cute in that towel, just like Shinobu-chan." She sniped.

"Weren't you getting dressed Kitsu-chan?" Keitaro asked quickly to forestall Kanako's retort as he stepped between the two girls.

"I was but then a thought occurred to me." She smiled as she pressed against his body. "While you are drying us, you're soaking wet. And we can't have that can we?" she grinned as she snatched the towel away from Kanako pressed it against his chest.

Glaring at the fox lady, Kanako grabbed at the towel and snapped "What do you think you are doing? Onii-sama was drying _me_!"

"I wouldn't worry about that Kanako-chan." Kitsune grunted as she tried to pull the towel away from the gothic girl. "After all, idiots can't get colds."

Seeing Kanako's eyes flash with rage and her mouth open to reply Keitaro quickly reached out and pinched their rears making them jump and cry out in a mixture of pain and surprise. "Now now girls, behave yourselves or I'm going to have to spank you." He grinned at them.

"You promise?" Kitsune asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, further infuriating the pale Urashima.

"Yes, now behave." He scolded her as he wrapped his arms around their waists and used the opportunity to squeeze their soft round rears.

"Well if I have to behave there's not much point me hanging around is there?" she sighed theatrically.

"I don't know about that. I could think of a few reasons for you to stay." He smiled as he rubbed her soft behind.

"I'm sure you could." She grinned as she threw the towel over Kanako's head and reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

Tearing off the towel Kanako scowled at the woman who was assaulting her Onii-sama's lips and yelled "What are you doing to him?"

Breaking the kiss Kitsune smirked at the girl and said "It's called kissing Kanako-chan. Don't worry, when you reach puberty you'll understand the appeal." Seeing the girls heckles rise, Kitsune pressed her lips against Keitaro's lips once more before sauntering out of the room, her hips swaying and her panty-clad rear wiggling as she went.

"I don't like her." Kanako growled to her brother.

Chuckling at her, Keitaro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "I know you don't but I'm very proud of you for not lashing out at her." He kissed her forehead. "Well, since you made such a big deal about it let's get you dry shall we?" he smiled down at her as he reached out and cupped her small breast.

Letting out a sigh Kanako said "Let me dry you Onii-sama."

"Whatever you want Kana-chan." He smiled and handed her the towel. Smiling happily, Kanako ran the cloth over his chest; her lips trailing along after the towel touching every inch of skin that she dried though they oriented on his nipples. Moving down his body until she ended up kneeling in front of him, Kanako's eyes went wide as she saw the state of his member. Despite his objections, her brother was obviously enjoying being in her company more than he was willing to admit. Of course his condition could be explained by the fact that a naked fox had just been rubbing herself against him but Kanako continently let that detail slip from her mind as she brought the towel around his front. Caressing him though the towel, Kanako was gratified to hear him let out a content sigh and run his fingers through her hair. Dropping the towel, Kanako grasped his shaft and leaned in only for Keitaro to pick her up under the arms and hug her closely to his body. "There we go Kana-chan. All dry." He smiled and kissed her nose. Pouting that she had been denied yet again Kanako didn't complain this time as in their current position Keitaro was rubbing against a very sensitive part of her anatomy and coupled with the fact his hand was cupping her rear meant that she was more than happy to let him keep her in that position.

Stroking her hair, Keitaro said "Let's get dressed Kana-chan."

"But we left our clothes in the springs Onii-sama." Kanako pointed out. "If we go back in there we might get wet again. And we'll have to dry each other again." She purred.

"I suppose we could go back to our room like this." He suggested as he squeezed her rump.

"But what if someone saw us?" she asked. "They may think we just had a tryst." She said, drawing on his chest as she tried to subtly plant ideas in his head

"True." Keitaro agreed as he nuzzled into her soft black hair. "Then I guess we could just put on those robes over there and then go back to our room.

Looking over her shoulder at where he was gesturing Kanako purred "I guess we could but I prefer one the first two options." She smiled.

"I'm sure you would but I think we should put on the robes and then go back to our room." He told her as he led her over towards the hanging robes. Slipping one on himself, Keitaro turned around and wrapped the thin robe around the girl, the fabric hugging her body and sowing off her curves to him. Running his hands along her waist Keitaro lightly pressed his lips against her forehead and said "Let's go Kana-chan."

* * *

Having gotten dressed, the two Urashima's walked into the dining room side by side with Keitaro's arm around Kanako's waist. Sitting down so that Kitsune was to his left and Kanako to his right, Keitaro grinned at the sight of all the delectable food that Shinobu had prepared. "This all looks delicious Shinobu-chan." He told her bringing a blush to her face.

"T-Thank you Sempai." She smiled bashfully as she took her seat.

"Here Kana-chan, try some of this." He said holding out some of the food for her to eat.

"Thank you Onii-sama." Kanako purred as she accepted his offering, her smile widening as she saw the annoyed look on Kitsune's face.

"The two of you were up early this morning." Motoko put in before Kitsune could retaliate.

"Yes, I was seeing how proficient Kana-chan is in our family style." Keitaro explained. "You should have joined us Motoko-chan, rather than skulking around by the stairs." He smiled at her.

"You were watching?" Kanako asked, her eyes narrowing at the kendo girl not liking the fact that her private time with her Onii-sama had been spied upon.

Motoko blushed as she realised she hadn't been as well hidden as she had hoped and stuttered out "I... I was merely curious about the style that you practice. I rarely get to see another schools techniques." She explained.

"Oh? And what did you think of our humble little style?" Keitaro grinned. Motoko opened her mouth only to close again as she bit back her first reply. Chuckling at her, Keitaro assured her "Don't be shy Motoko-chan. Tell us what you truly thought."

"It...It seemed more like brawling than an actual style." She admitted.

Kanako's temper flared at the audacity of this girl. Not only did she spy on their training she was insulting their family's style as well! She was about to snap at her when Keitaro burst out laughing. "That's as good a description as any." He grinned. "You see unlike you Aoyama's with your flashy techniques us Urashima's attack with the sole purpose to incapacitate our opponent as quickly as possible. We never felt the need to put on a show when we fight."

Motoko frowned at him. "We do not 'Put on a show' as you put it. Each and every one of our techniques is designed for a specific purpose which we use accordingly."

"You mean like your 'Rock Splitting Sword'? I've never seen such an inefficient attack in all my life. You used so much energy on that flashy attack and it didn't even work. All it succeeded in doing is ruining the garden." He pointed out. "An Urashima would have closed the distance between us so that the strength of the attack wouldn't dissipate as it travelled."

Motoko bristled with barely contained anger. Again he had demeaned the style that she had dedicated her life to and talked about it as if he knew more than she did! "If that is so perhaps we should have spar again?" she asked him as she grasped the hilt of her sword.

"Oh? We were sparring? I thought it was a duel that you lost to me." He smiled at her as she continued to glare at him. "In any case I see no need for a rematch. I doubt that the result will be any different this time but you do raise an interesting idea. Kana-chan could use a sparring partner closer to her level and you wish to test your family style against ours." He told her.

"If Kanako-san has no objections I would be happy to demonstrate the strengths of my family's style to you." Motoko replied.

"I would like that." Kanako smiled evilly. Not only did she get to show off in front of her Onii-sama she would also get a chance to defend her adoptive family's style.

"Perfect!" Keitaro cheered and clapped his hands together. "We shall train tonight then." He grinned at them.

"In the meantime do you have any plans for the day Kei-kun?" Kitsune wondered, drawing his attention back to her.

"Nothing specific, no." He replied with a smile.

"Well, you know that new hotel that was opened up? Well its pool is open for the public and I just so happen to have two tickets. Would you like to go?" she asked sweetly.

"How kind of you Kitsune-san." Kanako put in with a smile as she answered for her brother. "We would gladly accept those tickets wouldn't we Onii-sama?"

"I was inviting Kei-kun to go with me." Kitsune frowned at the pale girl.

"Why don't we all go?" Keitaro suggested.

"What!" Kanako and Kitsune cried simultaneously.

"Why don't we all go?" he repeated with a smile. "It'll be more fun with more people to play with."

"Yeah! Let's all go to the pool!" Su agreed happily.

"But I only have two tickets." Kitsune protested, her plan to show off her skimpy bikini to the man slipping away.

"I'll pay for everyone's tickets." Keitaro assured the fox lady.

"Yay!" Su cheered as she bounced up and down in her chair. "Are you going to come too Shinomu?" she asked the young domestic. Unable to resist the princess's contagious smile Shinobu nodded her head yes. Grinning at her, Su turned to Motoko and asked "You too Motoko?"

"Someone has to keep you under control." She smiled at the girl which caused her to cheer.

"What about you Naru-chan?" Keitaro asked her.

"I'm not sure." She murmured. "I've still got a lot of studying to do."

"Come on Naru-chan, studying without a break is bad for you." He insisted. "You should come play with us."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who hasn't even picked up a textbook since he got here." Naru deadpanned as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Aren't you also trying to get into Tokyo U.?"

Waving away her accusations Keitaro grinned at her. "Because I know that you'll burnout if you don't take regular breaks."

"You actually need to do some work before you can take a break." Naru countered.

"I'm only thinking of your health Naru-chan." Keitaro said sweetly. "Besides, could you say no to this face?" he asked as he held up Su whose eyes were large and watery.

"Fine, fine." Naru submitted to their wishes, which was met with a cheer from both Keitaro and Su.

"Well, it's decided then." Keitaro smiled.

* * *

**At the Swimming Pool**

Standing outside of the changing room's wearing only his swimming trunks Keitaro whistled tunelessly as he waited for the Hinata girls to get changed. In all his long life he had never discovered why it took women so long to get changed regardless of where they were and what they were changing into. He had asked wives, lovers and daughters what could possibly take them so long but had always received the same response every generation that he was overreacting and being impatient. He eventually got tired of the rolled eyes and seemingly standard response and so took it as read that he would forever be waiting for the women in his life to get changed.

"Did we keep you waiting long Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked as she led the other girls out of the changing room.

"Not too long Kitsu-chan." He said automatically as he turned to the assembled girls with a large smile when he saw Kitsune. The woman wore a skimpy red bikini that showed off her beautiful curves to their fullest; the meagre material that covered her mound and was tied at her hips only just prevented her from being exposed to all the men that were leering at the group of women while her top cupped and supported her heavy breasts, the material thin enough to just show the outline of her hard nipples poking through.

"What do you think Kei-kun?" she asked as she struck a pose for him, one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head; her arm bent and her elbow pointing out to the side.

Stepping forward, Keitaro rested his hands on top of her hips and rested his forehead against hers "You look absolutely gorgeous Kitsu-chan." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, earning jealous glares from all the men present.

"Onii-sama..." Kanako moaned as she tugged on his arm. Pulling away from the fox lady Keitaro turned to find his sister wearing a two piece, purple swimsuit that hugged her slim body and showed off her belly button while holding his arm between her small breasts. "How do I look Onii-sama?" she asked him with a cute pout upon his lips.

Releasing his hold on Kitsune, Keitaro transferred it to Kanako and lightly kissed her lips. "You look just as beautiful Kana-chan." He smiled as he brought a hand up to cup and stroke her cheek, bringing a blush to her face.

"What about me Keitaros?" Su asked as she bounced up to him, wearing a frilly green two piece swimsuit; a halter top that that covered her small, developing breasts and shorts that exposed her tanned mid section and long, gangly legs.

Smiling down at her Keitaro affectionately ruffled her hair and said "As always you look very pretty Su-chan." He assured her, receiving a happy grin in return.

As the girl happily accepted his attention she asked "What about Shinomu?" she asked.

Turning his attention to the girl who was standing shyly next to the princess wearing her school swimsuit and a blush upon her face, Keitaro grinned widely at her and said "You look beautiful Shinobu-chan." He praised her, stroking her short blue hair which brought a blush to her entire body.

"T-Thank you Sempai." She said shyly.

Still lovingly stroking her hair, Keitaro turned to the final two girls and smiled at Naru. "You look beautiful too Naru-chan." He told her as he looked at the pure white bikini she wore; the thong type bottoms tied at her hips and her top holding her large breasts snugly in place.

With a blush to match that of Shinobu's, Naru crossed her right arm across her breasts to clasp the forearm of her left and replied "T-Thank you Keitaro-san."

"Though it's a bit more risqué than I thought you would be comfortable with." He commented.

"It was a present from Kitsune for my last birthday." She explained with a blush. "It's the only swimsuit I have that fits me."

"Well, at any rate you look stunning." He complemented her before turning to Motoko. "I am a bit disappointed in you Motoko-chan." He deadpanned as he looked at her swimsuit. "Really? Your school swimsuit?"

Frowning at him, Motoko said "What is wrong with my school swimsuit?"

"Nothing, but don't you have something more suited to the pool?" He said, critically looking at her up and down.

"Shinobu-chan is wearing her school swimsuit!" she pointed out.

"But Shinobu-chan looks adorable." He countered, hugging the blushing girl from behind. "It is perfectly acceptable for a girl of her age to wear her school swimsuit. But on a girl like you it's just fetish fuel."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Motoko snapped at him.

"It means that we are going to buy you a new swimsuit!" he declared as released Shinobu and grabbed her arm, pulling her away towards the shop despite her protests.

* * *

After ten minutes had passed Keitaro returned by himself to find Su and Shinobu playing in the pool while Naru, Kitsune and Kanako sunned themselves under the glass roof. "Where's Motoko-chan?" Naru asked as she saw him approach them.

"oh, she'll be along in a moment." He grinned at them.

"Urashima!" an angry yell sounded.

"I think I'll go play with Su-chan and Shinobu-chan." He smiled before dashing off and leaping into the pool just as Motoko appeared in front of them carrying a mop in one hand while her other arm covered her breasts.

"Something wrong Motoko-chan?" Kitsune smirked at the girl.

"Where is Urashima?" she demanded.

"What do you intend to do to Onii-sama?" Kanako countered.

"To cave his head in until my arms are too tired to do so anymore!" she snapped.

"What's he done this time?" Naru asked wearily.

"He stole my school swimsuit and forced me to wear this!" she cried, removing her hand from her chest to show them the atrocity that had been committed against her. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini that was even more revealing than Kitsune's; her top was hardly more than two thin squares of fabric, barely capable of covering her nipples that poked through the fabric and her bottoms were not much better, being just a slim strip of fabric that only just covered her mound and pubic hair while the back of the bikini bottoms was a single string that ran up the cleft of her rear.

"How did he get you to put that on?" Kitsune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He dragged me to the shop and when we got there he grabbed several items and shoved me into a changing room before I could protest! He said that I would not get a moments peace until I had tried them on!" she cried. "And while I did he stole my swimsuit and ran out before I could do anything!"

"If he gave you multiple swimsuits why are you wearing that one?" Kanako asked. "Couldn't you have worn one that was a bit less revealing?"

"This _was_ the least revealing one!" Motoko snapped, swinging her makeshift sword in rage. "Now where is he?" she demanded angrily.

"I'd calm down if I were you Motoko-chan." Kitsune smiled. "You're jiggling quite a bit."

Looking down at her nearly exposed breasts, Motoko wrapped her arms around her chest and blushed deeply. "What do you expect me to do?" she snapped at the fox girl.

Standing up, Kitsune presented the enraged kendo girl with her chair "Why don't you just sit here and keep still so that you don't put on a show for every guy here?" she suggested. Still growling Motoko reluctantly nodded her head and sat down next to Naru before grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her body to protect her modesty from all the gawking men. Still smiling at her, Kitsune stretched her arms above her head and declared "I think that I'll go for a swim."

Sauntering off, Kitsune searched for Keitaro in the hopes of salvaging the day. She had had it all planned out. She and him would have spent the day at the pool, using every opportunity to rub against him and show off her bikini clad body. Who knows, perhaps she would have lost her top and would have had to press her breasts against his chest to protect her modesty. And once she was clothed again she would have had to think of some way of thanking him. She was certain that she would be able to think of an adequate reward for the man, perhaps involving the hotel that the pool just so happen to be located in. Although most of her plans would be disrupted, especially since Kanako would undoubtedly interfere, she was confident she would at least be able keep herself entertained.

Spying the object of her desire playing with the two youngest residents, Kitsune grinned and swam over to him. "Hey Kei-kun-" she started only to be interrupted.

"Keitaros!" Su cheered as she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Let's play OK?" she asked him.

"I'd love to Su-chan." He smiled wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, not noticing Kitsune at all. Frowning at the girl who seemed to delight in stealing Keitaro's attention away from her Kitsune considered what to do for a moment before grinning and heading to the shop.

Floating on his back with Su happily lying on his chest Keitaro couldn't help but smile and stroke her short blond hair before turning his head to look at Shinobu who was drifting next to them. "Are you two having a good time?" he asked them.

"Yes Sempai." Shinobu smiled at him.

"uhuh, Keitaros is lots of fun!" Su cheered as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed Su's forehead and ruffled Shinobu's hair.

"Hey, Su-chan!" a voice called out to them. Looking at the source of the voice the trio saw Kitsune floating next to them holding a giant inflatable banana above her head. Seeing the large fruit Su pushed herself up on Keitaro's chest with her eyes sparkling and drool escaping from her mouth. "You want the banana?" she teased the girl.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Su cheered as she stood upon Keitaro's chest and tried to grab the float.

Drifting away from Keitaro, Kitsune lured the girl away from the man before tossing the float as far as she could; sending the girl splashing away after it. Grinning, Kitsune turned back to the man to find Shinobu floating by herself. "Where'd Kei-kun go?" she questioned the girl.

"Kanako-sempai came and said she wanted to ride the waterslide with Sempai." She explained as she pointed to the other side of the pool where they could see Kanako leading her brother up the stairs to the large slide.

Glaring after them, Kitsune said "We'll see about that!" before splashing towards them.

* * *

"This is pretty high up, huh Kana-chan?" Keitaro asked his little sister as they stood at the top of the slide.

"It's scary." Kanako said as she leaned against her brother. "Would you hold me from behind as we go down?" She asked sweetly.

"Whatever you want Kana-chan" he smiled and kissed her cheek. _'She thinks she's so sneaky.'_ He thought as he stroked her hips.

"Thank you Onii-sama." She smiled as they sat down at the top of the slide and Keitaro wrapped his arms around her slim body.

"Hey! Hold it you two!" Kitsune yelled at them as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Tch! That annoying woman's back." Kanako growled. "Let's go Onii-sama!" she cheered as she started them off down the slide.

"Not so fast!" Kitsune yelled as she dove after them, grabbing onto Keitaro's back, knocking the two of them off balance.

"Wah! Kitsune, let go!" Kanako snapped at her.

"Not a chance!" Kitsune snapped right back and held onto Keitaro for dear life as they were flung out of the tube back into the pool with a splash.

As the two surfaced, Kanako glared at the fox lady. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kitsune countered. "Why did you just steal Kei-kun?"

"He is my Onii-sama, I may do as I like with him!" Kanako yelled back.

"Um, Sempais?" Shinobu asked. Turning, the two girls saw Shinobu floating next to them holding onto the inflatable banana that Su was happily laying on top of the float, rubbing her cheek against the plastic yellow surface. "I think you are sitting on Keitaro-sempai." She mentioned.

Blinking at her both women looked down and found Keitaro lying beneath them. "Wah! Onii-sama!" Kanako cried before glaring at Kitsune. "Get your fat butt off of Onii-sama!" she yelled.

"You're one to talk!" Kitsune countered "You're sitting on his face!"

"But I'm not the one weighing him down like an anchor!" Kanako snapped.

"Why don't you both get off of him?" Shinobu cried as she noticed that her sempai wasn't moving. Listening to the voice of reason both girls leaped off of him and pulled him above the surface.

"It's about time the two of you go off of me." Keitaro deadpanned.

"Are you OK Onii-sama?" Kanako asked as she clung to him.

"About as OK as you could expect after almost being drowned." He pointed out dryly.

"It was her fault." Kanako said accusingly as she glared at Kitsune.

"She was the one sitting on your face!" Kitsune countered.

"Alright girls enough of that." Keitaro calmed them down. "The most important thing right now is to find out where Kitsune's bikini top is."

Hearing this all the girls (minus Su who was still rubbing her cheek against the banana) turned and looked down at Kitsune's bare breasts. "It must have come off when we were going down the slide." She commented before pausing. Realising her current situation, Kitsune threw her arms around Keitaro's neck and cried "Kyaa! Kei-kun! What am I going to do?" she asked as she started to happily rub her breasts against his chest.

Wrapping his arm around her waist Keitaro held her close to his body. "Don't worry Kitsu-chan. You can just stay pressed against me until we find your top." He smiled, his hand slipping down from her hip to give her rear an affectionate squeeze.

"My hero!" Kitsune grinned as she pressed her lips against his.

"W-We'll go look for your top." Shinobu blushed before steering Su and her float away from the three adults.

As Shinobu paddled off, Kanako glared at the half naked woman that was rubbing herself against her Onii-sama. Reaching behind her, Kanako undid the string that held her top up and let it fall from her body. "Onii-sama. I lost my top as well." She pouted as she shoved Kitsune out of the way and pressed her body against his.

Hugging both women to his chest, Keitaro smiled as he stroked their bodies. "Then you can stay pressed against me as well." He smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

"My, my; how clumsy you are Kanako-chan." Kitsune glared at her before reaching out and pulling on the string that held her bikini bottoms together, making them fall off of her and drift away. "Look at that, you lost your bottoms as well." She said smugly. Finding herself unintentionally naked Kanako's face turned bright red in anger and embarrassment as she hugged herself closer to Keitaro's body. Glaring at the smirking woman Kanako's hand shot out and deftly pulled off Kitsune's bottoms. "H-Hey!" Kitsune cried out in surprise as Kanako threw the bikini bottoms away.

"It seems that you are just as clumsy." Kanako grinned as she saw Kitsune blush deeply.

"Kei-kun, did you just see what she did to me?" Kitsune cried indignantly.

"Yes, it's exactly the same as you did to her." He pointed out happily as he pulled both naked women closer to his body. "Really now, skinny dipping in the middle of a public pool; you two are rather silly aren't you?" he grinned, all the while groping the girls.

"Hey, Nee-sans." A voice said. Turning their heads, the three of them saw a young girl floating next to them in the middle of an inflatable ring looking at them curiously. "Why are you two naked?" she asked loud enough for several people to hear.

Those several people started to talk amongst themselves until just about everyone in the pool had heard about it and every man in the immediate vicinity searched for the girls in question. When one noticed that there were two beauties that were doing their best to hide behind a man and keep their chests below the waterline he called out "I bet it's those two!"

"Those two hotties are naked?" came a chorus of cheers and leers as they charged towards them en masse.

Seeing the mob of perverts rushing towards them both Kitsune and Kanako grabbed fearfully onto Keitaro's back and said "Kei-kun do something!"

"The two of you got yourselves into this mess so you have to get yourselves out of it." He said in an amused tone of voice.

"But I don't want anyone but you to see me naked!" Kanako cried.

"You should have thought of that before you stripped off in a public pool." He said simply as the horde of men approached even closer.

"Please Kei-kun?" Kitsune begged. "We'll do anything you ask!" she promised.

"Is that so?" he pondered "Absolutely anything?"

"Yes, anything!" Kanako agreed.

"You promise?" he teased.

"Yes!" both screamed at him.

"Alright then." He smiled at them before raising his hand and flicking his finger into the water, sending a massive wave of water towards the pack of men which sent them all flying and swept the little girl away with a pearl of laughter. Once the wave had settled down and all the men were floating in the water belly up with swirls in their eyes Keitaro turned to the two girls and smiled. "I think you had best go find your swimsuits before they recover." He told them.

As the two girls swam off to recover their swimsuits Keitaro head someone call out "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" turning around Keitaro saw the little girl that had exposed the two exhibitionists paddling towards him with a grin on her face.

Smiling at her Keitaro asked "What can I do for you little one?"

"Can you make another one of those waves?" she asked excitedly.

Ruffling her hair, Keitaro smiled and said "Sure little one." He said as he lightly flicked the water again sending a small wave at the girl who laughed happily as she was carried away only to swim back for another go.

* * *

Returning to her friends with their drinks in hand Naru; settled in the chair between Kitsune and Motoko and handed them their drinks. "You feeling better Motoko-chan?" she asked the kendo girl.

"I'll feel better once I get my swimsuit back." She groused, tightening the towel around her body and glared at the group of teenagers that were staring at her.

Suppressing a laugh, Naru took a sip of her drink before turning to her best friend. Kitsune was lying back on the chair, her head resting on her arms with a pair of sunglasses on as she sunned herself, apparently oblivious to all the men staring at her. Even with the dark glasses she wore Naru could easily follow her line of vision to the man in the pool surrounded by children all of who were happily riding the waves he created. "He's good with kids isn't he?" she mentioned to Kitsune.

"mmm." Kitsune agreed with a small smile on her face.

Looking at her friend Naru paused for a moment before saying "You really like him don't you?"

Turning her head, Kitsune raised her glasses to look at Kitsune before replying "Perhaps." She said "Why? You like him?"

"N-No!" Naru quickly denied. "I was just wondering."

"Yea, I like him." Kitsune admitted, satisfied with Naru's answer. "He's different from most guys that I've gone out with."

"So the two of you are going out?" Naru asked.

"Not yet." Kitsune said. "I _had_ planned for this to be our first date but you lot decided to tag along."

"At least he is not left alone with Kanako-san." Motoko pointed out.

"That's easy for you to say seeing as you've already been on a date with him." Kitsune pointed out dryly, bringing a blush to Motoko's face.

"So why do you like him so much?" Naru asked.

"Because he's nice." She smiled. "It's the first time I've met a guy who isn't trying to get into my panties."

"He's more likely to make you dress up in a perverted costume." Motoko grumbled.

Letting out a laugh Kitsune continued "Regardless, it's nice to hang out with a guy who's not only after one thing."

"Maybe he's... you know. Not interested in women?" Naru suggested, finding the idea of a guy who's not interested in sex almost unbelievable.

Levelling her gaze at her honey haired friend Kitsune said "Naru-chan, I probably should have had this talk with you years ago but when a gorgeous, half naked woman is sitting on a guys lap certain things happen to him that-"

"Alright, I get it!" Naru forestalled her explanation.

"Good." Kitsune smiled. "Because I haven't had this talk with Motoko-chan yet and I think it should wait until we get home."

"So the reason you wish to sleep with him is because he doesn't want to sleep with you?" Motoko asked meanly.

"Not just that." Kitsune said with a small smile "There's also the fact that he's sweet, kind, funny, incredibly handsome, a great kisser, got an amazing body and the way his hands feel as they run over my breasts-"

"Alright!" Motoko said quickly. "I get it!"

"Are you sure Motoko-chan?" she asked "If you like I can tell you what else I like about him." She teased.

"That won't be necessary." Motoko huffed.

"How far _have_ the two of you actually gone?" Naru asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Naru-Sempai!" Motoko cried aghast.

"What?" Naru asked innocently. "Is it wrong to ask about my friend's love life?"

"Still..." Motoko shifted uncomfortably.

"It's fine Motoko-chan. I don't mind." Kitsune smiled. "Well, I've sat on his lap wearing nothing but panties as we made out while Keitaro groped my breasts and butt." She stated with a grin as Naru spurted out her drink.

"K-Kitsune!" Naru yelled between coughs.

"What? You wanted to know." Kitsune grinned. "Do you want me to continue?"

"There's more!" Motoko asked, her face bright red.

"Oh yes." Kitsune grinned. "Then there was the time I showed up at his door wearing nothing but a see through negligee and offered to let him do whatever he wanted to me. We ended up kissing and he stroked my body before I stripped off and let him see me naked." She smiled at the looks on her friends faces. "And just this morning we bathed in the hotsprings together."

"Wasn't he in the springs with Kanako-san this morning?" Motoko asked.

"There's nothing wrong with sharing a bath with my future sister-in-law." Kitsune smiled.

"You're that serious about him?" Naru wondered.

"Who knows?" Kitsune smiled. "But if having sex with him feels half as good as having his hands caress my body then there's no way I'm going to let him get away." She said as she trailed her fingers over her breasts, tracing where his fingers had touched her.

Biting her lower lip, Naru's face lit up with a bright blush as she asked "You were in the springs with him right? Does that mean that you saw him...?"

Raising her eyebrow Kitsune looked at Naru with a smirk and said "That's right. What about it?"

"Then you saw his...?" she trailed off embarrassed.

"Naru-Sempai!" Motoko cried again, surprised at how she was acting.

"You seem rather interested in him for someone who's not interested in him." Kitsune teased.

"There's nothing wrong with being curious." Naru defended herself, her face bright red.

Smiling at her Kitsune got up off her chair and hugged Naru tightly "Awww, my little Naru-chans finally growing up!" she laughed.

"Get off me!" an embarrassed Naru cried as she pushed her away.

Laughing at her, Kitsune sat back on her chair and said "He's big enough to make me want to marry him."

"Kitsune-Sempai!" Motoko cried.

"What?" she asked smirking at the blushing kendo girl. Replacing her sunglasses and settling back on her chair Kitsune said "The problem with you Motoko-chan, is that you don't realise how rare it is to find a guy like him. And I don't plan on letting him get away."

"He doesn't seem to be very interested in pursuing a relationship with you." Naru mentioned.

"Maybe right now. But that doesn't mean he'll be able to resist me forever." Kitsune said confidently.

"But will you be able to seduce him before Kanako-san does?" Motoko asked as she nodded towards the pool where Kanako had slipped behind him and pressed her chest against his back as he continued to play with the kids.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Kitsune said as she took off the sunglasses and handed them to Naru, revealing a frown upon her face. "If you'll excuse me." She said as she stormed off into the pool and swam towards Keitaro.

* * *

Having left Kitsune and Kanako arguing Keitaro had discreetly floated away from the girls; leading the herd of kids with him. Giving them one final wave to play on, Keitaro bid them goodbye and paddled off in the hopes of hiding from the two girls. Spying the inflatable banana in the distance Keitaro smiled and swam towards it to find that Shinobu was still pushing the float around in whatever direction Su pointed out. Coming level with the two girls Keitaro grinned at them and asked "You two having fun?"

"Yes Sempai." Shinobu smiled at him.

"Look at what I've got Keitaros!" Su grinned as she patted her banana.

"That's a very nice banana float Su-chan." He smiled and stroked her hair. "But you shouldn't make Shino-chan drive you around like this."

"I don't mind Sempai." Shinobu assured the man with a smile.

"Nonsense." Keitaro grinned and grabbed the girl under her arms eliciting a small 'eep!' from the girl and lifted her onto the banana behind Su. "Now you two tell me where you want to go." He smiled at them.

"That ways, Keitaros!" Su cheered and pointed as Shinobu wrapped her arms around Su's waist.

"As you wish." He grinned as he set off in the direction Su commanded him.

* * *

"Where to now captain?" Keitaro asked Su who had somehow gained an admiral's hat and a telescope.

Peering around the pool through her eyepiece until she found something that appealed to her Su cheered "Thataway! Towards the ice-cream!" she ordered him. Looking at where she was pointing, Keitaro saw two little kids eating some ice cream. Smiling at her he said "We can't take their ice-cream but how about I go buy the three of us some ice-cream?"

"Yay!" Su cheered and leapt at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Keitaros!"

Wrapping his arms around the tanned princess' waist and nuzzled into her hair Keitaro said "No problem Su-chan." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll help you Sempai." Shinobu volunteered as she slid off of the banana into the water. Misjudging the depth they were at Shinobu plunged into the shallow water, her foot going over on her sore ankle as her feet reached the floor. Shinobu let out a strangled cry that was cut off as her head was submerged beneath the water, filling her mouth with water. Her eyes stinging from the tears and chlorinated water Shinobu thrashed under water for a moment before two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her above the surface.

"It's alright Shino-chan; I've got you." He assured her as he held tightly onto her.

Coughing and spluttering, Shinobu held on tightly around his neck as she buried her head into his chest. "S-Sempai!" she wept.

"It's alright." He soothed her. "It's alright Shino-chan. You're safe now." Feeling his strong arms around her body and his hand running up and down her back calmed the distraught girl to the point where she was just sniffing into his chest rather than outright weeping.

"Are you alright Shinomu?" Su cried as she floated next to them.

"M-My ankle." Shinobu wept.

"She went over on her ankle again." Keitaro explained as he shifted her so that he was holding her like a princess. "Come on, let's get you out of the pool." He said as he moved towards shallow end of the pool with Su following. Wading out of the pool with Shinobu in a bridal carry Keitaro headed over to where the girls were lounging.

Seeing the man holding Shinobu in his arms Naru asked "What's going on?"

"Shino-chan hurt her ankle again." He explained as he sat next to her.

"Are you alright Shinobu-shan?" Naru wondered as she stroked her hair. The small girl gave Naru a shaky nod, the pain in her foot not affecting her as much as the fact she was laying against her Sempai's toned chest.

"She'll be fine." Keitaro assured the both of them as he gave the bluenette an affectionate squeeze. "Could you do me a favour Naru-chan? I promised Su-chan and Shino-chan that I would get them some but I need to take care of her ankle."

"Sure." Naru smiled and lightly kissed Shinobu's forehead. "No problem."

"Su will help." The tanned princess volunteered. "Su will get the biggest ice-cream there is to make Shinomu feel better." She promised hugging Shinobu from behind.

"Thank you." The young chef smiled.

As the two of them wandered off Motoko still wrapped in her towel sat opposite them and held out her hands "May I Shinobu-chan?" getting a nod from her Motoko gently held onto her foot and gently manipulated her foot. "It does not appear to be broken but it seems you have exasperated your sprain." She said.

"Is that your medical opinion Motoko-chan?" he teased with a smile.

"I have seen enough sprains and brakes during my training to recognise one." She said reproachfully. "And I want my swimsuit back." She glared at him.

"All in good time Motoko-chan." He laughed as he settled back on the chair, pulling Shinobu with him so that the blushing girl was lying on his chest.

"Keitaros! Shinomu!" came the cheerful yell of Su who came bounding towards them holding three ice-creams in her hands. "Su got us some ice-cream!" she declared as she handed them to Keitaro and Shinobu. "See, Shinomu? I got you a huge one!" she pointed out.

"Thank you Su-chan." Shinobu smiled as she sat up and accepted the treat.

"I got you an ice pack for your leg." Naru said as she gave Motoko one of the two ice-creams she was holding before handing the ice-pack to Keitaro who wrapped it around Shinobu's ankle.

"There you are Onii-sama!" Kanako called out as she and Kitsune hurried to his side. "Do you want to go on the slide again?" she offered.

"How about a dip the hot tub?" Kitsune suggested.

"Sorry girls but I have to stay here and look after Shino-chan. She's hurt her ankle again."

"And we have to eat our ice-cream!" Su added, her face covered in said ice-cream.

"Su-chan you're so messy." He smiled and took a tissue to clean her pretty face. When there was only a splodge left on her nose Keitaro leaned forward and rolled his lips over his teeth before playfully biting her nose "There we go Su-chan." He grinned as he let go of her nose, making the young blond giggled happily. "All clean."

"Su wants to do it too." The princess declared as she grabbed Keitaro's hand and shoved the ice-cream against his nose before kissing his nose and licking the ice-cream off of it.

Wrapping his arm around her small waist Keitaro rested his forehead against hers "Was that fun Su-chan?"

"uhuh!" she grinned happily before turning to Shinobu. "Does Shinomu want to do it too?" she asked sweetly.

"N-No thank you." The shy young girl shook her head.

"Come on it's fun!" Su insisted as she covered the bluenettes nose in ice-cream.

"Su-chan!" Shinobu cried which was met with a happy Su leaning forward and licking the ice-cream from her face.

"What?" Su asked innocently. "Wasn't it fun?"

"No!" she frowned at the carefree girl.

"It's OK Shino-chan." Keitaro said, acting as peacemaker. "Here, let me clean you up." He said as he lifted her chin and wiped her nose "There we go Shino-chan. Now you're as beautiful as you always are." He smiled at her, making her blush deeply.

"Onii-sama..." Kanako's voice came to the side of him. Turning, Keitaro saw Kanako kneeling next to him with her tongue extended and eyes closed; a dollop of ice-cream sitting on the end of his tongue topped with a cherry.

"Kei-kun..." Kitsune's voice came from the other side. Turning to face her he saw Kitsune with her arms folded under her breasts to lift them up and show off the virtual ice-cream sundae that covered them. Looking down at her chest Kitsune ran her finger over one of her large mounds to collect the ice-cream on it before saying "...Would you like some of my ice-cream?" she asked sweetly before looking up to find Keitaro had disappeared and that she was face to face with an equally confused looking Kanako.

"He's over there." Naru said dryly as she settled back into the chair and pointed at Keitaro who was holding Shinobu in his arms and holding Su's hand as he moved towards the hot tub. Narrowing their eyes at the retreating man both women stood up and chased after him.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Back at Hinata Sou Keitaro set Shinobu down on the sofa. When they left the swimming pool Keitaro had carried Shinobu home in his arms with Su riding on his back and the two women who were vying for his attention pressed into his sides; each doing their best to seduce him as subtly as possible in light the company he was keeping. Looking down at the injured maiden Keitaro reached out and stroked her hair "OK, Shino-chan. I want you to take it easy until your ankle is all better. No chores, no cooking, no nothing. You just spend a relaxing evening and don't even lift a finger OK?"

"Yes Sempai." She smiled at him.

"Good girl." He smiled and kissed her forehead making her blush. Straightening up Keitaro turned to face Kitsune and Kanako. "Now you two, I need to have a word with you so come along." He said as he grabbed their hands and pulled them up to his room. Sitting down on the floor the two women almost pounced on top of him, their breasts pressed against his chest.

"What did you want to talk about Onii-sama?" Kanako asked as she nipped at his neck.

Glaring at the pale sister Kitsune was determined not to be outdone "Is it something to do with the promise I made to do whatever you want?" she asked as she ran her tongue over his lips.

Wrapping his arms around their waist Keitaro said "That's exactly what I want to talk to you about." He smiled and squeezed their hips.

"And what is it that you want me to do?" Kanako asked as she slid her hand down to his crotch.

"I want the two of you to be nice to each other." He said as he reached down and groped their rears. "No more arguing, no more fighting, no more competing for my attention is that clear?"

Looking up at him both women simultaneously said "No."

Frowning down at them Keitaro said "And why not?"

"Because I want you all to myself." Kitsune smiled and kissed his lips.

"And so do I." Kanako agreed as she kissed him; her tongue slipping between his lips. "And I'm not willing to share you."

"We had an agreement." He deadpanned, not amused that they were going against his wishes.

"An agreement that we won't be sticking to." Kitsune grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you know this means I'll have to punish the two of you." He warned them.

"I'm sure you will." Kitsune smiled and kissed his cheek "I'll look forward to it." She said as she stood up and sauntered out of the room.

Before he could say anything else Kanako threw herself across his lap and flipped up her skirt to reveal her panty-clad rear. "You can punish me right now Onii-sama." Kanako offered with a wiggle.

Letting out a small chuckle Keitaro lightly caressed her small rear before saying "As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid we don't have time for that."

"Why not?" she asked looking over her shoulder, clearly content with what they were currently doing.

"Because you have to get dressed." He explained as he continued to caress her.

"For what?" she wondered happily.

"For our date." He smiled and pinched her butt.

"Our date!" she asked excitedly.

"That's right; I'm taking you out for dinner." He smiled as she sat up and straddled his lap; wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she pressed her small breasts against his chest.

"To this wonderful little place that I know that serves the most delicious food in all of Japan." He told her as he stroked her flanks.

"What should I wear?" she demanded to know.

"Something that will make every man worship you and every woman hate you." He smiled and kissed her.

"I've got the perfect dress!" she grinned happily.

"Good." He rubbed his nose against hers "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Don't you have a reservation?" she asked.

"I have a standing reservation with them so they'll clear a table especially for me when we arrive." He explained "So take all the time you need to make yourself look even more beautiful than you normally do."

"Sure Onii-sama!" she said before sealing her lips against his and slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Letting her kiss him, Keitaro ran his hands along her smooth thighs to cup her rear before prising his lips off of her.

"Good girl." He smiled and slipped her off his lap. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you." He gently stroked her cheek before leaving the girl to get dressed.

* * *

"I'm ready Onii-sama." Kankao called out as she descended the stairs to see her brother sitting on the sofa with Su and Shinobu, the princess on his lap and his arm around the bluenettes small waist. Hearing her call all three turned and saw Kanako at her loveliest. She wore a tight fitting qipao, the red mandarin gown hugged her slim body to show off her figure to its upmost elegance; the silk material reaching down to her ankles though the side slits in the dress reached up to her hips so that every step she took showed off her leg. Her beautiful pale face had only the slightest hint of makeup to accentuate her already beautiful features and her long luxurious hair was tied up with a hair stick holding it in place.

Smiling at her Keitaro stood up and approached the beauty. "You look wonderful Kana-chan." He smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lightly kissed her lips, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Thank you Onii-sama." She purred happily.

"So beautiful..." came a voice from the sofa. Turning the pair saw Shinobu and Su looking over the backrest of the sofa in wonderment at the seductive sister.

As Kanako smiled demurely Keitaro kissed her cheek and said "She does look beautiful doesn't she." He smiled at the youngest residents.

"What are you two up to?" Came the voice of a suspicious Kitsune as she entered the room.

"_My_ Onii-sama is taking me out on a date." Kanako said smugly as she hugged him tightly.

"Is that so?" Kitsune asked as she narrowed her eyes at them. "Why don't I tag along?" she suggested, smirking when she saw the smile fall from her face.

"Sorry Kitsu-chan but I want to have a private meal with my adorable little sister." he said as he walked up to the fox lady and rested his hands on her hips. "You understand right?" he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"mmm, I suppose." She said as she pressed her body against his and ground her crotch against his. "But you haven't even taken me out on a date yet." She pointed out.

"I know but I swear I'll make it up to you." He smiled and moved his hands around to cup her rear.

"Well, as long as you do." She allowed.

"It's a promise." He smiled and kissed her nose. "Can you get the food ready for everyone tonight? I don't want Shino-chan cooking tonight."

"I'm going to have a lot of favours that you owe me." she grinned at him.

"I suppose so." He smiled as lightly pressed his lips against hers and gave her butt an affectionate squeeze before returning to his sister. "Well, if you ladies will excuse us we must be going before it gets any later." Keitaro said as he wrapped an arm around Kanako's waist. "Shall we Kana-chan?" he asked.

"Sure Onii-sama." She grinned as he started to lead her out of the building, turning back only to stick her tongue out at the annoyed Kitsune.

Watching as the pair left Kitsune huffed before sitting down next to Su and Shinobu "Are you OK Kitsune-sempai?" the injured chef asked the frustrated woman.

"I'm fine sweetie." She smiled as she pulled the girl onto her lap and squeezed her tightly "This is just a very small battle in a long war where I'm better equipped." She said confidently and she held the bemused Shinobu to her breasts.

Back with the sibling couple, the two walked down the long stone steps with Keitaro's arm still wrapped firmly around Kanako waist. Looking up at her brother Kanako asked "How are we getting there, Onii-sama?"

"Don't worry Kana-chan. I've got it all worked out." He smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairway and a car pulled up in front of them.

As the driver stepped out of the car he opened the rear door and bowed to the pair. "Urashima-sama? I will be your diver this evening." He said as he remained bowed

"You got a chauffeur?" she grinned up at him.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't make my Kana-chan walk would I?" he smiled as he kissed her cheek, more than willing to spoil his beloved Kanako. Looking back up at the driver he asked "You know our destination?"

"Yes Urashima-sama." The man nodded.

"Good, come along Kana-chan." He smiled at her and led her into the car.

* * *

"Here we are Kana-chan." Keitaro smiled as he stepped out of the car and held out his hand to help her out.

"Thank you Onii-sama." Kanako smiled demurely as she accepted his hand. Allowing him to pull her up and out of the car Kanako 'accidently' stumbled against his chest. As he caught her Kanako pressed herself against him and said "You saved me again Onii-sama." She purred.

"I'll always save you Kana-chan." He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"That's why I love you Onii-sama." She replied as she rubbed her cheek against his chest "Shall we?" she asked as she turned to the restaurant only to stop dead. "Onii-sama, is this the place where we're eating?" she asked, pointing to the shop front.

"That's right, the best food in the whole of Japan." He assured her with a grin.

"But it's a beef bowl!" Kanako complained "Couldn't you have taken me to a nice French restaurant?"

"Why bother with all that fancy foreign muck when we can have traditional Japanese food?" he told her with a smile. "But if you really don't want to I can always drop you off at the Hinata and have Kitsune join me for dinner. I'm sure she'd love to-"

"No!" Kanako cried "This place is fine. Just so long as it's with you I don't mind." She said.

"Good." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist "Come along now Kana-chan." He smiled and led her towards the restaurant. As they entered the pair were met by the owner of the restaurant and led to a secluded back room where the pair could dine alone. Sitting next to one another as they were served food Keitaro asked "So how was Vietnam?"

"It was nice." She answered as she picked up a pair of chopsticks and started to eat; reluctantly admitting to herself that the food was delicious. "It would have been better if you had stayed with us." She told him.

"I'm sure it would." He smiled down at her. "But I had other matters that needed my attention."

"And now?" she wondered. "Can you not join us on our travels again?"

"I have Hinata Sou to look after." He explained with a smile.

"And the girls that live there." She said pointedly.

"That's right." Keitaro smiled. "Them too."

Kanako paused for a moment as she processed this information before saying "And what if I came to live at the Hinata with you?"

Pausing to give her a look, Keitaro took another mouthful before saying "Don't be silly Kana-chan. Why on earth would you want to give up travelling around the globe just to stay here in Tokyo? Besides, you haven't finished leaning everything Hina has to teach you." He pointed out.

"You could teach me." Kanako countered as she poured him some sake.

"I could." He agreed with a nod as he picked up the saucer and drank from it. "But I won't."

Puffing out her cheeks Kanako complained "Why not?" she cried.

Flicking her forehead Keitaro answered "Weren't you listening when I was telling you the history of our clan? The head of our family decides what training you require and who should give it to you. And it was decided that Hina-chan would be the one to train you." He explained "And from what I saw today you still have a long way to go."

"I thought that you said I did well!" Kanako complained.

"You did." He nodded "But the fact that you don't even recognise that you are still just a child when it comes to our family style proves how much you still have to learn." He explained. Seeing the agitated look on her face Keitaro sighed and said "Don't get all pouty Kana-chan. With your current skill level you are more than a match for almost any other practitioner of martial arts. You have made much progress in the three years since you started to learn."

"Fine." She said pouting as she picked up the saucer of sake from the table and brought it up to her mouth and was about to take a sip when Keitaro grabbed the dish from her hands.

"Uh-uh, no alcohol for you. Remember what happened the last time you got drunk?" He asked as he downed the sake.

"No." she said indignantly.

"My point exactly." He said with a smile as he playfully pinched her cheek. "What did I say about pouting?"

Batting his arm away Kanako resumed eating before saying "What if I gave up learning our style?" she asked.

Hearing this Keitaro paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at her "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Kana-chan."

"But-" she started only to be cut off.

"Because if I did hear you say that I definitely wouldn't let you come stay at Hinata Sou." He glared at her making her wilt. "We do not allow students of our style to quit halfway through their training. Do you know why?" he asked. Seeing her shake her head he continued "Because they are too dangerous. A student at your level has skills that are deadly but not the self-control needed to use them wisely. If we did allow them to the death toll would be beyond unacceptable. Such as this morning in the hot springs with Kitsune." He reminded her sharply making her flinch. "You have that kind of strength but you still lashed out at an untrained woman just because you were jealous yet you wonder why I won't let you quit and call you a child." He scolded her.

"Sorry Onii-sama." She murmured quietly, chastised.

"For what? You didn't ask me anything did you?" he smiled at her.

Retuning his smile Kanako rested her head against his shoulder "Thank you Onii-sama."

* * *

**Back at Hinata-Sou**

"Thank you for such a wonderful night Onii-sama." Kanako smiled as they entered the building.

"Well the night's not over yet Kana-chan." He said as he squeezed her hip.

"It's not?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course it isn't." He smiled down at her. "We arranged to have you spar with Motoko-chan remember?" he told her. "Come along, I'm sure Motoko-chan is waiting for us."

* * *

**On the Laundry Deck**

"It's about time you got here." Motoko groused as the pair of Urashima's walked up the stairs to meet her.

"Sorry Motoko-chan, dinner lasted longer than I thought it would." Keitaro apologised with a smile. "Just let Kana-chan get changed and we can begin." He smiled as Kanako slipped of her dress; leaving her in panties as she accepted the clothes Keitaro handed her.

"W-What are you doing?" Motoko cried aghast.

"Getting changed." Kanako said simply as she slipped the light blouse over her arms and started to do up the buttons.

"Why are you taking your clothes out here and in front of him?" Motoko asked.

"I have no problem with Onii-sama seeing me naked." Kanako answered as she stepped into the shorts Keitaro supplied and pulled them up over her rear. Fixing her hair so that it was tied back in a pony tail Kanako said "I'm ready Onii-sama."

"Good." He smiled at her. "Now, before you begin lets go over the rules. This is _sparing_. I want the both of you to remember that. This is not a duel and the purpose is not to harm one another but to test your skills. Any attempt to inflict permanent damage will be stopped by me and you will be disqualified and made to wear an embarrassing outfit until I stop finding it funny is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes." The two girls replied as they squared off against one another.

"Good. The two of you will fight until one or both of you are unable to fight or I declare the match to be over and one of you is the winner. Now, Kanako-chan will be using her fists and Motoko-chan her bokken. Kana-chan, you are not allowed to use any weapon apart from your fists unless you disarm Motoko-chan and use her weapon against her. Similarly, Motoko-chan; the bokken that you are currently wielding is the only weapon besides your fists that you can use. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Motoko nodded.

"Isn't the fact that she's using a sword an unfair advantage?" Kanako complained.

Glaring at her Keitaro stepped forward and ground his knuckles against her temples. "You call yourself an Urashima yet you talk like that!" he scolded her.

"Ahhh! Onii-Sama Stop It!" Kanako cried.

Letting go of her head Keitaro said "If this was a real fight and Motoko-chan was after your life would you complain to her that she has an unfair advantage?"

"No, but you said this was just sparring." Kanako complained as she massaged her temple. "If it is just sparring shouldn't we be on equal footing?"

"Do you know how to use a sword?" he asked dryly "Has Hina-chan given you any training besides telling you which end you poke at your opponent? The two of you are from different schools that specialise in different styles. Motoko-chan is that of the sword and we are of the fist. While both our styles overlap in that we are train to use a sword and she trains to use her fist neither of you are proficient enough in both forms of combat to _not_ give an unfair advantage to one or the other. Instead, in the interest of fairness you will both fight using the way you were taught; Motoko-chan with her sword and you with your fists."

"It still seems unfair." Kanako grumbled.

Frowning at her Keitaro said "Fine then." Turning to Motoko he said "Motoko-chan, attack me."

Not needing to be told twice Motoko grasped her sword in two hands, brought it above her head and started to gather Ki in the blade. Just as she was about to swing the blade downwards Keitaro dashed forward so that he was almost nose to nose with her. Her eyes going wide Motoko stepped back to put space between the two and finish her attack but Keitaro just continued pushing forward; maintaining a constant distance between the two of them. Motoko backed away from the man until she reached the hand railing and almost fell of the roof save for Keitaro wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her up. Seeing him grin at her Motoko narrowed her eyes and changed how she was holding her sword so that the tip was pointed towards him and stabbed downwards only to be caught by Keitaro's hand.

Turning to Kanako he said "You see? A sword not only has a maximum range it has a minimum at which it is effective. When fighting an armed opponent barehanded you must know their weapon as well as they do. A dagger or a knife has a small maximum range but an almost nonexistent minimum. You have to practically be pressed against them and trap it between your bodies to stop them using it but with a sword the power comes from the swing or the thrust. With a swing the wider the motion the more powerful it is but that power is focused at the end of the sword; if you get past it you can block the hilt and neutralise the power behind it. Similarly with the thrust, the power is in the tip but that power depends on the distance between the tip and the target. If they have to pull their arm back to thrust at you, you can see what they are doing and counter it or dodge. Understand?"

"Yes Onii-sama." Kanako nodded, not really liking the way her brother was still holding onto Motoko around her waist.

"Good." He smiled as he let go of Motoko and walked to the side and sat against the hand railing. "One final rule; no Ki attacks what so ever. I don't want to be repairing this deck so don't destroy it. Now, are you both ready?"

"Yes." The pair of them said.

"Then begin!" he called out.

With his approval both girls shot forward and clashed; Kanako's foot lashing out to hit her in the stomach while Motoko brought her bokken up to block the strike. Putting her strength behind the sword, Motoko pushed Kanako back, making her stumble before charging forward; slashing down at the girl. Rolling out of the way as the sword hit the wooden boards Kanako her swung her heel round to strike the back Motoko's head. Before the strike connected Motoko leapt out of the way and swung the sword around to clip her heel as she rolled out of the way. Crying out as the hard wood hit her foot Kanako scrambled away to put distance between the two of them.

"Concentrate Kanako-chan." Keitaro called out. "Remember what I told."

Nodding her head Kanako took a deep breath and examined the situation _'Onii-sama himself said that she favours her sword over her fists but that doesn't mean that given the chance she won't use her fists or legs to attack me. However if I can disarm her then I will have the advantage.'_ She pondered _'But I doubt it will be easy to separate her from it.'_ Before she could come up with a strategy to fend off the kendo girl Motoko dashed forward and thrust her wooden blade at her. Dodging the attack Kanako kept out of range of Motoko's sword. _'I have to find an opening and then get in close enough so she can't use her sword like Onii-sama said.'_ Watching her movements Kanako tried to identify any patterns to the kendo girls attack. _'There!'_ she cried internally as she rushed towards her; narrowly dodging the wooden blade as it sailed past her shoulder. Coming face to face with Motoko, Kanako grasped the bokken to prevent her from using it and swung her elbow into Motoko's face.

Catching the arm before it connected, Motoko surprised Kanako by releasing her hold on her sword and slammed the palm of her hand into the centre of Kanako's chest; sending her flying back. Landing heavily on her back the winded Kanako struggled to regain her breath and push herself up when a foot was placed squarely on her chest and the tip of Motoko's reclaimed sword pointed at her throat.

"Submit." Motoko ordered her as she pressed the tip of her sword into the exposed flesh of Kanako's throat.

Glaring up at the kendo girl while panting hard, Kanako struggled to come up with a way to escape. When nothing presented itself to her Kanako's eyes flitted to her brother who was still watching impassively. Lowering her eyes Kanako grumbled "I submit."

Smiling down at the girl Motoko removed her foot from her chest and withdrew her sword from her neck. Turning around, Motoko sheathed her sword and let out the tired breath she had been holding in. As she started to walk away from her Motoko felt something strike the back of her knees. With her legs being cut away from under her Motoko fell to her knees before a weight slammed into her back, forcing her into the ground. Before she could do anything two hands grabbed her arms and pulled them up against her back. Looking over her shoulder Motoko saw Kanako straddling her waist and pinning her to the floor. "Submit." Kanako smirked down at her.

Glaring up at her Motoko cried out "Never!" as she struggled against her. For ten minutes Motoko tried to free herself; bucking her body trying to dislodge the girl and strained her arms in the hopes of breaking her hold to no avail. With both girls panting hard Motoko finally stopped struggling and lay of the floor.

"Sub...Submit?" Kanako panted.

Giving one last feeble attempt to free herself Motoko reluctantly panted out "Y-Yes."

Looking up at her brother she saw the man smiling at her. "Onii-sama?" she asked.

Nodding his head Keitaro called out. "The match goes to Kanako-chan." Hearing this Kanako released her arms and slipped off the kendo girl.

"She cheated! She yielded and then attacked me!" Motoko cried indignantly to the referee. "I should be declared the winner!"

"The conditions for winning were that one or both of us are unable to fight or Onii-sama declared the match to be over." Kanako pointed out smugly. "Onii-sama never ended the match and we could both still fight so it doesn't matter what I said."

"She's right." Keitaro smiled proudly at the little Urashima. "When the two of us fought I told you to never sheath your sword nor turn your back on an opponent unless they are unable to fight anymore. You did so and it cost you the match." He scolded her with a sigh. "At least you learned _something_ from our fight. Abandoning your sword in favour of catching your opponent of guard was the best thing to do when faced against an opponent who thinks that is the last thing you will do."

"There you go." Kanako said happily. "I'm the winner."

"No, it was a draw." Keitaro disagreed.

"But you said that I beat her!" Kanako cried.

"You won on a technicality." Keitaro told her. "If this was a real match or a real duel submitting means your loss. You were outmatched by Motoko-chan and there is no two ways about it. There is no such thing as a technical win in real life." He said. "The reason why I said you won is because you were in a superior position when you both exhausted yourselves. It's nothing to get cocky about." He told her sternly.

Seeing that the pair were suitably chastised for their mistakes Keitaro smiled at them and said "Overall, the two of you did very well and you should be proud of yourselves." Walking over to them Keitaro held out his hands to help them up. Ignoring the proffered hand Motoko was determined to stand up under her own steam and used her sword to push herself up. Looking at his sister and seeing that she was struggling to pull herself up with his help Keitaro reached down and picked the pale girl up. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. You should have a dip in the springs before bed Motoko-chan." Keitaro said as he started towards the stairs.

Panting hard Motoko called out "I am still able to stand without assistance. Does that not mean I am able to continue while she is incapacitated?"

Hearing this Keitaro paused before looking over his shoulder. "Yes but the match is already over. And you should bear this in mind. While you have been practicing your art your entire life Kana-chan has only been training for three years yet was still able to put you in that condition." He told her before continuing down the stairs.

* * *

**Keitaro's Room**

"How's your body feeling Kana-chan?" he asked her as he set her down on the futon.

"My body's a little stiff." She complained as she stretched her arms above her head and arched her back to show off her small breasts straining against the tight blouse she was wearing.

"Is that so?" he pondered as he stood up and moved towards a cupboard. "Take off your clothes Kana-chan." He told her as he rooted through the closet.

Blinking as her mind processed the command Kanako asked "Onii-sama?"

"You heard me." He said as he found what he was looking for. "Take off your clothes." He said turning around to face her.

With a smile lighting up her face Kanako stood up in spite of her protesting muscles. Putting on a sultry smile the gothic sister slowly reached up and started to undo the buttons on her blouse as she slowly walked towards him. Once she had finished with the buttons Kanako let the garment fall from her body to expose her small breasts to Keitaro. Continuing forward she unbuttoned her shorts and slowly slid them down her toned, pale legs as she swayed her hips back and forth leaving her in her panties. Grinning up at him Kanako slightly extended her tongue to wet her lips as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties before bending at the waist and sliding them off her body. Straightening up Kanako stood naked in front of Keitaro. "Like this Onii-sama?" she purred.

"Just like that." He smiled as he reached down and cupped her cheek. "Go lay down on the futon." He told her.

"Yes Onii-sama." She smiled happily as she nuzzled into his hand before turning around and walking back to the futon while wiggling her cute little butt as she went. Lying down on the mattress Kanako spread her legs wide to expose herself to him. "Like this?" she asked.

"Lie on your stomach." He said with a small smile.

Nodding her head Kanako turned over so that her face was resting on the pillow and her shapely rear was thrust out at Keitaro. "Is this better Onii-sama?" she asked with a wiggle.

"That's perfect Kana-chan." He smiled and approached her.

Kneeling behind her Keitaro reached out and gently caressed her rear; his hands stroking the tops of her thighs and her soft rump making her quiver. While it wasn't exactly the position she wanted to be in the first time she lay with her Onii-sama she didn't care so long as her first time was with him. Feeling him squeeze her rear Kanako let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes only for them to shoot open when he pushed her down so that she was lying flat on the futon. Feeling something wet and warm splash onto her back and her brother rubbing the liquid into her skin Kanako turned to look over her shoulder and asked "Onii-sama, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage obviously." He smiled.

"oh." Kanako murmured with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow at the pale sister Keitaro asked "Something wrong Kana-chan? Don't you want me to run my hands over your beautiful naked body?" He wondered as he moved his hands up her back to caress her shoulders.

"Of course I do." Kanako insisted. "It's just that..."

Smiling at her, Keitaro leaned down and whispered into her ear "It's just what Kana-chan?"

"Nothing Onii-sama. I just wasn't expecting you to give me a massage."

"I can stop if you like." He teased as he lightly kissed her neck.

"mmm, don't. It feels really nice." She sighed happily.

"Good." He smiled and continued to stroke her shoulders. Spreading the lotion over his granddaughter's back Keitaro tenderly ran his hands up and down her body; applying subtle pressure to certain parts of her slim frame. As he touched these pressure points Kanako let out small gasps and her body shivered. "Does this feel good Kana-chan?" he asked.

"It feels wonderful Onii-sama." She murmured.

"I'm glad Kana-chan." He grinned down at her. "Kana-chan, how much has Hina-chan taught you about Ki manipulation?"

"Not much. Just about strengthening my bones to make my punches harder and protect against damage." She explained.

"Well then, allow me to show you another application of Ki." He smiled as he channelled Ki down into his hands and allowed the energy to flow out his fingertips and into Kanako's supple body.

Feeling a warmth spread through her body Kanako shuddered and gasped out "Ah, Onii-sama..."

"You see Kana-chan; Ki can not only be used for destructive purposes but also regenerative and rejuvenative purposes. However it is much harder to heal than destroy. Both Hina and Haruka are able to do it to differing degrees of effectiveness and once you've become skilled enough I will teach you how to do it." He explained as he held onto her hips and circled the dimples on her lower back with his thumbs.

"Will I be able to make you feel this good Onii-sama?" she moaned happily.

"Perhaps. Each person is proficient in different things. Some are more suited to healing and others are more suited to fighting; we won't know how well you are able to do this until you learn how to do it."

"When can you start teaching me?" she asked, wanting to make her Onii-sama feel as good as he was making her feel.

"Not for a while I'm afraid." He chuckled. "You have only just started to learn how to use Ki and until you have it more under control it would be best not to teach you yet." He explained.

"Isn't there anything you can teach me now?" she pondered as almost every muscle in her body relaxed under his ministrations.

"I suppose I could teach you about pressure points. Since you are not yet able to manipulate Ki outside your body there should be no harm in that." He smiled. "Now, what do you know about pressure points?"

"Nothing really." She admitted.

"Well, if you expect to learn how to do this I had best start teaching you now." He smiled "Pressure points are pores that cover your body. The larger ones mark the route of Ki channels that permeate your body. Ki flows from seven reserves that are commonly known as the seven Chakra points through these channels to saturate your body. This is a natural process that happens to every living creature; however, those with training to control their Ki can manipulate the amount that flows through their body and also how much is released from your pressure points. You're bone-fitting is an example of this. You close of the pores around the area you want to strengthen which forces the Ki to pool around the bone or muscle making it stronger or harder depending on your intent." He lectured her as he continued to caress her supple body. "The Aoyama's sword techniques are the opposite. They open the pores in their hands and force their Ki into their blades. However, metal is not a living thing; it was not meant to hold life energy. So novices often find that their attempts at doing so end up with the Ki dissipating as soon as it touches their hilt. It takes years of training to get to the point where you can use ranged Ki attacks like Motoko-chan can."

"Now, the important thing to remember about pressure points is that it is a two way street. Ki can be pushed into them just as easily as it can be pushed out." He said, demonstrating this point lightly pressing his index finger into her spine; making her gasp as she felt his essence flow into her body. "Pressure points vary in size and in sensitivity; some are as big as the circumference of a golf ball and others as small as a pin prick. Some are barely receptive to manipulation while others..." he trailed off as he brushed her hair to the side and lightly pressed two fingers to the nape of her neck. Feeling her whole body stiffen beneath her he continued "...Others can paralyse with the smallest of touches. Try and move your hand."

"I...I can't." She said as her attempts to move her limb resulted in only her little finger twitching slightly.

"That's because the Ki I am pouring into you is disrupting signals from your brain to the rest of your body. It is only temporary as I have had a lot of training and can control how much I give to you. This is why we do not teach initiates about pressure points and why I won't be teaching you any specifics about them. The slightest lapse in control could render the subject paralysed for life." He explained as he removed his fingers from her neck and leaned down to press his lips against the spot where his fingers touched. Feeling her shiver, Keitaro knew she grasped the full implications of what he was telling her. "As I have already said, you can also use Ki in this manner for rejuvenation. For example what part of your body is the stiffest?" he asked.

"My arms." She explained. "It was harder to hold down that Aoyama than I thought it would be."

"Well," he said as he reached down and covered her upper arm with his hand. "I can pour my Ki into your arm and it will ease the strain. Think of this as a Ki transfusion. I am giving you my Ki in order to replenish the energy you used restraining Motoko-chan." He said as he did so, allowing his Ki to flow into her muscles bringing instant relief to her aching arm. "When you have had more training you will be able to pull your own Ki from one or more of your Chakra points to do the same but you must be careful if you do." He warned "Your Chakras are where all your Ki is generated from and it is not a limitless reserve. While they naturally dispense Ki through the body they do so at a measured rate and generate more when you sleep. But the lower your reserves are the longer it takes to refill them. So while you may relieve the pain in your arms, doing so too much will result in you having to sleep for a longer period of time than you are used to and if you don't you will be feeling sluggish as if you had just exercised or your limbs may ach as your Chakras release less Ki to compensate for that which you lost."

"But if my whole body is going to ach what is the point of doing it just for temporary relief?" she asked.

"Well, consider if you were in a fight like you were just now with Motoko but against two opponents. You managed to subdue Motoko-chan but you were exhausted afterwards. Using this technique would allow you to regain your stamina and lighten your arms for your next fight. While tomorrow you may sleep half the day away and have a stiffness in your body that not even our hot springs could cleanse you of, you would be victorious tonight." He explained "It all depends on the circumstances."

"So can Motoko-san do that?" Kanako wondered.

Keitaro shrugged as he stroked Kanako's body "I wouldn't know. I am not privy her training regiment nor do I want to be." He said disinterestedly "But to guess I would have to say no. If she could she would have used her reserves to free herself of you rather than submitting."

"So I am not far behind her." She smiled to herself.

Pausing in his caress of her arms Keitaro said. "Don't get ahead of yourself Kanako-chan. Motoko-chan has been trained all her life in her family's style while you have been at ours for barely three years. Just because she was not taught it does not mean she doesn't have the capacity to learn it. Right now she has a far greater control over her Ki than you do and if I had allowed her to use it in her attacks you wouldn't have been able to touch her." He told her sternly. "Despite all her blustering you must remember that she is the heir of the Aoyama family and the Shinmei-ryū style."

"And I am just an adopted Urashima." She said quietly. Frowning at her Keitaro released her arm and placed his index finger on her spine between her shoulder blades before running it down her spine; releasing Ki into all her pressure points as he went. Feeling all the different sensations generated by his manipulations Kanako's body shivered and trembled, forcing her to cry out "Onii-sama!"

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again." He warned her "Just because we share no blood does not mean you are not every bit an Urashima. Out of all the children at the orphanage _you_ were chosen to be Hina's daughter; do you know why?" he asked "It's because _I _saw potential in you when you were a child. _I_ saw a spirit inside of you that reminded me of countless other women in our family. _I_ saw a strength that would grow to equal Hina's and Haruka's and _I_ refused to let it go to waste. _You_ are an Urashima in all but blood and to us Urashimas blood is the smallest factor when defining our family. Understand?" he asked.

"Do you really mean that Onii-sama?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." He nodded with a kind smile. "We Urashima's have never held with keeping the bloodline pure and marrying only within the clan. What mattered most were a person's words and actions. We have adopted many into our ranks and they are the ones who often distinguished themselves. They worked hard to make sure they deserved to bear the name Urashima." He said pointedly. "And those that disgraced themselves through their words and actions were stripped of our name and turned out as rōnin whether they were of our blood or they were adopted." He warned. "Being an Urashima is an honour and a privilege not a right."

"So Granny Hina and Haruka might not have Urashima blood in them either?" she wondered.

"It's possible I suppose." He murmured as he paused for a moment as he mentally examined their family tree "But I believe they can trace their line back to the original bloodline. Over the generations if someone distinguished themselves enough to be called an Urashima we often had them marry one of our own to make sure those qualities that we admired in them were persistent in our bloodline but there have been times when an adopted Urashima married outside the family so there are one or two branches of our family tree that do not have the Urashima blood flowing through their veins despite carrying our name."

"I see." Kanako nodded her head. "Is that why Granny is the head of our family? Because she can trace her line back to the original bloodline?"

Deciding not to correct her as to who actually was the head out their family, Keitaro reached down and pinched her bottom, earning him a yelp from the girl "Do you not listen to what I tell you? Blood means little to us. It is words and deeds that matter. The leadership of our family is not a birthright; you cannot be born into it. It is given to those who are believed most able of leading our family. That is how we have escaped ruin and decline like most other families. We do not allow ourselves to be led by a fool simply because of who their father was."

"Does that mean I could be head of our family one day?"

Grinning at her Keitaro asked "oh? You're aspiring to become head are you? What about me and Haruka? Are you planning to do away with us so that you can climb to the top?"

"Of course not Onii-sama." Kanako giggled. "But if you become head, when I become you wife I'll be in position of great influence won't I?"

"I think someone is getting ideas above her station." He grinned and kissed her back "What makes you think the head of the Urashima family will listen to his wife."

"He listened when his wife wanted women to learn the family style didn't he?" she asked cheekily.

Raising an eyebrow he said "First of all it wasn't just his wife. It was about three different generations nagging in his ear for years until he finally agreed just to stop them moaning and secondly, what makes you think a cute little strumpet like you could influence me to do anything?" he grinned playfully at her. "You haven't even convinced me to marry you."

"Yet." Kanako added "I still have plenty of time to nag you down the aisle." She giggled.

"I'm sure you will." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now do you want me to finish telling you about pressure points?"

"Yes Onii-sama." She said sweetly.

"Good. Now where was I...? oh yes, I remember. Along with rejuvenation there is also healing." He smiled as he reached down and scratched her hand, drawing blood.

"Ow! Onii-sama!" Kanako cried out.

"Be quiet and watch." He said as he drew his finger across the wound, the skin stitching itself back together as he poured Ki into the cut leaving behind a line of red skin that was rapidly fading.

"It's gone." She said in wonderment before she started to scratched her hand "It's itchy." She complained.

"It's one of the side effects." He dismissed her "Now, can you tell me what I just did?"

"You channelled your Ki into the cut and healed me." She replied.

"Broadly speaking yes." He nodded his head "More specifically my Ki did not heal you. It simply stimulated the cells around the wound and encouraged them to grow and repair themselves. You would have gotten to this stage within a week but using this increases the metabolism of the cells that were damaged."

"That's... that's amazing Onii-sama!" Kanako cried at the implications.

"Calm down Kana-chan," he said as he gently stroked her thighs, radiating Ki into the limbs to ease the stiffness in them. "Before you get all excited about it you should know there are side effects."

"You mean besides the itching?" she wondered.

"Yes." He nodded gravely. "The first is the result of using Ki to heal the wound. It takes as much energy to heal an injury like this as the body would naturally exert to heal itself. That means the larger the wound the more energy it'll take to heal. You must decide whether the energy could be better spent elsewhere as if you broke a bone for instance it would leave you terribly fatigued. It would probably take you just as long to heal the bone naturally as it would to recover from using Ki. Way back when we were still in the employ of the emperor and he had a task for us there would often be a designated healer who would not fight but save their strength to heal those who were wounded during a battle so that the chances of the mission being successful would increase but healing someone else by yourself is risky. Because you are simply stimulating growth it is hard to know how well you are doing. A scratch like the one I gave you as I can clearly see when you are healed but with an internal wound it's harder to judge."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Kanako mentioned "If that's the price for saving a life it seems quite reasonable."

"That's not the only side effect." He said "This one effects the patient. You are aware that cells of your body die and are replaced once every seven years, yes?" getting a nod he continued "Well when you use this technique you are accelerating the life of the cells you are affecting by making them grow. With a small cut like the one I gave you those cells are about a day or two older than the rest of your body. While that may not seem like much the greater the wound the more you must accelerate the growth and the older they become."

"So?" Kanako wondered, not understanding the point he was making.

"So consider is someone had their arm reattached using this method. The amount of time those cells would age would be measured in years. And what if this person was especially clumsy and lost his arm again and again and had to have it constantly reattached? How much older would the cells that joined the limb be than the rest of them?"

"It could be decades." Kanako murmured as she gained an inkling at what he was getting at.

"Exactly. And as you age your cells gradually lose the ability to regenerate and eventually die." He said solemnly.

"Has... has that ever happened before?" she asked.

"Once." Keitaro nodded. "It was back when our family first discovered how to reattach limbs using this method. We believed that we had a miracle technique and that made us reckless. A novice who was well meaning but exceptionally clumsy lost a finger or two at least once a month." He explained with a sad smile as he remembered the boy, always a smile upon his wide innocent face even when he was being patched up by the medics. "He never gave up trying to wield a sword and because we could simply reattach them we never thought about stopping him trying to master it. We found it an admirable trait for an Urashima to have." He gave a mirthless chuckle. "It was two years after they were first reattached that we discovered something wrong. The skin where it had been joined was discoloured, turning a pale gray and then dark black and pained him to the point where he had to be kept under sedation. The skin, muscle and bone had all died and the rot had already started to spread when we were forced to cut off his hand." He reported making the girl gasp "Even then the healers were too late. The necrosis had already extended to his wrist and forearm so the limb was amputated from the shoulder to save his life. He would never have been able to fight again let alone use a sword." He said sadly as he felt Kanako shudder beneath his hands. "He was so depressed that as soon as he was able to he performed Seppuku and died before his seventeenth birthday." He sighed. "After that lesson in humility we were much more careful about keeping our limbs attached."

Swallowing hard Kanako said "Using Ki for healing and rejuvenation seem to be more trouble than they are worth."

"Perhaps." Keitaro agreed as he started to massage her again. "It has its uses and so long as we remember the limitations of the body."

"What about disease or cancer? Can you use your Ki to heal something like that?" she wondered, trying to find some advantage to using it.

"As far as I know we have never tried. This technique isn't a magic cure, its miracle grow. There is a more than good chance that doing so will make a tumour grow or accelerate the growth of a virus. We could transfer Ki into the subjects Chakra to strengthen then and help them fight the disease but with cancer, as it's a growth that is part of the body it also takes strength from the Chakras where it would be better spent elsewhere. At best it would be a stall." He explained.

"So it is better to just do it for a cut or a scrape?" she asked.

"That's right." Keitaro nodded. "But let's not dwell on matters such as that. Let's focus on this." He smiled as he pressed his finger between the dimples of her lower back and channelled Ki into her.

Feeling his warm Ki spreading throughout her abdomen making her arch her back and cry out "Onii-sama!"

"You see Kana-chan?" He smiled down at the girl writhing beneath his fingers. "While you may not like the sound of healing or rejuvenation this is still useful isn't it?" he smiled.

"Y-Yes!" she moaned.

"Then let me explain more about this then," he smiled down at her "Depending on where you apply your Ki you can affect a person's emotions. Press the right pressure point and you can even control what chemicals the body produces. For example if I touch you here..." he said as he pressed a finger to the centre of her spin "...I can make your body produce more endorphins. Those are the body's natural painkillers and can be used to ease the suffering of those in pain or even educe a natural high by flooding the brain with them. Or you can affect the person's mood by influencing the amount serotonin that is in the body to make them happy, depressed, even sleepy." He lectured. "However it is usually best not to mess around with a body's natural chemistry unless you have a good understanding of it. For example if you produce too much serotonin over a long enough time the body builds up a resistance to it and gradually becomes immune to it. That's how drug addicts become more and more addicted; the more they use, the less they feel the effects of it and so they use even more to try and experience the high they got the first time. That's why I find it's better to manipulate the nerves directly." He said as he pressed into her hip.

Feeling her body tremble, her back arch and her hips buck Keitaro rolled her over onto her back, scooped the girl up into his arms and sat her on his lap. As she panted hard and lay limply in his arms Keitaro reached up and gently stroked he cheek that was bright red with blush. "You see Kana-chan? Just by using my Ki I managed to make you like this. With this technique we can influence a person's emotions. Given the right knowledge and opportunity we could incite someone into a murderous rage; make them giddy with euphoria; make them weep with sadness; tremble with fear or with lust; make courage blossom in the fearful or even clam an agitated heart." He said as he slid his hand down to cup her small breast; his large hand covering the diminutive mound as he allowed his Ki to flow from his hand into Kanako's heart, enveloping the racing organ and soothing it; slowing her heart rate to its normal beat. As her heart returned to normal so did Kanako; her breathing slowed down to deep long breaths, the blush drained from her face as she regained her regular pale complexion and the tremors in her body stopped as he body relaxed to the point where she was like jelly in his embrace.

Slowly opening her eyes Kanako looked up into her beloved brothers and contently breathed "Onii-sama..." with a small smile on her face as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Returning her smile Keitaro leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers before asking "How do you feel Kana-chan?"

"I feel..." she started only to trail off as she realised she had no idea how to express how she felt. In her whole life she had never felt as she did now. She could still feel her brother channelling his Ki into her body and the warmth of his hand as he cupped her breast but instead of the arousal she would have expected from such intimate contact Kanako felt a peace she had never experienced before. She felt more safe and loved than she ever had before and as he cradled her in his arms she found herself wishing that they could spend an eternity in this embrace. Even if she couldn't be together with him as man and wife it would be enough for her spend the rest of her life with her brother making her feel like this. Finding no way to elegantly tell him how she felt Kanako cupped the hand that was still placed atop her breast and settled on finishing with "...wonderful."

"Good." He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Would you like to take a bath Kana-chan? Just you and me in the private bath tub?" he asked.

"I would like that Onii-sama." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Let's get going then." He smiled as he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and moved towards the door.

* * *

**In The Private Bathroom**

Slipping into the hot water with her brother Kanako pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling at him Kanako leaned up and pressed her lips against his; her eyes closing as her tongue slowly slid out to explore his mouth. Almost as soon as Keitaro had deposited her on the stool while he went to fill the wooden barrel Kanako had reverted to her seductive ways once she was no longer under the calming influence of Keitaro's Ki. Standing up she had silently crept up on her brother before pressing her naked body against his and reaching around his waist to undo his trousers. Deciding to humour her Keitaro allowed her to remove his clothes. Once she had stripped him Kanako pressed her body against his and rested her head against his strong chest. As he smiled down at her Keitaro gently stroked her body before picking her up like a princess and stepped into the bath.

And now in the hot water with his precious Kanako pressed against him Keitaro broke the kiss as he caressed her body; running his hands along her slim figure and cupping her soft rear Keitaro rested his forehead against hers "This is nice isn't it Kana-chan?" he asked.

"mmm, this feels wonderful Onii-sama." She purred as she kissed his neck and ground her groin against Keitaro's thigh. "But the hot springs would be nicer."

"True, but then I couldn't guarantee we would be alone like I can here." He explained. "One of the girls could walk in if we were in the springs."

"Like that Kitsune women." Kanako frowned.

"Yes, just like Kitsune." He agreed with a smile.

"I don't know why you allow a woman like that to throw herself at you." She grumbled. "You should evict that shameless woman from Hinata Sou." She suggested; the fact that she was no better than the fox lady apparently not occurring to her.

Smiling down at her with a raised eyebrow Keitaro asked "Did it ever occur to you that I may be attracted to Kitsune?"

Lifting her head from his neck Kanako frowned at him and asked "Are you?"

"Yes I am." He answered instantly with no hesitation making her mouth drop open. The blunt and straightforward answer had caught her by surprise and so she said nothing; just staring at him with a hurt look in her eyes as he continued. "But I have no intention of pursuing a relationship with her." He explained gently, ignoring the look she was giving him. "Just like I have no intention of pursuing that kind of relationship with you or any other woman that I happen to be attracted too."

"Why not?" she cried. "I would be a good wife to you! I would deny you nothing! I would have you children! I would look after your household as a wife should! I would do anything you wish so why won't you take me as you wife!" she wept into his chest.

Looking down at her Keitaro ran his fingers through her soft black hair and asked "Do you remember what I told you when you first said you wanted us to get married?"

"That you'd prefer me as a little sister to a wife." she said morosely.

"That's right." He nodded with a small smile "That's because that is all I am able to feel anymore. I have loved many people over the years and I have lost each and every one of them. And whenever I start to feel that kind of love again a pain shots through my heart and I am reminded what it is like to lose them. But the love we share," He said as he took her hand in his and interlaces their fingers. "Is different to that. When I lose you my heart will ache and I will weep but I will go on. But to have you as my wife would tear apart my heart when I lose you. I will become cold and hard and seal my heart off to the rest of the world. I will become cruel and vindictive and cease to be the man that you love. I will stop being the man who stormed the stronghold of a group of slavers to save you. I will stop being the man who cradled you in his arms as you cried for two days. I will stop being the man who carried you into the bath and cleansed your body after you had soiled yourself. I will stop being the man who promised to never let anything bad happen to you."

"Why do you think that you will lose me?" she wondered with tears in her eyes.

"Because that is my curse." He explained "To lose those that I love; Hina, Haruka, you. All of you will one day leave me and it will tear me apart. It will be everything I do to not fall apart once you are gone but a piece of me will be lost regardless as it always is when I lose the ones that I love. Please Kanako do not make me break my heart again." He murmured as he gently ran his fingers over her pale cheek, wiping away her tears.

Crying into his chest Kanako asked "Please...please spend the night with me." She begged as she brought his hand to her mound at the apex of her legs. "Please? Just for one night?"

Lifting up her chin Keitaro rested his forehead against hers and said "I'm sorry Kana-chan; I'm so very sorry. But this is your most valuable treasure." He said as he gently rocked his hand back and forth making her gasp. "It should be saved for your wedding night as a gift to the man who is worthy enough to claim one such as you as his wife. And believe me when I say that you will find a man who is deserving of you." He assured her with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "And then I will chase him off because no one would be good enough for you. And I'll do it to the next one and the one after that and the one after that until we find someone who loves you enough to tolerate my harassment." He promised her with a smile. "But until then I shall hold you in my arms all night and whisper to you just how much I love you until the sun comes up again just like I did three years ago."

"You promise?" she asked quietly.

"I promise." He vowed as he stroked her small body. "Let's get to bed OK?"

"Yes Onii-sama." She murmured as she allowed him to pick her up and lift her out of the bath. Once he had dried their bodies and wrapped a robe around her body and his Keitaro took her by her hand and led her back to his room all the while the girl remained silent. Once he closed the door behind them Keitaro moved away from her and shed his robe to get changed. "Onii-sama..."

Hearing his sister call out to him Keitaro turned in just time to catch a naked Kanako as she leapt into his arms; her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him. His eyes widening slightly at the surprise attack Keitaro nonetheless returned her kiss and brought his hands up to cup her shapely rear. Breaking the kiss Keitaro said "I thought we discussed this."

"We did." Kanako grinned "But then I remembered that story you told me about the clumsy swordsman and about how the fact that he never gave up was admirable trait in an Urashima." She explained as she placed light kisses against his lips. "And then I thought what kind of Urashima would I be if I just gave up after this small hurdle? If I plan on being the greatest Urashima that ever lived I won't let something as small as you rejecting me stop me from getting what I want." She said simply.

"Oh? Is that right?" Keitaro smiled as he walked over to the futon and sat down. "You plan on becoming the greatest Urashima ever do you?"

"Of course." She smiled "No one else would be worthy of being your bride." She grinned as she kissed his chest. Slipping off his lap so that sat between his legs Kanako purred "And I will become your bride." She vowed.

"Well then." Keitaro smiled as he leaned forward and gently stroked her cheek "I wish you all the luck in the world." He said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Smiling happily Kanako opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue before extending her own to slip into his. As she kissed her beloved Kanako slid her hand down his chest to his groin where she gently grasped his stiff member. Breaking the kiss Kanako leered at him and purred "Is this because of me Onii-sama?"

"Perhaps." He allowed with a smile. "Or perhaps I was thinking of Kitsune." He teased.

Narrowing her eyes at him Kanako ignored the comment as she continued to stroke his length "But Kitsune's not here. But I am." She said as she slowly licked her lips. "Just you and me Onii-sama." She told him as she kissed his neck. "Just the two of us with no one to interrupt us." She purred as she moved her lips down his chest, gradually getting lower.

"Is that what you think?" a voice said from the door.

Lifting her face from his chest Kanako whipped her head around to see Kitsune standing at the door holding two bottles of sake in her hand wearing a sheer black camisole and equally sheer black panties; the thin garment that covered her torso hung loosely from her body, tied at her breast by a purple silk ribbon while below the clasp the sides of the camisole pulled apart to show off her smooth flat stomach. "What are you doing here?" Kanako snapped as she glared at the seductress.

"I came to have a nightcap with Kei-kun obviously." She explained as she walked over to the two Urashima's and knelt besides Keitaro. "Hello Kei-kun." She smiled as she ran her hand over Keitaro's bare chest, ignoring what Kanako was doing with her hands.

"Hey Kitsu-chan." He smiled back at her as having Kanako grope him was an everyday occurrence.

"Onii-sama doesn't want anything from you!" Kanako snapped back at her.

"I'm sure Kei-kun can make his own mind up thank you." Kitsune glared at the adopted sister before smiling sweetly at Keitaro and pressed her breasts against Keitaro's chest "Would you like a drink with me Kei-kun?"

"I'd love to." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Onii-sama!" Kanako cried.

"What?" he asked "I'm allowed to have a drink if I want."

"Here here!" Kitsune cheered as she opened the bottle and started to pour the alcohol into saucers.

"Then you won't mind if I join you." Kanako said as she snatched up one of the saucers and brought it to her mouth only for Keitaro to grab it out of her hand.

"I've told you before you can't handle your drink. One sip is too much for you." He warned her as he downed the saucer.

Frowning at her brother Kanako puffed out her cheeks and said "I can handle my drink." She denied hotly. "I'm old enough to have a drink if I want." She pouted.

"I completely agree." Kitsune grinned as she rounded on Kanako and pressed the bottle between her lips. Before Kanako could react half the bottle had been poured down her throat and by the time it was empty Kanako's face was flushed red and her eyes were swirling as she fell backwards. "huh. She really can't handle her drink." She said idly.

"I tried to tell her but she never listens to me." Keitaro sighed.

"oh well." Kitsune grinned as she straddled his waist and pressed her chest against his as her hands slid down to take Kanako's place. "I guess I'll have to keep you company tonight." She leered as she lightly kissed the man and run her fingers up and down his length.

Moaning slightly into her mouth Keitaro broke the kiss and said "You really shouldn't have done that to Kanako, Kitsu-chan." He scolded her with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." Kitsune purred as she reached up to tug on the ribbon that held her camisole together until the garment opened to show him her beautifully sculpted breasts. "She'll have a headache in the morning but will be no worse for wear." She breathed as she leaned in and pressed his lips against his.

"That's not what I was talking about." Keitaro murmured between kisses.

"Then what was you talking about?" she wondered as she ran her tongue over his lips.

"That." He smiled and pointed behind her.

Turning around just in time Kitsune was tackled off of Keitaro by the little sister and forced onto her back with Kanako laying on her chest. "What the hell was that fo- Ah! What are you doing?" she cried as Kanako's hands reached up and started to grope her large breasts.

"Yeah, Kana-chan gets a bit gropey when she's drunk." Keitaro explained with a smile. "That's why I don't let her drink."

"Can you get her off of me?" she asked as she tried to shake the girl off of her but Kanako was having none of it. "She's stronger that sh- Stop That!" Kitsune cried as Kanako took one of her nipples into her mouth and hungrily sucked.

"I tried to warn you Kitsune." Keitaro smiled as he took a sip of sake. "By the way, if you don't like this you won't like what she's about to do." Keitaro cautioned.

"Why? What is she about to- Mfghe!" she was cut off as Kanako lifted her head from her breast and pressed her lips against Kitsune's, forcing her tongue inside her mouth.

"Kanako's a real lightweight when it comes to drinking." Keitaro explained with an amused smile as he watched Kitsune unsuccessfully try and pry Kanako's lips from hers. "She can't handle more than a drop of alcohol before she gets all gropey and kissy. But I wouldn't worry if I was you. She usually falls asleep not long after she gets to the kissing stage." He assured her.

Finally able to free her lips Kitsune asked "Well how long until she does?" she snapped as Kanako kissed her way back down to her breasts.

"oh, I'd say right about now." He grinned. As if on cue Kanako collapsed limply against her large breasts with a happy drunk smile upon her face. "See. What'd I tell you?"

"That's great." Kitsune grumbled as she tried to shift the girl only to find that her arms were still pinned by Kanako and that the girl was surprisingly heavy. "Geez how come someone this small weighs so much?"

"Yeah, when she's drunk like this it can be bothersome to have her lying on top of you. That's about 100 pounds of dead weight and she won't be waking up for a while." He chuckled.

"Do you think you could get her off of me?" she glared at him.

"Not really. At this point she'll hug onto whatever she's holding and won't let go. Watch." He said as he poked Keitaro's butt, the disturbance making her wrap her arms around Kitsune and squeeze tightly; making the fox lady gasp.

"She's worse than Su-chan!" Kitsune moaned. "Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked him.

"Not really no." He lied. "And even if I could I wouldn't."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Well, do you remember when the two of you said you would do whatever I told you to do but when I told you to get along you refused to and I told you that I would have to punish you?" he asked sweetly.

"So this is my punishment?" Kitsune scowled as Kanako took her nipple back into her mouth and happily sucked.

"Of course not." Keitaro smiled. "This is..." he grinned as he pulled out his phone and started to take photos of the two girls.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kitsune cried out as she grabbed for the phone only to fall short as Keitaro moved it out of her reach.

As Keitaro took yet another photo he said "Why would I? Kana-chan won't remember any of this tomorrow so I need to get proof of how she acts when she's drunk. Besides with these pictures I can force the two of you to get along." He grinned as he took one final photo before putting his phone to the side. "Now I think it's time for bed." He smiled at her.

"And how am I meant to sleep with _this_ on me?" she asked as she gestured to girl atop of her.

"I'm sure you'll manage." He smiled as he leaned down pressed lips against hers. As she reluctantly responded in kind Keitaro moved his hand up and pressed two fingers into the side of her neck. Applying pressure to her Keitaro felt Kitsune stiffen before falling limp. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her and saw she was sleeping peacefully. Smiling at his two girls slept soundly Keitaro reached out and stroked Kanako's hair; his hand caressing the fine strands before sliding his hand down her back to rest upon her supple rear. Giving them both a kiss on the cheek Keitaro pulled the covers over their bodies and settled into bed next to them.

* * *

**Five Days Later at the Airport**

"It was good to see you again Kana-chan." Keitaro smiled as Kanako threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"I was good to see you too Onii-sama." Kanako purred into his ear as she squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Ahem." An irritated Kitsune cleared her throat from the side.

Breaking the hug Kanako turned to Kitsune "It was so nice of you to come see me off Kitsune _Oba-san_." She said curtly as she bowed to the elder woman.

With a vein throbbing in her forehead and her eye twitching Kitsune tersely said "No problem at all Kanako-_paipan._" Kitsune replied earning a glare and a throbbing vein from the girl "I just wanted to make sure that your plane wasn't miraculously cancelled or you got lost on the way to the air port and you missed your flight like the last two times." Kitsune said sweetly.

"Yes that was unfortunate." She replied with a fake smile "And I appreciate you escorting me to the gate so I wouldn't get lost again."

"Well, I didn't want you miss another flight. After all I'm sure you're eager to get back to Granny Hina." She said with phony sweetness.

"I'm so glad the two of you are getting along so well." Keitaro sniggered. After that night Kanako had gotten drunk Keitaro had blackmailed the two of them into behaving and stop fighting over him. With the incriminating photos as a threat the two girls remained civil to each other. Which basically meant that their thinly veiled insults were said in a cheery tone of voice that would usually be reserved for close friends and that one was never alone with Keitaro for long before the other tracked them down and interrupted in some way to steal Keitaro away. All the while this was happening Keitaro feigned ignorance of their true feelings and maintained that he thought they there were getting along.

"Well, you always taught me to be respectful to the elderly Onii-sama." Kanako smiled meanly.

"And someone has to mentor her didn't they?" Kitsune asked "Puberty is a tough time for a girl and when it finally happens to Kanako I want her to be prepared." She sniped, earning a slight glare from the gothic Urashima.

"And I'm sure Kana-chan is very grateful aren't you Kana-chan?" he prompted her.

"Thank you for your guidance." She bowed stiffly.

Grinning as she straightened up Keitaro said "Good girl. Now do you have everything? You're tickets, your passport?"

"Yes she does." Kitsune assured him making Kanako narrow her eyes at the fox lady.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." He smiled down at Kanako and gently stroked her cheek.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kanako pressed her body against him again and breathed into his ear. "Love you Onii-sama."

"Love you too Kana-chan." He murmured back as his hands slid down her back to slip under her short skirt and cup her soft rear. Giving her an affectionate squeeze Keitaro asked "Kana-chan, where are your panties?"

Grinning happily Kanako breathed back "I left them under your pillow. Feel free to use them however you want." She purred as she lightly bit his earlobe before pressing her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. As he returned her kiss, Keitaro removed one hand from her supple rear and brought it up to hold the back of her head. As their lips parted Kanako lightly ran her tongue over his and quietly moaned "You taste so good Onii-sama."

"You taste good too Kana-chan." He smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers.

Giving him one last kiss Kanako said "I'll be back as soon as Granny lets me OK?" she promised.

"I'm sure you will Kana-chan." He smiled and lovingly stroked his cheek. "Now off you go otherwise you're gonna delay the take off."

"OK Onii-sama." She sighed morosely as she let go of him. "Will you miss me?"

"Every moment that you're gone." He assured her which brought a happy smile to her face.

"I'll miss you too." She smiled. "Goodbye Onii-sama, I love you." She told him before picking up her bag and reluctantly walking away.

Once she was out of sight Keitaro turned to Kitsune who was frowning at him. "Something wrong Kitsu-chan?" he asked with an amused look upon his face.

"Yes, I don't appreciate all your philandering." She pouted. "Really now; going off on dates, having baths with other women, getting up to naughty things at night. I don't see why you're doing those things with whatever floozy you pick up when I'm right here and willing to do anything with you." She said as she turned away in a huff.

Smiling at her Keitaro wrapped his arms around her slim body and placed gentle kisses on her neck. "I'm sorry Kitsu-chan. Can you ever forgive me?"

"mmm, perhaps." She moaned as she leaned back against him. "But it will take a lot to make it up to me."

"Well, I'm willing to do anything to make you happy." He promised.

"I want a date." She declared as she turned around and pressed herself against Keitaro's body and rested her head on his chest. "You can take me shopping like you did at the pool with Motoko-chan." She told him.

"I will buy you the most beautiful dress made of the finest material know to man." He vowed as he slid his hands down to cup her perfect rear.

"Then you can take me out for a meal like you did with Motoko-chan _and _Kanako-chan." She ordered him.

"I shall take you to the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo; a place where animals have gone extinct just to be put on the menu." He offered.

Liking the sound of his boasts Kitsune grinned happily and said "Then you can take me to a hotel."

Raising an eyebrow Keitaro said "I never took Kana-chan or Motoko-chan to a hotel."

"Good." She grinned at him. "I want to do something that you haven't done with anyone else."

"You think I haven't been to a hotel with a woman before?" he asked with an amused tone of voice.

"I have no interest in your past indiscretions." She huffed.

Letting out a chuckle Keitaro slid one of his hands up her body to gently run his fingers through her hair. "And what would we be doing at this hotel?" he wondered.

"What two lovers normally do when they are in a hotel together." She suggested.

"mmm, well we'll see about that." He said dubiously "But if we do go to a hotel it will be the most luxurious hotel in all of Japan; we will have the whole of the highest floor to ourselves, the employees will cater to our every whim and I will reserve every amenity they have to offer just for us." He declared.

"That sounds nice." She murmured.

"But a date as extravagant as this will take a long time to organise." He pointed out.

"I can wait." She insisted. "And in the meantime you can bathe with me, serve me drinks, give me massages and at night allow me to sleep beside you." She demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He told her as he lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping inside of her mouth to play with and caress hers.

"I should think so." She breathed happily as she felt him squeeze her behind.

Rubbing his nose against hers Keitaro asked "And if I do all this will you forgive me?"

"mmm, it's a start." She smiled and lightly kissed him again. "We'll see how well our date goes."

"Then I shall strive to make it the best date you have ever been on." He promised as he gently stroked her cheek.

"That won't be hard." Kitsune murmured. _'If he can go longer than five minutes without trying to grope my breast or trying to get me drunk enough to spread my legs he's already be well ahead of the pack.'_ she thought to herself _'Not that I would object to him trying to do either.'_

"Well then, we had best get back to Hinata Sou so I can start making preparations for our date." He told her as he took her hand in his. "Or at least run a bath."

"Both would be preferable." She grinned and squeezed his hand as she allowed him to slip an arm around her waist and lead her back to the chauffeured car that was waiting for them.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the long wait but I had some fairly coursework intensive units at Uni so I wasn't able to write as often as I wanted but it's here now and I hoped you liked it.

If you're wondering why Keitaro seemed to be always groping Kitsune and Kanako, well if anyone is going to be a dirty old man it is going to be a 1500 year old Keitaro who hasn't had a date in centauries. Also for the parts where keitaro was talking about Ki and Chakra I made it up completely and all that stuff about how people become addicted to drugs all the product of my mind with very little medical or scientific knowledge to back it up, just what I pick up from watching House M.D.

For those of you expecting to see Tsuruko you won't have to wait relatively long as I plan on having her appear in the next chapter in an epic sort of way (At least in my mind. Whether or not it turns out that way I'll leave that up to you to decide).

Anyway, thanks for waiting patiently and please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	6. Answers Given

**Ancestor**

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 6 - Answers given**

"OK girls, are you ready?" Keitaro asked the two girls flanking him. Getting a nod from both of them Keitaro grinned at them and said "Good. Now, ready, get set, go!" he cheered as they set off. With a cloth in their hands the trio charged down the hall, pushing the wax covered rags along the floor. As they raced along the corridor Keitaro saw Su was edging ahead of him and Shinobu so he removed one hand and grabbed the tanned princess' ankle making the girl slip and flop to the waxed floor with a startled "Wah!". Once Shinobu had taken the lead Keitaro had released Su from his grip and allowed her to continue the race and when they reached the finish line Shinobu came in first, Su second and Keitaro last.

As they sat against the far wall Su turned to Keitaro and pointed an accusing finger at him "You cheated!"

"I did no such thing." He denied with a frown.

"Yes you did! You grabbed my foot!" she complained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said innocently. "Besides, I came in last. If I had cheated I would have beaten you wouldn't I?" he asked.

"You wanted Shinomu to win." She declared.

"And why would I do that?" he wondered as he ruffled her soft blond hair.

"Because Shinomu is your favourite." She pouted.

"Don't be silly Su-chan." He said as he brought her onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shino-chan's not my favourite, both of you are." He grinned and pulled Shinobu onto his lap as well. "You're both beautiful, you're both soft, you're both clever, you're both cuddly and best of all..." he grinned "You're both ticklish!" he cheered as his fingers ran up and down their flanks, jabbing at their sides making them laugh and squirm in his arms.

"S-Stop!" Su cried between laughs.

As she tried to crawl away from him Keitaro pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her cheek before he stopped tickling them. "You're both my favourites. So no more of that silly talk OK?"

"You still let Shinomu win." She pouted.

"But I also let you win." He pointed out as he cupped her chin and kissed her nose. "Wasn't that nice of me?" he asked.

"Su would have won anyway." She declared. "Su wants a rematch!" she ordered him.

"The floors only need one coat of wax sweetie." He grinned as he brushed her soft blond hair out of her face. "We'll do it again next week."

"Then we'll do something else." She decided.

"But all our chores are done for today." He replied "That means Shino-chan's the winner today. Perhaps tomorrow you'll be the winner."

"OK then." She pouted.

"Good girl." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on you two." He smiled and lifted the two of them up as if they delicate porcelain dolls. Carrying them easily, Keitaro moved through the halls of Hinata Sou with them sitting in his arms and them hugging him around the neck for purchase. As Su giggled happily and nuzzled into Keitaro's cheek Shinobu was much more reserved and her face burned bright red as it always did in Keitaro's presence. While she found it embarrassing to be carried around like that and if Kitsune caught them Shinobu would be teased mercilessly but the fox lady the young domestic of Hinata Sou still savoured these moments where she was in his arms.

"Are you alright Shino-chan?" he asked as he looked at her blushing face.

"Y-Yes sempai." She nodded her head shyly.

"OK then." He smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush increase tenfold. He was also fond of doing that to the girls of Hinata Sou. Not only would he freely kiss Su and Shinobu on the cheek much to the tanned princess's delight and Shinobu's embarrassment, the young chef had walked in on him and Kitsune kissing on the sofa once or twice though they had stopped once they noticed her there. He had even kissed Naru and Motoko's cheek on occasion though he did more for the entertainment value of their reactions than anything else.

Laying down on the sofa with the two girls laying on his chest and moved his arms so they were wrapped around the girls waists and nuzzled into their soft hair making Su giggle and Shinobu blush. Smiling at them Keitaro ran his fingers through their soft hair and sighed contently when they heard a loud rumbling. As both Shinobu and Keitaro both turned to look at Su the tanned princess chuckled with a slight blush on her face. "Something wrong Su-chan?" he smiled down at her.

"Su hungry." She pouted cutely at Shinobu. "Shinomu, can you make Su a snack?" she asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at the bluenette.

Frowning at her Shinobu said "No, it'll be lunch time soon. You'll ruin your appetite." She scolded her.

"I doubt there will be much danger of that." Keitaro mumbled to himself with a smile.

"No it won't!" Su protested "Su always eats Shinomu food!"

"No." Shinobu said firmly.

With her large green eyes becoming watery Su turned pleadingly to Keitaro "Don't look at me; Shino-chan makes my food too, I'm not going to do anything to make her angry." He smiled.

With a pout on her lips Su cried "Shinomu's a meanie! Su's gonna eat her super secret banana stash!" she declared as she leapt off of Keitaro and ran up the stairs.

Smiling as she disappeared from view Keitaro smiled at Shinobu and said "You'll be a good mother one day Shino-chan." He praised her.

With a blush lighting her cheeks Shinobu buried her face into his chest and mumbled out "T-Thank you Sempai."

Smiling at the shy girl in his arms Keitaro rolled onto his side so the two of them were lying next to one another. With his arms wrapped around her small body Keitaro nuzzled into her soft blue hair, enjoying the smell of her shampoo. Shinobu meanwhile was unsure what to do in such a situation and decided to do what Su would; nuzzle into his chest and enjoy the warm safe feeling she felt whenever she was in his arms. Ever since that time when he caught her when she fell she had felt protected whenever he was near, especially when he hugged her and the rare times that he did she cherished and enjoyed to the fullest even if it usually ended with Kitsune teasing her.

As she closed her eyes with a content sigh Shinobu heard him murmur "Little One..." opening her eyes Shinobu looked up and saw that her Sempai had his eyes closed with a happy smile on his face and knew he wasn't thinking about her. _'Is he thinking of the girl I remind him of?'_ Shinobu wondered, a twinge of jealousy running through her heart. _'Does Sempai_ _only like me because I remind him of her?'_ she pondered as she looked up at the smile on his face and thought that it looked a lot happier than any smile she had ever seen on his face. She stared at the smile for a moment before asking "Sempai... who are you thinking about?"

Opening his eyes Keitaro gave her a curious look and said "You of course."

"You just whispered 'little one'." She explained. "You've never called me that before." She pointed out.

"Oh..." Keitaro murmured.

Biting her bottom lip Shinobu asked "Is...Is she the girl that I remind you of?"

"Yea, she was." He nodded his head.

"Who was she?" Shinobu wondered.

"Her name was Hina." He replied quietly.

"Like Granny?" she inquired.

"One was named after the other." He nodded.

Seeing his eyes filled with melancholy Shinobu was filled with regret and wished she had just remained silent and be content lying in his arms "What...What was she like?" Shinobu wondered, hoping to make up for her words.

Letting out a soft sigh Keitaro nuzzled into Shinobu's hair again before softly saying "She... she was very beautiful. She had silky blue hair like yours but it was long like Motoko-chans and reached down past her waist. She had these sparkling blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean and the cutest smile I'd ever seen, it'd always light up whatever room she was in." He smiled at the memory "And her laugh was like the most beautiful music you'd ever heard." He said "In that respect she was a lot like you. Just in looks though; her personality was more like Su-chan's. She was always so energetic and curious that I spent most of my time getting her out of trouble." He chuckled. "She was cheeky too, always had a comeback whenever I scolded her or teased her. She was clever as well; she excelled at everything she did, no matter what she turned her hand too she grasped it as if she had been taught it all her life." He sighed. _'Far too clever for her own good.'_ He lamented to himself as he stroked Shinobu's soft hair. "I loved her as if she was my daughter."

"I'm sorry Sempai." Shinobu murmured as she looked up at his sad face. "I...I shouldn't have asked."

Giving her a loving smile Keitaro cupped her chin and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and said "It's OK Shino-chan. I don't mind talking about her." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Do I... do I really look like her?" Shinobu wondered.

"Yea, you're just as beautiful as she was." He told her with a loving smile.

Blushing deeply Shinobu buried her head into his chest with a small smile on her face. She had been called beautiful before by her parents and her friends at Hinata Sou but she never truly believed them, after all they wouldn't say otherwise would they? But when her Sempai said it to her she felt a flutter in her heart and her face lit up with a bright blush.

Smiling down at the blushing girl in his arms Keitaro kissed her forehead and sat up, bringing her with him so she was sitting on his lap. Gently stroking her cheek Keitaro said "Let's go start on lunch before Su-chan starves."

"Sure Sempai." She smiled up at him. Slipping her off his lap Keitaro stood up and took her hand in his. Moving towards the kitchen Keitaro suddenly stiffened and stood stock still. Looking up at him Shinobu asked "Are you alright Sempai?"

Letting out a small sigh Keitaro nodded his head and said "I'm fine Shino-chan." He smiled down at her and gently petted her head "I don't suppose lunch could wait a while could it?"

Blinking at him Shinobu nodded and said "Sure Sempai, but why?" she wondered. She knew that once Su exhausted her supply of banana's she would invade the kitchen and scavenge whatever she could even if it were ingredients that Shinobu was about to put into the meal she was cooking and so it was best to get an early start.

"I think we're going to have a guest soon and I need to get ready to great her." He smiled down at her. "Can you stay here and greet Motoko-chans guest for me?"

"Of course Sempai." She returned his smile.

"Thank you Shino-chan." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Tell them that I'll be in the garden."

"The garden?" Shinobu asked as she watched Keitaro walk away.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Thank you for coming so soon, Sister." Motoko said as they ascended the stairs.

"Think nothing of it Motoko-han." Tsuruko smiled at her little sister. "Besides, I'm eager to meet this manager of yours and see what made you take such an interest in him."

"I do not have an interest in him." Motoko said stiffly.

"I'm sure you don't Motoko-chan." Tsuruko laughed as they reached the top of the top of the stairs. Letting out a breath Tsuruko looked at her sister and saw that she was unaffected by the long climb. "Do you climb these steps every day?"

"If I wish to return to the dorm, yes." Motoko nodded.

"You seem the better for it. Perhaps we should have a stairway like this built back in Kyoto." Tsuruko smiled as she allowed her sister to lead her into the dorm. "I'm sure the students would benefit greatly from it."

Entering the building the two Aoyama's were greeted by Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan, this is my sister Tsuruko-Aoyama." She introduced the domestic of Hinata Sou to her sister.

"It's nice to meet you Aoyama-san." Shinobu bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you too Shinobu-chan." Tsuruko returned her bow. "Thank you so much for looking after my dear little Motoko-han."

"Do you know where Urashima-san is?" Motoko said quickly with a slight blush on her face.

"Sempai said that he is waiting in the garden for you and your guest." Shinobu explained.

"Did you tell him I was coming?" Tsuruko asked her sister.

"No, though it is possible he overheard us on the phone." Motoko suggested.

"Well, let's go find out shall we?" Tsuruko smiled pleasantly as she allowed Motoko and Shinobu to lead her to the manager. Exiting through the kitchen the trio found Keitaro in the middle of the garden; leaning against a sheaved katana that was planted on the ground with a large smile plastered on his face. Stepping of the deck Tsuruko smiled at him and said "You must be Urashima-kun." She said and bowed to him.

Bowing his head in response Keitaro said "It's an honour to meet you Aoyama-chan. You are Motoko-chan's...?"

"Elder sister, Tsuruko Aoyama." Tsuruko finished.

"Well, Tsu-chan." He smiled and pulled his sword from the ground and shouldered the still sheaved blade "Shall we begin?"

"That is a strange way to greet a guest in your home." Tsuruko pointed out with a smile as her hand slid to her hilt. "You presume that I came here to fight you when I could simply be here to check on my Motoko-han."

"True, you could be here for that." He allowed. "But I think not. You're here for one reason and that is to substantiate Motoko-chans claims about my abilities." He said "Well there's no better way than this is there?" he grinned.

"Motoko-han also claimed you know a great deal about our family." She said as she moved opposite him and drew her sword "I would also like to know how you gained this knowledge."

"Well, if you manage to impress me I'll answer any questions you have." Keitaro promised. "Shall we?" Instead of answering Tsuruko dashed forward, her sword lashing out at his face. With the smallest of movements Keitaro blocked the blade with his sheaved sword, stopping her assault. "Is this how you start a duel Tsu-chan?" Keitaro wondered with a smile as he swung his arm, forcing her back. "You didn't even give me a chance to draw my sword."

"You have ample opportunity to do so now." Tsuruko smiled innocently. Letting out a curt laugh Keitaro ran forward and stabbed at her, making the swordswoman retreat as she parry every blow he aimed at her.

As the two traded blows Shinobu looked up at Motoko and asked "Will Sempai be alright?"

"Sister shan't harm him." She assured her. _'Although I'm not sure if Sister will be alright.'_ she added to herself with a twinge of worry passing through her as she saw that Keitaro was holding his own even with his sword still in its sheath.

"Who the hell is that?" a voice came from behind him. Turning they saw Kitsune, Naru and Su leaving the building and approaching the two spectators.

"My sister." Motoko explained "I told her about Urashima-san and she wished to meet him."

"So you're having your sister fight him since you couldn't beat him?" Kitsune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_He_ challenged _her_." Motoko said stiffly.

"Any idea why?" Naru asked as she looked at the two people duelling.

"Because he can I imagine." Motoko sighed.

Back with the two duellists, Tsuruko slashed down at the man only to be blocked again by his sword; the sharp edge of the blade not even scratching the black, lacquered wood of the sheath. Swinging his arm again to push the blade away Keitaro charged towards his opponent, slashing wildly making it easy for Tsuruko to defend. Seeing the grin on his face Tsuruko thought. _'He's holding back; he has not even unsheathed his sword yet. If this is his level of skill even if he's more proficient in unarmed combat Motoko should have been more than able to match him.'_ Dodging an easy slash from the grinning man Tsuruko decided _'I will have to push him to see his true skills.'_ Putting distance between them Tsuruko pulled back her sword before charging towards him; her sword swinging and stabbing with precision at the man forcing him back towards the tree line though each and every strike was blocked and turned away by his sword.

Reaching the trees Tsuruko poured Ki into her sword and charged forward and slashed at his stomach. Leaping backwards, Keitaro planted his feet on the old tree and pushed off it; launching himself over Tsuruko as she dashed passed beneath him, her sword cutting through the tree as it were paper. With the force of Keitaro pushing off of it at the base, the large tree started to fall towards Hinata Sou with the girls directly in the way.

As the girls scrambled out of the way Motoko stepped forward with her sword half drawn when the tree fell apart after several flashes of light cut through it; the resulting logs falling to the ground and sending up a plume of dirt and sawdust into the air. Shielding her eyes from the cloud Motoko waved away the dust from her eyes and as it cleared she saw Keitaro standing in front of her, the tree cut into perfectly proportioned firewood around him and his sword, unsheathed for the first time was held out to his side at arm's length.

Rolling his head to the side to make his neck click, Keitaro removed his glasses and tossed them to Motoko, making the girl scramble to catch them. "Moto-chan, do me a favour and put this firewood in storage." Turning to the elder Aoyama he pointed deeper into the forest and called out "Tsu-chan, lets continue this where there won't be as much collateral damage." Getting a curt nod in response both fighters dashed off into the woods.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Darting between the trees Tsuruko kept the man in the corner of her eye and waited for him to determine when they were far enough away from Hinata Sou. As she watched him keep level with her; his form being hidden by the trees as they ran only for him to come into view again a moment later, Tsuruko suddenly lost sight of the man behind the tree and he failed to appear on the other side. Her eyes going wide Tsuruko instinctively swung her sword to the opposite side of where Keitaro was and only just caught the strike from his sheath that was levelled at her head.

Getting knocked back by the force of the strike Tsuruko stumbled back and brought her sword up to block his next strike. Regaining her footing Tsuruko swung her sword upwards forcing him to leap back onto a log with a grin on his face. It was only in this moment of respite that she noticed how he was holding his weapon. He held the sheath upright in his right hand as if it were his blade while the katana itself he held the hilt with the folded black steel pointed downward, wielding it as if it were a dagger. Frowning at his flagrant disregard for his sword Tsuruko charged forward, aiming her strike at his left hip only for Keitaro to bring his katana down to block the strike and stabbed his sheath towards her face.

Batting the sheath away with her hand Tsuruko slid her sword up along his blade and slashed at his face. As he threw his head back and leapt backwards Tsuruko thought that she had felt her blade bite into his cheek but as he gracefully landed ten feet away from her she noticed that his face was untouched by her sword.

His grin widening, Keitaro dashed forward and struck at her with his sheath forcing her to bring her sword up to defend as he rained down blows upon her. Leaping backwards to disengage Tsuruko put distance between them as she called out "Why aren't you taking me seriously? Why don't you use your sword instead of just your sheath?"

"Arrogant Aoyama," Keitaro smirked. "If I was taking you seriously..." he started only to disappear from sight. Blinking in surprise Tsuruko's eyes went wide as she heard him whisper into her ear "...You'd already be dead." Leaping away from the man who had appeared behind her Tsuruko spun around to see Keitaro still smirking at her. "Too slow Tsu-chan. I'd thought the true heir of the Aoyama's would have been much faster than that."

Tsuruko frowned at him _'What is he talking about? He acts as if he cut me.'_ As she thought this the sleeve of her right arm slid from her elbow to the ground and blood slowly trickled down from the thin cut around her forearm. Wrapping her hand around the cut Tsuruko glared up at him as she saw his grin widen. _'How is that possible? I didn't even feel his blade touch me.'_ She thought as she examined the cut.

"You wished for me to get serious..." he drew her attention back to him as he twirled the sword around so that the steel was upright in his hand and started to release an immeasurable amount Ki "...let's see if you can handle it." He smirked as he disappeared again.

He eyes going wide, Tsuruko spun around with her sword held high to defend against his next strike only to find the space there empty. Blinking in surprise as she realised that her prediction had been wrong Tsuruko turned in time to see Keitaro standing in front of her with his sword already halfway through its wide arc. Throwing herself backwards the blade missed her flesh and cut through her Gi; slashing the material at her stomach. Not allowing her a moment's respite Keitaro charged forward with his sword swinging.

As the clang on metal on metal rang in her ears Tsuruko's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. The brown pupils flashed with something feral and his lips were curled up in a savage grin. _'He is battle crazed!'_ She thought as she broke away from him and tried to put distance between the two of them only for Keitaro to chase after her. _'I've only ever read about this,'_ she thought as she parried another blow from his sword _'When a swordsman has fought in many battles and live only to kill and destroy! How is it possible for a man to become like this in this day and age?'_ she wondered as she fended off another strike and for the first time she feared for her life.

As they clashed again and she looked upon those feral eyes Tsuruko poured her Ki into her blade and yelled "**Shinmei-ryū** **Kessen** **Ougi Shin Raikōken**! Secret Technique True Lightning Sword!" As lightning danced along the length of her sword, the long blade glowed with Ki before it exploded outwards in a shockwave that sent him flying back; stripping leaves from the branches and bark from the trunks of the surrounding trees in the process.

Before the dust even settled Keitaro was on her again; his black blade darting out, slashing and stabbing at the woman. Her sword not fast enough to block every strike meant that his bit and tore into her clothes, occasionally leaving shallow cuts in her skin. Leaping backwards Tsuruko gathered Ki into her blade as she swung it above her head "**Shinmei-ryū** **Ougi Kyokudai Raimeiken**! Secret Technique Maximum Thunderclap Sword!" and brought down her sword in a long arc sending a thunderbolt down upon the man.

Standing his ground Keitaro swung his sword up and cut the thunderbolt in half along its length, sending the resulting bolts to the floor on either side of him. Her mouth dropping open in shock, Tsuruko was barely able to bring her sword up in time to block his attack but was still knocked back by the force of the blow. As she backed away to put distance between the two of them Tsuruko called out "**Raimeiken!**" and sent another thunderbolt at him. Not even breaking his gait Keitaro slashed his way through the attack and yelled out "Slow!" Still backing away from him Tsuruko let out a barrage of Raimeiken's and each one he cut through as if it was nothing and yelled "Slow!" after every one.

Growling at him Tsuruko yelled out "**Shinmei-ryū** **Hiken Zankūsen Kai! **Hidden sword Technique Air-Cutting Flash!" and sent a wave of Ki at him.

Keitaro responded by yelling "**Zankūsen Kai! **Air-Cutting Flash, Revised!" and sent his own wave of Ki at her which tore apart her own blast and knocked her back. Skidding backwards Tsuruko frowned _'So he knows our techniques as well?'_ she thought. _'It seems Motoko's suspicion was correct.'_

Before the dust cleared a shadow appeared above her and she only just jumped out of the way in time as he descended upon her, his sword stabbing into the ground "Slow!" he yelled with that same savage grin "You're too slow Aoyama! Try harder!" he commanded her as he swung his sword to unleash another blast of Ki at her. Avoiding the attack and the two subsequent blasts that followed Tsuruko ran; darting between the trees so that they shielded her from the bombardment of attacks. "Stop running and face me!" he called out as he sent another barrage of Ki at her all of which were again blocked by the trees.

"Why should I?" she taunted him. "If you can't hit me like this I see no reason why I should make myself an easy target!"

"Don't think the trees will protect you forever Aoyama!" he replied as he let off another blast.

Safe behind her shield of trees, Tsuruko paid the wave little mind until she saw it pass harmlessly through the trees and continue on its way towards her. Her eyes going wide Tsuruko jumped too late and was caught up in the explosion as the wave hit the ground and sent up a cloud of dust, dirt and shrapnel. Rolling away Tsuruko used her sword to lift her to her knees as she glared up at the man who standing in a high branch of a tree. "That was **Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi**,Evil-Cutting Sword, Second Strike!It is taught only to those of the Aoyama bloodline! How is it that you know that technique!" she demanded to know as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Ignorant Aoyama!" Keitaro smirked at her as he disappeared from his branch to appear in front of her; his body crouched low, his sword drawn back with the black blade aflame with dark Ki, his lips curled in a savage grin and his eyes glowing "That Move Was Created To Be Used Against Me!" he cried as he swung the sword at her.

Unable to block the strike Tsuruko was thrown back as the Ki left his blade and slammed into her stomach. Hitting the ground hard, Tsuruko rolled until she slammed into a tree and let out a painful cry. Turning over so that she sat against the tree she found Keitaro standing over her with his sword pointed at her throat as he stepped on her own sword to prevent her from using it. "Submit." He grinned down at her.

Glaring up at him for stepping on her blade Tsuruko kicked her foot up to hit him in the fork of his legs, making him double over and stumble back. Standing up Tsuruko swung her sword up and pointed it at his throat "Submit." She spat at him.

Still doubled over and clutching himself Keitaro looked up at her and laughed. "Very good little Aoyama. But not good enough!" he said as in one fluid motion he grabbed her sword with his left hand and pivoted on his left foot so that he spun around her back. Stepping with his right so that he was on the opposite side of her sword he swung his own around with a strike aimed at her stomach, the dull edge of his blade blazing with Ki. As soon as it touched her body Tsuruko was sent flying.

Her clothes torn apart by the force of the strike the swordswoman skidded along the ground; her skin being cut and grazed as she did so until she was stopped by a tree. Pushing herself up on a shaking arm as blood slowly dripped along the appendage Tsuruko leaned back against the tree and soon found herself with both Keitaro's and her own sword crossed at her throat while his grinning face was almost nose to nose with her. "Submit?" he asked again.

Panting hard Tsuruko reluctantly nodded her head and said "I... submit."

His grin widening Keitaro withdrew the blades from her throat and stabbed her sword into the ground next to her as he stood up and stepped away from her. "I haven't had a good fight like that in centauries!" Keitaro laughed happily.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself so much." Tsuruko glared at him as she crossed her arms to cover her bare breasts and her legs to hide her cotton panties.

"Didn't you enjoy Tsu-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Of course I did." She said sarcastically. "There's nothing more I like than being stripped to my panties in the middle of a forest and be covered in cuts and bruises." She snapped.

"Tch, you Aoyama's are so fragile." Keitaro complained as he shouldered his sword.

"Forgive me for being human." She glared as she cupped a cut on her arm to try and stop the bleeding.

Letting out a theatrical sigh Keitaro said "Very well, if all you're going to do is complain about it..." stabbing his sword deep enough so that it stood by itself Keitaro knelt next to the woman, pulled her arms away from her chest and placed his hand over her left breast to cover her heart. As he poured his Ki into her Tsuruko gasped and arched her back as she felt his energy engulf and saturate her body, healing even the smallest scratch her body as her nipple stiffened under his touch. Smiling at her Keitaro removed his hand from her chest and stood up again. "Happy now? There won't even be a scar on your pretty skin." He said.

"You..." she started with a blush on her face "...you are most accomplished at healing." She murmured, quite astonished that someone that had fought with that level of furiousness could be capable of this.

"Why, thank you." he smiled at her. "I'm glad you're not complaining anymore."

"I'm still near enough naked." She pointed out.

"Yes, I did notice that." He leered at her making her frown. "That is quite a technique isn't it?"

"It's a perverted technique." She argued "Why on earth would you develop an attack like that?"

"You mean besides the obvious reasons?" he grinned as he looked down at her body; making her blush deepen slightly though she didn't cover herself again. "I find it useful when I wish to end a duel with a woman. I have yet to encounter one that is willing to continue fighting in the nude." He laughed.

"It's still a perverted technique." she insisted stroppily.

"Really?" he wondered with a smirk "Because it seems like you enjoyed it well enough or are you just cold?" he said as he pointed at her stiff nipples.

Determined not to show her embarrassment Tsuruko resisted the urge to cover herself and replied "It is a side effect from your healing."

"Yes, I often have that effect on women." He laughed as her blush deepened. "But I have to say, I'm impressed. The fact that you managed to keep your panties on shows just how skilled you are. I've used it against those with much more experience than you and they hadn't been able to retain so much as a stitch of clothing." He praised her.

"I'm so glad I meet your approval." She said dryly.

"I don't recall giving you my approval." He teased as he slipped his shirt off and threw it to her. "Here, wear this before you catch a cold."

"Thank you." She replied stiffly as she slipped it on. "So, have I impressed you enough for you to answer my questions?"

"I suppose so." He smiled as he sat down on a nearby boulder.

"Then how do you know of my family's techniques?" she asked sharply.

"All in good time Tsu-chan." Keitaro smiled as he hopped off his rock and stood before her. "I think it's time for a proper introduction. My name is Taro Urashima, the head of the Urashima family, Master of the Urashima style of fighting, former servant of countless emperors and estranged husband to the goddess Otohime." He said as he bowed deeply to the Aoyama. "It's an honour to meet you."

Tsuruko just stared at him. "Did you hit your head when we fought?"

"As if _you_ could do something like that." He smirked at her.

"So you wish me to believe that you are _the_ Taro Urashima of ledged? The fisherman who saved a turtle, married a goddess and died when he opened the Tamatebako and turned to dust?" she deadpanned.

"Tales of my death are greatly exaggerated." He grinned at her.

"So I can see." She said dryly. "Do you have any way of proving that you're over 1500 years old?"

"You could cut me in half and count the rings." He suggested with a smile.

"Perhaps something a little less bloody?" she requested.

"Only a little? How about this then?" he asked as he ran the palm of his hand over the edge of his sword, cutting it and making him bleed. Holding up the bloodied hand for her to see Tsuruko saw the skin knitting itself back together to not even leave a scar. "There, you see?" he smiled at her.

"You have already proven you are a talented healer. This proves nothing." She replied.

Frowning at her he countered "Alright then, how about this?" he asked as he picked up the sword and extended his left index finger. Before she could stop him Taro brought the blade down in one smooth motion, severing the digit from his hand.

"What are you doing you fool!" Tsuruko cried in horror.

"Just watch." He commanded her as he held up his hand.

"You need to get to a hospital and-" Tsuruko fell silent as she watched bone, muscle and blood vessels grew from the bloody stump and was then eventually covered by a layer of skin.

Flexing the digit Taro smiled at the stunned Aoyama. "So? Can you're average healer do that?" he asked.

"You grew back your finger..." she murmured.

"That's right." He nodded as he knelt to pick up the discarded finger and tossed it at her. "You can cut off another body part if you wish." He suggested.

Catching the finger Tsuruko examined the digit before dropping it to the ground. "H-How are you able to grow back your finger?"

"The same way I've been alive for over a millennia, I'm immortal." He smiled at her. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"So you really are _the_ Taro Urashima?"

"That's right." He nodded

"And you are _immortal_?" she tried to get her head around this.

"Yes." He said with irritation in his voice as he frowned at her. "Watch." He ordered her as he picked up his sword and stabbed himself in the stomach with barely a grunt. Pulling it out the wound healed instantly. "See? Can't die. Not even if I stab myself in the heart." He said as he plunged the blade into his heart. "I'm perfectly fine, not even heart burn." He smiled as he leaned back against the boulder.

"How?" she wondered.

"You know my legend." He answered.

"So it's all true then? The turtle, the princess, the underwater palace?" she asked.

"More or less." He nodded. "Of course it depends on what version you've heard but most are fairly accurate."

"Then tell me how it really happened." She ordered him.

"Well, first of all I didn't bribe those kids that were attacking the turtle. I gave them a clip around the ear and told them that if I caught them doing it again I'd tell their parents. I _was_ going to take it home to eat with my parents but it was pretty scrawny and pathetic looking so released it back into the ocean. The next day I encountered a talking turtle and he said he's take me to the dragon palace under the sea and I hopped onto his back."

"And you didn't find that odd?" Tsuruko wondered.

"It was the olden days." He shrugged. "When people actually believed in the old gods and everyone knew someone who knew someone who had been devoured by a Tengu or abducted by a Yuki-Onna. I thought it was just par for the course." He answered.

"Fair enough." Tsuruko smiled "Carry on."

"Well the legends pretty much cover it. I met Otohime-sama, she proposed to me for saving her from those kids, I accepted and we feasted for three days straight after the ceremony. Then, as the dutiful son I was I remembered my parents and that they would be wondering where I'd been for three days. So I asked my new wife to leave for a couple days to get my affairs in order before coming back. She reluctantly allowed my to do so, gave me that Tamatebako and sent me on my way on the back of a turtle. And once I got back to dry land I discovered that it was three hundred years later not three days." He said with a frown. "And the rest is history." He finished.

"You can't just end the story there!" Tsuruko complained "Tell me what was in the Tamatebako."

Keitaro shrugged again "I have no idea. I never opened it. And I have no idea where that whole turning to dust thing came from."

"Do you still have the box?"

"No I lostminholono..." He trailed off as he scratched the back of his head and looked away from Tsuruko.

"You what?" she frowned.

"I said I lostminholono." He mumbled.

"Speak clearly." she ordered him.

"I said lost it in a volcano!" he snapped at her as he folded his arms across his chest in a huff. "Happy now?"

"How did you lose it in a volcano?" she asked incredulously.

"I forgot I had it on me when I jump into it." He reluctantly admitted.

"Why on earth did you jump into a volcano?" she wondered.

"I was depressed!" he defended his actions. "I'd just spent three months scouring the coastline of Japan trying to find that damned turtle with no luck, I'd been abandoned by the first woman I'd ever loved and all my family and friends had died over three hundred years earlier."

"But why a volcano?"

Keitaro shrugged "I was twenty one, in grief and in love all at the same time. Rumours of my return and subsequent mooning along the coast had already began to spread so I figured if I was going to have a legend I'd at least go out in a stylish way; not like jumping off a cliff or taking poison or stabbing yourself in the stomach but something unique and memorable and there just so happened to be a volcano nearby so I thought what the hell." He let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, that's when I found out that I couldn't die."

"When you..." Tsuruko trailed off.

"Yep, right after I took a nose dive into hot lava I realised that I wasn't dead. I could still feel pain though." He grimaced slightly.

"Oh god..." Tsuruko murmured as she gave him a horrified look.

"It's worse that you think." He muttered. "With forth degree burns you don't feel anything where you were directly burned because you killed the nerve endings but my body regenerated just enough to bring back my nerve fibres before they were burned again. Feeling your nerves die repeatedly is not something I'd recommend." He warned her.

"What happened next?" she wondered.

"I stayed submerged in the lava for about a week before I was able to crawl out of there, my clothes burned away and the box gone." He said sadly.

"What did you do after that?"

"Well, for the three hundred or so years after that I spent an equal amount of time trying to get back to my wife, getting drunk and finding inventive ways to commit suicide." He replied. "I even tried to jump off a cliff, drinking copious amounts of poison and even spent a fortnight stabbing myself in the stomach before I gave up. One time I even tried to do all three at once. I had had far too much to drink and had just been thrown out of a tavern for not being able to pay my bill and I decided to try drowning myself again. I tied rocks to myself and just walked into the ocean. After about two days of just standing there I decided to try and search for the dragon palace again. I think I spent a month underwater before I gave up and returned to the surface."

"For three hundred years you did nothing but try and kill yourself?" Tsuruko deadpanned.

"I had nothing better to do." He shrugged "Besides drinking and looking for a way back to my wife of course."

"But you could have done anything!" she cried "Think of all the people you could have helped!"

Keitaro frowned at her. "I hate to break it to you Tsu-chan but I wasn't always the master fighter I am today. Back then I was just a fisherman. The best damn fisherman in my village but a fisherman none the less." He let out a curt laugh. "And this was a fishing village mind you. Let me tell you, being the best fisherman in a fishing village I could have taken any girl I wanted for a wife, even the magistrate's daughter but no; I had to save that damn turtle and fall in love with a goddess." He complained bitterly.

Seeing how agitated he was she asked "What was she like?"

Keitaro tilted his head at her "Who, the magistrate's daughter?"

"No, Otohime-sama." Tsuruko frowned at him.

"mmm, well let's see. She was... divine." He said with a small smile, unable to think any other way of describing her. "She had the most beautiful chestnut brown hair; the way it shined it looked like it rippled in the light." He said fondly. "Her eyes were this beautiful shade of brown and her skin was so pale it looked like it glowed and her voice... when she spoke there was just something about her voice that reverberated in my head." He said with a soft smile.

"You still love her." Tsuruko stated.

"Of course I do." He nodded his head. "She was my first love. But I hate her as well." He sighed. "She abandoned me when I needed her the most; when I was all alone and I lost my voice from calling out to her she ignored me. I haven't seen her for over 1500 years and she left me with my curse."

"Curse?" Tsuruko wondered "Most people wouldn't consider eternal youth and immortality a curse."

"Most people are idiots." Keitaro snapped "I've been alive for over 1500 years, how many wives do you think I have seen grow old and pass away! How many of my children do you think I have buried?" he glared at her. "No, this is worst thing that can be inflicted on a person and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Chastised Tsuruko bowed her head "Forgive me Taro-kun, I spoke without thinking."

"People rarely do." He huffed.

Casting about for a new topic Tsuruko said "If you truly have lived for over a millennia then you must have lived through some interesting events. Have you ever met anyone of note?"

Keitaro smiled at her. "I have met many people of note. Let's see...how about Tokugawa Ieyasu." He said.

"As in the founder of the Edo period?" Tsuruko blinked. "You knew him?"

"Knew him!" Keitaro cried "If it wasn't for me he would never have become shogun!" Keitaro declared pompously.

Tsuruko looked at him disbelievingly. "Really? How so?"

Letting out a huff Keitaro started "I met him way back when he was some little lordling, barely even 16 and he was riding around in one of those stupid sedan chairs." He said contemptuously. "This was after I'd spent a few centuries trying to kill myself with little success and so I gave up and tried to drown myself in alcohol. Anyway, I was drunk at the time I encountered him and didn't appreciate some jumped up kid with ideas above his station taking up the whole road and I told him as much." Keitaro explained. "One of his guards took offence when I kicked the sedan chair and ran me through with his sword." He said as he let out a course laugh "You should have seen the look on his face when I pulled it out and cut him down!" he chortled "His other guards did the same and I killed them all. Once they were all dead I took what money and booze he had and started on my way only for the young Tokugawa to call out that he wished to take me on as his yojimbo. I told him that as long as he kept me in sake and women I'd follow him for a while."

"That's all it took to enlist the services of the great Taro Urashima?" She asked sardonically.

Keitaro gave her a look "I'm a simple man with simple needs." He replied "Would I have been nobler if I had followed him for the promise of titles and land?" he huffed. "Anyway, he managed to keep me well sated and I was by his side thereafter. I rode with him for his first battle, the siege of Terabe; when he captured the fortress of Kaminojo it was me that oversaw the exchange of hostages that that got his son and wife back. And while he was consolidating his power and reforming his clan he sent me to pacify the Mikawa province and the Ikkō-ikki monks when they refused to follow his commands. He sent me to put down their uprising and raze their temples." Keitaro bragged.

"And you were instrumental in each of these battles?" Tsuruko asked.

"Of course! I was a warrior who couldn't die! No matter how many arrows struck me, no matter how many times spears or swords pierced my heart I wouldn't fall! Some even believed that Ieyasu had tamed a demon and forced it to fight for him!" he sniggered.

"Then what about the battle of Mikatagahara?" Tsuruko pointed out. "Shingen routed Tokugawa's troops and he had to flee. Were you one of the five that he escaped with?"

Keitaro smirked "I never fought in that battle. We had a slight falling out at the time."

"Over what?" Tsuruko asked.

"What else do great men fight over? A woman of course!" Keitaro grinned. "There was this beauty that I lusted after but she was already promised to one of Ieyasu's vassals. I demanded he allow me to bed her but when he refused I refused to fight for him."

"For such a petty reason." Tsuruko shook her head "And I suppose one swordsman would have made all the difference?"

"No but when I refused to take up a sword another 3000 followed suit." He said smugly.

"And why would they do that?" Tsuruko wondered.

"A few off the lesser lords owed me their lives and swore their allegiance to me rather than Tokugawa. I didn't need them of course but if I were to go to Shingen and ask to join him having 3000 men at arms is far more attractive that just one swordsman no matter how immortal he is." He explained.

"You were going to betray Tokugawa?" Tsuruko frowned at him.

"No, I just tend to outlive people." He smiled "I've found that once your thoroughbred had been sent to the glue factory it's best to find a replacement to back as soon as possible; especially if I expected to be kept in booze and women. Anyway, after his defeat he was so eager to have me and my men fight with him again that he practically offered his own daughter to be my concubine." He laughed. "After that he bowed to almost all of my wishes to make sure he had my sword to call upon. I was even there after Toyotomi Hideyoshi passed and Ieyasu started his Sekigahara Campaign. I was the first over the wall when we took Osaka castle and fought in the Battle of Sekigahara where we decimated Ishida Mitsunari's army and made Ieyasu the most powerful man in Japan!" he grinned "And for my service to him he saw I was aptly rewarded."

"More women and alcohol?" Tsuruko said dryly.

"Actually, after he became shogun he made me a lord!" Keitaro laughed "He made a drunken whoremonger like me all respectable!" he sniggered unashamedly. "Not only that but he gave me large tracts of land in Kyoto. I went from a simple sellsword to one of the richest men in Japan in one night."

"Is that when you encountered my family?" Tsuruko enquired.

"No, it was a couple of centuries after this that I had come across you Aoyama. Once he had finished divvying up territories to others that were loyal to him I followed Ieyasu as his retainer up until his death. After that I became the emperors creature." He said "Ieyasu had told him of my... _special traits _and wished for me to become his loyal servant." Keitaro said "And so I did. But not before settling a few things. First I set about commissioning a home for myself on my new land. Once it was designed and construction was underway I went out in search for my progeny."

Tsuruko blinked "Your children?"

"And grandchildren and great grandchildren and so on and so on." He nodded his head "I had been bedding women for centuries; it's only natural that I'd sire a few bastards here and there." He smiled "So I retraced my movements for the last thousand or so years and tried to track down as many lovers, whores and courtesans and casual acquaintances that I had successfully bedded. Those that had passed away, I checked to see if any had given birth and if their children or their children's children were still alive. Once I found there was a reasonable amount of certainty that they were of my line I gave them a choice. They could remain where they were and continue living their lives or I could claim them as my family; they could come to Kyoto live in my home that was being built, enjoy a lifestyle that they could never even dream of and all they had to do was take my name and accept me as head of the family."

"Did many come to you?" she asked him.

"Enough." Keitaro said "There were some that didn't believe me, others that did but didn't want to move to Kyoto, some that didn't want to follow someone that looked half their age and I'm certain that I've forgotten about a few women so there are plenty of people around that have my blood that don't have my name but many decided to join me. Some lusted only for the prestige of being a part of a family that served the emperor while others lusted for what lay in my coffers and I soon ferreted them out and stripped the name Urashima from them and turned them out. But those that remained became the trunk of the Urashima family tree that has grown quite substantially."

"When is it that you created your family's style?" Tsuruko asked.

"It was some time after I had established my family. I had stumbled across two of my cute grandchildren playing at being samurais and were sword fighting with sticks. I watched them for a while and when they noticed me they asked me to teach them some things. After that whenever I was at home they would seek me out and ask for a lesson. Soon the other children wanted to join in and then even adults wanted to be taught. Soon every man was being taught and when a child came of age they were taught by me or one that I deemed skilled enough to teach. But it was several decades after that time with my grandchildren that I made something that could be called a style." He explained.

Nodding her head Tsuruko said "You still haven't told me how you know moves from my schools art that are only taught to those of our bloodline." She pointed out.

"Very well then." He sighed. "Let me tell you the story of arrogant Aoyama and the devilishly handsome Urashima..."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Kyoto; Several Hundred Years Earlier**

Throwing open the doors the young swordswoman strode uninvited into the courtyard of the Urashima compound. Stopping in the middle of the courtyard she looked around and sneered at what she saw. Around her Urashima's stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her; some were in the middle of sparing, others were just sitting around, while children played and three elders were sitting in the shade.

"What can we do for you, child?" the one female elder asked the brash girl.

"I am Ayano Aoyama." She said curtly. "I have been told that your family is held in equal esteem as my own. Is that correct?" he asked.

"As you say." One nodded.

"Is it true that you're family was patched together from bastards all over Japan?" she said with obvious disgust in her voice.

"We were once scattered but have been united ever since the beginning of Tokugawa Shogunate." The third agreed.

Sneering at them she said "I refuse to accept that such ragtag family such as yours can even be compared to mine own." She spat as she drew her sword from her sheath. "I challenge the strongest warrior your _family_ has to offer."

All the Urashima's were silent though most glared at her and stood stock still, save for some of the younger students who slid their hands to their swords until a pearl of laughter rang through the compound. Turning, Ayano saw a young man who had been sitting under a tree with several of the children stand up and move towards her. Despite his obvious youth he had long silver hair that reached down past his waist tied back in a braid. "What an interesting child the Aoyamas have produced." He said as he shouldered his blade. "Very well young one. I'll be your opponent." He smiled at her.

Hearing several of the surrounding Urashima's chuckle under their breath at this development Ayano glared at him "I don't want to deal with the likes of you. I came here to fight the strongest your mongrel family can produce."

Despite her insulting words the sniggering grew louder and the man kept the smile on his face. "How about I make a deal with you? If you beat me you may choose your next opponent." He offered.

"So that I'm tired for the real fight? Do not try your Urashima tricks on me." She sneered at him.

"Very well." He smiled. "How about I sweeten the deal? If you manage to defeat me then the Urashima family will become vassals of the Aoyamas; we shall give up all land, wealth and titles to your clan and become your indentured servants until the end of time." He proffered.

Narrowing her eyes at him she asked "Who are you to wage such a thing?"

"Ask the elders if you wish." He smiled as he gestured to the three elderly people sitting in the shade. "Do you agree to abide by these terms?" getting a nod from the three of them he turned back to the swordswoman. "Is that acceptable to you little Aoyama?" he asked as he took up position opposite her with his sword drawn.

Glaring at him she snapped "I'll look forward to having you cleaning the privies." She threatened as she charged towards him.

**-X-X-X-X-**

At the Aoyama compound trainees and initiates spared and practiced their katas under their master's watchful gaze when the main gates exploded inwards sending debris all over the courtyard and sent a plume of dust into the air. As the dust settled every Shinmei-ryū practitioner present rushed to the disturbance with swords drawn as a man entered the courtyard with a grin on his face, a sword at his hip and a limp body over his shoulder. Stopping when he reached the centre of the courtyard he gently lowered her to the floor to reveal that it was their heir.

As they glowered at him the man pulled the sword from his hip, raised it above his head with the tip pointing down and before anyone could stop him slammed the blade down here her face was. Once the cloud of dust that had been raised settled down it was revealed that the man had buried the weapon into the ground centimetres away from her head. Straightening up he grinned at the agitated swordsmen and women "I believe this belongs to you." he snickered at them before moving back towards the destroyed gate. Looking over his shoulder as he went he called out "When she wakes up, tell her that she has the honour of being the first person to face the blade of Urashima Taro and live! And if she ever feels like sparing again she is more than welcome to try once she learns how to use a sword!" he mocked them as he left.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back in the Present**

"And so began a lifetime of challenges by Ayano-chan." Keitaro explained "At least once a month she would approach me no matter where I was and issued a challenge to me and each ended with her waking up with my Gi under her head with me sitting next to her grinning." He smiled "After a few years, this one sided rivalry turned into a friendship which we maintained all the way up to her death." He said softly with a hint of melancholy "By the time that she had died I had already buried many lovers, sons, daughters and grandchildren and I was even starting to numb to the pain of losing them but her death was the first since Ieyasu's that someone not of my family pained my heart when they passed."

Giving him a sympathetic look Tsuruko asked "Did she teach you our techniques?"

"No, it was one of her grandchildren that I learned it from." Keitaro smiled "She wasn't the only Aoyama that I ever fought."

"Were there many others?" Tsuruko wondered.

"I've spared against many generations of Aoyama." He replied "It seems that each mother past on the challenge to her daughter..."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Kyoto; Several Hundred Years Earlier minus 40 Years**

Walking home from the funeral a saddened Taro Urashima kept his head bowed in grief and to shield his face from the downpour. He was thankful that he could say goodbye to her at her funeral though he didn't fool himself into thinking that he was welcome at her memorial. The Aoyama's like every other family of any importance looked down on the Urashima's for their origin and resented their rise in power though none dared openly say anything about them for fear of the reprisals he would inflict upon them. Ayano had been the only one to actually ever say what all others thought. This fact made him smile in fond memory of his friend.

The Aoyama's had long memories and the slight he had inflicted by humiliating their heir still wounded their pride and the only reason why they had not denied him entry was that Ayano had requested that they allow him there on her deathbed. Once he said his goodbyes to her Taro left the family to their grieving. He would not have had not stayed to socialise with them even if they had not made it clear that they felt his attendance was an affront to her memory as he had next to no interaction with the Aoyama family outside of court not even Ayano's husband or children.

And so as he left the Aoyama's and made his way back to the Urashima household, wearing a sugegasa upon his head and a dusty brown cloak that covered the lower half of his face which was soaked through he heard a voice call out "URASHIMA!"

Turning Taro found himself looking at a young Aoyama, probably not much older than 15 wearing a Harukma and Gi soaked through to the bone, her wet hair clinging to her body as she held out her sword pointed at him. Giving her a disinterested look Keitaro asked "What do you want child?"

"I want to duel!" she yelled as she glared at him.

Giving her a tired look Taro said "I am in no mood for this child. Have some respect for the dead and leave me be." he dismissed her as he continued on home.

"That is why I am here!" she snapped "I am here to do what my mother couldn't!"

Hearing this Taro paused in his stride and looked over his shoulder at her "You are Ayano's daughter?"

"That's right!" she yelled "On her deathbed my mother told me that her one regret in life was that she was unable to defeat you in a duel! I intend to absolve her of that regret!" she declared.

He could see it now. She had that same fire in her eyes, that Aoyama arrogance that had lead her mother to storming into the house of a rival family and issued a challenge was well instilled in this fledgling Aoyama. Looking up in the sky with a smile on his face he murmured aloud "You always made my life interesting didn't you?" before rounding on the girl his sword slipping out from under his mantle with a grin on his face.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back in the Present**

"After that every generation picked up where the last left off. They eventually found out that I was immortal but they never told their children. Just that they wished for them to defeat me." He smiled fondly. "Eventually one of her descendants got it into her head that I was possessed by a demon and so developed the Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi specifically to exorcise me." He laughed. "You Aoyama have been using your Ki attacks on me since you first found out how and I've seen them so many times that I learned how to do them."

"If every generation fought against you then why have I not heard about you?" she asked.

"Because I haven't interacted with you Aoyama's in centuries. Not since you let Daichi Aoyama become head of you family." He said with clear contempt in his voice.

"You knew Daichi Aoyama?" Tsuruko asked.

"Mores the pity." Keitaro muttered.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"That little whelp tried to bar _me_ from his mother's funeral!" Keitaro snapped. "I had known her since before he was even born and he and his cronies had the cheek to try and stop me from paying my respects."

"So what did you do?"

"I forced my way through them." He said with a feral grin. "Out of respect for his mother I didn't take any of their lives but I made sure that they knew the folly of going against me!"

"It was you that removed his arm." Tsuruko stated quietly.

"That's right. I dare say he was slightly more aware of his station." Keitaro smiled cruelly "Out of the deep affection I felt for his mother I only removed his left arm."

"Our records state that he was left handed." Tsuruko pointed out.

Keitaro blinked. "Really?" seeing Tsuruko nod her head Keitaro simply shrugged in response. "Oh well. It doesn't matter now anyway. After that I lost my taste for Kyoto and being at the beck and call of the emperor and decided that it was time to leave. I told my family my intentions and said that any who wish to remain can do so but not with the Urashima name. I then went to the emperor and told him that I had been serving the throne for centauries and that I no longer had any intention on doing so."

"And why would he allow you to do that?" Tsuruko asked.

Keitaro smirked "He asked the same thing. I reminded him that I never swore any oaths to him and if he tried to stop me not only would I kill him I would overthrow him and take his place as the immortal emperor of Japan." He laughed bitterly. "In hindsight it would have been better if I had. I at least would have had the sense to keep Japan out of World War 2."

"You fought in that war?"

"No, once the emperor declared for the Nazis I put myself and my family into hiding to avoid the draft. He was so blinded by the thought of an empire that covered Asia and beyond that he was deaf to what his new ally was saying. Once I heard that crap about the Master Race I looked around and noticed a distinct lack of blue eyed and blond haired Japanese people and saw where we would eventually end up. If we had defeated the allies I would have fought when Hitler eventually turned on us and I would have cut a bloody swath through Asia and Europe all the way to Berlin to take his head. And then I'd do the same too our emperor as well for being so foolish as to think he could trust a racist like Hitler." He spat. "Thankfully it never came to that."

"So where were you hiding?"

"Hiroshima." Keitaro grimaced. "The emperor's are still told about me and my immortality so I thought it it'd be best to distance myself from them."

"You were there when...?" Tsuruko wondered.

"I glowed green for a month." Keitaro laughed. "I spent another three under the ocean to make sure that the radiation was out of my system before I returned to shore and was greeted by the news that we had surrendered."

"So you can survive a nuclear bombing?"

"Mores the pity." Keitaro sighed. "When World War 3 happens all that'll be left is me and the roaches."

Tsuruko shook her head in disbelief before bringing the conversation back to her family. "Were you not afraid of retaliation from my family?"

"What? For cutting off of Daichi's arm or for beating their heir so many times?" he wondered with a grin "Of course not; if your family had dared to so much as give a member of my family a dirty look I would have slaughtered every man woman and child and razed their properties to little more than dust and ash."

Tsuruko gave him a long, neutral look "Are you serious?"

"Of course." He said with upmost seriousness. "I was very practical back in those days. The way I would have seen it was that if I allowed even one of you to survive then they could grow up and seek vengeance against _my _loved ones. It would be easier to kill you all in one fell swoop rather than having to kill those that tried to take revenge for their family on mine. And if it was a choice between the ones that I love or some upstart family with ideas above their station just because the emperor entrusted the extermination of demons to them I would chose my family every time and still would." He warned with a grim smile. "Why do you think all those so called _noble_ families didn't object to bastard Urashimas being in direct service to the emperor? Because they knew what happens when you wrong an Urashima."

"And how did they know this?" Tsuruko frowned; not particularly liking the sound of the potential genocide of her family.

"Ever heard of the Shimabara Rebellion?" he asked darkly.

Tsuruko's eyes widened "You were part of that atrocity!"

"Part of it? It was _me_ who put those rebels to the sword! Each and every one of them! I put down that rebellion singlehandedly!" he declared unashamedly.

"How could you commit such butchery?" she yelled horrified.

Keitaro's lips curled back into a snarl "You call it butchery; the emperor called it a job well done." He glared at her.

"You slaughtered woman and children!" she cried "Don't try and justify it by saying you were ordered to by the emperor!"

"I don't have to justify myself to you!" he seethed; his anger flaring along with his Ki, his energy washing over her tainted with bloodlust and rage. "They were Scum! Mongrel dogs that had to be put down! They were thieves, murderers and rapists!"

"Even the children?" she spat.

"Every Single One Of Them!" he yelled back at her. "Who are you to judge me? You who has barely seen a quarter of a century think that you can comprehend my actions? In my lifetime I have seen all that humanity has to offer, I've seen every autocracy that can be imagined! What I did, I did based upon over a thousand years of seeing what people are truly like." He snarled.

"And that excuses what you did?" she said with disgust evident in her voice.

Glaring down at her he said "Let me ask you something, _little Aoyama_. In your short little life who have you lost?"

"My parents." She replied.

"Is that all?" he sneered at her. "I have lost more loved ones than I can remember and I still feel the pain from each and every one of their passing. When you have lost scores of family members, _then_ perhaps you can judge my actions, _then_ perhaps you can begin to grasp my reasons!"

"Who did these innocent children take from you!" Tsuruko demanded to know "What did they do to incur the wrath of the _honourable_ Taro Urashima? What wrong did they do to deserve being slaughtered by your blade? Who was it that they harmed that turned you into a monster?"

"My Daughter!" he roared as he allowed his Ki to expand and engulf her; making her heart quail and a frightened tremor run through her body at the sheer amount that he was capable of releasing.

Seeing the rage in his eyes Tsuruko unconsciously sunk back against the tree she was sitting against. Bowing her head in regret at her ill spoken words she murmured "I...I apologise Urashima-san. I did not know."

"Of course you didn't." He spat. "That's because you are nothing but an ignorant little Aoyama! You and your ilk are all the same; the great houses of Kyoto looking down on the baseborn Urashimas as if our very existence was an affront to you. Thinking that because you're family has inbred with themselves for generations you were somehow better than us; that you were morally justified in whatever you did while we are hardly better than clothed animals. Let me tell you something, Tsuruko Aoyama; your clan wasn't always tasked with dealing with demons. Before that you were no better than us, swordsmen at the beck and call of the emperor. He ordered, you obeyed; just like I did. You speak of honour when yours is just as sullied as my own. The only difference is that I'll admit it." He sneered at her.

"I am not aware of any such incidents in my family's past." She defended her family.

"Of course you're not." He sneered at her "That's because you Aoyama bury and conceal your past; any less than honourable deeds are erased from your records so you can maintain that pious and arrogant attitude of yours. I don't have that luxury. I am a living reminder of any and all mistakes my family has made and I've learned from them and steered my family in the right direction for over five hundred years. That is why we have flourished and those families that looked down on us are in decline." He smirked.

"The Aoyama's are not in decline." She replied stiffly.

"Oh really? Well back when the Urashima's controlled almost half of Kyoto you Aoyama's had controlled the other half. How much do you own now?" when she remained silent Keitaro smirked at her "That's what I thought. I bet all you have left is your main dojo don't you? Well I own all of Hinata town and the Urashima family owns most of Tokyo."

Not wanting to get into another argument with him Tsuruko asked "What happened to your daughter?"

Leaning against a boulder, Keitaro folded his arms and said "When the rebellion started the disenfranchised samurai organised the peasants who sided with them into small villages surrounded by palisades. When the emperor heard of this he was ready to march his army to them and put them all to the sword for being traitors. Naturally the grovelling clans that comprised his court praised this idea as being of the upmost strategic genius, a plan worthy of Sun-Tzu himself." He spat out. "That includes you Aoyama as well." Keitaro pointed out. "I on the other hand thought that was overkill. Sending an army after a few peasants and samurai didn't seem worth it. I proposed that we kill the samurai but leave the peasants alive that way they would be more likely to surrender without any bloodshed. I was denounced as a coward and one arrogant Aoyama even had the gall to accuse me of siding with the rebels. I simply replied that dead men don't pay any taxes nor do they build anything or do they do anything for food production other than marginally increase the fertility of the land. And when I pointed out that the taxes lost from these rebels would be nothing compared to the cost of feeding and paying for a fully equip army to traipse across Japan just to kill them the emperor sided with me. He charged me and my family with the execution of the plan."

"So I went home, convened the masters of our art and said that I wanted 10 of our most skill practitioners to come with me. As we were drawing up the list my daughter barged in and demined to come with me. It was only the generation before hers that I had allowed women to be trained in our style and so I refused. Then she pointed out that she was more proficient than any man and I was forced to allow her to come. Urashima women have always been stubborn." He laughed slightly. "And so we set off; me, my daughter Riko and ten others went to deal with the uprising."

"We had made good time to the first village and we knew what we would do. We were going to sneak in under the cover of darkness and assassinate the key members of the rebellion but what we didn't know is that they had been treating with Europeans hand had been supplied with guns and gunpowder. They caught us in an ambush and cut us down before we knew what was happening. Despite the fact that it had been introduced to Japan years beforehand it was the first time I had fought against an enemy with them and I had never felt a bullet hit me. Nor was I prepared for the pain I would endure as my body healed and pushed out the lead." He said grimly.

"That... must have been painful." Tsuruko answered, unsure of what else to say.

"Not as bad as drowning in lava." He replied "But it incapacitated me all the same. They found me and brought me back to their village as their prisoner. They..." he took a deep breath. "They had this doctor there, more a sadistic scientist than a medicine man and he discovered my immortality. Soon I was his guinea pig." He growled.

"You were tortured." Tsuruko said aghast.

"Experimented on." He corrected her with a grim smile "He was determined not only to find out the source of my immortality but also the limits of what I can regenerate from. He would cut off my fingers, and burn the stubs with tar to cauterise them and measured how long it took for me to grow them back; he would slit my throat like I was pig and wouldn't allow me to heal until every drop of blood drained from my body. Then he would cut off something else to see if the amount of blood I had determined the time it took to regenerate. Other times he would dissect me, cut open my chest and pull my ribs out so that he could see how my organs worked. You see, up until he got his bloody hands on me he had only been given corpses to examine. He would say that thanks to my help, modern medicine would advance by decades." He sneered.

Tsuruko had gone pale at his description of his torture "How...How long where you..."

Keitaro shrugged "I have no idea. They kept me in a cell below ground so I don't know how many days passed."

"How did you escape?" she asked.

"One day some men came to my cell. They bound me in chains and dragged me before the man in charge. He asked me some questions and I spat blood on him. He struck my face and informed me that if I wouldn't talk that there was another who had survived the ambush and ordered his men to bring her in."

"Your daughter..." Tsuruko stated quietly.

"They brought her in naked with a chain around her neck as if she were a dog and dumped her in front of me." Keitaro seethed, his Ki once again flowing out of him filled with such anger and hatred that it made the hair on the back of Tsuruko's neck stand on end. "All the while I was in the care of that doctor they had been raping her." He growled, her lips curling back into a vicious snarl. "Not only that but they'd tortured her. They'd cut out her eyes so that she couldn't see them coming but left her tongue so she could still scream. They'd broken her fingers and made the set wrongly so she'd never be able to use them again and did the same with her toes. They'd cut the tendons in her arms and legs so that she wouldn't be able to fight back or escape. Her body was covered in cuts bruises and she whimpered at every sound."

By now Keitaro was trembling with barely restrained rage and his eyes were no longer in the present. "The bastard in charge said that they had used her up but was good for one more fuck before they put her down. He pulled out a knife and grabbed her by her hair before pressing the blade against her throat hard enough to make her bleed." Keitaro's eyes were now glowing and an angry blood red aura tinted with black surrounded his body; his fist clenched so tightly that his nails bit into his palm making blood drip from between his fingers. "When I saw the blood run down her neck I snapped. I broke off my chains and tore that bastard apart with my bare hands. When his guards tried to cut me down I crushed their skulls between my fingers before taking up their swords and set about killing the rest of them." He snarled viciously "I hunted down every single one of them like the dogs there were!"

"Even the women and children?" Tsuruko asked "The innocents that never touched your daughter?"

"None Of Them Were Innocents!" Keitaro roared at her. "They All Heard Her Screams! They All Knew What They Were Doing To Her But No One Stopped Them! They All Deserved Death!" he declared vehemently as his Ki flared, making the grass at his feet wither and die.

Not wanting to provoke him further Tsuruko said "Forgive me Urashima-san." She bowed her head.

Grunting in derision Keitaro continued "Once I had dealt with the _scum_ and set the village on fire I returned to Riko. She was too far gone to even know what was happening around her; too broken, too turned in upon herself. I knelt in front of her and when I stroked her cheek she whispered _'Kill me'._" He was trembling violently and his eyes shined with tears. "I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body. I told her that I loved her before I pressed a dagger I had found into the back of her neck."

"Taro-kun..." Tsuruko murmured. She couldn't imagine having to euthanize her daughter nor how painful a burden it must be to carry.

"Once her suffering had ceased I made a litter to carry her back home and left the village to burn." He said. "On the way back to Kyoto I found that they had strung up the bodies of those that had accompanied us and left them for the carrion birds. I cut them down, bound their bodies in linen and added them to the litter. On my return to Kyoto some whelp from a lesser family mouthed off and I crushed his throat with one squeeze and smashed the faces of his cronies before continuing on my way." He explained in a level voice as he got his emotions back under control. "When I reached home I refused to talk to anyone with the exception of ordering the preparations for their burial. When the funeral was held, family members of that whelp that mocked me stormed up to our gates creating a ruckus. Some of my grandchildren tried to send them on their way as to not disturb us but they refused to leave until I came out to answer for my actions against their heir. When I had had enough of their noise I went out to confront them. The head of that family said that unless I surrendered my life in penance for his sons life he would start a clan war. Before he even finished his threat I had slashed at his throat with my sword before I dealt with the rest of the men he had brought. Once they were dead I ordered my grandchildren to return their bodies to their family and to tell any who remain that unless they wish to be annihilated they'd best not attract my attention."

"After that I decided to rest for a while. The emperor had learned of my return and demanded I present myself before him. After I ignored the first five I killed the sixth and then he was forced to come to me. He came with a retinue from some of the major houses. Knowing my mood my family tried to turn them away but they forced themselves in. When the Aoyama who had denounced me as a rebel sympathiser came to drag me before the emperor I snapped his neck and dragged him back to the emperor and dumped him at his feet. His other bodyguards called me traitor and drew their weapons against me so I tore them apart with my bare hands. You should have seen the emperor," Keitaro said with a contemptuous laugh "When I turned to him he soiled himself at the mere sight of me! I just looked at him with disgust. This _man_ ruled Japan just because his father was emperor before him. He won no battles, he never led his troops to victory, I doubted he even knew which end of a sword you are meant to hold! He was nothing but a gluttonous spoilt brat who thought too much of himself and I told him as much. I then told him that I had destroyed one village and would soon be departing to do the same to the others. And if he ever dared to presume he could summon me at his whim he would find out that he was sorely mistaken. Then I threw him off of my land."

"Weren't you worried about what he would do to you?" Tsuruko asked.

"He wouldn't dare do a thing to me or my family." Keitaro sneered at the suggestion. "I would have killed him if I even suspected he was plotting against me and he knew it. Anyway, afterwards I took my swords," he said as he kicked the black blade next to him. "And finished what I started."

"And slew countless other innocents." She said with a hint of reproach in her voice.

Frowning at her Keitaro said "I was not as merciless as my captors were. Before I attacked I sent a warning. I arrived at dawn and gave them until nightfall to evacuate women and children. Any man who left would be cut down along with any who helped them and any who remained in the village would be killed regardless of age or gender." He said pointedly. "So you see Tsu-chan, you Aoyama's knew what we Urashima's do when we are slighted. And no matter what I did to your family they knew I slay every Aoyama if I even suspected they were planning to retaliate."

Tsuruko nodded her head. She didn't want to continue this line on inquiry after she had found out so much and saw how much it affected him. Casting about for another subject to broach Tsuruko's eyes fell to his black sword. "That is an impressive sword you have." She said rather lamely.

Blinking at the sudden change of topic Keitaro looked down at the sword and frowned in distaste. "It's a foul sword which serves its foul purpose." He said as he picked it up and lazily tossed it towards her where it landed with the blade in the ground next to her. As she reached out to grasp the hilt Keitaro cried "Don't!"

Recoiling her hand as if she had been bitten Tsuruko looked up at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Keitaro frowned at her "You can't tell?"

Looking closely at the blade Tsuruko noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The metalwork was exquisite; the hilt was intricately decorated and the black metal of the blade had been folded an innumerable amount of times which created ripples in the steel. "I see nothing amiss."

"Are you sure you are an Aoyama?" he asked suspiciously. "Touch the blade with the back of your hand." He ordered her. Doing as she was told, Tsuruko gingerly reached out and pressed the back of her hand against the blade only to pull her hand away as if she had been burned. Looking down at her hand she saw it was still unblemished though a feeling of coldness and dread still clung to her skin. Looking up at him for an explanation Keitaro said "There's a demon sealed inside of it."

He eyes widening Tsuruko looked closer and saw that it was giving off a faint demonic aura. "That is why you didn't want me to touch it?"

Keitaro nodded slightly "Out of its sheath it still has the power to possess its wielder if they are not of Urashima blood. Even then they must have significant training to withstand power of this blade."

"Why only an Urashima?" She wondered.

"The demon was sealed with Urashima blood so only an Urashima may truly wield it." He explained.

Tsuruko stared at the dark sword and asked "Tell me the history of this sword and how you sealed the demon inside."

Letting out a sigh Keitaro started at the beginning "I once wielded two blades; one made by Masamune that was destroyed long before you were born and the one in front of you which was crafted by Muramasa. It took them years to create their respective blades and once they were complete they were the finest ever forged." He smiled slightly. "The one from Masamune I made him create it after he lost a bet to me and Muramasa made that one after I showed him the one Masamune made for me since it was the first time he had seen one that Masamune had crafted." He explained.

"As to how the demon got sealed inside..." Keitaro sighed again. "It was shortly after we settled here and the construction of what is now Hinata Sou had just been completed. Since Riko's death I had and still haven't fathered any more children nor had I taken a wife or a lover but I was fostering a child. Her father had died in an accident and her mother during child birth so I volunteered to care for her. She was such a clever girl that no matter what you taught her she gained a mastery of it within a month." He smiled fondly at the memory. "Be it music, singing, calligraphy and even archery she distinguished herself. She was useless at drawing though." He laughed. "That was the one thing she never got the hang of. Anyway, when she came of age she decided to become a miko rather than learning the family style. So I gave her to the other mikos and spell-weavers of my family for tutelage and naturally she excelled." He said; the pride obvious in his voice.

"As I was saying, once our new home had been completed I sent some teams out to map the land and give me a proper appraisal of all the surrounding resources. One of the teams that I had sent out had returned with only two people and both were greatly injured. They brought back tales of a fierce demon stalking the land and they were the only two who had survived it's attack. Naturally I gathered together some men and went out to deal with the creature. It was a lot stronger than we anticipated. Mine were the only swords that could pierce its green hide and even then they barely scratched it; its drool scorched all that it touched; its claws, teeth and horns so sharp that it tore through whatever they touched. After it had killed three of my men and injured half a dozen of the others I called a retreat. Once I had the injured and the dead taken care of I called the mikos and spell-weavers to me to discuss how to defeat the monster. They told me they had a way of killing the demon but for the ritual to succeed us swordsmen would have to distract it until they were ready."

"By the time we had finished making out strategy our scouts arrived to tell us that the beast was heading out way. Apparently it had followed our trail and was intent on killing the rest of us. So we set out to destroy the monster."

"Did your foster daughter accompany you?" Tsuruko asked.

"Against my better judgement." Keitaro nodded. "They insisted that if the spell was going to work they required her strength so I had no choice but to allow her to come along." He sighed. "So we headed to the last reported sighting of the beast. When we found it me and my swordsmen engaged the creature and kept it busy while the mikos surrounded it and started their spell." Keitaro continued. "The beast was smarter than expected. As soon as they started chanting it ignored us went after the spell casters instead. Once it had killed enough of them so that the ritual couldn't be completed almost all that remained fled. Only my daughter remained to fight by my side. As we were, we stood no chance of killing it and she knew only one way of sealing it away. She asked me to try and restrain the creature while she prepared herself. I didn't have time to ask her what she planned on doing as the creature was upon us once again."

"I managed to fend off the beast while she prepared her spell. I took off one of its horns, gouged out an eye and even stabbed it in the forehead with the blade I won from Masamune. Unfortunately when it swotted me away it also broke my sword, leaving more than half the blade embedded in its brow." He sighed. "By the time I started to use Muramasa's sword she had finished preparations. She ordered me to knock it onto its back. When I finally managed to she grabbed a sword from one of the fallen warriors and impaled it through its palm while muttering some spell. It roared in pain and tried to tear its hand from the ground but her magic kept it in place. She told me to pin his other to the ground and allowed her to do the same."

"With the beast successfully subdued I sat down for a rest and complemented her on her skill when she told me that out work wasn't done yet. The spells she cast on its arms wouldn't last long and if we hoped to seal it way we'd have to act fast. As the beast continued to thrash and roar she lay down upon its chest above its heart and told me to plunge my sword through both her heart and its own foul heart."

Tsuruko's face grew ashen. "She wanted you to sacrifice her?"

Keitaro nodded slightly. "She said it was the only way to seal it away for good. I insisted that I could kill it but she refused to listen. She said that this is the only way to end it. She... She forced me to do it." He said quietly. "Before I could stop her she grabbed my sword and stabbed herself through her heart." Hearing her gasp Keitaro continued. "Despite the pain she smiled up at me and said I had no choice now and if I didn't want her sacrifice to be for nought I'd push through and stab the demons heart. I had no other choice but to do as she wanted. As soon as my blade pierced its heart she started to chant. The beast screamed and roared but to no avail. Once her spell was complete the demon burned. Great black flames leapt from its body and engulfed the three of us and the smoke it produced was absorbed into the blade and turned it the colour it is today. Once the beast's body had been devoured by the flames and reduced to ash she lay there on the scorched earth untouched by the flames with a small smile on her face. She reached up and stroked my cheek and told me she loved me before she passed away and I saw the light go out in her eyes." He murmured sadly.

Tsuruko gave him a sympathetic look. She had a greater understand of why he considered his fate a curse. This time there were no tears in his eyes nor was he releasing of his raging Ki. Instead he simply looked tired and defeated; the full burden of his long life evident on his face. "She died to protect countless others." She said in the hopes of comforting him.

Keitaro gave her a look "If you justify the death of one for the many then you can justify genocide so long as it improves the life of the majority." He dismissed her attempt. "Sweet words though they may be they neither bring her back nor do they fill the hole she left."

Seeing Tsuruko bow her head in regret for her words Keitaro continued his story. "I carried her back home and ordered men to go back to the battlefield and collect the dead. I found some of the spell casters that had abandoned us had returned and ordered them brought before me. As punishment for abandoning us I sentenced them to the same death that their lack of resolve caused my little one and used that same sword to stab them in the heart." He said "I told the rest of my family that any who abandoned a fellow Urashima will suffer the same fate."

"You were able to put your family members to the sword so easily?" she wondered.

"You Aoyama's have done worse for less." Keitaro pointed out. "I considered them traitors and as I counted anyone else who would disgrace the Urashima name in the same manner." He explained "After the burials of those who had died to kill the demon I wished to have a break from watching my family die so I left some elders that I trusted to look after my family and went wondering."

"What did you so?" she asked.

"I went demon hunting." he said solemnly. "I travelled all over Japan and sought out any and every magical being I could find and put them to the sword."

"Regardless of alignment?" Tsuruko asked stiffly.

"The last time my daughter was killed I didn't spare any during the rebellion do you really think I'd bother to check if a spirit was good or bad?"

Not wishing to get into an argument she couldn't win Tsuruko said "For how long did you hunt?"

Keitaro shrugged "When you've lived as long as I have counting the passing of years becomes pointless. I continued my hunt until I was no longer able find any to kill. I suspect that I am the reason you Aoyama's have had so little work to do in recent centuries." He smiled thinly. "After that I returned home to make sure everything was in order before deciding that I had seen all that Japan had to show me and that there was a whole world out there to explore. " he said with a small smile.

Nodding her head Tsuruko turned back to the sword and asked "Why do you still carry this blade if it holds such memories let alone one that houses a demon."

"This sword reminds me of her sacrifice. Whenever I wield it I remember that at the age of sixteen my little one gave her life to keep others safe. To just discard it would dishonour her memory. If she was capable of bearing the responsibility of giving her life to seal it away I should at least bear the responsibility of looking after the fruits of her labour and ensure the demon is never released. That's why I'll carry this sword for eternity, this Fey Blade Hina." He explained.

Hearing the name of the sword Tsuruko's head shot up and her eyes narrowed at him "_Hina_?" she asked.

"I named it in tribute to the girl who gave her life to seal the demon inside." He explained.

"This is _the_ Hina Blade?" she asked "The one that almost reduced Kyoto to ash and almost eliminated my family?"

"oh? So you do know some of your family history." Keitaro gave her a slight smile.

"Was it you?" she asked dangerously.

"Who wielded the blade and burned Kyoto? No it wasn't me. The blame lies with Daichi Aoyama." Keitaro said.

"How is it his fault that your blade went wild?" she wondered suspiciously.

"Because he ordered someone to steal it from me." Keitaro stated.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

Keitaro shrugged "I took his arm, he took my sword. Due to its rarity I hardly ever use it despite it being an unparalleled blade unless I had a specific use for it. Otherwise I kept it in storage. Unfortunately the thief did know a demon was now housed within the blade so when he presented it to Daichi and it was unsheathed it he was possessed. By the time I had arrived in Kyoto to retrieve my sword the majority of the city was already aflame. I sought out my sword and found the possessed Daichi slaying one of his kin. When he saw me he attempted to strike me down but I simply removed his other arm. I prised my blade from his fingers before plunging it through his heart."

"You killed him?" she asked.

"It was the humane thing to do. It's better to die than living with the knowledge that you killed your own kin." He assured her.

Nodding her head in acceptance she said "I believe you have answered all the questions that I have."

"oh? Already?" he smiled at her. "I thought you'd have lots more questions."

"It seems that whatever I ask you brings up bad memories. Perhaps at another time I will ask you something else but for now I am satisfied with the information that you have given me." She smiled.

"If you ever reach my age you'll discover that most things bring up bad memories." Keitaro let out a curt laugh "Come on. I'll answer one more question." He offered.

Pondering for a moment Tsuruko said "Tell me how you have such an abundance of Ki."

Keitaro gave her a disappointed look "I've given you free reign to ask me anything and you ask me that? How boring you are Tsu-chan. I could tell you about the machinations of Cleopatra and Mark Anthony or of the beauty of Helen of Troy and you ask me that?"

"You knew them?" she wondered.

"No, but I could still tell you about them." He grinned. "How about I tell you about the time I was beheaded?"

Tsuruko blinked "You were beheaded?" she asked.

"Yep." He said as his grin widened "I was in France during that little revolution of theirs. I had gotten drunk on some rather tasty wine that had been liberated from some aristocrat and I just happened to mention in passing that the nobility weren't all that bad if they were able to appreciate good drink like this and the next thing I know people are screaming 'Off with his head!' and I was being taken to the guillotine." He laughed.

"What happened?" Tsuruko asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Well, I scared the piss out of some French peasants for one thing." He laughed. "You should have heard them scream when my body got up and started to grope around for my head!"

"You have a very dark sense of humour." she laughed slightly and shook her head before replying "As interesting a story as it sounds an answer to my question will suffice."

"Very well then." Keitaro sighed. "Tell me Tsu-chan, how does Ki develop in a person as they age?"

"Everyone more or less starts out at the same amount when they are born though some who are born into families that have more than those who don't." She said as she remembered her old lectures, "As they grow up the amount of Ki they are capable of producing increases. This continues up until old age where if they still train then the amount of Ki plateaus off and stays constant until their death while those who don't declines."

"That's right." Keitaro nodded approvingly. "And why does it plateau off? Is it because once they reach a certain age they stop producing more or is it because their bodies are unable to?"

"Because their bodies..." she trailed off before smiling "Because their bodies are not able to hold more than their current limit."

"Good girl." Keitaro grinned. "And why, despite me being over a millennia old is my Ki limit still increasing?"

"Because your body has remained the same." She said with a smile "So long as you do not age the amount of Ki can you have will continue to grow as long as you remain in shape."

"And as you can plainly see, I'm in remarkable condition for someone of my age." He laughed happily. "Does that answer your question Tsu-chan?"

"Yes thank you." she nodded with a smile.

"Good." He grinned as he stepped forward and picked up his sword and returned the demon blade to its sheath. "I'm sure the girls are wondering where we've gotten too. Shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand to her. Smiling, Tsuruko grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her up. As he did he allowed her to stumble against him so that her chest was pressed against his. Grinning at her, Keitaro wrapped his arm around her waist and said "My, my Tsu-chan. If you prefer we can stay out here for a while if you like."

Smiling at him Tsuruko pressed her hands against his chest and pushed away from him "Perhaps another time."

"You're such a tease Tsu-chan." Keitaro smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist "Come on, Shino-chan should have lunch ready by now."

"What about that?" she asked as she gestured to his amputated finger.

"hmmm? Of that, just leave it. I'm sure some animal will come along and eat it." He dismissed her concerns.

"Is that alright?" she wondered as she allowed him to lead her back towards Hinata Sou.

"Out here it'll be fine." He assured her. "The problem is if I leave body parts in places people can find it. With all this fingerprinting and DNA testing around now days I have to be careful where I leave my body parts. It used to be that I could lop off an arm or a leg and just re-grow it without a worry but now I have to either reattach it or dispose of it discreetly." He sighed. "I used to be so simple in the olden days."

Letting out a laugh Tsuruko leaned against his side "Spoken like an old man." She smiled cheekily at him.

Raising an eyebrow at her he pinched her rear and said "Better than being a little brat like you." He sniffed before laughing. "Come on, I'll tell you all about my time in France while we walk."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Back at Hinata Sou **

Emerging from the forest Tsuruko and Keitaro were greeted by the residents of Hinata Sou. Seeing the bare-chested Urashima with his arm around her nearly naked sister Motoko yelled "Urashima! What Did You Do To My Sister?"

Smiling pleasantly at the agitated Aoyama Keitaro said "We just talked."

"About what?" Kitsune asked as she narrowed her eyes, not liking how the obviously dishevelled Aoyama was leaning against him.

"Nothing of any consequence." He assured the fox lady.

Pulling her sister away from the man Motoko asked "Are you alright Sister?"

"Why of course I am." Tsuruko smiled easily. "Kei-kun is very strong yet gentle at the same time. I've never had such an invigorating..._ duel_." She leered as she held her hand against her cheek as she allowed a slight blush to colour her face.

"S-Sister!" Motoko cried aghast.

Back with Keitaro he had just finished placating Kitsune when Su leapt up into his arms. "What took you so long Keitaros!" she complained "Shinomu wouldn't let us eat until you got back." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Su-chan." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Walking over to the bluenette Keitaro said "I think we had best get Su-chan fed before she starves." He joked. Looking up at his bare chest Shinobu's face lit up in a bright blush. He looked so strong and handsome but when she remembered that she had spent a great deal of time pressed against him when they were in the pool so much blood rushed to her face she thought she was going to faint. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder Shinobu looked up to see Keitaro smiling down at her with an inquisitive look. "Are you OK Shino-chan?"

"Y-Yes Sempai!" she squeaked as she hid her red face from him.

"OK then." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Come on, let's get lunched served." He said as he led her and the rest of the girls back into Hinata Sou.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Later That Night**

Kneeling behind her sister, Motoko ran her brush through her Tsurukos long luscious hair. Since her return from the forest all Tsuruko had worn was a robe Motoko had provided for her and she hadn't had an opportunity to interrogate her sister as they had always been in the company of one of the others and so was going to use this opportunity. "Did you find out about Urashima-san and how he knew about our family?"

"Yes I did." Tsuruko smiled.

When it was clear her sister was not going to volunteer any more information Motoko asked "And?"

"And I found his answers most satisfactory." She smiled at the expression on her sister's face.

"Do you care to tell me those answers?" she asked.

"Not particularly, no." She grinned.

"Why not?" Motoko frowned.

"Really now Motoko-han, it's rude to ask what a man and a woman got up to when they were alone." She teased with a laugh.

Frowning at her with a blush Motoko asked "Do you really have no intention of telling me what he told you?"

"That's right." She said smugly.

"Then why did I even ask you to come?" Motoko huffed.

"Because you would never have been able to worm the information out of him." She replied with a smirk. Seeing the look on her sisters face Tsuruko turned around and said "Motoko-han, the things that we discussed were of a very personal nature, it would not be right to tell you without his permission."

Frowning at this Motoko none the less nodded her head in acceptance. "I understand."

"Good." Tsuruko smiled. "Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes."

"If you must." Motoko nodded.

"Thank you Motoko dear." She smiled and kissed her cheek before standing up and moving over to her drawers. Opening the first drawer Tsuruko frowned at what she saw. Picking up one of the identical bundles she unfurled it to reveal a pair of conservative, white cotton panties. "Is this the only underwear you wear?" she asked.

"It suits my needs." Motoko said defensively.

"Don't you have anything a little more... _slinky_?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. "I suppose wearing none at all is more appropriate." She murmured to herself.

"What was that Sister?" Motoko asked.

"Nothing." Tsuruko smiled. "I think I shall go have a dip in the hot springs."

"I'll join you." Motoko suggested.

"You needn't trouble yourself Motoko-han. I plan on inviting Keitaro-kun to join me." She explained.

"W-What?" Motoko cried.

"I am going to bathe in the hot springs with Keitaro-kun." Tsuruko explained patiently before turning around. "How do I look?" she asked.

Looking her sister up and down the colour drained from Motoko's face. Tsuruko had substituted the robe she had been wearing for one that looked as if it was intended for a girl with Shinobu's stature; the hem of the robe ended just below her hips, long enough to protect her modesty so long as she remained perfectly still while the top half showed off a generous amount of cleavage, the sides of her robe only just covered her large bust and revealed just the slightest hint of nipple. "Y-You can't let him see you like that!" she cried.

"I'll take that as a complement." Tsuruko grinned as she smoothed out her hair.

"You're a married woman!" Motoko protested.

"Am I?" Tsuruko wondered. "Then perhaps you should join us." she leered "Or is that what concerns you? That'll see him nude before you do?"

"O-Of course not!" she denied hotly.

"Oh? So you've already seen him naked?" Tsuruko teased.

"No I haven't!" Motoko yelled.

"Then you'll have no objection to me doing so." She smiled as she moved towards the door. "Don't wait up Motoko-han." She told her sister as she slipped out the door.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Reaching his door Tsuruko lifted her hand to knock when a voice inside called out. "Come in Tsu-chan." Sliding open the door Tsuruko saw Keitaro sitting at his table sipping at a saucer of sake. "What can I do for you Tsu-chan?" he wondered with a grin.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you and I was wondering if you would like to have a bath with me while we talked?" she offered.

"mmm, and here I was just about to ask if you wanted to join me for a drink." He smiled.

"Perhaps we could do both?" she suggested with a smile.

"mmm, what a good idea." He nodded as he stood up with a bottle of sake in his hand and approached her. Resting his hand on her hip Keitaro asked "Would you prefer to bathe in the springs or the private bath?"

"Well, it is such a wonderful night tonight. Why don't we bathe under the stars?" she suggested as she pressed herself against his body.

Slipping his arm around her waist Keitaro said "That sounds lovely." He grinned. "Shall we?"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Entering the changing room Tsuruko turned and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "How old are you Taro-kun?" she wondered.

"Somewhere around 1500 years." He replied "I stopped keeping an accurate count years ago." He explained as she slipped his shirt off his body.

"So this is the body of a man who's lived for over a millennia and a half?" she smiled as she ran her hands over his toned chest. "You have kept yourself in remarkably good shape." She purred as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his collar bone.

"If it's a choice between carrying around muscle or a beer belly for all eternity I'll settle for the muscles." He smiled as she removed his trousers. "How old are you?" he asked as he reached down and pulled apart her skimpy robe.

"24." She answered as she allowed him to look at her naked body.

Smiling at the sight before him Keitaro allowed the robe to fall from her body before saying "You have such a beautiful body." He complemented her as he caressed her hips.

Leaning against him Tsuruko removed the last of his clothes and her eyes lit up at what she saw. "You're not half bad yourself." She purred as her tongue wetted her lips and she reached down to grope him.

Grinning at her Keitaro reached around and gave her rear a gently squeeze "Perhaps we should move into the springs?" he suggested.

"mmm, that sounds like a good idea." She purred as she allowed him to lead her into the springs.

Bringing her over to the showers Keitaro turned on the water and pushed her under the falling water. Gasping as the cool water hit her body Tsuruko moaned as Keitaro wrapped his arms around her body and pressed into her back. With soap in his hands Keitaro started to rub his hands against her stomach while nuzzling into her soft black hair. "You Aoyama's have always had such beautiful hair." He told her as he used his chin to brush it out of the way to kiss her neck.

Moaning as she felt his lips press against her neck Tsuruko ground her rear against his crotch and asked "Have you ever been with one of my predecessors?"

"Why? Are you worried I may be your grandfather?" he teased.

"More curious than concerned." She smiled as she leaned against his chest.

"mmm, well I don't recall ever bedding one of your number." He smiled as he slid his hands up her body to cup her large breasts.

"I assure you, you would have remembered if you had." She promised with a giggle as he lightly tweaked her stiff nipples.

"I'm sure I would." He agreed as he reached up and turned her head to lightly press his lips against hers. Smiling into the kiss, Tsuruko turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss Tsuruko collected soap from her chest before and ran her hands down his chest to grasp his member. "And I'm sure if you had, tales of it would be recorded in our chronicles." She grinned as she ran her fingers along his length "Or like your Ki is this still growing?" she wondered.

"Well, remember when I said I could have had any woman in my village? Well it wasn't because I could catch fish." He leered as he rested her forehead against hers. "We should get into the springs now Tsu-chan."

"mmm, if you wish." She grinned and lightly pressed her lips against his.

With his hand resting on her firm rear Keitaro led Tsuruko into the pool. As they descended into the pool the Aoyama leaned against him and allowed him to freely grope her body as they sat down in the warm water. Slipping onto his lap Tsuruko grasped the side of his head and pulled him into a kiss. "Am I the first Aoyama that you have ever kissed?" she wondered as she ground her body against his.

"Perhaps." He smiled as he gave her a squeeze that caused her to gasp. "Why ask?"

"Just curious." She smiled coyly at him "You have met many of my predecessors and have told me they became friends with them. Did any of those friendships develop into something more?"

"As if the rest of your family would allow it." Keitaro laughed.

"Oh? It sounds as if you were frightened of what my family." She teased.

"I merely didn't want to cause my dear friends trouble." He harrumphed. "Otherwise I would have wedded, bedded and absorbed for clan into my own. And you'd be my granddaughter." He said as he pinched her rear.

"I'd hope not." She leered as she reached down and took a hold of his manhood again. "Or do you respond this way to all your granddaughters?"

"Only the exceptionally beautiful ones." He assured her as he stroked her cheek.

Lightly kissing the palm of his hand Tsuruko grinned at him. "Let's have that drink shall we?" she asked as she leaned forward so that her breasts were pressed against his face as she reached behind him to grab the bottle of sake and a single saucer. Leaning back she poured the drink into the saucer and held it to his lips. "Tell me something Taro-kun. How long has it been since you were last with a woman?"

"Some 300 years now." He answered as he poured for her.

"So long." She said thoughtfully as she pressed her chest against his and gently ran her finger around his nipple "You must have been awfully lonely."

"Sometimes." He agreed as he stroked her flanks.

"mmm, and you must be feeling awfully..._ pent up_?" she asked as she leaned down and nipped at his collar bone.

"On occasion." He smiled at her.

"It's not healthy to go so long without release. You really should let go and enjoy yourself once in a while." She suggested.

"mmm, that sounds like a proposition Tsu-chan." He grinned at her.

"Not at all." She smiled slyly. "But it occurs to me that since I'm here that as a manner of convenience you might like to enlist my assistance in this matter." She purred as she leaned up and captured his lips.

"mmm, that does sound like an interesting idea." He grinned as he held her close to him. "And I'm sure you would be well suited for the task. After all, you are exceptionally beautiful; such long, strong legs..." he said as he ran his hands up her thighs to cup her rear "...such firm buttocks..." he grinned as he squeezed her before sliding one hand up to cup her breast and lightly rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "...such perky breasts. It's enough to make any man insane with desire." He told her as she nipped at her neck.

"Even you?" she wondered.

"Even me." He agreed as he kissed his way along her cheek to whisper into her ear. "And I would gladly take you except..."

"Except?" she gasped as she ground her crotch against his.

"Except... I do not bed married women unless they are my wife." He laughed as he pushed her back slightly.

Frowning at him Tsuruko asked "What makes you think I am married?"

"Because I have eyes that see, ears that hear and a brain that thinks." He grinned "You are not only the eldest but also the more talented sister yet Motoko-chan is the heir. The only reason why they would pass you over is if you were married."

"Motoko-han has the potential to be better than me." She pointed out with a pout.

"Yes but it remains to be seen if she will ever reach that potential." He countered as he stroked her cheek. "It is foolishness to give the title of heir to someone younger because they _may_ become great."

"Well aren't you clever." She huffed and turned away on his lap.

"Really now Tsu-chan." He grinned as he slid his hands up to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why would you wish to do this with me instead of your husband?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "Are you not happily married?"

Feeling his lips on her skin Tsuruko reluctantly relaxed back into his chest and replied "It was an arranged marriage that my parents organised before their death."

"And you do not like your husband?" he wondered.

"He is a good man and likeable enough." Tsuruko admitted "The problem is that our tastes in lovers are far too similar." She sighed.

Keitaro thought about it for a moment before smiling "Ah. You mean he's..."

"Yes." She nodded sourly. "We have consummated the marriage and have made several attempts to sire a child but with little success."

"And would he be alright with you and me?" he asked.

"I have forgiven him of his little... _indiscretions_ so I am sure he could forgive me for mine." She replied as she gently rocked her hips back and forth against him.

"I'm sure." Keitaro chuckled. "And what if I planted a child in your belly?" he asked as he slid a hand down to her stomach. "Would it be raised by your husband or would you have me take responsibility?"

"I would leave that up to you." She smiled over her shoulder.

"And if I were to claim the child as my own and you with it what would your husband's family say?" he asked as he nibbled on her ear.

"The Urashima's are a wealthy and powerful family aren't they?" she asked. "I'm sure you could make amends somehow."

"Oh? I'd have to buy you would I?" he asked amused. "Why should I do that when I could spend my money on an Aoyama who is still pure and innocent?"

"You mean my naive little Motoko-chan?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be so mean to her." Keitaro scolded her with a smile. "Besides, why should I settle for you when I could have the Aoyama heir?"

"Because I am far more..._experienced _than my darling sister. I'm sure you would find me a much better match for you. After all, I was able to consummate my marriage with a gay man." She pointed out.

"With a body like this, making even a gay man rise to the occasion is no big accomplishment." He grinned as he kissed her neck.

Smiling at the complement Tsuruko said "But most of all, out of the two of us I would be much more willing to share your bed."

Keitaro raised an eyebrow "Oh? You don't believe I would be able to convince our little Moto-chan to come to my bed."

"Perhaps." Tsuruko allowed. "But you would have a far easier time with me."

"I don't doubt for a second how easy you are." He snickered. "But I feel it would be best if we kept our relationship as it is for now."

"Very well." She sighed as she leaned back against his chest.

"Come now Tsu-chan, don't pout." He grinned as he slid his hand between her legs to cup her mound. "Didn't you say have something to discuss or was that just a pretext to seduce me?" he asked.

Letting out a moan as he gently caressed her neither lips Tsuruko smiled and said "Well there was something concerning Motoko-han."

"Oh? And what is that?" he asked as he blew into her ear, making her gasp.

"mmm, well as you are no doubt aware Motoko-chan is far from perfect. She was sent here in the hopes that seeing the outside world would help broaden her horizons and help with her training though I fear being away from home with no proper tutelage has stunted her growth rather than encouraging it." Tsuruko explained.

"And you wish me to teach her?" Keitaro wondered.

"If you would be so kind." She purred as he lightly pinched her nipple.

"And what would you like me to teach her?" he leered as nibbled on her earlobe.

"I'm sure that you would be able to select an adequate curriculum." Tsuruko moaned. "Although I would appreciate it if you helped her with her swordsmanship and unarmed fighting. And perhaps some common sense as well. It's all well and good her being the heir of the Aoyama line but she must be able to rule justly."

"Are you sure you want an old cynic like me to teach her right from wrong?" he teased.

"I'm sure you will be a most adequate tutor for her." She grinned as she turned around on his lap and pressed her lips against his. "I'm sure there's plenty you could teach me as well."

"You have no idea." He laughed as he gave her rear another squeeze. "Are you sure Motoko-chan will accept me as her teacher?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Tsuruko smiled. "When it comes to my sister I can be most persuasive." She purred.

"I have no doubt about that." He grinned. "I would be honoured to be Motoko-chans teacher. I presume this will entail you making periodical visits to chest on her progress?"

"But of course." She leered as she captured his lips again.

"I'll look forward to it." He grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair. With his forehead resting against hers Keitaro murmured "It's getting late. We should get out now and get to bed."

"Do we have to?" she pouted as she kissed his neck.

"I'm afraid so." He smiled and stroked her back.

"If you insist." She sighed sadly before placing her hands on his shoulders and standing up to show off her gorgeous, naked body.

Smiling as he ran his eyes over her nude form before leaning forward and lightly kissed her thigh. Resting his hands on her hips Keitaro stood up and pulled her body close to him and pressed his lips against her lips. Nuzzling his nose against her face Keitaro took her by the hand and led her from the springs. Entering the changing room Keitaro grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Hugging her from behind Keitaro nuzzled into her long soft hair as he kissed the nape of her neck and caressed her body through the towel.

Enjoying the feeling of his hands running over her body Tsuruko turned and held her body against his before kissing him. Grabbing the towel from her body Tsuruko ran it over his body, focusing on one part of his body in particular. Smiling at her Keitaro broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers and squeezed her rear. Slipping on a pair of robes Keitaro held out his arm for her to grab onto and escorted her out the changing room and upstairs. Reaching the floor Keitaro's room was on they stopped where they were and Tsuruko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Letting out a sigh as they broke the kiss Tsuruko rubbed her nose against his. "Good night Taro-kun." She murmured before reluctantly leaving his embrace.

Moving towards the stair to return to her sister's room Tsuruko's arm was grabbed and Keitaro pulled her back into his hold. "Tsu-chan, just because I turned down your advances once, does not mean you should stop trying." He said as he cupped her chin and lightly pressed his lips against hers. "Especially when I'm about to invite you to my room for a nightcap."

Tsuruko blinked before smiling widely. "I would love to join you for a nightcap." She said sweetly as she allowed his hand to slip under her robe to squeeze her butt as he led her to his room.

**-X-X-X-X-**

As soon as the door was closed behind them Tsuruko turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Moaning into her mouth Keitaro smiled as he slid his hands down her back and under her short robe to squeeze her firm rump. Purring as she felt his fingers digging into her soft flesh Tsuruko slid her hands from his chest and allowed her robe to fall to the floor leaving her naked as she held herself against him. Removing his robe for him Tsuruko pulled him deeper into the room and sat him down on his futon. Straddling his waist Tsuruko pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair and ran his hand up and down her back.

Letting out a small gasp as he moved his lips down to nip at her throat Tsuruko wrapped her arms around his head and ran her fingers through his short hair "Taro-kun?" she moaned.

"Yes Tsu-chan?" he replied as he kissed his way along her jaw to blow into her ear.

"Have you been with many women?" she wondered.

"More than I can remember." He smiled as he slipped a hand up to squeeze her heavy breast.

"Then I trust you know how to... _treat_ a woman?" she asked.

"I've had few complaints." He smiled as he kissed his way down her chest to take her nipple into his mouth. "How many men have you been with?" he asked around her teat.

"Just the one." She gasped. "And even then our coupling is few and far between."

Pulling off her breast Keitaro ran his tongue along her chest and up her chin until he reached her luscious lips. "Then would you prefer if I take the lead?"

"Yes." She moaned into his mouth.

"OK then." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. Sliding his hands down to her hips Keitaro rolled her off of his lap and sat her next to him. Cupping her cheek Keitaro leaned in and kissed her lips. "Lie down on your stomach Tsu-chan." He told her.

Licking her lips, Tsuruko ran her hand over his chest before saying "I would prefer to be facing you when you take me." She purred.

Grinning at her Keitaro ran his hand along her thigh and lightly kissed her lips "All in good time Tsu-chan. But foreplay comes first." He assured her.

Smiling at him Tsuruko nodded her head and murmured "As you wish Taro-kun." She said as she lay down on his futon with her chin resting on her arms.

Turning on his side Keitaro smiled down at her pale body "You're very beautiful Tsu-chan." He told her as he ran his hand down the length of her body.

Shivering as she felt his fingers trail along her body Tsuruko turned her head and smiled at him. "Thank you Taro-kun."

Moving to straddle her waist Keitaro brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. Bringing his hands up to her shoulders Keitaro strongly gripped them and gently squeezed them, his thumbs pressing into her shoulder blades. Hearing her moan Keitaro smiled and ran his hands up and down her back, caressing every inch of her beautiful pale skin "Does this feel good Tsu-chan?"

"mmm, yes." She gasped as he kissed her neck.

"What about this?" he asked as he slid back and softly groped her soft rear. "Does this feel good too?"

"It feels heavenly." She purred happily.

Grinning at her Keitaro pinched her rear and leaned down to whisper into her ear "Tsu-chan, do you remember when you asked me about my Ki?"

"Yes." she murmured.

"Well, allow me to show you some advanced Ki manipulation techniques that I doubt is included in the Aoyama training." He grinned as pressed his index finger into the base of her spine and funnelled Ki into her body. Feeling his energy wash over her Tsuruko let out a gasp as she rolled her head backwards and arched her back.

"T-Taro-kun..." she moaned.

"Did your tutors ever teach you how to do this?" he asked.

"I...I think I would remember!" she purred.

"Then what about this?" he asked as he pressed his thumbs into the dimples of her lower back and sent out small pulses of Ki into her body.

Curling her toes at the increasingly pleasurable sensations he was giving her Tsuruko gasped out "I'mmm afraid not!"

"mmm, I'll have a lot to teach Motoko-chan won't I?" he asked.

"Perhaps you will be willing to tutor me as well?" she suggested blissfully.

"Perhaps." He nodded as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "But my lessons are expensive and we still haven't talked about how I will be compensated for teaching Motoko-chan." He pointed out.

"I'm sure I can find some way to pay you for your services." She said as she turned her head to capture his lips.

"I'm sure we shall." He grinned as he shifted his fingers again making her groan. Smiling at her reaction Keitaro asked "Do you think that this is enough foreplay Tsu-chan?" he whispered as he lightly nibbled on her ear.

"Yesss." She hissed. Smiling at her Keitaro slid off her body and continued to stroke her body while releasing his Ki into her. Smiling up at him Tsuruko pushed herself up and pressed herself against him; her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed against his while her tongue invaded his mouth.

Grinning at her Keitaro broke the kiss and asked "Would you still like me to take the lead?"

"Please." She nodded.

"Turn around." He told her. Giving him a curious look Tsuruko nonetheless did as she was told. Pulling a sash from their discarded robes Keitaro said "Do you trust me Tsu-chan?"

"Yes." She purred as he kissed her neck.

"Good. Put your hands behind your back." He ordered her. Once again doing as she was told Tsuruko held her hands behind her back. Smiling at her Keitaro used the sash to bind her hands together. "Let's play a little game Tsu-chan."

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you can free yourself we'll do whatever you want tonight." He promised her.

"And if I can't?" she wondered with a gasp as her nipped at her earlobe.

"Then we'll do whatever I want." He leered and blew into her ear.

"mmm, that sounds like fun." She agreed.

Slipping around her front Keitaro sat in front of her. Reaching up to brush the soft strands of hair out of her face Keitaro leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. "You may begin."

Nodding her head Tsuruko sat about trying to free her hands from their restraints. All the while she turned and twisted her hands Keitaro was kissing her and his hands were caressing her body; squeezing her heavy mounds and tugging on her stiff nipples or sliding down to stroke her hips and cup her wet mound. Finally giving up Tsuruko said "I am unable to free myself."

"Then I guess I get to have my way with you then don't I?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes." She gasped as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, her body stiffening and shivering at his touch.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again as his hand slid down to cup the mound at the apex of her legs.

"Yes!" she moaned.

"Good." He smiled as he grabbed her hips and gently laid her down on the futon. Smiling at her Keitaro leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm going to make you beg for more." He promised as he returned his hand to the space between her legs. As he caressed her neither lips Keitaro leaned down took her nipple into his mouth again making her whole body shiver and a small gasp escaped her throat.

"Taro-kun..." she purred.

Teasing her for a moment longer Keitaro slowly dragged his lips up her chest and to her mouth. "Does this feel good Tsu-chan?" he asked as he removed his hand from her mound to reach around and squeeze her rear. Tsuruko's only response was to moan and writhe under his touch. "Do you know what we are going to do now?"

"W-What...?" she gasped.

"We." He said as he started to kiss his way towards her ear "Are." Kiss. "Going." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Go to sleep." He grinned as he breathed into her ear.

In her blissful state it took Tsuruko a moment to register what he said but when he did she opened her eyes to see the amused look on his face and asked "W-What?"

"We're going to go to sleep now." He grinned as he rested his head on the pillow.

"B-But..." she started.

"But what?" Keitaro snickered "I said we were going to do whatever I wanted and I want to go to sleep."

"But we were..." Tsuruko protested.

"We were what?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him and lightly pressed his lips against hers. "I already told you that I won't bed a married woman." He said as he teased her nipple.

"Please Taro-kun..." she moaned as she tried to rub herself against him.

"I told you I would make you beg." He leered and kissed her lips again.

"Please Taro-kun." She gasped again "I...I need you to touc-ahhh!" she cut herself off as he flooded her body with Ki, making her every muscle relax and a sense of euphoria envelop her body. "Taro-kun..." she murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

Keitaro ginned down at her "There we go Tsu-chan. Doesn't this feel nice?"

"It feels wonderful." She breathed as she rested her head on his shoulder; her eyes slowly closing with her breath long and slow.

Smiling down at her Keitaro lightly pressed his lips to hers "Good." He said as he deftly removed the sash from her hands. Now free Tsuruko instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him, trying to press as much of her skin against his. With her legs wrapped around his and her groin pressed against his hip Keitaro smiled and reached up to brush her hair out of her face and lovingly stroke her cheek when he heard an angry voice growl out "Keitaro-kun..."

Looking up from the purring Aoyama Keitaro saw an angry Kitsune wearing a tight fitting shirt and her green striped panties glaring at the pair. Grinning at her Keitaro said "Hey Kitsu-chan."

"Don't 'hey' me!" she snapped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just about to go to sleep." He smiled innocently at her.

Storming towards the pair so that she towered over him she asked "Then, what was it the two of you just did?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked cheekily.

"I want to know because- MMMM!" she was cut off when Keitaro pulled her down to the futon and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push herself away from him but when he slipped his hand beneath her shirt and press his palm into her back to release a flood of Ki into her body she felt all resistance melt away and she eagerly returned his kiss.

Breaking the kiss Keitaro smiled at her and said "Would you like to join us Kitsu-chan? The futon will fit all three of us so long as we snuggle together."

"N-No!" she reluctantly gasped as he kissed her collar bone "I...I won't forgive you so easily." She told him despite the fact that she was busy removing her shirt to reveal her beautiful breasts to him.

"Are you sure Kitsu-chan?" he wondered as he kissed his way down her chest to take one of her stiff pink nipples into his mouth.

"Yesss." She hissed as she reached down hook her thumbs under the waistband of her panties.

"Don't." He told her as he pulled away from her teat and batted her hands away from her panties. "You know how sexy you look in your stripy panties." He leered as he pressed his hand to her panty covered mound. Kitsune didn't respond though she didn't make another attempt to strip off completely. By now the fox lady was completely under the influence of Keitaro's Ki and much like the Aoyama next to him found her body melting into his embrace. Nuzzling into his free side Kitsune let out a content sigh as she felt him stroke her back. "Good night Kitsu-chan." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head. Kitsune barely mumbled a response as her eyes closed.

Looking down at the two beautiful women in his embrace Keitaro couldn't help but grin. He was glad he remembered how to do this technique. He couldn't count how many times he'd managed to avoid arguments with his wives by using this technique to placate them for the night. Drawing the covers up over their nude bodies Keitaro let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around their waists and pulled them closer to him and reflected on his long life. It wasn't often he did so and he quickly came to the conclusion that he could scarcely think of a better sensation than being sandwiched between these two beauties. Nuzzling into their hair with a content smile on his face Keitaro squeezed their hips and closed his eyes.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**The Next Day**

"Thank you all for your hospitality." Tsuruko smiled as she bowed to the assembled residents.

"Think nothing of it Tsu-chan." Keitaro grinned at her. "You're always welcome to come visit." He assured her.

"So long as it's not too often." Kitsune grumbled. This morning when they had woken up both women were still in a state of euphoria caused by Keitaro's Ki permeating through their bodies and had both told Keitaro that that was the best night's sleep either of them have ever had. Keitaro; who had and still was keeping a hand upon their bodies to keep doping them with his positive Ki had replied in kind and received a kiss from both of them. They had even shared a bath together in the private tub with both woman constantly nuzzling into him and placing gently kisses to his neck, chest and lips. Once they had stepped out of the bath and donned robes yet again Keitaro had reluctantly said that he would have to leave them and let them get dressed. Both girls protested and pressed their bodies against his in an attempt to get him to change his mind. Giving them a kiss and their rears a squeeze Keitaro turned them down again before retreating down the hall. The two women had blissfully watched Keitaro disappear from sight only to blink and look at each other once they were free from Keitaro's influence. Remembering their grievances the pair had yelled "Keitaro!" before chasing after him. After that Kitsune had been making thinly veiled digs at the elder Aoyama which Tsuruko received with feigned ignorance. During breakfast Tsuruko had announced her intent to leave after the meal and so they all assembled out front to see her off.

Smiling at the still peeved Kitsune Tsuruko replied "Do not worry Kitsune-san, I won't outstay my welcome." She assured her. "Although; as long as Taro-kun is willing to _have me_ I shall be honoured to accept his... _hospitality_." She purred and wetted her lips with her tongue, clearly annoying the fox lady. Turning to the man in question she said "Taro-kun, would you and Motoko-han be so kind as to escort me downstairs?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd be honoured." He bowed his head before extending an arm for her. As she laced her arm though his Tsuruko pressed herself into his side and gave Kitsune a sly look before they started their decent.

As the three made their way down the long flight of stairs Motoko hung back slightly so she could frown at how Keitaro was pawing over her sister and was even more agitated by how her sister was acting towards him. Pulled out of her reverie by someone calling her name Motoko blinked and said "Pardon?"

"I said we were discussing your training." Tsuruko said sternly.

"What about it?" Motoko frowned.

"That you need a tutor if you are to advance." Tsuruko said as she smiled innocently at her sister.

Motoko's heart leapt up into her throat. "Are you intending to tutor me?" she asked nervously.

"Not at all." Tsuruko laughed lightly "I have to take care of the dojo and the students so I can't stay here and teach you."

Motoko let out a relieved sigh before asking "Then who did you have in mind?"

"Taro-kun of course." She grinned.

"_Him!_" Motoko cried shrilly. "Why _him_?"

"Why not?" she asked "He is very proficient in both armed and unarmed combat and he lives in the same building as you. I cannot think a more suitable candidate."

"Don't worry Moto-chan." Keitaro grinned at her "I think you'll find me a very patient and understanding teacher."

"And I shall visit you once a month to check up on you to make sure Taro-kun has not taught you anything _too_ inappropriate." She smiled. "You don't have a problem with this do you Motoko-han?"

Seeing that the decision had already been made for her Motoko bowed her head and said "Of course not."

"Good." She smiled at her sister as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Turning to the man Tsuruko wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his. "Please take good care of Motoko-han for me."

"Of course I will." He smiled as his hands slipped down to cup and squeeze her rear.

Giving him one last kiss Tsuruko left his embrace and walked over to Motoko and hugged her sister tightly. "Goodbye Motoko-han." Tsuruko murmured as she nuzzled into her hair.

"Goodbye Sister." Motoko replied as she returned her sisters hug.

Breaking the hug Tsuruko smiled at her sister and said "Remember, Taro-kun is your instructor now. I will be very displeased if I hear that you have not been listening to his instructions." She warned her sister.

"Y-Yes Sister." Motoko said meekly.

"Good." She smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a month to check on your progress." She said as she brushed the hair out of Motoko's hair before walking away.

As Motoko watched her sister depart the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Turning around Motoko shivered as she saw the grin on Keitaro's face. "U-Urashima-san?"

"Fu fu fu, Motoko-chan." Keitaro laughed evilly. "I think we should start your new training regime immediately."

"er..." Motoko backed away from him.

Not taking no for an answer Keitaro grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her up the stairs "Come along now Moto-chan." Keitaro grinned as he ignored her protests "I've still got to calm Kitsune down after this so hurry up!" he laughed as she tried unsuccessfully to escape.

* * *

**Omake Theatre - Motoko's Training**

Dragging her onto the laundry deck Keitaro deposited the squirming kendo girl onto the wooden planks. "You didn't have to drag me all the way up here!" she yelled at him.

"You wouldn't have come otherwise." Keitaro grinned at her. "Now, are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"I suppose." She grumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Really? You don't look ready." He said.

Motoko frowned as she looked down at her normal attire before looking back up at him; her eyes widening as she saw him holding up the yellow bikini he had brought her at the swimming pool. "No! I am not wearing that!" she yelled at him.

Frowning at her Keitaro said "Fine. You can wear this then." He told her as he held up the fundoshi that Kanako had worn.

"I will do no such thing!" she cried.

Frowning at her Keitaro said "Alright then. I'm sure Tsu-chan hasn't gotten on the train to Kyoto yet. I'm sure if I hurry I can catch up to her." He said as he started to move to the stairs.

"Wait!" Motoko cried out "I-I'll wear the bikini." She said meekly.

"Good." Keitaro grinned as he handed her the outfit. As she took the skimpy swimsuit Motoko started towards the stairs "Where are you going Moto-chan?" he asked

"To get changed." She said.

"I already told I have other things to do today." He said "Just change here."

Motoko looked at him aghast but when she saw him raise an eyebrow and start towards the stairs again she cried out "Could you at least turn around!"

"I suppose so." He said as he turned on his heels to look away from her.

Seeing that that he was no longer looking at her Motoko reluctantly took off her clothes; starting with her Gi she slipped it off her shoulders and folded it before placing it on the floor. Checking to make sure he was still turned away Motoko unwrapped her chest bindings and quickly slipped on the bikini top. Looking to make sure he didn't peek at her Motoko saw that he was still facing the opposite direction and so quickly slid her Hakama down her long toned legs with her panties following. Quickly stepping into the G-String style bikini bottoms Motoko snapped her head around to see Keitaro holding up his glasses to watch her in the reflections of his lenses. "What are you doing!" she yelled at him.

"Just cleaning my glasses." He smiled and turned around. "You look very pretty."

Motoko blushed deeply as she covered as good as nude body with her hands. "Why do I have to wear this?" she cried.

"You spied on Kana-chans training." He said as he picked up a paintbrush. "We will be doing the same as that." He explained as he tossed a bokken at her. Crossing her legs to hide herself from his sight Motoko clumsily caught the wooden blade while she kept her breasts covered with her free arm.

"How do you expect me to fight like this?" she asked.

"I don't." He said simply as he dashed forward and swept her legs out from under her and pushed her over.

Landing awkwardly, Motoko was sprawled out on the floor as she glared up at the man standing above her with an amused smile on his face. "That was unfair!" she cried. "We hadn't started yet." She protested.

"An enemy won't wait for a referee to start a fight he will take the initiative and strike first." He said sternly "If you can't defend against the first strike then you're dead." He scolded her. "Now, fix your top and stand up." He ordered her.

Looking down at chest Motoko's eyes went wide as she saw that her bikini top was askew revealing one of her pink nipples. Blushing deeply Motoko quickly repositioned the small patch of material to cover the stiff nub before glaring up at him. "You won't strike me down with a stern look Motoko-chan. Pick up your sword and face me." He ordered her as he turned and walked away from her.

Her eyes burning with rage Motoko gripped her bokken and charged towards him. Keitaro never turned but simply sidestepped the attack and as she sailed past swung up the handle of his paintbrush so that it caught on the straps of bikini top, pulling the knot apart causing the skimpy material to fall from her chest to the floor. Realising that she was topless Motoko dropped her weapon and fell to her knees with her arms crossed to cover her breasts. Feeling a wet dab hit her shoulder Motoko looked up to see Keitaro standing above her "Dead." He stated as he withdrew the brush.

Glaring at him she asked "How am I meant to fight with these..._these_ bouncing around?" Motoko cried. "Can't I at least wear my chest bindings?" she asked.

"If you must." He sighed. Nodding her thanks Motoko left her top where it was and moved towards her clothes. Knowing it would be pushing her luck to ask him to turn again Motoko kept her back turned to him as she wrapped the bandages around her chest. Once it was secure Motoko stood up again with sword in hand. "Ready now?" he asked.

Before she answered Keitaro disappeared only to appear directly in front of her; his paintbrush slashing downwards to tear through her bindings while his foot tripped her over again. Falling to the floor Motoko quickly covered her breasts with her hands. "Why did you do that?" she cried.

"Because I could." He said simply. "What will you do now Motoko-chan? Will you fight unbound?" he asked.

"How can I with these getting in the way?" she yelled.

"Then that is your deficiency." He scolded her. "If an opponent attacks you while you aren't bound will you politely ask him to wait while you do so?" he frowned at her. "Fundamentally, binding your chest is the wrong approach to your problem."

"How so?" she snapped at him.

"You are trying to avoid your problem rather than compensating for it." He scolded her "You bind your breasts so they won't get in your way. Instead you should improve your skills until it doesn't matter if you are bound or not. That way you can fight regardless of the situation. Take right now for example." He smiled. "As you are you could fight unbound or surrender since you have no other bindings."

"I have more in my room." She pointed out.

"And if you go get them I will hide every item of your clothing except the bikini I brought you." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." She replied.

Keitaro grinned in response. "You are more than welcome to find out for yourself." He said.

Motoko stared at him for a moment before saying "May I at least put the top back on?"

"I suppose." He smiled. Once she had tied her top up again Motoko stood with bokken in hand. Even though she was clearly uncomfortable Keitaro smiled approvingly at her "Good girl. Now you may attack me." Charging forward Motoko swung at his head only for him to trip her up again and make her fall flat on her face. "You're too self-conscious." He scolded her. "You hesitate with every movement and that lets me predict your attacks."

"You would be self-conscious too if you were wearing this!" she yelled at him as she pushed herself up. Feeling something on her butt Motoko looked down at her rear and her eyes went wide as she saw Keitaro had written his name in red paint on her left buttock. "What did you do that for?" she cried as she reached down to wipe away the words only for Keitaro to rap her knuckles.

"You are not to remove the paint until we are done." He told her. "How else are we to determine how many times you die?" he asked sweetly.

"Fine." She frowned as she stood up. Charging towards him again Motoko swung the wooden sword down only for him to yet again slip around behind her and undo her bikini again leaving her topless. Dropping her sword again Motoko covered her breasts with her hands.

Feeling the wet tip of the brush press against her neck she heard Keitaro say "Dead."

Batting the brush away she yelled "Must you keep doing that!"

"Why should I stop?" he asked "Whenever I do you drop your sword and make an easy target. As your enemy I would naturally take advantage of any weakness and use it against you. Perhaps if you didn't drop your sword every time I wouldn't do it."

"How do you expect me to fight topless!" she asked.

"I don't." He said as he swiped at her with his brush again; drawing a red line around her arm. "That is why I did it. If you won't fight back it's all the easier to defeat you. However if you expect to defeat me you can't be so bashful."

"What kind of fighter strips his female opponents?" she snapped.

"Zorro does." He said simply with a smile. "Now are you just going to stand there or are you fight?" he taunted. Glaring hatefully at the man Motoko replaced her top and picked up her sword before charging at him yet again.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**An hour Later**

Stepping into her guard Keitaro slashed at her thigh before slipping away before she could counter. "That would have cut your femoral artery." He scolded her as he dodged yet another blow from her. "Not only would it cripple you but it'd bleed so much you'd be dead soon." He said. "Be more aware of her vital spots."

Grunting her acknowledgment of his criticism Motoko dashed forward slashing at him again. Her body was drenched in sweat and covered in red paint from the multiple hits Keitaro had scored against her. Her large breasts were bare and unrestrained; the desire to hit him overwhelmed her embarrassment and sense of modesty after the third time he had stripped her. After that she hadn't even bothered to retrieve her bikini top and had fought on topless.

Dodging another attack Keitaro painted the back of her knee and said "It's time we end this Moto-chan. You may try one more time to hit me." He told her.

Determined to strike him at least once Motoko charged forward for the final time. Slashing upwards Motoko watched as Keitaro narrowly avoided sword and slid forward, his hand extended and his fingers catching on the bow that held her bottoms together. As the last of her revealing clothes fell from her body Motoko spun on her heel and swung her sword around aimed at his midsection. Smiling at her Keitaro knocked the wooden sword to the side and lunged forward; his foot slipping behind hers to trip her over as his brush painted a red line from her groin to her chin.

Panting hard Motoko looked up at him grinning widely at her. "Very good Motoko-chan. You've gotten a lot better over the last hour." Despite herself Motoko smiled as pride blossomed in her chest. Moving away from her Keitaro said "Stand up Motoko-chan and we'll see how you've done."

Doing as she was told Motoko stood up and waited for her tutor to examine her. Looking her up and down Keitaro's grin widened at what he saw "You should be proud of yourself Motoko-chan. You've come a long way in such a short time since we started."

Motoko blushed slightly "Thank you." She smiled.

"To think that the Motoko-chan who was so bashful about wearing a bikini is now standing in front of me naked." He laughed. Blinking at this Motoko looked down at herself and blushed deeply. She had been so focused on striking him she never realised that she had been stripped completely naked. As she started to cross her legs and fold her arms across her chest Keitaro called out "Keep your arms at your sides and stand up straight." In a tone of voice that brokered no arguments. As she did as she was told Keitaro said "Stay like that while I examine you." Reluctantly doing as she was told Motoko shivered as she watched him slowly approach and cup her chin. "I'll start at the top and work my way down." he told her.

Looking into her eyes Keitaro smiled at her. During the course of their fight Keitaro had managed to draw on her face. He had painted a handlebar moustache on her upper lip and a goatee on her along with a pair of glasses. "I don't have to tell you what would happen if I was using a real blade do I?"

"No." She mumbled and looked away.

Sliding his hand down from her chin Keitaro lightly tickled her throat "The same goes for here." He smiled at her "How many times did I hit you here?" he asked her.

"Twenty-five." She mumbled as she tried to stop herself from cracking a smile at his tickling.

"And how many times would you have died?" he asked.

"Twenty-five." She reluctantly admitted.

"That's right." He nodded. "You have to be aware of your vital spots." He scolded her before slipping around her back and brushing her hair out of the way to reveal a splash of paint on the nape of her neck. "Here for example." He said as he lightly scratched the paint. "Do you know what would have happened if I cut you here?" he asked.

"I would have been paralysed." She shivered at the touch of his finger.

"That's right." He nodded "The throat is one of the most venerable areas of the body. If you're cut in the front then not only will you bleed out but you wouldn't be able to breathe. And in the back you will be paralysed and at the mercy of your enemy." He blew into her ear, making her gasp and shiver.

Sliding his hands down her chest Keitaro cupped her heavy breasts and gently squeezed the large mounds. "W-What are you doing?" she cried as her face turned bright red.

"I'm checking to see how muscular you are." He lied with as grin. "I need to know so I can tell how many of my attacks would have pierced your heart." He whispered into her ear.

"I...I see." She gasped and shivered as he gently pinched her stiff nipples. "A-And?"

"I'm afraid to say that a blade would have cut right into your heart." He reported as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "You'll either need to get better at dodging attacks or make your breasts bigger." He said as he extended his tongue to tickle her ear, enjoying the way she squirmed at the contact.

Removing one hand from her breast Keitaro slid it down the centre of her chest "The same here." He said as his fingers traced along the red paint. "You wouldn't last long if a sword cut you along here." He assured her. As he was stroking her smooth stomach Motoko let out soft mews as he breathed into her ear. Keitaro was glad that Tsuruko had told him how sensitive Motoko's ears were and made a note to show his appreciation the next time she visited. "You have to be much more careful when you fight." He told her.

Sliding his fingers lower to gently run his fingers through her fine pubic hair made the kendo girl gasp and roll her head back slightly to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes going wide as she felt his fingers trail even lower Motoko's eyes went wide as she moaned out "U-Urashima..."

At the last possible second Keitaro diverted his fingers to slide down her thigh "This is another vulnerable spot." He lectured into her ear as he stroked her soft leg. "I've already told you what would happen if you got cut here haven't I?" he grinned as he slid his other hand down to caress her other strong thigh. "mmm, you have really soft skin Motoko-chan." He whispered into her ear to make her shudder.

Reaching down lower Keitaro grasped her behind the knee and lifted her leg up. "You also have to protect your joints." He said as he tickled her behind the knee making her squirm against him. "If your opponent hits you here you'll be disabled and at their mercy." He warned her.

"U-Urashima-san..." she gasped as she leaned against him.

"Urashima-sensei if you don't mind." He scolded her. "We're still training so you will treat me with the proper respect." he told her sternly as he continued to stroke her thigh, bringing his hand teasingly close to the apex of her legs only to move it away.

"Urashima-sensei..." Motoko purred.

"There's back here too." He smiled as he slid his hand that was holding up her knee up to squeeze her soft rear. "You have to be careful when you get hit here." He told her as he looked down at the smiley face he had drawn on the opposite cheek of where he signed his name. "Because it's so fleshy you won't have to worry about anything permanent but you wouldn't be able to sit down for a while." He said as he nibbled in her earlobe.

Letting out a sharp gasp Motoko shuddered as she murmured "Urashima-sensei..." before her knees gave out and she collapsed against him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Keitaro gently lowered her to the floor with a smile. Sliding his hands up to once again cup her large breasts Keitaro massaged the soft mounds Keitaro said "You did good today Motoko-chan." He smiled and kissed her cheek "You can get dressed now."

"mmm?" Motoko wondered in a daze.

"I said you can get dressed now." He breathed into her ear as he gently tugged at her nipples.

"T-Thank you." She murmured as she stood up and made her way over to her clothes and started to put them on, either not noticing or not caring that Keitaro was watching her do so. Once she had finished Motoko felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Urashima-sensei?"

Grinning at her Keitaro gave her a squeeze and said "You did very well for your first training session. Your sister will be very proud of you." He assured her with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled with a slight blush.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned and blew into her ear to make her shudder before releasing her. "You should go get into the springs."

"Why?" she asked still in a daze.

"Because when we train again tonight I don't want to get the new paint mixed up with the old." He grinned.

"Tonight?" she gave him a confused look.

"That's right." He said with a wide smile. "We shall be training at least twice a day, once before breakfast and once after dinner."

Motoko paled as she slowly gathered her wits and a thought occurred to her "Will I have to wear that... that _bikini_ again?"

"Of course not." He smiled reassuringly at her. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." As she let out a sigh Keitaro continued "You are more than welcome to wear the fundoshi or nothing at all if you so wish." He grinned.

"What!" Motoko cried.

"In order to do my training you must wear the proper attire." He said sternly. "Or do I have to call your sister and tell her you have been misbehaving?" he asked.

Backed into a corner Motoko reluctantly said "I shall wear the bikini."

"Good." He smiled. "You shall come here wearing your bikini and we shall train until I decide that you have had enough." He told her "Aren't you lucky to have a teacher like me?"

"Yes..." Motoko reluctantly spat out.

"And since you've been such a good girl I'll allow you one free attack." He told her as he held his arms out wide.

Motoko blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you may attack me once and I won't counter-attack." He offered.

Motoko thought about it for less than a second before picking up her bokken and charged towards him again. Just as she reached him Keitaro sidestepped out of the way at the last minute. With her target not where he was supposed to be Motoko's swing hit empty air and unbalanced her, making her fall face first onto the floor with a loud thump. Pushing herself up onto her knees Motoko glared at him and said "You moved!"

"That's very astute of you Motoko-chan." Keitaro smiled.

"Why did you move!" she yelled.

"You were about to hit me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't I would move out of the way."

"Because you said you wouldn't!" she cried indignantly.

"No, I said I wouldn't counter attack. Dodging is not counter-attacking." He pointed out. "If you weren't so eager to hit me you'd have realised that." He scolded her as he slipped his hands into his pockets before walking towards the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go appease Kitsune." He said as he pulled something white out of his pocket and started to spin it around his finger while whistling tunelessly as he went.

Narrowing her eyes at what he was spinning around Motoko blinked before slipping her hand under the waistband of her Hakama. He eyes going wide and her face lighting up in a deep blush Motoko stood up and yelled "Urashima! Give That Back!" before chasing after him.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Just a little over a month and I was able to knock out 28,476 words. I hope this was fast enough and that you enjoyed the limey goodness Tsuruko brought to this chapter. I also hope I was able to describe the fight scene well enough to get across how I pictured it in my head. Anyway, with a great deal of his past revealed this chapter should answer most questions that you might have such as his relationship with the Aoyama's, who Shinobu reminds him of and why he hates rapists so much (Beyond the obvious reasons).

As for the historical accuracy I used quite a lot of artistic license in the events though most of the information regarding Tokagawa is somewhat factual (As far as Wikipedia is a valid source). The Shimabara Rebellion did happen though it's my understanding that it ended differently than how I wrote and I included it simply because I needed a name for a rebellion and liked the sound of it.

As has often been pointed out to me my skills in grammar and spelling leave a lot to be desired and I have no doubt this chapter will by much the same so I'll apologise right now. If there's anything really wrong that disrupts the flow of the story it's because some parts were written at 2 in the morning and but that time my spelling and typing skills have decreased dramatically and so please tell me and I'll correct it.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me your thoughts.

**Plans for the next chapter: **Everyone's favourite Turtle Girl makes her grand entrance.

* * *

**Reviews**

To Thowell3, Kail, HotelKatz, Bagget00,Sailor Enlil and everyone else who reviewed I'm glad you liked it.

To Sailor Enlil i'm afraid you're just going to have to wait to find out the answer.

To t-88 I only spell her name Shinomu when Su speaks. it's just one of her many mannerisms (I think she calls her that in the manga as well on occasion).


End file.
